I'll Always Come for you
by Hinotima24
Summary: Sequel to Falling In The black. She doesn't know who he is but he made a crucial decision that changed his life and hers forever as they plunged headlong into the midst of the war that already started. John/Cameron pairing
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

A/N: This is the official sequel to Falling in the Black. You are strongly advised to read that before starting on this one. The title is once again another song which inspired this story: **Come for You by Nickelback**. You might want to check it out. It would be sung from **John's POV**.

I just had to write this part, sorry. I'm back with a new sequel! As you know, I ended the last one with suspense! Cameron's killing herself gave John a real wake up call. And you may have spotted some hints I dropped about Sarah and Derek but I wouldn't be exploring their side often, maybe a little moments but the 'camera' will follow mostly John/Cameron.

**And my deepest thanks to the ****readers who had supported this sequel and I really hope you won't regret it! And I would honestly try my best to improve on my horrible grammar so…**

Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Amnesia for all

John froze, backing away from Cameron instantly, letting go of her. He left the bed and stood there. John frowned and blinked, hoping this was all a dream. Cameron sat at the bed, her eyes flashing in endless confusion as they darted nervously across John's reaction to her 'simple' question. She sat there, as frozen as John.

He stared at her, readying himself to reach for the gun in the drawer when his eyes scanned Cameron's shaking body. Her hand scrunched up the sheets nervously. John could see she's visibly shaking in fear from his actions. As much as he's afraid she might jump on him, she's also afraid he might jump on **her**. John can tell.

"Cameron?" John whispered softly. She shrunk away into the farthest corner of the bed as she could, away from him, hugging her knees. John sighed; _at least she's not trying to kill me…_ "Cameron," John sat down slowly and reached out to touch her arm, around her knees.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked in almost a pleading tone. John can feel her fear, almost as his own. She's genuinely frightened by him but to answer the first question.

"I'm John, John Connor. Don't you remember me?" John forced a smile as she shifted away from wherever his hand is going to touch her. Cameron shook her head tentatively. John frowned, sitting back to the normal posture. He is just as freaked out as she was_. Damn, the graze which the bloody film did on the chip must have scraped or damaged her memories files!_ John realized, cursing.

"Okay," John gulped, "You may not remember me, but, I'm John," He held out his hand in a shaking gesture, smiling.

Cameron's wide brown eyes of fear were instantly replaced by curiosity as she glanced from John's outstretched hand to his face. John waited patiently for her to decide her move. Later, slowly and nervously, Cameron's trembling hand reached out tentatively. John was still, waiting for her to come closer. Then when she was close enough, John shook her hand gently.

John spot a smile spread across her beautiful face features as she did that.

"I'm-" Cameron spoke but she paused, frowning.

"Cameron," John finished for her.

Cameron withdrew her hand, inserting it between her thigh and her stomach which is tightly pressed together, speaking shakily, "Why can't I even remember my own name?" Cameron cried softly. John shifted forward, sitting closer to her. He placed his arms around her.

"Cameron, you're Cameron," John whispered comfortingly, "its a little concussion. You'll be fine," John mumbled, "I'll take care of you," Cameron rested her head onto John's shoulder hesitantly. He pulled her away from him and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Alright?" Cameron forced a nod and John wiped her tears, "Now get those tears off your beautiful face," John grinned.

Cameron smiled, wiping her cheeks herself and grinning at John.

"Does your head hurt?" John asked, looking at her bandage. Cameron shook her head.

"I can't really feel myself," Cameron replied, seemingly more comfortable now that she figured out John does not meant harm to her.

"I doped you because of your wound but it'll go away soon," John promised, sitting on the bed beside Cameron. He swung his legs on the bed and made himself comfortable. Cameron watched as John settled beside her. He smiled at her, lifting his arm behind her and Cameron took the hint. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder blade while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can you tell me more about my life, John?" Cameron requested suddenly, softly, resting in his arms.

"Yeah, good idea. You may get some of your memories back on your own," John replied. He patted her shoulder as he thought deeply about what to say when Cameron spoke again.

"How are we related? Are you my brother?" Cameron asked.

_She doesn't realize she's a machine…_

"Erm, not really, but we live together," John said awkwardly. He didn't know how to explain it to Cameron, "We're kind of, y'know, dating," John continued, feeling the blood go to his ears. Cameron turned to look at him. John was surprised to see Cameron blushing slightly. But the next thing made John's heart leap out of his mouth.

Cameron leaned up to kiss his cheek, near the jaw for her lack of height in this posture. John gaped and remained like that even when Cameron remained relaxed in his arms. He took a while to recover from that but when he did, John used all his brain cells to resist the urge to feel that spot. It was burning.

John waited for a while to let it pass before reaching down to his chest. He dug into his shirt and pulled out the necklace, showing it to Cameron.

"The photo we took at the park together," John pointed at the front photo which Cameron nodded as a gesture that she understood. Cameron looked at the photo curiously as he stared at her, he smiled.

Suddenly, John's cellphone rang. Cameron jumped, turning her head from side to side like a child, looking for the source. She began to become nervous again.

"It's alright," John hushed her, "It's just my cell," He smiled assuring her once again. John dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone, checking the caller ID and felt his stomach plunge...

"Who is it?" Cameron asked softly, watching John closely.

"Nothing, Cam. Can you wait for a minute? I have to take this call," John smiled when Cameron nodded understandingly. He stood up and head outside. John stood right outside the room and answered.

"Took you long enough to pick up," Riley's venom in her voice carried across the line.

"I was busy," John replied.

"With what? Throwing me out of the house in the middle of the night. How could you?"

"I did,"

"I'm breaking up with you John Baum!"

"Good and thank you," John smiled to himself, hanging up the phone and switching it off, leaving Riley's jaw dropping. He grinned to himself proudly as he stowed away his phone and went back inside. Cameron was attempting to stand, using the wall to support herself but her injured thigh protested.

"Cameron!" John practically yelped as he 'flew' across the room, holding her by her arm to support her, "Don't get out of bed!" John reprimanded sternly, sweeping her off her feet and carried her back to the bed.

"I wanted to walk," Cameron said as John pulled the blanket up to her chin, "Who was that?"

"Who?" John frowned.

"That girl," Cameron replied. John could have slapped himself right there and then. Obviously Cameron would have heard, _she's a cyborg with machinery abilities for Pete's sake! _

"That was my classmate," John lied but he comforted himself by defending that it was true but not the whole truth. But if Cameron heard the entire conversation, she never showed it; instead, she looked up at John who smiled back at her.

"What time is it?" Cameron asked. John lifted his necklace and replied.

"It's 4am,"

"Thank you, don't you want to sleep?" Cameron asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"No, I need to think," John smiled at her, "However," He paused to drag his chair by her bed, "I'll be right here when you need me," He grinned. Cameron nodded with a smile and settled into John's overly small bed. Cameron curled up slightly, facing John and closing her eyes.

John pulled the sheets up to her chin, "Go to sleep, I'll be right here," He repeated again to assure her. Soon, he saw her relaxing under the blanket, visibly. John watched her intently, smiling to himself as he recalled the times before- _forget it…_. He hasn't seen her sleep in a long time.

Subconsciously, his hand flew up to slip under the sheets, finding her more small and slender one. He gripped it gently but firmly. John knew he had to be strong now, he need to be strong for her.

_What now? Cameron doesn't even know she's a machine but should I tell her everything? Can I bear to break her heart once more? What if she kills herself again and this time, I have removed the damage film and nothing would be there to protect her! No, if Cameron kills herself, I'll be right after her, I'm sure. _John's thoughts halt as Cameron stirred for a moment, squeezing his hand before relaxing again.

_Mom doesn't know about this and I'm sure Derek doesn't either. Well, mom would probably freak out and point a gun at Cameron but when I explain things, she'll still be wary of Cameron but I doubt she'd do anything else, seeing their friendship already growing, mom's not unfeeling... Derek, I'm not too sure. What if he tries to kill Cameron?! No!!! I can't let him. Or, I could beg him to kill me after her. No, I can't die. I promised Cameron. I have to be strong. I have to do something. _John paused again, leaning in and kissing Cameron on her brow_. For the sake of us, Cameron. I'll take care of you; I'll not let you get hurt ever again. _

With that thought ringing in his head, John stood up, bending down again and kissing Cameron's forehead once more before removing his necklace. He selected a soft music, which he downloaded into it after making sure it was safe, and left it by Cameron's bedside to play. The piano's keys are so soothing and that made John want to watch Cameron dance again. But a question: _Does she still remember how to? _

John shook that thought away, slowly stepping aside from the chair and walking to the wardrobe. He picked out his favorite backpack, which Cameron mended countless times in the past, when Sarah refused to give him any money to buy him a new one. There were some out of color leather which Cameron used to fill the holes in his bag. John remembered she worked overnight to get the extensive damage mended up.

He gave himself a silly smile and grabbed a bunch of t-shirts, pant and shorts, two jackets with hoods and as many boxers as the backpack would hold and an extra pairs of combat boots. Then John walked to the table, ears listening for any sounds of Sarah or Derek. He picked up his laptop, pulling out the wires hastily and stowing the laptop into his bag.

John's hands ran over the devices and decided on a 15GB thumb drive, the computer connected camera (with built in microphone) and the charger for his laptop. He stowed it into the smaller pocket, away from his clothes. He looked into the wardrobe once more for anything he missed and decided to bring along gloves in case he need them to do 'dirty work' that he didn't want his fingerprints to be on.

John placed the bag by Cameron's bed. He couldn't help himself when he stopped there, bending over to press his cheek against hers. She didn't move but John could practically hear her breathe. He didn't even know she breathes! Once he was satisfied he had 'enough contact' to last for the trip to her room, John straightened up, worried Cameron might wake in his absence.

But he had to take that risk to get Cameron's stuff. John opened the door to the room noiselessly and tiptoed across the corridor to Cameron's room. He opened the door and walked in, not shutting the door behind him. John switched the lights on, met with the sight of the bed sheet, dyed in crimson red blood from Cameron's wound in her thigh where she hurt herself because he hurt her more extensively than any wound on earth ever could.

John turned away from that and ran to her wardrobe, opening it; he found a sling bag in the corner the wardrobe. John emptied the bag of any books, placing them neatly on the table. He chose the different clothes for Cameron. In the end ending up with a pick long sleeved shirt she wore on the first day they met, the long green spaghetti stripe, a three quarter sleeved light blue shirt and of course the deep blue dress she wore during the 'party' on his birthday, though he had no idea why they would be needing that.

Later, John just grabbed a handful of clothes which Cameron can wear for casual now that he has chosen the ones he thought she looked good in. Later, he grabbed two pairs of jeans, a skirt and a cargo pants for comfort, deciding on leaving the rest. John also grabbed a handful of panties and bra for Cameron.

Though John hate to admit it but he felt quite uncomfortable touching Riley when they were on the verge of- _Nevermind_- John thought he could throw up.

He made extra care to pick out two pairs of combat boots for Cameron and her favorite purple leather jacket along with a normal cotton jacket and a black leather one, stowing them into her bag. John zipped the bag shut, walking out of the room after one last glance. His finger found the switch and the room was plunged into darkness.

He made his way to his room quietly; glad to find Cameron still asleep, the music proved useful after all. John placed Cameron's bag beside his, leaving the room again to wherever his legs wanted him to go. To his surprise, John found himself entering Sarah's room! John stopped himself in time. But his heart wanted to see his mother one last time!

So reluctantly, John twisted the door knob quietly and entered the room. He could see the dark outline of Ryan in his cot and Sarah sleeping on the bed. John walked to Sarah's bedside, extremely quiet.

He bent over by her and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek, careful not to wake her. He stiffened when Sarah stirred. John ducked down as Sarah opened his eyes, glancing around in the dark room before going back to sleep. John sighed relief, standing up again. He was about to turn to leave when his eyes caught something.

He reached out to take it from the bedside table and smiled. Across the front cover splayed the words: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

John thought, _sorry mom, but I'll be keeping this. When we meet again, I'll return this book to you, I promise. _He held it carefully, leaving the room and to his room again, this time hearing a loud snore coming from downstairs. _Damn it, now I know why Cameron told me last time Derek really needed a room. _

He entered his room to find Cameron sitting up, eyes not of fear but of curiosity to where John went, "Hey," John whispered.

Cameron pouted, a one capable of making any guy faint, "You promised you'll be here when I wake," She said unhappily.

"But I am here," John said, putting the book on his bag, sitting by Cameron and picking the necklace, switching the music off, "Here, right with you here is my heart, it's with you," John smiled, wearing it with ease. Cameron smiled watching him wear it.

"Is it special to you?" Cameron inquired. Realization splayed themselves openly across John's face. He realized he would have to have some getting use to Cameron's memories lost.

"Yes, you made it and gave it to me," John smiled. Cameron nodded, absorbing an old hat for John but new ones for her. John felt he didn't know this Cameron but deep inside the pools of cameral, he knew he saw his Cameron in there somewhere, struggling to get out. They sat there while Cameron submitted this to memory.

When John broke the silence, "come on," He stood up, straightening his jean's folds, "Let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

"Go? Where?" Cameron frowned, watching John.

"We're leaving…"

To be continued…

Well, John and Cameron are starting their new life but with a different Cameron and a John whom take this new responsibility, to take care of a totally naïve Cameron, more important than being the Savior of mankind. I hope the direction this story have taken didn't disappoint you. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Away

Thanks so much to those who had read and also those who had reviewed!!!

Vfergus: Thanks! I'm glad I'm back too! Well, Cameron's just a small child and she wouldn't even choke if John told her he is her father! Well, I don't want to disappoint you but John meant it when he said 'We're leaving." Hey! I love 'whatever it takes' as well! I actually thought of making this story be based on that song but I chose 'Come For you' over that….Thanks, I love your reviews!

Dim Raven: Yup, that's so right. Humans are all the same kind, they never know it till it's gone…I made you cry?! Wow! Thanks for that! (Sorry if this sound sadistic but it meant you really got it and I successfully made you feel how the characters felt) And don't be too sad…*Pats back

Jeff - Starman800: Yup, it's actually quite sad that John would have to leave his mom but just think how Derek would win the 'killing Cameron' debate if he knew she lost her memory and didn't have a mission. I don't know I should make John tell her, honestly. Thanks so much for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thank you so much!

gul rahn: Thanks so much! I had to make John dump Riley in a happy mood of his own, lols.

Sigma: Thanks and lolls. Everyone loves it when Riley is dumped. Don't worry, Jameron action starts now…

TSCC FAN: thank you so much!

cptlatnok: I'm so glad you are. I promise, no matter how late you have to wait, it would be revealed in this story. I'll untie the knots, after the current situations are out of the way.

Dc: Thanks so much!

Pointzip73: John didn't want to cut her open as I've mentioned in double Metal. Future John hated to cut Cameron open or sews her back in so this John shouldn't be any different. Considering the fact now she'll bleed, John's not going to make Cameron bleed unnecessarily, especially not just to fix a 'problem'. Wow, everyone loves Riley being dumped. Definitely no love for her there. _ don't' worry, I'll clear the mess about Riley, later. Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thanks. Alright, I admit, that was very disturbing…sorry about that. Well, your deduction didn't spoil the story much, so don't worry about it. Sorry but I'd rather not say but English isn't my primary language. I came here to write story and to improve on my English.

Well, I'm glad most of you liked John dumping Riley. At least no one's grieving yet…

Chapter 2: Away

"Why?" Cameron asked, almost with indignant.

John breathed deeply before saying, "We have to leave, Cameron. For us to be together. All this is for us,"

"But isn't this our home?"

_Home…_John wished he could call this home too…but too many things is getting in the way of that and he'd rather sacrifice this 'home' than Cameron. He sighed before replying, "If we stay here I can't be with you," John tried to explain.

"Why?" Cameron asked shakily, frightened by the very thought of being away from the only one she trusted or rather the only person she known in this world.

"We just can't," John said patiently, "We have to go," He paused and bit his lips before saying, "you don't want to go with me?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, of course I want to go with you! " Cameron literally jumped up but John settled her by putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Good," John smiled, "Wait here, I'll go down to get something before we go alright?"

Cameron looked reluctant to even let John out of her sight but she knew she had no choice, "Alright. Come back quickly and be safe," She blurted quickly.

John nodded, trying to be casual and he walked away from her to the wardrobe, picking up an empty bag before leaving the room. He shut the door with Cameron looking at him, frightened and lonely. _I heard that. Be safe? Why would she be afraid of my safety? Maybe she's still part of my Cameron?_ He thought hopefully. With that new hope, John felt confidence swell in his chest, telling him how right this is, what he is doing.

He bit his lips as he descended the stairs, hoping his footsteps would be covered by Derek's snores. But it didn't succeed, when he reached the bottom, Derek's snoring ceased as he sat up in his couch, looking around in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Derek growled. John can make out the mild shape of his uncle leaving his couch and pointing his gun at him. John immediately hid the bag behind him.

"It's me," John decided to improvise; after all, he had the rights to be here.

"Oh, John," Derek lowered his gun, "Sorry for pulling the gun on you, I thought it was metal," Derek said. John can barely make out the shape of him sitting back down.

He gulped on Derek's mention of Cameron.

"You down for? It's late," Derek spoke.

"Thirsty and kind of hungry. And I feel like stocking up on the guns in my room, I can't sleep," John said, walking to the kitchen, not bothering to keep quiet.

"Stocking guns cause you can't sleep," Derek mumbled, "Yeah, sounds about right for a soldier who is uncomfortable with a metal in the house," He nodded to John before lying back down and sleeping.

John shook his head in disapproval at his uncle, _when would he learn to accept Cameron?_

But he didn't have time for that now. John scooped a bunch of junk food from the shelves and threw them into the bag as quietly as possible. He later decided to switch on the tap to cover all the noise and it worked. Derek didn't suspect a thing.

Then John went to raid the fridge, throwing cans of soda in the bag. He turned off the tap to indicate his work complete. After accomplishing that, he went upstairs to Cameron, collecting the keys to the jeep conveniently from the counter.

"We can eat these on the way to…" John paused, realizing he didn't know where they'll go. Cameron looked at him expectantly, "Wherever," John finished. Cameron frowned at his awkward speech but she may not remember nor know anything but she knew she trusted this boy before and she can trust him now.

"Alright," Cameron nodded. John smiled at her, walking her to the window.

"Can you climb down?" John asked as he opened the window. Cameron looked down from the window, nodding confidently, "You sure? You're limping," He commented, intending for it to be a reminder.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cameron smiled before sitting on the window rail with a little boost of height from her own hands on the panel, propping her up before swinging her legs over deftly.

"Cameron, maybe I should go first," John mumbled nervously as he watched Cameron swing her legs onto the other side of the window.

"I'm fine, throw me the bags when I reach the bottom," Cameron assured him, altering her posture a little as she began to climb down with the help of the tree in their yard. John sucked in a nervous breath as Cameron overestimated her injured thigh thus she jumped down when she was two meters above ground, hanging from the tree.

She fell when pain laced up her leg, knees buckling under the intense pain. Cameron gasped as she fell on the grass.

John felt his heart throbbed painfully along with Cameron as he watched. Hastily, he threw all the bags containing clothes and an empty one down, remembering to keep his bag to himself because of his laptop. John swung both the tidbits bag and his laptop bag over his shoulder, started climbing down.

He took a risk and leaped off the tree when he was a distance from the ground. John rolled on the grass to absorb the impact. He practically scrambled on the grass to Cameron. He dropped both bags, kneeling in the grass beside her.

"Are you alright?" He touched her injured thigh gently. He rolled her jeans up and examined her bare thigh, blushing slightly at her exposed skin but John had more things to worry about, "Does it hurt?" He asked anxiously, relieved no blood had seep through the bandage yet.

Cameron watched intently as John examined her wound like it was his own, with gentleness and also anxious. He looked at Cameron, realizing she was gazing at him, smiling subconsciously, "What?" John whispered.

"I love you," Cameron blurted with a sudden realization. When she caught herself, Cameron started blushing furiously. John wasn't blushing nor looking down awkwardly, he dived forward, hugging her fiercely with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too," John mumbled into her ear. Cameron's blush deepened. He pulled away from her, holding her burning cheeks in his hands, kissing her on her cheek, "Seriously now, does it hurt?" John let go of her cheek and look at her wound.

"Not so much now," Cameron said softly.

"Thank god," John mumbled, unrolling her jeans back to place before helping her up. He slipped his hand into hers, picking up his bag and Cameron's bag, "Can you carry the lighter one?" John gestured at the tidbit bag. Cameron smiled, nodding, picking it up. He collected the empty one as well, walking hand in hand with Cameron to the jeep, "Wait in the jeep," John smiled at her.

Cameron was more cooperative this time, nodding and helping John load the bags into the jeep and riding shotgun while he picked out plastiques and guns and stowed them into the empty bag. At the same time, John opened the safe in the floor of the garage which, Sarah didn't know about it. Because Derek set it up 'for John and himself'.

But when John opened the safe, expecting to find thermite rounds, made by Derek, to empty into any metal they meet; instead he found small bags of diamonds. At least 10 bags of them, chalked up with diamonds filled to the brim and would have overflowed if not for the string that tied the neck of the pouches.

John gaped as he picked one up and weigh it on his palm, opening it to confirm its content. _Damn, where'd Derek get so many of these? It's definitely not what we got._ John thought but then, _oh well, I'll just take 9 of the 10 bags since there are still some with mom._ Derek is the one being stupid enough to tell someone as sly as John that secret. John gloated about stealing from his uncle. He was happy he finally had a chance to get back at Derek for shouting abuses at Cameron for so long.

John swept the safe clean of thermite rounds, knowing Derek and mom would have so much time to make some more; he on the other hand can't tell Cameron he is making these bullets to rid any metal monster they meet when she catch him making them. He stowed them into the empty bag, diamonds in the smaller and guns, ammunition in the bigger. Before he went back to the car, John picked up some flare and board the jeep.

Cameron was playing with the radio, changing radio channels constantly. She stopped fiddling with it when John board. She grinned at him like a small child. John reached to the back seats of the jeep where all their bags are and came back with the tidbits bag.

"Here, you can eat and drink these when you're hungry or thirsty," John passed her the bag. Cameron took it, placing it slowly on her lap and raiding through it while John sped off into the darkness, taking in a deep breath.

"John? Where are we going?" Cameron asked, picking out a bag of Cheetos.

"I think for the time being, we can't be around here but not too far. Just far enough for us to come out as much as we want without getting seen, perhaps another city," John replied, softly. He heard her tear open the bag of their 'dinner'.

John felt guilty. First day of his responsibility and he let her eat junk for dinner and soda as beverages? He glanced at her, surprised to see Cameron eating at the bag of Cheetos savagely but still, with dignity.

She looked so hungry; John can't believe he'd forgotten if she would be. He continued stealing glances at her as she ate, feeling his stomach growl softly. He ignored it, driving slowly in the darkness with only their headlamps of the jeep as he didn't want the neighbours looking out for the sound.

Suddenly, he jumped as a piece of chip darted to the side of his mouth. He looked at Cameron curiously who watched him with nervous eyes. John smiled appreciatively at her, gently taking the chip in his mouth, chewing on it, savoring the first chip fed to him by Cameron; whom he'd love with his heart and soul from now on.

It wasn't long before the second chip sought it's way to the side of his mouth again and the third and fourth, coming in not one at a time but at least two at a time between the pinch of Cameron's index and thumb.

John realized she know he was hungry, as hungry as she was. Cameron would never forget about him and only think about herself. The fifth was sent to him but instead of chip, it was an opened can of Dr Pepper.

John glanced at her, risking it while he's driving, a mild surprised look spreading across his face. Cameron anxiously prodded his closed lips with the mouth of the can silently. He instantly parted them, taking a sip as Cameron tilted it just right for him to take a huge mouthful after mouthful and when he was taking the third mouthful of it, Cameron pulled it away.

She dumped the empty bag of their shared chip into a plastic bag that she searched and found from the drawer in the jeep. Soon, Cameron opened the second and this time, feeding all to John, slowly but at the right pace.

"Aren't you hungry?" John asked between crunches.

"You are," Cameron stated playfully, cocking her head, as if teasing him.

"I just have a bigger diet than you do!" John protested, trying hard to keep his eyes on the road and 'attack' Cameron for 'insulting' him.

"You ate 1 and a half packets of mega sized Cheetos!" Cameron countered, gently but tentatively pinching his cheek. John also realized the difference in her speech. In the past, he was almost positive she'll say something about 'volume' of the packet of chip.

"Hey! Stop that!" John snapped playfully, not unkindly. Cameron laughed; which sounded like wind chime jingling in the wind, like his dream. John looked at her dreamily, slowing down the speed of the jeep to look at her. But before he knew it, he felt her warm hand on his cheek, pushing them back to facing the front.

"Don't drive us into the back of a car," Cameron said. John grinned to himself foolishly. Not only her but John realized, they never fail to bring smile to each other's face. John was glad he won't regret what he decided to do. It's only a few minutes since they left and he already loves every second of it.

"Yes ma'am," John said, deliberately dragging his words. He expected Cameron to start countering and continue this silly but sweet bickering between them; instead, he felt her soft lips against his cheek. John froze for a while before smiling to himself.

Cameron shrunk into the corner of her seat, grinning at him. The slow but fun journey continued until John felt an involuntary droop in his eyelids. He blinked, straining all his muscles but it never works. He felt the pressure on the pedal lighten as his tired legs became soft.

"We should stop," Cameron touched his arm gently; sending his skin tingling by the contact.

"No, at this speed we're going we-"

"We're stopping, please," Cameron said, "You need it," She stated. John hated to admit it but she's right.

"Alright," He sighed, giving in, "The map's in the pouch behind your chair,"

Cameron reached for it with ease due to her flexibility, flipping it open but to John's surprise, she didn't look at the map but at him. He cast a short questioning look to her stare at him.

"At least tell me you have a torch? How am I supposed to see?" Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right," He shifted, digging into shirt and pulling the birthday device out. John had to suppress the urge to tell her to use her night vision. Cameron helped him remove it, setting the screen to go to the brightest it could, shining on the map with their pathetic light.

"There's a motel nearby. Up ahead," Cameron informed, "Left, turn out of the road," She said. John obliged, struggling to keep his eyes open.

He parked into an empty lot, pulling up the brakes. Suddenly, Cameron reached over with her left hand to touch his left cheek, pulling him to face her. She kissed him between his brows gently, muttering soft thanks and let him go, alighting.

John was surprised at how much kisses he got from her! _Maybe losing her memory is a good thing?_ He thought, alighting and get the bags, handing her own bag to her; walking hand in hand with her to the motel.

John glanced at Cameron. She was looking innocent, curious, beautiful and of all, unhurt. His heart soared to see her like this and he was quite determined to preserve this for as long as he lived.

_Come to think of all that's happened, maybe it's a good thing she's forgotten everything, even the fact she's a robot…_

"Sir, we'll like a room," John said to the man behind the counter.

"Sure, _a_ room?" He asked, glancing with that sly look between Cameron and John, who nodded, only the latter blushing furiously, "A bed? Or two?"

"One," John replied again, flushing a deeper red.

"Here's your room keys and have fun," He grinned to them. Cameron cocked her head curiously, a habit a Cameron with or without her possession of her memories. He grabbed her hand and walked to the lobby with her, heading to the third storey.

"We're going to sleep aren't we?" Cameron asked which John replied with a nod distractedly, looking around while waiting for the lift, looking for threats now that his protector isn't really doing her job well, "Why would we have fun?" She probed. John's jaw dropped. Despite her memory lost, she's still so curious; a quality he hoped she had lost as well.

"He didn't mean anything, Cam," John dismissed her question embarrassingly.

"But-"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Remember?

Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for the late update (if you consider the time I took to update long…)

Starman800: Yeah, Sarah would have a heart attack and Derek would blow up a freaking town when he found out all his stuff is gone. I might go easy on them but if I do, where's the fun and action? I'm not too sure but if I can manage, there would be one more sequel after this and a last one, making the entire series a Pentalogies (but this is still tentative for the last one) so it could go either way as a Quadrilogy or Pentalogies

djpc450: Thanks. I think you'll like this if you like long chapter.

T.R. Samuels: Lol. And thanks, I'll reply your other review below.

gul rahn: About the response, it'll have to wait a time. All good things are worth the wait I think.

TK-MR: Thanks, I was hoping you guys would like it. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear but John and Cameron didn't stop the jeep and instead, John slowed down the jeep but they never stop nor alight. John knows it would be too dangerous to alight in the dark. So in the jeep, while they are travelling, they have to use the device and LOL. Thanks. (I'll try to keep it clear for the 'his' and 'her' next time. I admit, it was distracting for me when I read other stories)

cptlatnok: LOLS!!!! Anyway, thanks for that laugh and this review.

Sigma: Thanks. I'm glad you actually liked that scene. I was a little afraid that scene would seem too cheesy or something. I'll be explaining how Cameron feels about John when she lost her memories and her deduction to why she reacted like that. And yes, the last scene is amusing…Thanks!

Review reply to chapter 1 review.

T.R. Samuels: Thanks so much for this long one! And I'm so glad you like Amnesia-fic. I hope I don't screw up with this…I thought you people would enjoy the role reverse as more funny things would come up next. And about the narrative style, it was done on purpose as I really wanted to explore what each character felt. I know, I must have broken a million English short stories rules by doing that but I think if I explore both side of the characters, it would clear things up and also help with character development. Alright, the often use to character names and adverbs cancelled. I hope I haven't missed any though. And 1 question, would it be a problem if there were too many she/he in the story? And yeah, I'm now looking out mostly for grammar when I check my story. And for all the good…thanks so much for them. I'll preserve them for as long as I can! (Hope I don't lose them…) and about the link, I couldn't access it. Maybe you could PM it to me. And thanks again!

Here we go people. In case you don't know, this would be a chapter of Cameron and John in the motel plus a little gise of Cameron's amnesia and John's thoughts.

Chapter 3: Do I Remember?

"Well, this is it," John opened the door and held it for Cameron to walk in. She looked around curiously but dare not neither go near nor touch anything. John walked in after her, shutting the door, "I guess we could stay here for the night," John gulped, feeling strange to be calling the shots now that Cameron would be looking up at him for directions.

Cameron nodded at him, standing still.

"Well," John scratched the back of his neck, "Put the bag down and go bathe or anything, we can catch a nap later on," He forced an awkward smile. But Cameron stood there, staring blankly at him. John felt a shiver go down his spine as she started to frown, "Do you remember how to bathe?" John asked, cheeks flushing from even asking that. He was afraid he would faint if she said 'no'.

Cameron gave a tentative nod and John heaved a sigh of relief.

"We don't have any soap," She stated finally. John could have kicked himself that very moment; he had forgotten the most basic product! He started to panic, embarrassed. He scurried hurriedly to the bathroom and prayed that they did provide at least soap and to his relief, they did!

"There is, in here," John shouted from the bathroom, emerging to find Cameron already topless, unbuckling her belt with fluid motion of her fingers, "Cameron!" John yelped, rushing over to stop her from pulling down her now unbuttoned jeans. His hands covered hers to stop her from pulling her jeans down, fingers brushing the skin in her unbuttoned jeans a little, "Do this in the bathroom," He explained, clearing her confusion.

John blushed as his eyes looked at her black satin bra and her exposed skin. He felt an intense boner coming on soon as his mind wandered off to 'paradise'…John snapped himself out of it, realizing his hand is still on Cameron's which is on the entrance of her unbuttoned jeans. His face flushed into a deeper red.

John brought her to the bathroom, made sure all things were in order, made sure she know how to manage by herself in the bathroom and collected her clothes for her to wear for night. After assuring himself she'll be alright, he walked out, imagining her starting to undress and soon, the water started to rush with a loud spray.

He sighed, feeling his tired bones about to break. John collapsed on his stomach onto the soft bed. He started thinking about the few times he and Cameron stayed in bed together. She was holding him and whispering to him, almost pampering him with too much love. Now, he knew, it was his turn to do that.

John shifted on the bed a little and started to drift off to sleep, thinking of new ways to make Cameron feel safe and make her understand she's not all his to control; which is how she's acting, it's like she's a puppet for him which is making John feel uncomfortable.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))

The water was refreshing on her sticky body. Cameron started running her hands over her body, marveling at how perfect it all was. _Was this me before? So perfect? Absolutely flawless? If this John really who she loved? Just what made me lose my memories? Can I get it back?_ The wave of questions engulfed her mind, making it almost impossible for her to bathe.

She cut off the flow of water with a light flick from her finger on the tap. Once again, Cameron amazed herself with her graceful movements from time to time. She resisted the urge to grumble in frustration of not knowing anything about herself and worse, her lover.

_How was our progress? I know that a person get involved in sexual activities when they are very much in love but is the relationship between John and I to that extent yet? What's going on?! _

She started to soap her body, frowning as she strained her mind to remember anything at all, especially about John, the boy whom she felt so strongly the moment she thought she first saw him. When she opened her eyes, he looked so worried over her. She remembered herself blurting that she loved him but _who was the one who said that_? _The confused me or the past which really loved John? Or did I love him so much to the extent of just reacting? _

But one thing is for sure, she can bear to trust this boy more than she can ever trust anyone else; even herself, although she hasn't had much interaction with others. But deep down she knew.

Suddenly, her head wound began to throb over her other wounds which she felt at some moments. She gasped, leaning on the wall. Her temple where the wound is felt like it was on fire.

An involuntary gasp escaped her lips:

_I love you…_

Was the last thing she heard before a blinding flash of light engulfed her mind, eyes and her entire being…

"_What's your name?" Her voice was accompanied with the voice of the teacher which was now background music to her compared to her interest to this new boy. _

"_John," The uncertain voice replied. _

"_Cameron," A smile spread across her lips. She saw the boy tensed up a little but managed a nod. She knows he's resisting the urge to gasp at her. _

"_And-" the teacher bent over, "No talking while I'm talking," _

_She practically examined this new boy, John; now she knows his name. He was almost flushing as the class giggled at them. The entire time at class, he was so quiet and kept his head down, literally but she knew why. He needed someone so badly and only she knew. _

"_John," Her soft voice rang into his ears as she joined beside him, walking down the hall to his locker. _

"_Hi," He managed a small greeting. Although 'don't talk to anyone' was the stern warning from Sarah Connor, he couldn't resist trying to talk to this girl. Somehow, to him, she felt extraordinary and different, not just physically but something in her voice and eyes told him a 'code' he couldn't decipher. _

"_You just moved here?" She continued probing as he arrived at his locker, still quiet and feeling awkward but wary. _

"_Yeah," He forced a reluctant smile with a nod. _

"_Sucks for you," She said, in an insanely irresistible cuteness and gentleness to it, throwing her head back and giving a short laugh; which John instantly felt triggering it off again just for the pleasure of his ears. He, once again, gave a nervously laugh along with her. He'd hate to put her up with coldness and neglect after all her effort to communicate. _

_John had to say something, "Erm, so…how long have you been here?" He asked nervously, opening his locker, cursing his wobbly legs and fingers which were almost trembling with excitement. _

"_A while," She smiled, "Long enough to know how much school actually bores you," She laughed along with John this time, who felt his tensed shoulders relaxed to his surprise. She could tell he was resisting the urge, again, to scrunch his face up in concentration to be wary but he couldn't. _

"_Yeah," He grinned stupidly. 'No one is ever safe…' a small voice said softly to him yet dangerously. "Er…listen, I got to go to the next class so…" He mentally punched and bashed himself as he saw her disappointment of being rejected by a boy straight in the face. _

"_So…" She dragged it a little while, rolling her eyes, "Maybe I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully. _

_John nodded, trying to push down his enthusiasium to their next meeting, "Yeah," He said with a smile._

"_Okay," she grinned, "Bye," Adding nervously before brushing pass him to her own class. John found his eyes following her as she moved down the corridor. He noticed the unnatural grace to her movement and John knew she's definitely an 'art person'. _

_He realized he's obsessed and helpless attracted to her. John couldn't keep his eyes off her but he tore himself away and slammed the locker door shut, leaving in the opposite direction. _

_Yes, he'd definitely meet her again…_

Cameron's pain subsided, leaving her with a throbbing temple. She sat down, shivering in fear. She thought of shouting for John but her throat disallows it, it was dry and felt raw. Slowly, her wobbly legs decided to push her up. She switched off the running water and stood there, trembling.

Slowly, her headache was gone, leaving no trace of it even happening. She was frowned, puzzled. Cameron continued showering and dressed when she was done. Exiting the bedroom, she glanced at the clock to realize she had spent half an hour in the bathe. She puts on an apologetic look as she turned towards the bed, ready to face John's fury but instead, she heard his slow breathing; somehow, she knew he was asleep.

Cameron took on light and soundless steps, sitting down beside John, on the bed. She watched him sleep, studying his charming and charismatic face features. Cameron couldn't help it when she reached out to stroke his hair, running her fingers through his short spikes of dark hair.

Cameron smiled to herself as she studied John, sprawled on the sheets on his stomach. He looked funny…

Somehow, she practically felt how tired and sore John's bones were; she could feel it in hers. John's brows knitted together mildly, sending his facial skin into slight folds. Cameron ran her thumb over them to smooth them out. She hated to see John frown. To her surprise, John stirred a little, mumbling her name and relaxed completely again.

Cameron leaned over to kiss him on his temple before lying down beside him, her wet hair spread out over the bed.

Cautiously, Cameron placed her hand on his back, watching him sleep, slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

((((((((((()))))))))))))

His slumber slowly faded into thin air, leaving his mind fuzzy but warm. He kept his eyes closed for a second, waiting for them to clear before opening them but something stopped him.

John sniffed the air eagerly but not exaggeratingly. That smell couldn't be more familiar; the soft vanilla scent made his heart soar. Excited, John opened his eyes and there she was.

A picture of perfection lay before him, sleeping with one hand on his back. She was close, so close but there was a difference from last time. John realized she was curled up like a fetus and not stretched out gracefully like in the past. _She's scared… _

John turned over onto his back cautiously, not wanting to wake her. When he was on his side, he dug into his shirt and fished out the necklace: 7.09am was what his eyes and the device told him. He smiled as his eyes swept over the photo again, bringing in welcoming memories. Eventually, he placed it back into his shirt and watched Cameron sleep.

Her arm was still over his waist but this time with his hand on hers. John leaned over, wanting to steal a kiss from her when his ears pricked and he heard her soft breathing as he neared her.

John froze, trembling finger reaching over and held it under her nose. It flew back when he felt hot air on his skin. John's frown came again as his eyes sought their way to her chest which rose and fell according to her breathing pattern. He blushed as she stirred and her shirt slipped, showing off a portion of the cleaver to her breasts.

Suddenly, Cameron's eyelids snapped open. She retrieved her hand from John's waist and brought it to her, curling up tighter like a frightened child. Her eyes were wide with fear as they darted around to everywhere except John.

"Cameron," John whispered, leaning in. Cameron stifled a scream before looking John in the eye, searching his for assurance and to her relief, they were there. She leaned forward and threw her arms around her neck. John let her, patting her back, "What's wrong? You had a nightmare?" John asked gently, feeling stupid to be asking this stupid question knowing that the answer would be n-

"Y-yes, I think," was her uncertain reply. John forced a short nod, tightening his hold on her. She calmed after a while.

"Cameron, it's still early and I don't want you to be too tired in the day. We have so much to do. Can you catch a nap while I bathe? I stink," John said gently to her. Cameron gave in with a reluctant nod, "good. I'll be right back before you know it," He stood up from the bed, tucking her under the blanket and collecting his clothes, going to the bathroom.

He didn't bother to lock the door, wanting to rush out at the slightest sound he heard from Cameron, even if he's naked but preferably he don't want to get caught naked.

John turned on the shower after practically ripping off his clothes and jumping into the bath. He moaned in contentment as warm water gushed down onto his body and accompanied by soap. He realized he'd have to start to formulate a plan for his –their- lives from now on, planning every move with intelligence and rational. He cannot be rash and angst anymore. He didn't have time for that.

Cameron needed him now and he'd give her all he can offer, even his life for hers. Something he failed to accomplish in the past. John was so inconsiderate that he left Cameron to someone else who love her to fill his empty seat in her heart. _Not anymore…_John decided, that is his place and it always will be. _No one can replace John Connor._

*

Meanwhile, Cameron was tossing and turning in bed, feeling unsecured somehow. She knows John is in the shower; just a distance away but she just didn't like it. Her nightmare bothers her a lot. _It was so real…_And the best part, she remembers it clearly and specifically in every angle and they did not fade away like how she remembered nightmares to be.

_Remember…how I dare use that word. Well? Do I remember? Anything at all? I can't even remember the one I loved! Who are my parents? Are they dead? I can't even remember my lover's name before he told me! _

But through all this thought process, only one is flashing in front of her eyes and that's her nightmare.

_She walked up behind him, a bag sling over her shoulder, making sure to make least noise. She peer pass his brown hair and saw a picture of herself and all her data in the school database. _

"_You're full of secrets," She whispered teasingly, "You didn't tell me you were in this class," She sat down beside him, settling and getting ready for computer class. She saw him jump as she startled him, closing the window which he hacked into frantically. The look on his face when he turned made it hard for her not to laugh. _

_He smiled, avoiding her question. _

"_You freak the hell out of me if you want to know the truth," She said shyly. John's lips parted in disappointment that he frightened her but nodded, "You were hacking," She told him, as if reminding him how serious his offense was. _

"_I just-"_

"_You want to find some time after school," She interrupted, "Y'know, help me with this computer stuff?" She said louder than just a whisper. _

"_I'm sorry I really can't. My mom is kind of uptight; she wants me to come home straight after school and…" His voice trailed off as the teacher walked into the computer lab, greeting the students and mild greets back to him. He started talking but John wasn't listening and neither was Cameron. She didn't need a written card of apology to know she's been rejected. _

"_Sorry" was all John whispered to her over his shoulder. He saw her mouthing back with a smile. _

'_It's alright' and she turned away from him, concentrating on the lessons. He smiled to himself and knew that was definitely a sign that he'd been forgived. _

_The scene of the lab faded into oblivion and a fully functional classroom emerged, with students, as usual with John by her side. But there was a new teacher and Cameron knew there was something wrong. He'd not human._

_Her face darkened as she stared at him. Her brows almost furrowing with difficulty as she contemplating what to do. She can't pull John and run out for the fact he would give chase and John can't run fast enough before he catch up to them. _

_Suddenly, she spotted John turning to her with a questioning look before she said, "Here," shouting to the new teacher. The teacher stared at her for a moment before proceeding to the list he had. _

"_Reese," the cold voice rang out. Cameron's muscles tensed on her command, ready to jolt up, "Is there a John Reese?" She started praying John would not raise his hand and-_

_John cleared his throat mildly, hand raised. _

"_Good," was all they heard before a gun was whipped out from under the table and a bullet soared through the air. She jumped up from her seat, spotting John dive for the floor, unharmed. To her relief, he walked with his body bent so as to avoid the bullets. Cameron bent down and followed him swiftly before she spot bullets flying their way, hitting the wall a little above her. _

_On instinct, she stood up and spun around. There was only time for a sharp alert of a bullet in her shoulder blade before she hit the floor, trying to recover. Cameron heard the glass broke as she saw a blurry version of John, diving out of the window. The teacher followed after dismissing the frightened class. _

_Cameron got up stiffly, ignoring gasp from students and marched out after her charge and the enemy. _

_She marched to the car park; hearing gunshots. She hoped John was alright and would be while she obtained 'weapons'. _

_Unlocking her jeep, Cameron ignited the engine almost as she sat in it, charging forward and sending the tires into endless screeching. She steadied the jeep into a straight charge as she saw the 'teacher' standing a few distance away, pointing at something blocked from her view, most probably John. _

_Those made her go on full blast. The 'teacher' was drove up onto her windshield and flew into the parking lots, landing with a harsh dent to the floor. She put the jeep into a quick reverse gear and kicked open the door, ignoring the protest from the lock on it. _

"_Come with me if you want to live," _

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4: Little girl

Chapter 4: A Child or not?

John cursed and bit his lips to resist the urge to yelp as ice water shower down on his soaped body. He muttered a curse again before turning the temperature up and began washing off the soap.

He thought about Cameron's nightmare. _Alright, concentrate John. Now, Cameron sleeps. She have nightmares which means I would have to take note of that and not assume she's fine all the time…I have to take care of her_… John felt hesitation grew in his chest before he shook his head on the water, spraying droplets of it in all direction._ I chose to bring her with me and I'll have to be ready. I don't have time to learn to adapt. Come on John, it's Cameron. You can do this. If you love her, nothing is too hard…_ Yup, that's one thing he learnt from Cameron.

(0)

Cameron stood up from the bed, feeling her world flashed and turned for a moment. It took a while for her to regain her sudden posture in standing. She was trembling from head to toe from that scary nightmare. It was all so real and etched in her head. _Don't people forget their nightmares after a while? Why do I still remember every second of _it?

She walked to the bathroom and was met by a closed wooden door. Cameron reached out for the doorknob but she flinched as a small white light emerged in her vision, expanding till it engulfed her…

_She walked along the corridor and stopped right outside the closed door. From the outside, she can hear water rushing. She raised her hand to knock._

"_Wait a sec mom, I'll be right out!" John shouted, but Cameron took it as 'permission granted', the door flung open and shutting, the curtain was shoved to the side, revealing John's bare body to Cameron who stood there as if he was fully dressed, not as disturbed by being overly exposed to each other as John is._

_John froze as Cameron's kept eye contact with him, eyes never wavering to a lower height on his body. She swore she saw him sigh in relieve._

"_Cam! I told you to wait!" John growled as he pulled the curtains in, embarrassed._

Cameron back stepped to lean on the wardrobe behind her, frowning. She didn't know what to do. The most obvious one would be to go in to talk to John or rush into his embrace but somehow, in that scene, _John would be shy and embarrassed, it would be hard for him…_ she realized. _But it's only a flash, it means nothing…_she argued but somehow, she knew that would be how John would react.

_Maybe I can read the future? _She thought to herself before trying to settle her trembling form. Cameron leaned on the wall by the bathroom. She imagined John beside her, closing her eyes.

Cameron sat on the floor. She listened intently to the gushing of the water in the bathroom as John bathed. Cameron waited for John to come out, not wanting to make John angry. She sat there and waited…

John sighed in contentment as he dried himself, slipping on a pair of boxers and jeans. He slung the towel over his shoulder and opened the door, stepping out. John yelped in shock as he saw Cameron sitting there. He took a while to calm down.

John realized he is being more and more paranoid these few days. Maybe because he know Cameron wouldn't be there to protect him anymore and he had to protect her or he and most importantly, she would die. John wondered if this is how Cameron felt she was protecting him, putting him before herself all the time.

He breathed deeply before squatting down beside Cameron, kneeling on one knee. Cameron's forehead rested on her hand on her knee. Her brown hair draped over her face, making it impossible to see her expression. John tentatively reached out, not wanting to scare her.

"Cameron," John whispered gently as he reached out to her. Before he could touch her, Cameron stirred and looked up timidly. Her brown eyes sighted him and before John can advance to her, she rushed into his embrace, strangling him slightly but surprisingly, either she isn't strong enough or she lessen on her grip, "Cameron, it's okay…" John cooed softly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"John," She cried, sweaty palms on his bare back. John could feel tears rolling down his back.

"It's alright," John whispered. He let her cry into his shoulder for a while until her breathing came in short and stiff rasp did her let her go to breathe. As they parted, John felt her hand holding on to his arm, not wanting to be even an inch away from him. He realized she was trembling. John leaned in, "I'll carry you to the bed alright?"

Cameron gave him a hesitant nod. John drew away a small inch, spotting Cameron almost whimpering in protest but held her tongue when he looped in and scooped her up into his arms, surprised he could actually do it. His muscles in his arm bulged as he walked to the bed and placed Cameron down on it.

John's arms were not exactly classified as exceptionally muscular but enough to lift Cameron and that, he is satisfied with himself. It is the same with everything, he didn't care if he couldn't see the rest of the world, as long as he can see her.

When John placed her down on the bed, her grip lingered on his shoulder, pleading brown eyes looking up at him. To coax her, he leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the brow before going back up, taking her hand in his. Slowly, John let go of her hand but Cameron wouldn't let him, only after he promised he's just going around the bed to lie beside her. Being the naïve person that she is, Cameron let go and watched intently as John rounded the bed like he promised and laid down beside her.

He lifted his arm to slip it under Cameron's head as a pillow and she obliged by lifting her head by an inch, leaning in to rest on his shoulder blade.

She didn't see the frown forming on John's face. It puzzled John to see Cameron so weak, vulnerable and so scared to even be away from him by an inch. Did she have another nightmare?

"Cameron?" John whispered tentatively, stiffening.

"Hm?" was all that came back as a reply, it was light and filled with contentment. It send electricity up John's back as he classified that under flirtatious and he hadn't realized how flirty she can be. It worked like fireworks in his dark and dormant hormones.

"Did you have a nightmare? Whatever it is, you can share it with me," John shook his head lightly to shake of whatever his hormones suggested.

"…" Silence…

"Cameron?"

"I don't want to talk about it, John. I don't know how to describe it. It made me scared, hesitant and made me consider everything over and over and over again, I-" Her tone became more rushed and anxious. John could practically hear her on the verge of tears.

"Shhhh," He hushed her softly, stroking her head gently, feeling her soft hair underneath his hand, "It's alright. We won't talk about it again but you can always look for comfort in me if you need it," John gave this last offer and this conversation ended with Cameron nodding.

They laid there until Cameron settled down and think it was safe for letting some personal space between them. She left her place on his shoulder blade and propped herself up on her elbow. John smiled at her as they made eye contact and she in return gave John a killer smile which made him dizzy.

"Alright, we better have our lunch and check-out," John said, sitting up slowly, "We'll have to find a house to live in before sunset today and buy it," He smiled at his now-life-and-death-partner. His life is not his anymore and Cameron's life is not her own anymore. In a type of way, they lives are interwined and they both know one would never be able to live without the other.

"Okay," Cameron replied sweetly, leaning in, to John's astonishment, pecking him on the cheek before slipping off the sheets. He froze in shock, engulfed by a wave of unexpected return of his love for her. John blinked as Cameron picked up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

He stood up from the bed, grinning foolishly to himself as a dark blue shirt was pulled over his head, by whose hands he didn't feel it nor care. Everything was numbed except that burning sensation on his cheek, threatening to tear his skin apart.

_Maybe she's still my –cancel the Riley- Cameron?_ John thought hopefully, feeling his heart soaring as he smoothed his shirt and pulled on a jacket. He walked to the bags, still having that foolish grin on, pulling out a jacket for Cameron as well and holding it.

((((((((())))))))

She had no idea why she did that.

Yep, that's a start.

Cameron pulled off her pants and put on a long tight jeans which was up within a few graceful wriggling and she buckled her belt. She clammed her lips together, remembering the feel of his cheek and she began to let her thoughts run wild as she pulled on a long green spaghetti strip.

But the feeling when she laid her head on his shoulder blade was unmistakable. It was so intense. There wasn't a doubt_…  
_  
It was so intense…

Cameron let out an involuntary gasp as the bathroom disappeared into a flash of white light.

_The air was so smooth and the outside world was peaceful but she is only seeing it through a window. She can feel a pair of arms –maybe not exceptionally strong but enough for her- around her waist.  
_  
_"You remember this morning?" His soothing and smooth voice filled her ears, did Cameron realized how close he was to her._

"The time in the bedroom?" She inquired.

"_Yeah, that time we spent together," John said "I felt love, Cameron. It was so intense. I love you; I just knew it then and there, no complications, no pain," _

_John tilted his head a little, resting his lips on the crook of Cameron's neck. _

The window and the beautiful outside world faded away like a pool of disturbed calm water. Cameron is breathing so hard again. She took a deep breath, taking in her bathroom surrounding.

_Maybe it's not so scary after all?_ Cameron comforted herself_, John's right outside and he'll be there for me. _

With that thought lingering in her mind, she quickly adjusted her clothing and walked out. As she expected, John was standing there, all dressed and ready, holding her jacket. He held it out playfully. She took it appreciatively, putting it on to find it exceptionally familiar but shook that off and smiled at John.

He returned it before packing all their clothes in their respective bags before leaving the room. John realized that as they leave the room, Cameron never even glanced back once, leaving it without hesitation. However, John didn't let it bother him as she's like a young child, only glancing back when she felt it was home and it wasn't easy to make a child feel like that but John was determined he could.

"Cameron, do you want to wait in the jeep while I return the keys or join me?" John asked, always wanting to give Cameron a choice and not always deciding things for her. John realized he had a lot of things to do to change Cameron's mindset.

Cameron thought about it seriously as they walked down the corridor and entered the lift before she looked up at him and said, "I want to go along with you," She decided. John nodded, thinking, _that way it's better and safer for her. _

John couldn't think of anything to talk about and Cameron was still a little shy about being around someone she didn't know as long as she did, according to him. It was practically impossible for John to think about the bitter awkwardness of the entire situation.

"Good morning," the lady behind the counter greeted with a much realistic smile than the man before.

"Good morning," John returned a crook of a smile before continuing, "I'll like to check out, please,' He said in a pleasant and warm tone, putting the key on the counter. The lady gave him a nod and a smile before taking the keys and keeping it, turning back around with a board in her hand, placing it on the counter along with a pen.

"If you could sign here please?" The lady smiled, gesturing to the line at the bottom of the page. The top was filled with his room number, amount of nights and days, price, number of occupants, their fake names.

John bit his lips, aware of the woman's eyes on him and Cameron's peering over his shoulder. He lifted the pen and signed his fake first name on the line. He was glad he changed is first name as well as last though it is not necessary but John couldn't help it at the thought of the 'sercurity risk' that will be given and that made John tremble at the thought of others calling Cameron and himself as their first name.

"Thanks," John put the pen down, stepping back a little after putting a diamond on the counter and muttering 'keep the change'.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay here," She smiled, keeping the board. John nodded with a fake smile, picking up the bags and walking to the exit. When he reached the exit, he realized Cameron wasn't anywhere near him! John panicked. He held the bags tightly, running to the lobby and anywhere possible.

"Have you seen the girl with me just a moment ago?" He asked the lady behind the counter anxiously, perspiration practically dripping down his chin.

"I think she went there," She pointed to the small resting corner with all the couches. John nodded, muttering thanks before speeding off. Ignoring the bags which brought his speed down sharply.

"Cameron?!" John whispered anxiously, walking closer and closer to the spot the woman pointed. He literally sigh in relief and felt himself begin to breathe again as he saw the back of his Cameron, looking curiously at the poster which advertised the motel's wireless connection. He saw her cock her head at the poster.

John dropped the bags, dashed forward and embraced Cameron from behind. He felt her jump in his arms and stifled a scream but relaxed after realizing it's her 'friend'. She rested and relaxed in John's arms as he relaxed himself. John let go of her, spinning her around by the shoulder quickly.

"Don't run around like that!" John exclaimed, tone harsher than he wanted, shaking her. Cameron was visibly shaken by his sudden outrage. She pinched her lips together, tears gathering in her eyes as her lower lips trembled in fear.

John softened instantly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to see the first tears flowing downwards, "It's alright," He pulled her into his embrace.

"John…" She muttered hesitantly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just don't run away from me ever again. I'm so afraid I can't find you," John said softly. He pulled her away from, wiping her tears with his thumbs and smiled at her. Cameron returned a shy smile, "Alright, come on, we got to go," He smiled, grabbing her hand. She smiled brightly at him, picking up a bag and John took the others with his other hand. They walked hand in hand to the jeep.

_Now she's really like a kid…_ John thought, shoulder drooping as reality crashed down on him once again. He didn't notice Cameron observing him and walking close to him, upset about upsetting him, not bounding happily beside him like a kid…he didn't think she'd understands.

_But she understands more than he thinks…_

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: Transaction

Once again a reminder to those who are new to my stories: Please read all the stories before this (Double Metal and Falling in the Black) as there would be a significant amount of reference from those two.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed my story!

TSCC FAN: Thanks!

jessealess: Thanks. That was initially the plan but some Jameron fans really flipped out on me in the darkest hours of Jameron…anyway, it all worked out and thanks!

Nathan Riddle: Yup, I agree. Cameron would definitely have slapped John if she hasn't forgotten, or not. I'm working on the grammar and I know, there would be more of a content coming soon. Thanks.

Sigma: Thanks and yes and no to whether Sarah and Derek would be looking for them. But as I've stated in the A/N. I would be focusing on John and Cameron. There would be no Sarah and Derek for a long time. I hope you won't mind. But don't worry, they are never forgotten!

Dc: Thanks. And F**K FOX!!! WTH did they mean by cancelling our show. I wish them the worst of luck and the worst rating ever! (Sorry about the rant).

TK-MR: It is a 'she' as I am referring to Cameron. Sorry it sounded weird.

Cptlatnok: thanks!

Jeff - Starman800: Yes, they would definitely buy one, with the diamonds they robbed from Derek. And technically the chip is not exactly damaged so it won't 'repair itself' but I would say a temporary corrupt in the memory files and now, as Cameron uses her CPU more often, it is starting to come back. She might come back as a Terminator and hard to say, but she might hate him for all he's done. Thanks!

Visi0nary: Thanks! I figured that'll be good. I have been trying to fit the show into this story and somewhat, I managed. I think it would be a good use of the catch phrases and I would use that as often as I could.

zahnfan23: thanks!

SUMMARY:_ John and Cameron take another leap into normal life as they purchase a house to live in!_

Chapter 5: Transaction

John shifted in his seat uncomfortably; sweat forming on his palms which are gripping the steering wheel tightly. He glanced sideways at Cameron, who sat painfully straight and looking out of the window but instead of the usual stoic look that came as a 'package' with the sitting straight, she was looking curiously out at the neighborhood they are entering, looking to be genuinely busy.

It had been a few minutes since Cameron and John spoke to each other. And the only time they did was to discuss where they wanted to live from now on. But mostly, John realized he was talking to himself as Cameron just nodded and agreed with whatever he thought was safest for them – for her. So John decided on the fact that they should see the house and decide together.

"Cameron," John spoke, unable bear the painfully quiet drive. She practically jumped in her seat, turning to look at John so quickly it almost scared him how reactive she was to his call, _like a dog waiting for its owner to call_, John thought painfully, "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out his hand to cover hers, resting on the back of her hand.

He felt her small hand resist the urge to curl up into a fist under his, "Nothing," She muttered.

"Tell me if something's bothering you. I know how it feels to have something cooped up in your chest all the time," John cooed and goaded her into telling him but Cameron was hesitant.

"I'm alright, really, it's nothing," Cameron smiled, looking at him as if trying to reassure him she's fine but she doesn't look that way to John. He felt scared but there was nothing he could do, at least not until he reached their house. John reluctantly let go of the subject and her hand and concentrated on driving. Cameron gave him a small but hesitant smile before turning to look out of the window again.

They reached the house they –or rather John- chose. It was a small one with a dark red brick roof, wooden door, beautiful front yard, white outer walls and a quiet surrounding. _This is exactly the kind of place Cameron could use to spend her life with me and get her memories back! Well, at least the good ones back. _It was all John wished for and wanted.

He quickly parked the jeep in front of the house, pulled up the handbrakes and stopped the engine, "Well?" John asked softly, gently covering her hand with his.

"It's nice," Cameron mumbled, busy looking at the surroundings.

"You like it?" John probed, smiling. She never spoke but gave a small nod.

Satisfied, John leaned back to his seat. Cameron turned to face him, out of curiosity. He flashed her a quick but warm smile before sweeping up his cell phone and the newspaper, dialing the number on it. It went on for three agonizing rings before the person picked up.

"Yeah, hi," John started. Cameron listened intently to John's side of the conversation, "correct, I would like to buy the house…yes, I'm already here. If that's possible…alright. Good. Thanks," John said and hung up, pocketing his cell. After stowing away the newspaper, he turned to Cameron, smiling at her.

"What did he say?" Cameron asked, almost anxiously.

John didn't say anything but continued to smile.

"John," Cameron said in an accusing tone.

"Alright," He sighed, "He'd come over and settle the papers with us, we can have the house," Just as John finished a pair of slender arms threw themselves around his neck. He flinched as Cameron's hair brush past his face, leaving traces of the sweet smelling shampoo she used, "Its okay," John grinned, returning the hug.

John can't believe he's finally going to own a house but not just any house, a house with Cameron. All their happy times would be in there from now on! That thought filled his heart with warmth and happiness he'd never felt before. Quietly, he and Cameron embraced each other, his hand constantly on her back, feeling her warmth under his palm.

John grinned to himself, burying his face into the crook of Cameron's neck. He can't imagine how happy she is now. He continued stroking her back, kissing her softly on the cheek. His cheek rubbed against hers for a moment before she felt it slip down to her neck.

_The bed felt soft under her and she can feel the weight of John's head on her stomach but she liked it. Cameron felt him shift, turning and she looked down at him. He smiled in return; that itself was enough to corrupt her systems._

_John took in a sharp breath. He sat up, quickly turned to Cameron and crouched on all fours above her, pressing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he hunched over her. Their kiss started to become more passionate when Cameron broke it. _

"_We really shouldn't stay here any longer," Cameron stated flatly. John looked at her, annoyed, running a finger down the side of her face and onto her jaw line, ignoring her last comment. He leaned forward to pull her into another kiss but Cameron stopped him, putting her palm on his chest, "I'm serious, John. We'll be late for school and Sarah will be coming up soon to call us for breakfast if we don't go down," _

"_You think I really give a damn about that?" _

"_No," Cameron replied "But you will,"_

"_Because why?" John challenged slyly, running his hand to her waist, slipping under her shirt and feeling her bare skin against his hand. Cameron could feel it and she classified it under 'ticklish' but enjoyable. She resisted the urge to giggle. _

"_Because," Cameron reached over and withdrew his hand from underneath her shirt "I said so," _

"_Really?" John smiled, bending lower, to the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck lovingly. But Cameron shrunk away, to his annoyance. She was pleased John was showing his affection for her. She can feel him breathing warm breath on her skin. _

"Cameron!"

She blinked twice, realizing she was out of John's embrace and him out of hers, to her disappointment. He was holding her by her shoulder, shaking her. Anxiety seems to be taking over his entire being if she doesn't respond soon.

"I'm fine," She said hurriedly, twisting out of his grip, quickly but not unkindly, shifting in her seat. Cameron realized beads of sweats were already forming on her forehead.

"Don't lie to me," John's voice sounded close to desperation and even tears. But Cameron didn't dare to look him in the eye, "Please," His hand held her right cheek and forced her to look at him. His fingers gently caressed her cheek, running down her jaw line.

"John," Cameron said, pleadingly, "Stop it," She pulled herself away from his soft hold. Cameron didn't want John to know, knowing full well he'll burst his brains worrying about her day and night. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling that image forcing their way back into her head. _That kiss was so passionate and so pleasing to her…_

Subconsciously, Cameron opened her eyes to meet John's emerald ones, filled with worry for her. She wondered if that John was the same was this John. In her image they looked different in terms or their haircut and from there; this John looked sterner than the last one.

But Cameron was persistent to find out. She had to find out if the John she knew is the same one she is with now. Her eyes sought their way across John's face features. She realized she was physically attracted to him. Everything about John; His attitude, his responsibility, his love for her, his looks, his gentleness to her, the way he touched her, everything about him draws her to him like a bee to honey.

Her curiosity decided for her. She leaned forward to get closer to John. He stiffened and his breathing quicken. Cameron continued to lean in closer under she could practically feel his warm breath on her face. For a millisecond, their lips brushed and John took in a sharp breath, _like my images…_ Cameron realized but before she knew it, John pulled away.

She blinked, feeling a little hurt but she realized why.

In front of their jeep was a SUV. Apparently, it just arrived. They heard the engine stop and then a man in his mid-forties stepped out. Cameron studied him closely.

The man had a huge bald patch in the middle of the top of his head, black moustache, his black belt straining under his fat belly, stubby built. Not at all to be comparable with John.

_What am I doing?! _Cameron frowned, feeling rather ridiculous, comparing John with other guys. Despite all that man's flaws which Cameron seen through easily; he still wore a handsome white suit and shiny black shoes.

John swore Cameron would've kissed him if he hadn't heard the noise and pulled away, ready to attack whoever sneaked up on them. John's heart was pounding on his chest, in excitement and surprise as well as anticipation but he blew it. He glanced at Cameron, who was staring at the intruder.

John assumed he must be the house owner. He stepped out of the jeep, hearing Cameron doing the same on the other side. John can't shake the thought of Cameron being braver with the environment without sticking to him all the time; she is becoming more like his Cameron_. Especially after every trance…_

"Hi," The stranger said in a croaky but cheerful voice.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're Mr Smith?" John said, in a not-too-friendly-but-polite voice.

"Yes, I am," Mr Smith gave him a grin, revealing some decayed teeth. John ignored that, "You're Mr Geel?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and examining him up and down.

"Gale," John corrected hastily.

"Ah. It's all the same," He waved away John's correction. He narrowed his eyes at Mr Smith, who smirked at him, "I'll show you into the house," The three of them walked up the path and into the house. The smell of woodwork filled their noses.

"This is new," John pointed out.

"Yes," Mr Smith replied, "There are two rooms," John and Cameron wandered around hand in hand. There is already furniture.

"The furniture is new too?" John turned around.

"Yes, I bought them and intend to stay here but since my family preferred my other house…"

John nodded absent mindedly, walking to the kitchen and finding it all in order but he didn't have time to examine it, nor the house. All John cared was that he loved the house.

"What do you think? You like it?" John whispered to Cameron who just nodded as a plain but confident response, "How much?"

"One million," Mr Smith smiled in triumph, taking in the appearance of two youngsters just coming into the society.

John chuckled, "I must've heard wrongly. One million dollars?" He asked mockingly. Mr Smith nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You heard correct Mr Gale,"

"You got to be joking," John said, "I could buy a much bigger house with a million," He said.

"Yes, you could but seeing that you and your young wife here is just starting out I think one million dollars is quite reasonable for a starting new couple," Mr Smith turned to Cameron, eyes roaming up and down her body. John clenched his fists. He can't believe he is getting bullied and pushed around by this old crap. John felt like punching him for looking at Cameron like that. He took two steps and stood in Mr Smith's line of vision of her, blocking him.

He felt Cameron's hand reach out to hold on to his hand, squeezing it. John squeezed her sweaty palm back assuring her.

"Mr Smith, I'm sure you don't want to make this transaction difficult," John growled, ready to reach for the gun resting on his belt if this man refuses. Luckily, John was smart enough to already attached a silencer, so even if he had to shot this man right here now, no one would know.

"Alright," Mr Smith finally gave in, eyes darting around nervously, "Name your price,"

"Good," John frowned at the sudden twist of the situation, "Five hundred thousand?"

Mr Smith shrugged, hastily, "Fine," He said, "write a Cheque, I'll get it to the bank and you'll get your house,"

"No need for that. I don't like banks. Do you have the documents?" John said receiving a nod before using his free hand to dig into his jacket, from the inside pocket, pulling out a packet of diamonds, "Catch," John threw them over. Mr Smith caught them and looked inside.

"How'd I know if they're the right amount?"

"It's not my fault you can't count," John faked a smile, "Where are the documents?" Mr Smith reached into his own coat and pulled out the documents, handing them to John. After checking them and making sure the keys are there, John nodded to signify the end of their transaction.

Mr Smith practically scurried back to his car and John and Cameron followed but to their jeep instead, hand in hand.

A few neighbours who walked past stared but otherwise paid no attention to either of them. John felt a strong tug on his jacket and turned. Cameron's other hand was on his jacket, she was pouting a little.

John laughed uncontrollably, "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," She pouted.

"Oh," John's laughter stopped instantly, "I'll bring you to eat something after we settle in the house alright?" He asked, holding both her hands up in both of his larger ones. Cameron smiled and nodded, satisfied. Suddenly, a loud crash made both of them jump out of their skin.

John practically pounced onto Cameron to protect her, covering her body with his but nothing came. He warily glanced over his shoulder and spotted Mr Smith's SUV's nose badly dented by a tree. The car burst into flames.

"What the hell?" John frowned. Cameron made a move to go and have a look but John stopped her, "forget it. We can't get involved this time round," John glanced over Cameron's shoulder to find the neighbours all looking at the burning SUV, "Hey! Can you call the police, there's been an accident!" He shouted to them. He saw the man took out a cell and called.

John jerked his head into the direction of the jeep and he and Cameron went to work, transferring their belongings to the house. He took most of the things while Cameron took the lighter ones and minor things. She followed John to the house, glancing at his back with a small smile.

John would never find out she helped out in the transaction too, with her quick wits and of course, the help of his shiny gun on his belt plus a few tugs on his hands so he won't feel it.

_It seems like something I should do…_

To be continued…

This is progress right? Anyway, thanks for reading and just press that small button below and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks again!

-Hinotima24


	6. Chapter 6: Settle

First thing's first, I have to clear up the confusion last chapter: about Cameron and the gun and stuff.

The story was John having trouble working his way around the fact that this man wanted a million for this house. And so Cameron decided to step in. She tugged on John's hand and retrieved his gun from the holster. Without his noticing, Cameron pointed the gun at Mr Smith, to which he saw and was terrified, instantly agreeing to any amount and only want to get out of there. Then later on, he crashed (because of anxiety or whatever you would assume, it wouldn't change anything)

If you still have any doubts/queries, you can PM me anytime, or leave a review.

Alright, now thanks to those who reviewed!

Amrita D: Yes, I admit, this is getting old (the normal life thing). But if you read double metal or falling in the black, you'd notice there's always been a trend in that I built up something and end it with a bang. So, the readers would have to have patience to get the gise of the story. However, I'm actually quite happy you are eager to find out the ending, which means you care (I hope so _) About the hint, all I can say is, John and Cameron's normal won't last long and it would come to a time, they have to make a decision. And another juicy one is that they would meet Sarah and Derek again, but not soon. About Cameron's memories, I would have to leave you to speculate but since you asked for a hint…you noticed her memories are coming back in bits and pieces right? So…Alright, thanks so much!

Cptlatnok: I hoped I already cleared up your confusion with the paragraph at the top. Sorry about that. And about why they didn't went away…I did state that John didn't want Cameron to think they are some sort of fugitive (which they are), he wanted to continue living the normal they are now. And besides, he is really not the one the police wanted but his mom. And since he isn't with her, he is actually quite safe from the authorities, if they didn't recognise him.

TSCC FAN: Thanks so much for the compliment!

Jeff - Starman800: Cameron didn't want John to worry and besides, she hardly takes them seriously or even thinks they are real. About whether Cameron would hate him…I can't say but only…maybe? The one coming back as a bad terminator, I agree that is kind of off. Thank you for the review!

Sigma: Oh you are such an evil Jameron fan, being happy about me purging Sarah and Derek from the story. Wow, I'm glad they won't burst in to ruin it too! Thanks! I'm glad you're taking the normal better!

Dc: About the confusion at the end, I explained it at the start of this chapter, the very top. Thanks for reviewing!  
Spayer: That is most likely as she is starting to regain her memories. But also correctly, not this chapter. And rest assured, I'll handle this properly. I already got that chapter up and am working on smoothening it out.

TK-MR: Alright, come to think of it, yes, I should have added something in between those thoughts. The problems on the last chapter have already been explained at the top of this chapter. Cameron didn't fire it; she used it to intimidate Smith into giving them the house at a reasonable price as she sensed John's distress and wanted to help. Yes, she'll definitely remember the bad times too. Lol, I hope so too! Thanks!

Renderer: This chapter is a little longer and thanks for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thanks!

Summary for Chapter 6: John and Cameron bought their house in the last chapter and began to fit in.

Chapter 6: Settling in

"Cameron, we have to split the chores," John said after putting down the load on the wooden floor, shutting the door and opening the curtains, "Can you keep the clothes?" He asked gently. Cameron nodded, picking up her bag and he picked up his.

They walked up pass the fireplace and the living room before going up the stairs and to the rooms. Cameron paused outside the two doors; side by side.

"What's wrong?" John asked with a smile.

"Which room are we using?" Cameron asked, turning to him. John blinked. _We?_ He was genuinely caught off guard. He'd never expected her to want to share a room with him. _Maybe she does remember and does care for me? _John thought hopefully.

"I don't know," John replied innocently, "You pick the room," He said. Cameron nodded, walking into the first room, closer to the stairs and looked around inside.

This room was decorated quite fancifully. The wall skin was blue and black. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed and two bedsides table by the sides accompanied with a lamp each. There is a chocolate colored wardrobe at the corner of the room, a study table opposite the end of the bed and beside the table was the door to the bathroom. The floor was carpeted red which struck John as a painful reminder of Cameron hurting herself in the thigh.

That night when he saw all the cuts when he was tending to her thigh, his heart wrenched as he imagined how indifferently she had sliced through her own flesh. John had to resist the urge to punish himself by grabbing a knife and driving it into his thigh. He still can imagine the healing cuts that would remain scars on Cameron's heart for the rest of her life; if she remembers that incident.

"What's wrong?"

The voice of the love of his life brought him back to earth. John blinked once, shaking his head in denial to nothing in particular.

"Do you want to stay in this room?" John asked.

"No," was her blunt reply.

"Why not?" John probed, frowning.

"I don't like the color on the wall," She stated, "and the carpet," before walking past him and to the next room. John frowned, following her, picking up her bag, which she left, and his.

By the time he entered the second room, she was already standing in the middle of the spacious room. The walls are a purple color at the head bed and the rest of them are of dark red, something like mahogany. The furniture and the bed frame are a champagne color. The carpet around the bed is a white with long fur. There is no table side lamp on the tables but instead, they are all planted on the walls. There isn't a study table here but a dressing table and the bathroom, a distance away, beside the bed.

John smiled at the purple on the wall. If this Cameron is still a part of his Cameron, she'll be so happy; John faintly remembers it being a similar purple to her favorite jacket. And she is.

She turned around to face John, a bright smile on her face, satisfied.

"I take it this would be our new room?" John asked. Cameron looked away, embarrassed at his choice of words. Her cheeks flushed bright red. John's are no less of a red color when he realized how that had sounded, "Erm…so can you keep the clothes? I'll check the television and the electricity?"

Cameron gave him a shy nod, eyes meeting his. John grinned at her before slipping out of the room. He practically bounded to the living room, heading for the television like he said. The first thing he wanted to settle for Cameron was her comfort in this home. John looked around the living room.

The walls and floor were all made of wood. In the middle, there is a white couch set and an antique looking fan on the ceiling. The television looked workable but John was not sure about the cables.

"I'd better get this up by the time Cameron is done with the clothes. Then it's time to bring her out for a little fresh air," He mumbled to himself, smiling at the thought of walking down the street hand in hand with Cameron. Then it struck John he hasn't bought a tool box along! "Damn!" He muttered. "Oh well," _Time to borrow one._ "Cameron! I'll be going to borrow a tool box from the neighbour; I'll be back soon,"

"Alright," Cameron replied, her voice muffled due to their distance.

"Don't go anywhere nor open the door," He shouted, picking up the keys and leaving the house, remembering to lock it behind him. The thought of leaving Cameron left John's spine tingling in dread so he ran to the house next to theirs. He swallowed, feeling the assuring 9mm resting on his hips under his jacket.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, he pressed the door bell beside the black wooden door. The door opened with a creak, sending chills into John. Luckily, a pleasant-faced woman stood there and not a big burly man.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a wide smile. John shifted from on foot to the next before meeting the woman's eye. She had brown eyes, _like Cameron_, John realized.

Her black locks reminded him of his mother but John was now indifferent to meeting his mom or not, he just wish she is safe and if she is, he had no worries but Cameron. He'll never stop worrying for her for as long as he lives. _Maybe that's love? _

The woman had a fine figure but not anywhere near Cameron or even Sarah's (considering the fact that Sarah's given birth to John), sharp chin and a medium built altogether. She looked pretty, to John. Or maybe it's just the eyes getting to him. He blinked a couple of times before replying.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbour, I just moved here. I was wondering if I could borrow your toolbox, I haven't bought one," John put on his best smile but he was anxious to get back.

"Oh hi!" She smiled naturally, "I'm Tracy Lewis," She held out her hand.

"Hi," John took her hand and shook it warmly, racking his brains, "I'm John…" He thought about it before saying, "Gale, John Gale," He smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr Gale," She smiled before retreating a little, "you want to come in, I'll have to look for the toolbox," She offered. John was about to reject it before deciding on entering instead. Sarah used to call this 'getting to know your environment'.

The house was filled with antiques and naturally everything is made of wood, even the couch. John instantly preferred his own house.

"Take a seat," She said before walking to the kitchen to look for the toolbox. John sat down and looked around. Suddenly he heard thumping of footsteps on the wooden staircase. John tensed, hand flying to the 9mm but relaxed when two innocent looking children emerged from the stairway.

They are both blondes. A girl and a boy, about 2 years old.

"Mommy!" They screamed, running to the kitchen but paused and froze abruptly when they saw John sitting in the living room.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lewis emerged from the kitchen, noticing the awkward atmosphere between John and her children, "children, this is Mr Gale. He'll be living next door from now on," Upon listening to their mother's assurance, they unfroze, "Mr Gale, these are my children, Dennis and Denise," She introduced the children to John, who was a little stiff.

He forced a small smile and the children grinned, running up to him.

"My husband's upstairs, I'll introduce you to him when he comes down," Mrs. Lewis smiled before returning to the kitchen to get the toolbox.

"Hello Mr Gale!" Denise squealed excitedly.

"Hi, just call me John," John replied, a little uncomfortable conversing with such _small _people. To his surprise, Dennis crawled onto the couch by him and started to cling onto his jacket. John tensed and his hand flew to his gun to check if the safety's on.

"Mr Gale, here's your toolbox," Mrs. Lewis said, passing John the black toolbox.

"Thanks," John took it, "I'll return it once I'm done,"

"Take as long as you like," She replied and scoped Dennis, who clung onto John, into her arms.

"Thanks so much," John stood and was about to leave when Mrs. Lewis asked.

"Do you live by yourself?"

John paused for a moment, wondering what's the right thing to say, finally settling on one, "No, I live with my girlfriend," He smiled.

"She must be an extraordinary woman to get a man like you," Mrs. Lewis beamed.

"She's awesome," John replied with a smile, "Maybe you could come by our house sometime for tea?" He offered.

"Sure," Mrs. Lewis nodded, bringing him to the door.

"Bye, John!" Both children screamed in delight, waving their little arms around.

"Bye," John grinned, waving a little before running down to his own house, almost drowning in ecstasy. Quietly, he entered the house and put the toolbox down before walking soundlessly to their new room. He can hear shuffling of things in the room.

His heart rate increased with excitement, almost that he couldn't contain it, only wanting to scream in happiness or he might suffocate. John's meeting with Mrs. Lewis and the kids made him realize how lucky he is to be here and it was all thanks to his love for Cameron and willingness to leave everything back there for her. For once in his life, despite the feel of the weight on his shoulders, he was happy.

In the past, no matter how much Sarah did; sent him to school or buy a house to settle in, he can't help but get into fights with classmates over the littlest arguments. He just couldn't be a kid no matter how he tried but now with only Cameron around, he felt normal. A normal guy with the one he loved. Here having a house with lovely neighbours. It was more than John had ever wished for all his life.

He peered into the room to see Cameron at the bed, back facing him. She had laid out the clothes on the bed and now putting them into the wardrobe. John lunged forward without hesitation and enveloped her into his arms.

She stifled a scream in shock, bringing a smile to John's face at finally succeeding in scaring Cameron. That's definitely an accomplishment but John found it weird she didn't sense his heat wave by the door. He shake that aside and tighten his hold around Cameron. He could feel her wriggling in his embrace, trying to fight her way out but that's not working.

John got a good grip and he ain't letting go for what's worth. He could feel her warmth on his skin, her sweet smell filling his nose trills and sending him to heaven. John felt dizzy and filled with warmth. To his surprise, Cameron wasn't intending to get out of John's grip but to wriggle till his arms were around her waist and not her shoulders.

And now it is, John felt her small hand on his. He missed this so much. He rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He let out a trail warm breath down into her skin. Cameron giggled and shies away.

"You felt that?" John mumbled into her ear, showering it with warm breath as well.

"Yes, and stop doing that," Cameron laughed out. John laughed along with her, burying his face into the side of her head and kissing her tenderly. He saw a small smile graced her lips before he propped his chin on her shoulder again. They stayed this way for a moment, enjoying being in each other presence and feeling each other's body against their own.

John sighed in contentment to stand here forever with her.

"John," Cameron spoke, turning her head to face him as much as possible without his head being an obstruction.

"Hm?" John shifted his face closer to hers, his temple touching her cheek.

"You should set up the television, like you said you would," Cameron said, "Unless you already finished it,"

John sighed, but of the thought of letting go, "No I haven't finished it yet," He admitted, "But I don't want to be away from you," He protested.

Cameron smiled sweetly, "Then you can help me pack the stuff into the wardrobe," She said. John nodded enthusiastically, reluctantly let go of her. She turned and lightly pecked him on the cheek before they went to work. John's senses were instantly jolted awake and he went to work.

Cameron passed him the things while he placed them where he thought is the best places. Although this kind of work is inefficient and a wastage of manpower; they couldn't care less. And this is one thing John liked about Cameron losing her memory. If it were the old Cameron, she'd insist he went outside to finish the cables.

For more than a couple of times did John's hand brushed against Cameron while passing over the clothes but they were able to keep themselves in check and settle for a light smile.

With all these little actions, it took them about 10 minutes to finish with the remaining arranging. But neither of them is complaining. John and Cameron proceeded to fold the bags up and chuck them in the topmost shelve in the wardrobe.

"You want to help me with the cables?" John offered, looking at her hopefully. Cameron nodded without a second thought before heading into the living room and they started on the television.

"Can you pass me the wire cutter?" John asked, head under the Television rack, fixing the wires. He reached his hand out from under the rack and felt the wire cutter in his hand. He grinned foolishly to himself before proceeding to cut off the excess wire. After, John continued with the work, he didn't have anything to talk about and neither did Cameron.

They were both quiet, mostly John fixing the television cables. Finally, he pushed in the plug under the rack and flipped the switch on. He retreated out from under the rack, careful not to bump his head and stretched.

Looking around, he was a little flustered as to where Cameron is.

"Cameron!" He shouted, running to the bedroom, wishing she was there, "Cameron!" He let out another shout when she isn't in the bedroom, heart pumping away. He entered the kitchen, letting out a heavy sigh of relief to find Cameron standing there by the counter.

He approached her to find her pouring the drink into a glass cup filled with ice.

"Hey," He whispered as to not scare her. Cameron seemed really to be concentrating. She jumped a little but relaxed at the sight of John.

"You're done with the television?" Cameron asked sweetly, finish pouring the drink.

"Yeah," He nodded as she passed him the drink, "What is it?" He asked, frowning when Cameron just smiled and walked pass him.

"Finish it," She pointed at the glass which is filled with brown liquid. John shrugged, downing the drink but it wasn't long before he spluttered, spitting it out into the sink. He heard Cameron laughing behind him.

It didn't take John long to put down the drink and turn around, scooping her into his arms. She cried out in shock and struggled mildly but John ran to the bedroom and proceeded with the tickling. Cameron jumped on the bed to get away but John is getting fitter and followed her nimble movement with less difficulty.

Cameron squealed, ducking and crawling to the other end of the huge bed. John dived after her, cornering her and starting with the torture. She cried out in desperation to get free of the unbearable tickling. John grinned, starting to like this new Cameron who had less control over extreme sensation; unlike his Cameron. He can apply 'torture' to her without really hurting her.

"John!" She screamed as she tried to get away from him but not before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, immobilizing her and pulling her back.

John brought her closer to him, dropping her in the middle of the bed on her back and leaning over to proceed with the 'punishment' when he realized she was staring up at him. She began to blush. Realization slapped John hard as he rolled off her, sitting up. Cameron also sat up.

It took a moment for the awkwardness to pass.

"I'm-I'm sorry," John managed to get it out. Cameron never replied but acknowledged it with a small smile. He stepped off the bed, wanting to change the subject, "What'd you put in the drink anyway?" He asked, displaying a playful scowl.

"All the drinks we had," Cameron replied. John's jaw dropped.

"You used all the drinks we had in that drink I drank?!" He gaped in disbelief at Cameron's playfulness after losing her memory. She nodded, pleased with herself, "I'm gonna be sick," John turned, hearing chuckles from Cameron behind him. He walked out of the room, hearing her following him. He turned to face her.

She was looking up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Um," He started awkwardly once again, "We'll be going out to fill our fridge so…"

"Can we stay in, for now?" Cameron requested quietly. John frowned, approaching her slowly.

"What's wrong?" John asked gently, taking her by her shoulders.

"I don't like the outdoors," Cameron confessed softly.

"Since when?" John continued probing gently, "You used to love outdoors, just a few hours before."

"Since I walked away from you at the motel by accident," She replied truthfully, however still shy.

John thought back.

"_Don't run around like that!" John exclaimed, tone harsher than he wanted, shaking her. Cameron was visibly shaken by his sudden outrage. She pinched her lips together, tears gathering in her eyes as her lower lips trembled in fear._

It had never occurred to John even for a moment that might scare Cameron and leave a dent in her confidence. He'd scare her by his outrage, something he did wrong again…

"Cameron," John waited till she lifted her head to look at him did he continue, "You won't wander off again. I promise you that. I'll take care of you."

"I know," She replied.

"I'll always find you," John's right hand slipped down her arm, brushing it gently, before taking her hand in his, squeezing it to reassure her.

Cameron gave him a small smile and nodded, trusting him with her life.

"Go, get whatever you want to bring along, we'll be out in a minute," John let go of her hand and she walked to the room, "I won't lose you again…" He mumbled to himself.

_His emerald eyes settled on a lone figure in the middle of the blanket of snow. John's eyes twinkled as he walked closer to her, threading deep into the snow, wetting his jeans. _

"_Cameron?" John whispered as he neared her but he froze as his eyes set on the shiny barrel of the pistol in her hand. She was looking out to sea and her hair was covered in snow. _

_Cameron lifted the gun, ignoring John if she heard him. She walked forward, closer to the sea, as the gun rose. John made a move to follow but Cameron turned around so quickly John barely sees it. Her pools of brown looked lifeless and filled with tears; John had never seen them so sad before. _

_John gaped as the tip of the muzzle rested on her temple, "Cameron, don't," John mumbled, shaking his head, watching the gun intently, his heart almost stopped. The body of the gun shone and showed itself as Cameron's usual one. The one she carried around, the one she used to shoot at terminators, the same one which consist of thermite rounds._

_Cameron's collapsed mentally as she laid eyes on John. She pressed the muzzle against her temple hard, bruising it. She gritted her teeth together as she started crying, "John," She mumbled through her sobs. _

"_Cameron, don't do this," John held out his hand gently, walking forward, trying to make his steps as quiet as possible and less sudden movement that would trigger her, literally and mentally._

"_John," Cameron cried softly, keeping the gun up, "Please, don't come any closer," Cameron mumbled. John ignored her, walking forward, eyes on the gun, "Stay away from me!" Cameron screamed; the gun redirected from her to John. _

_John froze in his tracks as he watched the gun now pointed at him. He wished she'll keep it like this, he just wished she'll shoot him dead now rather than let him watch her blow her own chip in…_

"_I'm so sorry," Cameron whimpered, moving backwards. She stopped a distance away._

"_Cameron don't do this!" John shouted, feeling his own tears running down his face. He's lost her. John knows, what he says now is futile, she's not listening anymore. She can't make herself listen, her battered heart didn't want to anymore. _

"_John, you shouldn't be here," Cameron mumbled. John frowned deeply, "It hurts me," Cameron cried, bringing the gun back up to its initial mission, blowing her life apart and put her out of her misery once in for all._

"_I can help. I'll help. I'll make it go away," John cooed._

"_No," Cameron said, pinching her lips into a thin line, "You can't." Cameron's hand tightened with certainty._

"_Cameron, please," John felt his legs soften as his mind ran out of ideas, "I love you, I still do, don't do this!" John screamed desperately, running forth, "We can be together, please," _

"_LIAR!" Cameron screamed and that was it. A deafening bang filled John's ears. Crimson red blood splattered unceremoniously across the snow, painting it red from white. Some of them sought its way at John's feet. He screamed, feeling part of him falling and dying as he saw Cameron fall limplessly to the ground. _

John felt involuntary tears flow down his cheeks. He leaned against the wall as that dreadful feeling touched his heart once more. John would not let that happen ever again, he can't take another one very much like that.

_I need her…_

To Be Continued…

Next chapter: John and Cameron intended to go to the mart but they took a small detour when an idea of something he should do struck John. He decided to proceed with completing that before they shopping for groceries. Meanwhile, Cameron was struck with a terrible memory.


	7. Chapter 7: Partner

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Nathan Riddle: its fine but I did miss you back there. Yeah, Cameron's heart is safe from being broken, for now. Wow, you're harsh to John; made me wonder if I should've toned down the Riley business. And John can't die; he still is the savior of humanity. Thanks

Vfergus: Thanks so much for that! I was a little worried it would be. Alright, your imagination is running wild, Lols. Well, that's one way of looking at it. John feel really bad to Cameron, one thing and he also realized how much he needed her to live. Yeah, that was also why I had John left Sarah so that there would be less friction between the two and if there was, poor Sarah would be like Cameron when John was with Riley. Thanks and for the last part, Lols. ^.^

djpc450: Thanks and you're welcome!

TSCC FAN: Wow, I'm so glad you're happy for Cameron getting her memories back and I hope you'll still like that concept after this chapter. *winks*

zahnfan23 : thanks!

TK-MR : Lols. You are such an imaginative person . but that's a good one, lols.

To Nathan riddle (chapter 5): Thanks, right now, I pretty much trying to keep my grammar balanced. Please do point out the mistake so that I can make the changes to them. Lols, good analogy ^.^ Thanks!

Hope you would enjoy this chapter! More emotional rollercoaster on this one.

Chapter 7: A Lifelong Partner

"So… ready to-" John's jaw dropped and he froze at the end of the corridor as Cameron emerged from the room, standing at the other end.

Cameron walked to him, wearing the denim skirt he brought along from the house. It was way too short for John's comfort in bringing her out on the streets. As she walked to him, her habit of adding a little sway to her hips hasn't changed.

John gulped, taking in her spaghetti strips and how low it was. He almost intended to change the idea of bringing her out at the thought of others getting their eyeful of her!

"What's wrong?" Cameron frowned.

"Everything!" John practically screamed, "We're going out to public for god's sake!"

Now, it was Cameron's turn to freeze but not in shock, but in fear and confusion, "But-"

"No 'buts' Cameron! Please, change! I remember bringing you much decent clothes," John grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to the room.

"Why?" Cameron probed, "the weather-"

"Firstly, I don't care about the weather. Please, I don't want to display you to general public like that, you get it?" John said without turning around. They entered the room and he shut the door, digging into Cameron's clothes in the wardrobe.

"No," Was the honest and blunt reply.

"I don't like people looking at you in that desirable way alright?! Like you're some sort of person for them to admire," John grunted, frustrated.

"Then what am I?" Cameron asked, "Won't people only look at me if I'm attractive and it's good if I am, right?"

John paused for a second in rummaging through the clothes. _She's right? Aren't I overreacting? Maybe I should chill but, I can't! What if she was grabbed just because she looked so good and people just want to-_ He sighed, turning and holding Cameron's hand in both of his, "Listen carefully," John started slowly, "I don't like people to look at you in a way because you're min-" He caught himself just in time.

Cameron cocked her head ever so slightly, frowning.

"Because they can't. It's not right in terms of human modesty," John finished hastily.

"But if I'm not for people to desire and to look at then what am I for? I can't help you and neither can I-"

"You help me a great deal," John cut her off, cupping her face in his hands, "I doubt I would be able to live a second without you," He said softly. Cameron blinked, lost in thoughts. John smiled as he saw her thoughtful look. Bringing her head closer to him, he pecked her gently on her forehead, letting her go and finding a suitable set of clothes for her to change into.

"What am I for?" She asked bluntly.

"What'd you mean?" John turned around, picking out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt to go with it.

"I have no purpose in life and I'm expendable-" Cameron blurted.

"No!" John snapped, "You're too important to me. I told you, I'll be dead without you. Do you want me dead?" John threw the clothes on the bed. Cameron shook her head hurriedly. He swallowed slightly, pulling her to him by her hand and hugging her close. His hand stroked the back of her head gently, feeling her soft and silky brown hair.

"I'll change," Cameron spoke, nuzzling close to John. She felt very assured being close to him she definitely liked that better than uncertainty.

"What?" He pulled her away gently, caught of guard by her reply.

"I'll change," Cameron repeated, "Physically and mentally. I promise you," She offered. John know exactly what's she offering. She's offering a promise, but not just any old promises. It's a promise that would turn her life around. She practically offering him her future for him and what kind of person she'll become depends on this very promise.

John gave her a bright smile, holding her by her shoulder and nodding, "Alright," He smiled, "I can't wait,"

Grinning and always taking many looks over his back before he shut the door behind him. Cameron smiled sweetly as she watched him leave. Upon the closure of the door, her hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

John leaned on the counter, waiting for Cameron to change. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the bag of diamonds. Opening it, he poured all the diamonds onto the counter table, counting them carefully and putting them into 16 pouches.

The way John looked at it, she seems really similar to the Cameron he used to know and loved so much. She doesn't realize the term of human modesty and neither does she realize his discomfort. It really worried John now. _What is she were in public with him and someone touched her? Would she understand that it was wrong?_

The opening and shutting of the door down the corridor interrupted his thoughts. Cameron emerged from the corridor. She wore tight dark denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves reaching past her wrist and covering part of her hands. But altogether, although not that revealing anymore, she still looked beautiful in John's eyes.

"What are you doing?" She walked to his side, sitting on the tall stool by the counter, beside John.

"I'm separating what money we have so that if one of our pouches is stolen, we'll still have the bunch more," John explained, holding out eight pouches, "Here, these are yours,"

Cameron frowned, shaking her head and rejecting those pouches, "I can't. I would lose them," She said.

"You promised you'll change remember and I doubt you're breaking your promise that soon huh?" John raised an eyebrow. Cameron looked away from him, "Here, take it," He passed them to her. She took them this time and put one in her jeans pocket and looked at John.

"Can I leave some of them at home?" Cameron asked.

John caught that, smiling to himself. _Home…she'd finally acknowledge this place…this beautiful place where they could possibly have their most treasured memories_. "Of course you can," He smiled brightly at her. Then John stowed one pouch into his bag, one in the inside pocket of his jacket and the other in his jeans pocket, intending to leave the rest at various places in the house.

Cameron nodded and walked to the room, returning soon after, holding the last pouch.

"Where'd you want to put the last one?" John asked curiously.

"In the jeep," She replied after much consideration.

"Alright, then let's go to the jeep!" John grinned cheekily, leading her by her hand though she really didn't need it. They walked down the path, locking the door behind them.

"Hello John!"

John jumped, turning to see Dennis and Denise playing ball in the garden beside his. Cameron frowned, cocking her head at the sight of these 'little people'.

"Hey you two!" John grinned, walking over to the fence and leaned over, propping himself up using his elbow.

"Den-" Mrs. Lewis paused, stepping out of the house, "Oh, hi Mr Gale!" She smiled warmly.

"Hi!" John replied cheerily.

"I take it this beautiful young lady here is your girlfriend?" Mrs. Lewis peered over John's shoulder and at Cameron, who frowned upon hearing this.

"Urm, yeah, this is Cameron," John took a step back and stood by Cameron, "Cameron, this is Mrs. Lewis and her children, Dennis and Denise," He pointed to them as he introduced.

"Hi," Mrs. Lewis smiled, stepping forward to have a closer look at Cameron and to have a warm handshake. For a moment, Cameron froze. John cursed in himself for not teaching her this sort of simple-

But to his surprise, Cameron stepped forward with a sweet smile, taking Mrs. Lewis's hand and shaking it warmly.

"You two really are the pair," She commented. Cameron smiled in appreciation and a shy thanks. John grinned in pride for that comment as well as Cameron's understanding of shaking hands, at least without him teaching her.

"John," Dennis ran closer to the fence, "When are you both getting married?"

John swore he saw Cameron cast him a dark look but he shook it off easily with a smile and replied, "It depends if Cameron here wants to marry me," John said playfully.

However, Mrs. Lewis interrupted, "Dennis, don't ask," She snapped, "You two go back to the house," the children nodded and ran into the house, "I apologise for that," She turned to John and Cameron.

"It's alright," John replied quickly, "Anyway, we got to go Mrs. Lewis. It's nice meeting you," Mrs. Lewis nodded and waved as the two walked to their jeep, which nearby is the wreckage of the terrified previous house owner's car. Both of them ignored that, boarding the jeep.

John ignited the engine wordlessly.

"So…" John started and drove to town, "When are you marrying me?" He asked casually, glancing at Cameron and catching her shocked look.

"What?" was all she said. John was a little taken aback by her blunt reply of surprise.

"Alright, will you marry me? Please?" John asked, cheeks burning slightly.

Silence engulfed the jeep.

Cameron stared puzzled but earnestly at nothing. John waited impatiently, wondering if this was the right time for this.

_This is not the time for this_. That was what Sarah liked to say to him when he broke the rules. The last time was when he brought Riley home. She was furious but John was quite certain. He is finally the one deciding whether this was the time or not. And he decided.

_Today is the day. _

The absence of Cameron's reply made John a little disappointed but he didn't blame her knowing full well this is new to her. John stepped on the accelerator, turning away from the route to the mart which they had agreed to take.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked, not mentioning about the marriage like she never even heard it in the first place, which John's heart took a stab to.

"Somewhere where it's convenient," John shrugged.

000000000000000

John pulled the handbrakes, sighing as he releases his seatbelt, "Come on," He said before opening the door and alighting. Cameron followed him wordlessly, a little hesitant but her trust for him overrode everything. She got out of the jeep and got a good look at her environment.

It was a quiet and almost deserted place but beautiful. There were shop houses. The shops stretched over a long distance, selling things of different variety. The shoppers were not as rowdy as the ones John met back at their old house with Sarah.

It brought back painful memories for John but all he can thank was Cameron not remembering a thing about Ryan or he was sure Cameron wouldn't leave the house even if she had to lose a limb to stay.

Cameron's eyes scanned the surrounding eagerly, taking in general public for once. Before she knew it, John stood by her, grabbing her hand, she was pulled to a shop slightly a distance to the right of their jeep.

Cameron froze outside the ring shop. Inside, cases of rings glittered in the spotlights. The shop was filled with a few couples but all of them are at least in their thirties or so.

"Come on," John cooed softly, pulling her in by her hand gently. Cameron let him bring her in, settling her in front of a case of particularly expensive but beautiful rings. John held her shoulders; standing beside her while she sat in the chair.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the cases frightened Cameron a little with her sudden appearance. John felt her stiffened and squeezed her shoulders to try to assure her.

"Erm, yeah," John stammered with his words. He had not in the least idea how to buy a ring!

"So, what type of ring do you want to get?"

"Well, I don't really know," John replied, embarrassed, "anything she'd like I guess," He resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head.

"Then just wait a second," The woman flashed them a bright smile before retreating to the back to get the keys. Cameron shot John a confused glance who leaned over, pecking her gently on her cheek before up righting himself as the lady returned with a few rings on the soft black board…

Cameron watched curiously as she set the board down, on it was three pairs of glittering diamond ring "Take your time," the lady said politely. Cameron looked up at John, confused and lost. He chuckled before grabbing a chair nearby and sitting down beside her.

"Erm, maybe you can leave us here for a moment, we'll call when we've chosen," John smiled to the lady who nodded and walked away. He watched her walk away before leaning in and resting his forehead on Cameron's left temple, "Marry me, please?" He whispered, shutting his eyes and praying to all the gods who would care.

Cameron did not reply him but neither did she shy away like she usually did in public. John opened his eyes, seeing Cameron's light blush that's forming. He was almost ready to leave his chair to start begging when she leaned in to him, giving a slight and barely noticeable nod. He pulled away with a smile. Cameron looked away, shyly. He smiled, shaking his head and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in.

"Thank you. Come on, choose a ring which you like," John whispered into her ear. Cameron nodded enthusiastically, peering over the case and at the rings.

All the rings looks perfect to John, they all looked beautiful in the spotlight. The first was beautiful with the diamond small, in a small square case merging with the band to look like a full ring. The second was the band with the diamond sitting on the band, sticking out slightly. John thought this was awkward and instead of making a good wedding ring, the second one may make a good target for thieves.

The third's band was broad at the top and slowly getting narrower by the bottom and like the first, covered with a small square glass on it. The diamond was broad, like the band, making a good guy's ring for him. John's eyes flew to Cameron's set.

"So, made your pick?" John asked. Cameron nodded her head, pointing at the ring which was similar to John's but the cutting of the band is slightly narrower though still having the alteration in width gradually.

John grinned, nodded, "I like the other pair of that too."

Cameron smiled, pleased. He reached out, taking her left hand under the table, thumb brushing over the back of her hand. Her smooth skin felt like silk under his slightly larger and rougher ones. His thumb skimmed over knuckles. An involuntary flashback struck Cameron

_It was a corridor, gently lighted with the lamps by the walls. Four people were in a confrontation. One's eyes burning with anger, the other indifferent. And the other two quiet. There was a sudden burst of anger and a punch was given. _

_Cameron marched pass a blonde man, who furiously threw that punch, and crouched by John. She held his chin gently, examining his quickly swelling cheek anxiously._

"_No bones are broken but-" Cameron started but John's hand shoves hers away from him roughly and subconsciously, his hand found its way to her shoulder, pushing her roughly away from him. Cameron fell off her feet and knees, sitting on the carpet. Cameron let out a soft wince as she used her fists to cushion her fall. Everybody heard that. _

_It brought John back to reality, realizing what he did, He lunged forward, wanting to help her but the blonde man shoved him away hard and helped Cameron up by positioning his arms beneath hers, hands on her elbows._

_John's eyes caught his hand holding on to Cameron, his thumb brushing her knuckles. However, when Cameron noticed John looking, she pulled away her hand from his._

He hurt her…

To be continued…

Well, little flashbacks and progress on Cameron's part but a big leap for Jameron! I hope you enjoyed it and that the marriage wasn't too cheesy on John's part. I just purely enjoyed portray a John who is pathetic at relationships. .

Please review!

Next chapter: Cameron and John purchased the ring and went to the mart but when they bumped into a bunch of bullies, John's fears came true. Things started to get interesting.

Minor Action in the next Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Mart

Thanks to those who gave your comments on the last chapter!

TK-MR: Thanks and you're right, a storm is coming but not a skynet one, it would be a relationship storm for Jameron! And I checked, I wrote 'what if'. Thanks!

Cptlatnok: I know and totally agree with the stupid marriage proposal but Mr Connor is taking advantage of having her naïve mind to get the best *grins slyly. Anyway, that's how I wrote it, though John didn't do it intentionally. I mean how many boys who grew up in the jungle and lives as a messiah would know how to give a good marriage proposal? And yes, lucky John . Thanks!

Dc: Thanks and the proposal was pathetic on John's part but I also didn't want to bring it to the romantic dinner and kneels down thing. It would be too much for a hardcore soldier like John. I'm glad it was sweet for you. Thanks again!

jojobevco: Thanks!

zahnfan23: Thanks but I mean how she would toughen if she doesn't know the first thing about their situation. If you go to her and talk about skynet, the first thing she'll ask you would be 'Skynet?!' She is totally hopeless and naïve about the world. She's like a little child, infant.

gul rahn: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Pointzip73: Alright, maybe the intro was uncalled for, sorry and yes, their starting to get to my head too, maybe that's why it is in my fanfic? Thanks and if you think that was juicy, you're going to drown with the next few (maybe not in this chapter but soon) Alright; I get it, too cheesy. I kind of think so too but I'm hopeless with marriage and stuff so sorry and bear with me.

red-cherry-flowers: Thanks. About John being affectionate. I actually thought about that point too but considering the fact Cameron lost her memories and wanders around like a small child, if he cared, it would only be natural for him to treat her like one, starting to fuss all over her and stuff like that but don't worry, all those affection, you'll find out is partially guilt. And like I said, Cameron is supposed to be a hopeless and don't-know-the-first-thing-about-reality machine in this story. She is now a blank slate and doesn't remember a thing about human relations. The over controlling bf, yes, it was meant to be as he was afraid she'll be kidnapped, or killed. He had to protect her now, always being alert while Cameron can have the privilege of being him, having fun at the mart and stuff like that. Lastly, don't fret, you'll get your in depth relationship soon when you realize they have been keeping their shares of secrets from each other. Thanks for reviewing!

Jeff - Starman800: Thanks and YES, you GOT IT!!! Cameron doesn't even know what is going on and what she is signing for. She probably thought she is signing on for a movie ticket. And yes, she'll be a little **. John'll get his thanks and the ass whooped thing. Thanks again!

TSCC FAN: Thanks and lols, I get it. Thanks again!

Nathan Riddle: Thanks and not really now but they will, later on. The fight in this chapter would be minor and somewhat stupid (I hope not) Thanks again!

A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry that the marriage proposal turned out to be a disaster. I really don't want John and Cameron to have that lovey dovey proposal where John bring her out for a romantic dinner as I don't think that would exactly be in character for John.

And for some who noticed John's overly affection for Cameron. It is actually all due to the lost of her memories and he is worried for her after realizing she doesn't know anything at all. He is just plain worried and cares if something or someone should attack them. I just thought I should clear that up in case any of you have any doubts.

So as I promised, this chapter would consist of a LITTLE action but don't get your hopes up.

I really hope you would enjoy it and sorry for the late update.

Chapter 8: The Mart

It was painful…

"Cameron?" John's soft voice brought her spinning back to reality, feeling his hand on hers. She stiffened under his touch. It hurts her and that thought began to sting her eyes, "Cameron, what's wrong?" John's hand reached over to take the other of her hand in his.

"It hurts…" She mumbled quietly, staring aimlessly towards the rings and their glow.

"What?" John frowned, puzzled, "Cameron, answer me," He said firmly but she seemed to be caught in her own world, "Did you hurt yourself in the house or something?"

"You hurt me" She mumbled softly, remembering the feeling of her injured knuckles against the floor, supporting her, remembering the feel of John's hand against her shoulder and the feeling of falling backwards. Everything moved in slow motion for her, she'll never forget that lingering taste of pain even after her knuckles healed.

"Cameron, what are you talking about?" John denied it softly, feeling guilt stab at his heart. Cameron was shaking and brows furrowing in fear and pain, "Cam," He mumbled softly, pulling her into a hug. Cameron rested on his shoulder by her cheek.

John was scared and guilty. She was right. He did. He hurt her and there was nothing to deny it. However, that must mean she remembers them now? All the things going on? He squeezed her shoulders, pressing her body against his firmly. He was so afraid she would never forgive him. What would he do then? John gave everything up for her but when Cameron remembers how he used to treat her would she forgive him, would she still understand he had left everything behind for her and that he loves her?

"John…" She mumbled, burying her face into his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his jacket and warmth seeping though her skin. That sensation sent her shivering with happiness but also somewhat part of fear.

"Cam, don't do this." John mumbled, wishing out loud.

"Hold on to me," She replied simply, requested accepted by a simple squeeze and his right arm slipping down to hold her waist. Some people in the shop turned to them but John didn't care. His heart ached. His soul was tired of all this, lying to someone he loved wasn't as he easy as he'd thought. _What if she decides he wasn't fit to be with her and ran away? _

John hated this. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't have the courage to place his cards on the table and be honest with all he has done; he was too afraid of the consequences to even try it. He felt like he was lying to her about everything.

He told her how perfect their relationship was when it wasn't. It was filled with holes and they were left unfilled. And the one with the biggest damage was done by him when he wanted to have a normal girl, Riley.

The lies they have been living in made him rethink if maybe they should've remained with Sarah and Derek and Ryan. Maybe that's what's best both of them; to remain apart forever? Maybe lying to her wasn't such a good idea but a very selfish act on his part?

John always had at the back of this mind one thing: All this is a lie. Their perfect relationship with no complication was a story written by John Connor and she had no choice but to play along, having no knowledge of the lie he had whipped up. She was just another one for him to control, manipulate as he wishes.

She stirred after a still moment and John released Cameron cautiously, readying himself to grab her if she should run. He moved his chair closer to her. Her expression was unreadable, staring at nothing in particular

"Cameron? Can you tell me what's wrong?" John leaned in, feeling fear grow in his stomach like a bomb, waiting to go off. Cameron's brown eyes turned to him, feeling a strong surge of electricity charging up her spine bone, sending her into shivers when her eyes met John's.

"No, nothing, just-" Cameron stopped abruptly, biting her lips, struggling to find the right way to phrase it, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm always here Cam, I always love you," John said gently, not knowing what to do but to confess. What if she remembered everything?

She relaxed instantly, hearing John's voice, filled with love for her. She looked down on her knuckles, wondering if there is a scar to her wound. She couldn't shove that thought away. John had hurt her but he loved her. _He wouldn't hurt me_. Cameron decided to herself.

"Alright, so, we'll have this band then?" John asked, trying to resume being cheerful.

She gave a small smile and a nod. John grinned, calling over the lady and purchased the ring with three small diamonds, insisting the lady to keep the change as she attempted to count its value. John took the bag and they left the shop, his arm loosely around Cameron's waist, holding her close.

"Do we shop for groceries now?" Cameron asked, looking at John, clueless.

John shrugged, "I don't really know. We haven't officially been engaged yet and not to mention we haven't even got an iden-" John stopped abruptly. Cameron looked at him questioningly, "We haven't even got the groceries so…"

A bright smile crossed Cameron's beautiful face and John's heart instantly fluttered. They walked hand in hand to the jeep and he placed the bag gently under the chair with all their guns. John smiled at Cameron before driving off.

John bit his lips and decided silently, _I wouldn't involve Cameron in getting a new identity, becoming a criminal, not on the life of the whole damn human race; if she's already living a lie, I might as well make this a beautiful one for her to enjoy basking in._

"Alright, what's on the list?" John asked casually as they stepped into a mart, getting themselves a shopping trolley.

"Nothing," Cameron replied bluntly.

"Nothing?" He raised an eyebrow at her, receiving an earnest nod, "alright then, we'll improvise, won't we?" John flashed a grin and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the cold storage section.

Cameron smiled, letting John pull her with one hand while he pushed the cart with the other. They stopped in front of the frozen foods.

"So…" John looked at Cameron, clueless, "what do you want to eat tonight?" He asked.

Cameron looked along the rows of frozen food, pointing at the chicken steaks, packed in air tight wrappers. John raised an eyebrow. John daren't try to cook steak, without the knowledge of working the oven or griller.

"That one," She added. John nodded and chose two best ones and placed them into the cart.

"You'd better know how to cook it as I'll tell you honestly, I have no idea how," John said casually and Cameron flashed him a smile before moving on. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, following her, "Cameron, I'm serious!" He said, catching up to her. Cameron took hold of the cart, walking along the racks of food.

John reached his arm behind Cameron and holding the cart on both sides, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I know how to cook steak, John. I'll try," Cameron replied distractedly, missing his groan in the process at the thought of her failure. If John had known one day he'd have to leave his mom, he'll have learnt a couple of cooking skills from her, though Sarah's cooking is nearing the inedible state.

Cameron took a bottle of jam and margarine while John secretly slipped the bottle of peanut butter in the cart, not wanting to risk letting Cameron know in case she disapprove. Later, they bought a huge loaf of bread; some can food and instant noodles (much to Cameron's annoyance and disappointment).

They wandered into the baking section. Cameron seemed to be awfully interested. John also seemed interested but not in the baking stuff but in a Cameron who is interested in something for a change.

"Can we get some baking ingredients?" Cameron asked, looking distractedly at the box of baking flour.

"Sure," John shrugged his shoulders, remembering the last cake she baked him. The taste still lingered in his mouth and left a sweet taste in his heart. He watched as Cameron placed several ingredients into the cart. Soon, they wandered into the drinks section. John walked to the can drinks shelves, reaching for some when…

"Must we drink can drinks?" Cameron asked softly.

"Not if you don't want to," John shrugged.

"Do you want to?"

"Er…honestly, I prefer this, but-"

Cameron silently scooped two cans of Dr Pepper, three cans of Diet coke and some random soda, dropping them into the cart and wheeled it away.

"Cameron, you don't always have to adapt to me," John started awkwardly.

"You don't have to adapt to me," She replied bluntly, "I don't even remember what I prefer anyway," John swore he saw her shoulders drooped in the thought of losing her memories of her and John being 'together'.

"Cameron, I'm sorry," John mumbled,_ about everything_.

"It's alright. My memories are the second important thing in my life," Cameron replied simply, taking boxes of pancakes off the racks. John frowned at both the statement and the fact she had chosen pancakes for breakfast.

He decided to ask her about the statement first, "Second? They're the most important thing to a person! What could be more important then them?!" He asked incredously.

"The person in the memories who made them treasured," Cameron replied matter-of-factly, staring at John expectantly before moving on. It took him a second to gather his thoughts and absorb her statement. He grinned foolishly to himself, drowning in pure happiness as he realized he is that very person. _Maybe this lie wasn't so bad?_ He caught up with her and tried to cheer her up.

"You might have lost your memory but-"

"Let's drop this," Cameron interrupted with a small pleading smile.

"Alright," He nodded. A box of sugar, salt, pepper, spices and a pack of cheese joined their collection. John's eyes darted to her, deciding if it would be appropriate for him to test her about whether she remembered anything. He decided to start off small, "Cameron, do you remember anything? Feeling love for me? A flash? A feeling?"

The wheeling movement of the cart stopped and so did Cameron's footsteps. John stopped too. She turned a little in his arms to face him as he let go of the other side of the cart.

"I don't know," Cameron flashed him a hurt look.

"Sorry," He said quickly, knowing that she has mistaken his question for whether she love him at all, "I shouldn't have doubt you, I-" His rants of apology were interrupted by a small smile from Cameron and a slight shake of her head before moving on with their shopping.

_John, you helpless idiotic low life! How could you even have the cheek to ask her that?! Is your head really filled with brain or stones?! She agreed to marry you for god's sake! That's not as simple as agreeing to buy groceries for you! That promise from her is giving you her life and future! Besides, you are not offering her anything she wanted! She thought you are offering a life but the truth is, there is nothing! _John scolded himself as he walked side by side with Cameron.

The shopping of shampoo, bathe and hand soap were all bought in silence. Once or twice John wanted to strike a conversation while Cameron stopped to choose the shampoo and all but she walked on before John can start. He didn't know if he was too slow or she is deliberately avoiding a conversation. If it was the latter, he knew he is in for a lifetime of misery.

"Cameron-"

"I think we need something to maintain the house," Cameron said as they approached the counter.

"Great, what do we need?" John asked, happy just to strike a conversation.

Cameron turned to John, "Toolbox," She said, looking as if John's hurtful question had never been said.

"I think we can purchase those here," He said, looking around, "Alright, you wait right here okay? Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," John assured her with a smile before running off. Cameron stood by the cart, by the counter, watching John run off in a hurry.

The wind brought his jacket into flaps. John couldn't leave Cameron alone for long in case she walks off or run off. He looked around anxiously for the toolbox, finding it; he picked them up without choosing and took off.

He went to where he left Cameron, praying she'll still be there. But he couldn't see her, only a bunch of youngsters.

"Damn!" He muttered aloud, moving forward, placing the toolbox down, "Hey," John snapped, shoving two of the teen away from Cameron, standing guardedly in front of her.

"Who do you think you are peep?!" A teen sneered.

"She's my wife," John glared angrily, nose trill flaring.

"Who are you kidding dude? She's like _only_ sixteen and look at you!" They all laughed. John's hands curled up tightly into fists and he pursed his lips in anger at the thought of someone laughing about him not being able to take care of her, "Come on babe let's go," The teen with a large tattoo of a unrecognizable creature reached forward and grabbed Cameron's arm.

She screamed in fear. John frowned, puzzled. He was expecting her to fling this poor guy across the mall. _Perhaps she's not aware of her strengths? _Then the others pulled at John, preventing him from defending her. He struggled mildly against the grip as his arms are twisted to his back.

"Dude, come on!" John shouted in frustration, struggling with them. His arms were beginning to hurt, "Cameron," He muttered, twisting around so fast that one of them lost their grip on his arm, allowing him space to punch his other restrainer, breaking his nose. He elbowed the man who held Cameron. A lot of people in the mall looked over but most decided to scram before they get into trouble.

Most of the ones who were beaten down by John were all wide eyed with shock and surprise. They hadn't expected a young boy like him to be able to beat them down.

Before John can run to get Cameron, he heard a soft click and a pressure on his lower back. He froze, hearing the man whose nose he broke, "Let the babe come with us and we will save you the pain of suffering a bullet,"

"I'd exchange her for a limb," John offered simply, not moving an inch. The man got closer to John to cover the gun from sight of others. He never speak and John guessed he's shocked at what his reply was, "So, are you gonna shoot or what?" John growled.

"John," Cameron whimpered, sharp eyes spotting the gun. John casted a sorry gaze towards her.

"Of course I am," He hissed before applying pressure to the trigger. John shut his eyes.

"John!" Cameron cried out. John felt the teenager's arm behind him stiffened, "Please stop," The man holding Cameron pulled on her arm, ready to bring her away when she lashed out at him, pushing him to the floor with all her might. The man yelped out as he skid across the mall. All the other men all stared, mouth hanging open but that wasn't John's concern.

He glanced at her. Cameron looked shocked herself. She bit her lips as more and more eyes stared at her in shock. Her eyes flooded with tears. _She needed him_.

The man holding John stiffened and the gun was somewhat lowered. John elbowed the teen and ran to get Cameron. She leaned onto him, welcoming some warmth and a hug.

"You-" The teen was interrupted by sirens. All their faces turned white as they ran quickly. John did consider running too but decided to stay. He didn't want Cameron to know they're fugitives; all he could do was pray. Two LAPD officers ran in, hand on their pistols.

"You okay kid?" An officer walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John nodded.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"They're harassing her," John replied flatly, trying to keep his replies short, "I punched them,"

"Good kid," the officer commented, "Your girlfriend?" he gestured to Cameron.

John hesitated but decided on, "No," He saw Cameron's disappointed look from the corner of his eye, "My wife," He continued with a smile.

The officer raised a doubtful eyebrow, "You sure kid? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one and she's twenty," John replied confidently; silently praying he would not ask for their ICs.

"Young, but still…" The officer nodded, smiling.

"If there's nothing more officer," John continued, "Thank you for your help," John smiled.

"Of course, I would get them one day," He sighed. John chuckled before heading for the counter to pay for their purchase, aware of all the eyes on them.

"I'm sorry," John said in a soft but apologetic voice, never having eye contact with her, "I won't leave your side again,"

"I do love you, so much" Cameron replied simply as the cashier packed their purchase and John paid the counter, taking their things and leaving.

"You needn't answer my question, I already knew the answer," John thought aloud, turning to grin at Cameron despite he knowingly stepped into a deep pit.

Lying to her wasn't easy and he knew the longer he held this out, the harder the truth would hit her poor heart.

Things are about to get much worst.

To be continued…

Another leap of a normal life of Jameron! Right now, John's the protector and Cameron's the protectee, quite obviously. I'm enjoying portray John 'Future John' style. Well, this is just another way to get John to be the leader so…I hope you're enjoying this! Plus if you notice, John's emotional battle of lying to Cameron.

Well, next chapter…John's guilt was pushed aside as they spent some quality time together at home.


	9. Chapter 9: Different

Many thanks to the people who read and the people who reviewed:

Nathan Riddle: I'm glad you love the end! I'm glad you love the fight scenes, I'm not good at them, seriously. I need a long time before I could imagine a terminator fight but a human with human fight, I can manage. Then again, imagining is one thing and writing is another. I am seriously running out of vocabularies! (As for you first review) About the Jiley thing, I did kind of considered toning it down and just to let you in on one thing. I had actually written out the part where John had sex with Riley but I couldn't take it. Re-reading my writing was making me puke so I cut it out! Thankfully. What do you mean? Doing what? If I haven't mistaken what you mean, it was the kissing on the bed thing right? Yeah, that kill Cameron and I could never take it all at once if I found out I'm in love with a robot. I mean, come on man! John Connor fights them his whole life and he just needed normal anyway. And to answer that comment about why Cameron is so faithful…firstly, she doesn't remember. Secondly, love is blind. And thanks for the compliments about the fight scene but I just can't dread it when it had to come no matter how many times the reviews come back as the fight scenes turn out great but I try my best! Lols. Thanks so much!

Alanah: Thanks so much! Believe me, the addition of Riley hurts me too. I'm glad you love it. If you want the ending, it would be quite far from here. For every story of mine, it would be close to 33 to 34 chapters. I am considering having a part 2 for 'I'll always come for you' and a last sequel to close up for this entire journey. I know, it's long but I like long ones and hate short ones. I just love exploring the characters. And yeah, I kind of thought it through. Bad reviews are hurting (if not constructive) but it helps me improve, honestly. Unless it's a complaint to Cameron's too human. Now it's meant to be. Thanks so much once again!

TSCC FAN: thanks! Lols but come to think of it, it isn't a bad name if I were to credit them "Losers" Lols!

Amrita D: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Warning…it won't be really bright soon. It'll be kind of dark and foreshadowing after a while.

Nomad79: I guess the plotline was showing with John thoughts and all about how he had to toughen up in the second chapter of this story (I think it's the second) That proposal was fun to write (I just feel sadistic and love to write John being a moron.) Thanks, glad I pulled off the fight scene!

Dc: Thanks, I'm really worried the fight scene would ruin the story a little. The chapters aren't set yet but I think the max I'll go for each of my stories is 35 (which is a lot of chapters. Fortunately each chapter isn't too long). With the stuff I got for this one (which is really good stuff, you'd want to stay reading no matter what crap, trust me. It's really exciting and mind blowing stuffs) I think there would be a "I'll always come for you part 2" as I wouldn't want this one to be filled with 60 chapters (that is ridiculous). I don't know if a part 2 would be well received, I'm kind of thinking on the edge now. Well, risks are to be taken and I don't think I would hold a vote this time. Most probably there'll be a part 2 then a major one. I'll inform it publically at the notes at the bottom of a certain chapter (preferably the last for this, part 1)

kataang0: Thanks! I can't really spill much of the beans but I think I will, just the top thin layer, really thin. It'll be at the bottom of this chapter but don't get your hopes up. It'll be very mild.

Cptlatnok: Yup. Hoping you could give a few comments but thanks anyway!

jojobevco: Thanks!

zahnfan23: Glad you found it that. ^-^

TK-MR: Alright, I answered that review kind of late and looked at the wrong place. Yup, it's an error. Sorry for that. I figured to get John to punch them right away but that would hit the wrong spot in a story as I didn't want John to come out as rash and he is kind of hiding so he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. He tried to warn them but the losers are really stubborn. Lols! I don't really know what you're thinking but yes, this would be nice times for them. Thanks!

Thanks so much for the review! They play a big part on the plot of the story and also the way I write them so thanks again!

WARNING! CHILDREN UNDER 11 PLEASE STAY AWAY!!! (Or if you freak out easily.)

Chapter 9: "You Seem Different." "I am."

"Cameron, can you stop that and just tell me what's up?" John grunted in frustration of getting stare down by her for the pass 10 minutes. He struggled to concentrate on driving but her constant staring was creeping him out.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Cameron started to reply _finally_… "Are you hurt from the fight?" She spoke up, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

John couldn't help but gave a light chuckle. Cameron had stared at him for 10 minutes and the thought of just asking had never occurred to her, that sure is his Cameron alright, no doubt about it, "I'm really alright. Maybe just a sore knuckle from punching that brute but," John turned to her, "I'm fine."

Cameron stared for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. Resting it in between her hands on her lap, she gently traced his knuckles gently with her smooth fingers.

That sensation was frighteningly overwhelming. The tingling feel made its way up John's arm and to his neck, up to his brain. He loved it when she did small actions like that and she knows that he likes that. He gripped onto Cameron's lower hand, which was propping his hand on her lap gently.

He smiled, satisfied as they drove home. On the way, he began thinking about them.

John can't help but feel confused about their relationship. He felt like her boyfriend but somehow, he also felt like a protective elder brother to her. Cameron was so naïve that he felt the urge to actually protect her from the littlest things he knew would happen; he had to protect her from this world. It was too awkward to be both her elder brother and her boyfriend.

*

"Alright, you get that bag there then," John smiled, pointing to the bag of bread and margarine. Cameron wordlessly took it and began walking down the path, before John. He opened the door and they entered their home, placing down the groceries bags on the counter, exhausted. At least for John.

Cameron on the other hand, took off to the bedroom, leaving John frowning after her departure. He lifted his tired bones on sore muscles and followed her.

"Cameron, what are you-" He entered the room to find Cameron sitting on the bed, a box on her lap. John couldn't know the box better. It was the box which held their ring from the shop. She looked up at him and smiled, before looking back down and admired the two bands on her lap which would tie them together forever the moment they wear them.

John smiled, shaking his head with a sigh. He dropped onto the bed by Cameron. Slipping his arms around her waist, he peered over her shoulder and took in her sweet scent.

"We'll get engaged tomorrow," John promised, kissing her shoulder delicately. Cameron smiled softly, nodding, "Wanna wear it now?" He asked; eyes closed in complete relaxation. Cameron nodded lightly and almost hesitantly but John held up her left hand, reaching from behind her, gently, slipping the band on with ease. She helped him put on his upon his wordless request.

His left hand held hers gently, fingers intertwined, "I love you," John mumbled to her, sinking in absolute heavenly love.

"I love you too, John," Cameron mumbled. John was practically swept off his feet by the imaginary wind upon her soft confession, not even life and death can separate him from her anymore. John showered her with endless kisses on the crook of her neck and felt her head turn as a small gasp escape her lips. He took her lips on his.

John gently tasted her sweet lips. His hands roamed around on her lower back, pulling her desperately closer to him. Their tongues twirled around, with Cameron's hesitation prominent but more than a little love were involved.

He placed his hand on her hips comfortably, roaming to the small of her back. John contemplated whether to follow his instinct but he was afraid he'll scare her. Thus, his hands rested on the lowest portion of the small of her back, fingering the belt of her jeans, so tempted to do what he wanted to.

John gently caressed her lower lips with his tongue and felt her stiffen before her felt Cameron move in to intercept him, bringing back his attention to her. Their tongues felt each other softly, as if a little more force would hurt the other party. It went slowly and was a while before John's hormones did the decision making for the both of them. His hands roamed from her lower back to the hem of her long sleeved shirt.

"May I?" He mumbled in between their kiss and he felt Cameron's hesitation but nonetheless, a slight lift in her arms. He smiled, pulling it off her gently and placing it with ease on the end of the bed. With her outfit out of the way, he pulled her into a hug, breaking their kiss. He kissed her bare shoulder lovingly before resting his chin on it.

He felt himself grow harder with each passing second.

Bundling her silky brown hair in his right hand, his left felt Cameron's soft and smooth back under his palm, studying her perfect complexion. After he was satisfied exploring her exposed skin, he used his left to unhook the bra but frown in difficulty. He was determined not to let a simple bra hook get in his way but he'd admit, he is having trouble unhooking it.

He heard Cameron giggle into his ear before mumbling, "Hold on to both sides of the hook," She instructed. John gave a soft nip of the tip of her ear, following her instruction. Cameron's hand sought their way to his lower arm, pushing them towards each other on her back and the hook came loose, leaving the bra to slip off Cameron's skin to the small space between them.

John placed it at the end of the bed. Their lips met again, this time with his hands holding Cameron's directing them to his body, under his shirt.

"Cam, go ahead," He panted slightly from the internal 'heat' that's rising. John pulled her closer to him, feeling her breast on his chest, he groaned. Biting her lower lips, Cameron made a move.

Her soft hands ran over his back, feeling sturdy but warm skin there, noting a little moisture of perspiration starting to form She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. She loved having a quiet moment with John, oblivious to his erratic breathing and their lack of clothes but John didn't want to waste any time. He decided to make a subtle move.

"Cameron," He practically whined. With a swift movement, his shirt joined hers.

Trying to be gentle but feeling anxious inside, John guided his partner off the bed and stand on the floor, struggling with the buckle of her belt and later, his own. Hers seemed to slip off to the floor quite easily but his seem to come off in annoying folds. Gently, John slipped off Cameron's only clothing left to hide her modesty.

They pressed together again, Cameron's cheek on his firm shoulders. She felt a soft touch of his erected member to her thigh through his boxers. That definitely got her curious and got her pressing herself on him. That was new to her and Cameron definitely let her curiousity get the better of her while she administer her 'ministration', pressing in harder than she intended. She had just no idea how bitter it was to John. He bit his lower lips, drowning the moan.

He scooped her into his arms, having enough of her teasing whether intentional or not. Not surprisingly, she looked confused and somewhat frightened by his interruption of her curious 'ministration'. Pecking her softly on the lips, John muttered a few words of assurance as he walked to the bed.

He placed her gently on the bed, and stood there in only his boxer shorts. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He had never tried this before, although close with Riley but she never got him this hard before. John was terrified at his strong urge of wanting Cameron so badly. He had no idea how to get going from here. Cameron is just an innocent girl/machine whom he is about to take advantage of. With her naïve personality, it would be less likely for her to say 'no' or resist at all.

There's one thing he did know. He wanted her, now.

Slowly, he slipped onto the bed kneeling on fours above Cameron, they kissed one last time. He was somewhat surprised when her hands pulled at the band of his boxers shyly at first then pulling it down, exposing him to her. This made John wonder if he was taking advantage of her or was it the other way around.

For a moment, his eyes were fixated on her beautiful and perfect body. They took in her face features, running from her bright eyes to her nose and to her lips. They continued downwards, taking in smooth milky skin on her chest. He gulped as he set his eyes on her beautiful and luscious breast. John can't wait to get into the act but he wanted to take it slow, for Cameron's sake.

"John?" She asked shakily, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…uh...no, not at all," John stammered thickly, unable to make his mouth move to his command as they opened and closed like a fish getting oxygen. Cameron gave him a small smile and he did his best but returned a nervous smile before finally going into the act. Lowering himself, John's felt a bitter touch of his erected member on the narrow gap in between her legs. He felt an involuntary tense in her muscles.

John shivered in excitement and fear, he was pretty sure Cameron felt fear for not knowing what's going on and what's to come. John felt nervous himself. _What if cyborgs aren't programmed to enjoy sex? What if they hate it? Won't I be putting Cameron into a lifetime of misery? What if I hurt her? _

Gritting his teeth, John decided to go along with it, since they've come this far of having the trouble to remove all their clothing. Carefully and slowly, he attempted to slide into her but it proved more difficult than he initially thought. He could feel Cameron's muscles tensing up further and making it pretty difficult for him but he didn't have the heart to tell her it's her problem.

_How the hell does other people do this?! _

After some tries, John seemed to be getting only frustration. He finally paused to look at how Cameron is holding up. Surprised to be finding her fear replaced by curiosity, her warm brown eyes fixated on him. He knew he just had to succeed in this. John jumped when he felt Cameron's left hand running down his stomach, down his abdomen, arriving at his groin area. Her hand touched his, which was trying to get this working.

Gently, John tried again, spurred on by her participation in this. She fingered the back of his hand gently as he unknowingly brushed against her. John felt a soft relaxation in her muscles and they loosened just enough for him to gain access.

Simultaneously, many jolts of electricity were sent up both bodies. Cameron felt a soft sting to her sensitive portion and winced involuntarily in surprise just when John slipped further in. He looked up at her in shock, tearing himself from the exhilaration he's experiencing and spinning back to earth. Instantly, he slid out of her.

Worry took over as he leaned over his partner, "Cameron," John whispered, thick with concern, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't know I'd hurt you, I'm-" Their lips crashed together abruptly, pulling John into a passionate kiss. He blinked in surprise, kissing back, shaken.

"John?" Cameron muttered, breaking their sudden kiss.

"Yeah?" His voice was thick with happiness and endless joy.

"Don't be," She mumbled. That by itself was enough to set of the fuse. John smiled to her before slipping into her again, finding it less difficult but still not without difficulty. This time, he gently went deeper and deeper, observing Cameron's every move. Her expression portrayed disbelieve and to John's gladness, exhilaration as well.

She was warm, wet and her walls are tightening around him with each passing moment.

Soon, he was as close to her as he could have gotten. Cameron could feel John's warmth extending further into her body as it already has been. Ecstasy took over her sensors and send goosebumps to her skin. She threw back her head and moaned softly. John smiled. He needed to breathe before he dies of the lack of air. He rested the side of his head on her chest. Upon hearing a soft thud, he jumped up, yelping.

"What it is?" Cameron muttered, frowning, hands on his bare back.

"Nothing," He replied shakily, lowering himself to listen again. This time, there's no doubt, deep in there somewhere, there's something, beating hard. Pumping and working so hard, as if for her survival. He heard it began to get more erratic. A frown spread across his brows.

"John," Cameron whispered in almost a plea. John knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to move on…

He prepared himself for the exertion, getting up and started working slowly. It took John awhile to get use to the rhythm but he knew it felt good. Gradually, each thrust came with more confident from John but it was slow and gentle, which for Cameron was good and satisfying for her unfamiliar term of 'sex'.

He can feel her walls tight around him with each move, clinging on to him firmly. Cameron's eyes burned with pure energy and love for John as their eyes met. She looked happy and this made John happy too. It had been a long time since he felt like this, or, he has never felt like this.

Cameron gave him new experience, not just physically but simple things like exhilaration and tasting sweet love in his heart for the first time.

John couldn't shake the thought of how things are progressing. Just about a year ago, before Cameron's glitch, they lay in bed and John let his mind roamed to how it would feel to be in her? Would he be able to feel her inner metal? But now, John was just too certain to let anything of that even flash once at him. He was sure, Cameron is not just a machine, she is more than just wires.

He saw her get irritated and jealous when he went out with Riley. He saw her get worried when he is in danger. He saw determination in her eyes when she tried to save him. He saw reluctancy in her eyes when she had a glitch and tried to kill him. He saw sadness in her when he asked if she really felt anything. He saw her exhilarated and excited while they make love. He heard her heartbeat somewhere in there. He felt her tremble when he ran his hand up her arm or anywhere else. He heard her breathe when he was near her.

And most importantly, he felt warmth when he was with her, in her. Cameron is more than real; she's just too perfectly unrealistic that John wondered; _what did I do to deserve her? _

As he kept each thrust more firm and coming in a faster pace, he felt her get wetter and hotter. This puzzled John as he didn't expect her to 'function' this way as well but he was reluctant to stop.

He watched with a smile as Cameron threw her head back, moaning out in pleasure. Her smooth hands clutched at his arms, careful not to hurt him but her grip was firm and just good for John.

His mind flew back involuntarily to a very memorable past…

"_Want some chip?" John offered his new terminator protector. She glanced at the packet of chip before turning away to insert the oil pump back. John rolled his eyes at his own stupidity of assuming a Terminator could eat! He sat at the tip of their jeep, enjoying it._

"_I'm sorry," She spoke up, "Back at school, you apologised for lying to me, so I should apologise for lying to you," _

"_It's alright, I get it," John smiled, "You needed to get close to me, just the way you're…programmed," He forced to keep the smile, "Like some hot girls is going to make friends with the new weird kid," He chuckled, "Now that I'd think about it, you won't know someone's messed up, y'know?"_

"_In the future you have many friends," Cameron made a futile attempt in consoling._

_John turned to stare at her in curiosity, "what model are you? You seem…different…" _

_Cameron reached out and took a chip, "I am," taking a bite out of the chip, she walked to take the wheel, with John staring at her, gaping. _

John stopped, panting heavily. He leaned over to Cameron to rest, jumping as he heard a soft whimper from her. He couldn't help it but bark a laugh.

"I have to rest y'know, not that fit…yet," John laughed, his chest heaving in and out heavily. Kissing her tenderly on her forehead, their fingers of their left hand intertwined as their right explored each other body anyway they liked. John fondled with her breast gently, in awe at their beauty and perfection.

He felt hers roamed across his chest and to his abdomen, feeling his tensed muscles as she does so. John Connor wanted her to know one truth: He loved her and his heart will always be hers no matter what she decides to do with it. He was sure, he'd let her kill him if she wanted him dead.

They kissed slowly and tenderly. John release Cameron's hand and started running both hands down the sides, feeling and memorizing the feel of her curves under his hands.

Cameron's hands rested on his back, feeling him, somewhat shyly. John loved it when she did that. He could feel the warmth of her hands penetrating the skin on his back. It's good to have someone there constantly to warm him up. At least his choice to leave Sarah didn't make him alone.

John lifted his head as Cameron took his chin in her hand. As his firey eyes met hers, they both knew, they're not stopping anytime soon. A sly smile graced John's lips as he braced himself to make this a memorable one.

*

"Cameron?" John mumbled, sleepily and exhausted.

"Hm?"

"Remind me again, why haven't we done this before?" John grinned, forcing his eyes opened and greeted with the beautiful picture of his going-to-be wife, lying on her side, eyes closed and brown hair spread out on the pillow in naturally beautiful waves. She looked peaceful and happy.

"I don't know, I don't remember" She mumbled, eyes still closed. John smiled, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. He's the one doing the work and she's the one bathing in pleasure, yet she seems so tired. John, on the other hand, couldn't bear to close his eyes for fear she might disappear. He shifted forward, intertwining their legs.

"Cameron..." He whined softly, pleading her to just open her eyes for once. Cameron took a while before she managed to force her eyes open.

John savoured the moment and looked into the endless pools of brown. It was so different now. They were filled with emotions, it was so different from the last time John remembered it. Bleary and sleepy eyes looked at him and 'smiled'.

"Go to sleep," He mumbled softly, "I love you," Leaning forward, John kissed her on the forehead, closing his eyes himself. He heard a mild and muffled reply from Cameron just as she shifted closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. A smile of satisfaction graced his lips as he drifted off to the wonderful land of sleep, their bodies intertwined together, sharing their warmth.

_Sometime later, we got to do this again_…he thought drowsily.

To be continued…

Well, a short but huge chapter for me to write! I hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEWS are greatly appreciated!!!

About the mild spoiler I promised:  
There would be major action in the chapters down the road. Two old characters would be brought into this story soon.

This is all I'm offering for now.

**Next chapter**: John and Cameron spent some more time at home together as she continues remembering some more things from her past and he began to consider telling her the truth about their past. John pondered over this and decided to tell her some of their past when she asked about something she remembered but didn't pursue initially…


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Nathan Riddle: Wow, I can't believe you could survive this long after thinking John and Riley had sex. If you go back to read just that part, you'll notice, Sarah stopped them just in time when she called for John. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

TSCC FAN: Yeah, I realized and definitely more cuteness in this chapter. Thanks!

Nomad79: Thanks. I won't say there's a huge storm coming but I would say there's definitely one. Seriously, I love hearing your guess . but I can't give out any major spoilers, but you can ask me if you really insist on having them (please PM about your guess or any other spoilers you want me to give away) Thanks once again!

Cptlatnok: *sighs* I'm still working on the grammars and started correcting them every time. Thanks for the heads up about it. Aren't too stormy but there's one small passing one coming. Sarah and Derek…maybe…I can't say. It's just for you to guess and anticipate.

Dc: thanks so much!

jojobevco: Thanks!

TK-MR: Sorry! I have no idea why I always end up with these annoying errors…sorry again and thanks for the heads up! (For the first review) Yup, I thought it'll be fun for me to bring that up again. Although they aren't exactly posing as brothers and sisters anymore, I think it would be kind of funny if John still felt like her brother. Lols. Yup, they would start it up soon, in fact really soon. I know, that's exactly the issue a lot of haters have to this story. Cameron's too human. Sorry if that bothered you but warning, she's about to get more human. Lols. Thanks!

Alright, in this chapter: John and Cameron's storm starts brewing when Cameron decides to pursue a memory she regained but ignored initially.

WARNING! CHILDREN UNDER 11 PLEASE STAY AWAY!!! (Or if you freak out easily.)

Chapter 10: At home

He watched her lovingly, not moving a muscle. He was afraid to wake her from her slumber. She looked different when she slept but John couldn't put the particular word to it that would do her beauty any justice. Her eyes moved aimlessly under her eyelids occasionally. He's sure she's dreaming; he only wanted to know what it was about.

An hour ago, John told Cameron to go to sleep and he was prepared to but when he closed his eyes, he saw her with a 9mm, its muzzle resting on her temple. Her last word snapped him back to consciousness, 'Liar'…

That's what he'd been to her in the past. When Future John left and he swore to himself, he'd protect and care for Cameron. But he lied. His love for her was shaken by her one small glitch to kill him. So Cameron's right, he is a liar. No, -was-… Now, he's truthful but only about his feelings. Technically, this was all a lie to her. She had no choice into whether to forgive John to what he did to her but it was a risk he was too afraid to take. _God this is screwing with my head!_ John groaned inwardly.

Gentle and cautious not to wake her, he shifted his arm on her waist and felt the soft and smooth skin there. He felt the warm seeping into his skin and almost scorching it, almost reminding John that she was real. He could hear her soft breathing at this close proximity. Softly, John sighed, contented as he listened to the steady breathing of Cameron.

He didn't even know when she started to breathe. _Does she realize it?_ He wondered to himself. John remembered clearly, the last time, before Riley's appearance, when he lay in bed with her. John never heard any other breathing than his own. At that time, it freaks him out but he got used to it and accepts Cameron the way she is at that time. However now, he's really not used to hearing her breathe.

John shifted, listening unusually intent for ever noise she makes just by breathing, pushing himself closer to her. His forehead touching her temple, his arms tightened around her waist, his left hand squeezing her left, their legs intertwining tighter and her body closer to his.

She stirred, turning her head and facing him. He stared, unable to breath. John can't believe he was still captivated by her beauty every time she looked at him. As expected, Cameron's eyelids slowly lifted, revealing bleary but warm brown eyes. Her eyes bore into his for a moment before a charming smile graced her lips.

"Hello," John's hoarse voice whispered cheerily. Cameron chuckled, nuzzling her face closer to his. He took her closer to him gently, kissing her cheek softly, "How does it feel?" John whispered in her ear, breathing hot air at it.

She shrunk away a little as the hot air tickled her ear, sending her laughing softly, "This or…"

"That," John replied, as if reading her mind.

"I don't know," She replied, to John's dismay, "it's confusing for me."

A frown formed on John's face like waves pulling in onto the shore, slow but emphasized, "Why?"

"I don't know; it felt…'special'," Cameron said, almost muttering, "The motion, what we were doing, felt familiar," This sent a deep thud in John's chest. Dread spun around in his stomach, choking up his eardrums.

"Really?" John managed to choke out shakily. Before his eyes flashed a dreadful scene……

_Her slender body practically danced along with his. The small light that seeped through the flap in the closed curtain made her glow. But the only thing that bothered John was the absence of clothes and the fact that the man wasn't him. _

_Their passionate kiss never faltered like they were long time lovers but __**they are not!**__ A small voice in John's head screamed, __**Cameron's mine! We've been in love with each other for a long time! She's mine! **__Dread grew as John watched his hand fell to the buckle of her belt and hers on his buckle. _

_That does it; he kicked off and ran, feeling tears forming. He never turned back despite his mother's shouts after him. _

"John?" Cameron's soft voice brought John back. He blinked, realizing tears have been forming. Her soft fingers rubbed away the tears with gentleness John never thought was possible, "Are you alright?" Her voice was thick with concern.

He never replied but looked at her pleadingly, pulling her into a sudden hug. He kissed the top of her head fiercely. Cameron curled up in his embrace, curious as to what was bothering John so suddenly. He felt terrible. He released Cameron, pulling her into a soft kiss.

To his surprised, she kissed back instead on questioning him. Cameron may not know what he wanted when he hugged her all of a sudden that may have hurt her but she knew what he wanted when he kissed her. Cameron knows John wants it, he needs some comfort from her now for reasons unknown to her, _perhaps in her lost memories…_

"Cameron…" John whispered, finally stopping their kiss to breath. Cameron breathed as well. They paused to gasped for air before looking into each others eyes and smiling, "That was…weird," John said.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked, wanting to know about the cause of his tears.

John thought for a moment before decided, "No, you're here and you're fine. Everything else is," He smiled.

"Tell me something about us," She requested suddenly.

"What?"

"Anything, please," Cameron mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

John thought about it for a moment before he spoke, "We had our second kiss in a garage," John smiled. He saw Cameron's frown but that only widen his smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I was sad and you comforted me," John replied, almost laughing in pure happiness as he remembered that moment, "And we had privacy in there. I was depressed as hell about something and you…" John paused, smile disappearing as he remembered how Cameron had provided assurance to him back then. Being assured definitely felt better than assuring someone.

These few days allowed John to experience what Sarah had been through; taking care of him. It was a terrible feeling, especially if you are afraid and unsure what to do next. There was nothing to assure you when you felt scared or alone. It would sure be nice if He'd have someone there for him.

"What about our first?" Cameron asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"In a bedroom, on the bed." John grinned and kissed her on her temple.

"You seemed disturbed," Cameron stated, turning to John.

"Yeah, I am," He smiled, realizing nothing about him can escape Cameron's eyes.

"Why?" She asked, feeling his hand begin stroking her arm gently.

"Because…" He hesitated, wondering if he should tell Cameron about Riley and Future John and about the fact that the world's going to end. _No…_he decided. He wanted her to keep a pure and undisturbed mind; it helped him keep his in check and not go off to insanity, "because…it's not…really. It's nothing." He swallowed, drowning all the pain and sorrow anywhere he could.

Cameron bit her lips, wanting to make this better for John but she doesn't know what to do. She didn't know him well enough yet, or at least she believed she doesn't. Hoping this would be alright; Cameron leaned in and kissed him. He held the back of her head gently as they kissed.

_Although she had lost her memory, she sure hasn't forgotten how to kiss_. John thought, feeling the familiar and pleasurable feel of _their_ kiss surge through his body. After a while they parted.

He couldn't help it as his emerald eyes wandered off and so did his mind. His eyes went down from her neck to her bare chest and he took a small glimpse of the cleaver of her breast under the sheets as it slipped. Cameron blushed, noticing what he was so attracted to.

Slowly, John felt himself begin to harden again as fatigue crept away from his rested mind and body. He couldn't stop staring.

The involuntary urge brought new strength to John's limbs. He sprang up quickly and in no time, he was above her, running kisses down her neck and to her chest. Her delicate and smooth skin made his lips feel like a sore panel. As he made his trail of kisses on her bare chest, Cameron's hand touched his shoulders. He paused, looking up at her almost annoyed at the interruption.

"You should rehydrate yourself," Cameron stated, voice filled with concern. Before John can replied or react, she sat up, her bare back leaning on the headrest, bringing up the blanket up to cover her modesty. John grinned, lunging forward and embracing her before she can slip out of bed and away.

"It takes more than the blanket, Cam," He smirked as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her firmly to him. She laughed; "You should've known better," John's muffled words send hot air to her skin. Throwing back her head, Cameron tried to get away from John as the hot breath tickled her skin softly.

"John!" She screamed between laughs as he moved to tickle her on the sides of her waist. Cameron quickly took the opportunity to shift to the other side of the king sized bed, trying to get down but John flung forward deftly and placed his arms tightly around her waist and ran kisses down her neck, continuing in his movement to press her down on the bed, they kissed. Cameron relaxed visibly, kissing him back passionately.

"You ready?" John grinned, pulling away their kiss. Cameron smiled and nodded, pulling him into a warm embrace, pressing her bare breast against his chest. John groaned and whined, staring at Cameron accusingly. They both forgot about hydrating as John got to work.

He found it a little less difficult but it was nonetheless; guess he'll have to practice to make it perfect. While he tried, Cameron rained his neck and broad shoulder with tender kisses.

"John…" She whimpered as he lagged behind, still having trouble.

"I could use help from the other party," John replied, feeling his unsatisfied urge deepen to an unbearable level. Cameron smiled cheekily, continue watching him. John gave her a short glare, aware that she knowingly left him to the lunch. He decided to get back at her.

Slowly, John pressed his hips against hers, brushing his member in between her legs in a slow and torturing moment for himself. He watched Cameron closely, smiling in triumph when she threw her head back and moaned softly, succumbing to this slow torture. Having her finally aroused by his torture, John attempted to slip in again...

Succeeding, he realized the rhythm now come to him naturally. Cameron closed her legs in a little and made her walls tightened around him subtly. He grinned, quickening his pace to match her desires.

John felt his limits coming but was reluctant to slow down, finding it pleasurable to watch Cameron drowning in ecstasy. He reached his limits and she felt a warm sensation at her lower abdomen as he exploded deep into her. John slowed to a stop, gasping for breath.

"Drink some water before we continue," Cameron stated bluntly. John grinned and withdrew from her reluctantly. However, he was happy she initiated to continue later on. Happy _and_ satisfied, John slipped out from above her and to the floor. He cried out when his soft legs gave under him, leaving him to slip to the floor.

He saw Cameron dove forward but he fell on his ass and was thankful a carpet was there. She peered over the edge, chuckling. He growled before getting up, steadying himself. John snatched up his boxers and put them on.

Cameron smiled and got off the bed, sweeping off the bathrobes conveniently off the chair and put it on. John frowned as to where she got it but decided to hug her again. Whispering into her ear, "Love you Cam," John mumbled.

John received a light smile and kiss before she slipped away from him gracefully.

The couple went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, sharing it. Cameron took a glass and John drank four.

"Cameron, what time is it? I'm hungry," John asked distractedly, seeping at the water.

"4pm," Cameron replied simply from the living room after glancing at the digital clock.

"Suppose we have lunch now?" John asked hopefully. Cameron nodded, feeling her own stomach rumble, "Good, I'll cook," He smiled. John went to work to make lunch. Somewhere in Cameron's mind, she couldn't help but feel skeptical and somewhat worried.

"John?" Cameron decided to voice it out.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"Erm," John froze mid way as he took out a pot, "To be honest, no," He shook his head and admitted sheepishly, "I'm willing to try though." He offered, "Maybe you want to help me?" John asked. Deep in his heart, it scrunched up and hoped that this Cameron is at least somewhat similar to his Cameron, in other than looks.

John remembered clearly his Cameron definitely was an amazing cook. He'd never forget the cake she baked for him on his birthday. Yes, the same day that was wrecked when she gone haywire but John doesn't blame her now, he know she didn't mean anything. Sometimes, John wished she would at least remember a little.

"Yes," Cameron replied, leaving John to heave in silent relief and resist from jumping in joy, "I want to try to cook something by myself,"

John seemed to consider her idea before nodding, smiling at her brightly, and "It has been a while since I tasted your cooking."

"Was it good or bad?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Good, too good," John grinned, assuring her, "I'll leave you to your cooking alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you should go wash up?"

John seemed a little reluctant to allow her to cook alone and be so close to something so dangerous since her memory loss.

"I'll be fine."

That was all John needed to nod and smile, and finally walking away to bathe. Cameron watched John walk away. She thought about their situation for a moment before smiling to herself. She scanned the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator, before her head throbbed deeply.

The kitchen disappeared as did the fridge, throwing Cameron back to a pile of white blankness.

_The kitchen was different. But this wasn't a homey kitchen; it was a kitchen in a stall. Warm smell of cakes wafted their way to her but she was unresponsive. She was too caught up with her conversation with John._

"_Uh, Cameron, I really appreciate it. Go on, I want to taste the first cake you make," John grabbed her hand, nudging her temple with his forehead. Cameron shy away, grins back at him before scanning around the kitchen and taking in where everything is. John noticed Dawn, the baker, smiling at them. He smiled back in pride. _

_John watched intently as Cameron started to take a mixer pot out to add ingredients in it; which is unknown to him, stirring the mixture with one hand and taking the ingredients with the other. John stood by her in wonder at her multi-tasking. The hand which was stirring the mixture hardly wavered while she looked around for ingredients. _

"_What cake are you making exactly?" John asked curiously as Cameron picked up the bottle of vanilla essence and poured it into the mixture, stirring it without using the machine. _

"_A birthday cake," Cameron replied plainly, adding a little water to the sticky mixture which is starting to take on a brown colour. John licked his lips again. _

"_What kind?" John continued probing, reaching a finger in to steal a taste of the mixture._

"_One of a kind," Cameron stated, slapping his hand lightly. John retrieved his hand back, rubbing it, looking like some of his ego just died. Cameron smiled to herself, amused but she also saw pride glowed into his eyes. She understood why: he felt like a normal teenager, here celebrating his birthday with her; he grinned from ear to ear. _

Cameron recovered her posture in shock, in front of the fridge. She could hear her own heart pounding away in her ears. Blinking away the stars, she got to work. Almost subconsciously, she reached for a baking tin and some flour; silently, started moving and cooking according to her memory.

She worked fast and quick, wanting to finish this before John is done bathing. Soon, the mixture was placed into the oven. Cameron took a step back after adjusting the timer and temperature.

She heard soft footsteps and turned around expectantly as John rounded the corner and headed for the kitchen, topless.

"Hey how're you doing? Need any help?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed the side of his face to hers. She could feel his wet hair coming in contact with her long auburn ones.

"It's done," Cameron stated simply.

"Hm, what'd you make?" John asked curiously.

"Cake,"

"What kind?" John asked.

"One of a kind," Cameron blurted softly. She felt him stiffen. To her dismay, John let go of her, stepping back, turning her around to face him.

"Cameron," John stared into her eyes intently, "Do you remember anything? About us? Anything at all," He looked so hopeful and almost incredously that Cameron didn't have the heart to lie and give him a 'no' anymore. After what they've been through, she felt too connected to him now.

"Yes, a little," Cameron murmured.

John's eyes lit up, "Really? Which ones?"

"I remember baking a cake for you on your birthday and," Cameron started, "the fact you don't like me barging into your shower…"

John chuckled, cupping her face in his hands, "Not anymore," He grinned cheekily, "I want you to barge in. But then again, maybe you don't have to, I might consider leaving the door open…" He laughed. Cameron gave him a shy smile which was irresistibly cute to John's eyes. He embraced her, resting his chin on her head as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I also remember how we met," Cameron said shakily as the memory brought goosebumps to her. She felt John stiffen, "I know…" She looked up at John, trembling, "everything. What am I? John?" She asked him, almost afraid to know the answer, "I'm not human, am I?" She asked slowly and shakily, beginning to be afraid of herself.

"You're my wife. You're my beautiful wife," John smiled, holding her cheek gently, caressing her. She smiled, turning away, shy, "Cameron, what ever is out there, we'll be together and that's what important. I'd always love you," John said.

Cameron looked at him, nodding, "Before that, can you fill me in what's going on? I can't remember the whole story," She said.

"I'd rather let you find out," John replied, uncomfortably. He didn't want her to remember about Riley, "don't worry, you'll remember everything soon." He forced a smile, Cameron took it in, nodding and smiled, "But I just want you to know this. We're not citizens. But not criminals either. It's just some misunderstanding and we have to change our names from time to time when it is required alright?"

A flash of frown crossed her features but once again, her trust blindfolded her doubts, "Alright," She smiled, nodding.

"And remember this, Cameron, when you regain your memories, some things might be hurting, confusing and even made you…suicidal," John warned, feeling terribly guilty, "I did things, inhuman things to you but I swear, I loved you throughout that, all that. I love you, please, remember and don't forget." He began to shake his head slowly, "I can't lose you again, so don't…don't leave me. Ever. I love you, I always have"

To be continued…

This chapter is more of talk and less progress but as you have read, the troubles seem to be starting. (Partially)

**Next chapter**: One of Cameron's worst memories struck her and she was heavily traumatized by it as John tries his best to comfort and consol her. Cameron comes down to a decision that brought about more complications for their relationship. John, on the other hand, continues to fight the growing guilt.


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

Thanks to those who reviewed and read!

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

TSCC FAN: Glad you are enjoying it!

kaotic2: Just you wait, things are getting so exciting. I have already had the main stuff that would be going on in each chapter planned out and the plan is making me all excited. And don't worry, she won't do anything dumb, I think. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Cptlatnok: Alright, I am already being really nice by not having a harsh face up confrontation. John would be basically feeling all guilty and Cameron would be most puzzled. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
TK-MR: And yes, worst memory but I can openly tell you it's not. I did consider that but I didn't want to torture them anymore too much so I went easy on it; just enough tension and yet not enough to snap. Thanks so much!

This chapter: Cameron got back one of her critical memory to John's treatment to her before.

Chapter 11: Gone is gone…

The small click was heard and the oven stopped. Cameron left John's embrace and opened the oven.

"Wow, that smells good," John commented, "I'll help you get it out," He smiled, rushing pass her and putting on the gloves, he took out the cake and flipped it over on the plate. The cake fell out from the cake tin easily and Cameron brought it to the dining.

John followed, attracted to the nice smell which wafted to his nostrils. She placed the cake on the table and John automatically sat down in front of it. He was handed a small spoon and immediately started digging into the soft fluffy cake. Bringing it to his mouth, John moaned as the familiar taste practically dug right down to his heart.

It tasted so good!

"Cameron, this is great," He let out another moan, "Try some," He gestured to the cake, swallowing his bite. Cameron smiled and sat down on his lap as he fed her a small piece. She smiled at John appreciatively. Their eyes met again and they were drawn to each other. Their lips met, drawing them into a passionate kiss.

John distractedly placed the fork on the table, running his hands up and down her sides, resting on her hips. Their kiss ended, this time quicker than all the others, in John's opinion. He opened his eyes and looked at Cameron, noticing the vision was blurry and his world was spinning.

She was like drugs to him. John was sure if he were standing, he'd have collapsed. He hugged her close to him, kissing her shoulder lovingly.

"Y'know what?" John mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Let's go get our new identities now and get married." John looked at her, pecking her lightly on her cheek.

"Now?" Cameron frowned, "But our identities. You know where to get them?"

John bit his lips, racking his brains to think of something. He considered Enrique's nephew but he may tell everything to Sarah when she gets her new identity as well. John thought deeply, cursing himself.

"It's alright, John," She ran her fingers through his short hair lovingly, "Not now. You have the entire time we have together to think. I'm not in a rush to get married. Though, you promised and that's enough for me…"

John nodded reluctantly, "We **will** get married I'll think of something. I swear. I'll get us new identities, new life"

"I know you will," She smiled, leaning it. John grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

"In the meantime…" John's voice trailed off as a sly smile takes its place.

"No, John!" Cameron cried out as John scooped her into his arms and ran to the room. Cameron threw back her head and laughed as he kissed her neck, standing in front of the unmade bed. John looked up at her, kissing her chest one last time before placing her down on the bed gently.

John crawled up above her. Her hands ran across his bare chest gently, fingertips sending tingling sensation crawling all over his torso. John, in the meantime, reached forward and pulling the string to release Cameron's bathrobes. He smiled, leaning down to take her lips on his.

"What'd you want to do?" Cameron mumbled cautiously but playfully so.

"Whatever you want," He replied.

"I want to get a bath," Cameron said unexpectedly. John pulled away slowly, grinning at her and nodding.

"Go. Before I change my mind," His eyes trying not to linger on her naked body.

Cameron chuckled, sitting up. Gracefully, she dropped the bathrobes on the floor, leaving her completely naked. Not missing a step, she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her clothes and a towel, stepping into the bathroom. John never moved an inch as his ears pricked upon hearing the sound of water. He smiled to himself and moved to clear up the bed.

Meanwhile, Cameron brought up the bottle of shampoo and started shampooing her long silky brown hair. _Who am I? What am I?_ She wondered once again as her fingers massaged her scalp. Cameron lost track of time and kept massaging, till her fingers came across something rough in her scalp.

Puzzled, Cameron washed off the soap and brought it to the mirror, moving aside as much hair as she could. Peering at her scalp, she saw a scar. With her fingers searching again, she found another on the back of her head. Frowning, Cameron froze, racking her brains to recall. Gasping, the beautifully furnished bathroom vanished into thin air.

"_Didn't you already let go? On your sixteenth birthday?" Cameron felt tears welled up in her eyes as well as she walked closer to John. He froze, cornered by her statement, there is no argument there. _

Slowly, the surrounding materialized around her, showing a park.

"_Yeah, but it wasn't I who let go that day. There wasn't anything left of us that I can hold on to. You are the one who broke everything! You are the one who destroyed the very thing I ever wanted!" John said tightly and harshly. _

"_John, I didn't want to, I tried-" _

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it! You can have sex or kiss any guy you want, I don't care!" John interrupted, snapping. Some of the people in the park turned to them but quickly look away as they spotted the heated argument between a 'couple', not wanting to interrupt them. _

_Cameron's own tears fell despite her effort in keeping them in. John felt his hesitation as he saw her tears glittering in the sunlight but he tightened his jaw muscles, clenching his fist. _

"_I can fix it, John. We can be-" _

"_No, you can't!" John cut her off again, "Gone is gone!" He growled. _

"_John-" Cameron walked forward at a quicker pace. John subconsciously thrust his hands out furiously, pushing her back. _

_Cameron attempted to regain her balance but a throb in her wound prevented her from thrusting a leg out behind her to balance her out. Cameron felt her heels dug into the damp soil, losing her balance, she fell back, the back of her head hitting the stone bench. A sharp pain laced its way into her head. _

"_Cameron!" tumbled his way out of John's mouth, filled with anxiety, shock and fear. She felt his hands on her arm. Her world started to spin and turned fuzzy. She lost sight of John slowly and the park, all the plants, the people. Finally, she leaned to her side, falling on her left arm onto the damp grass. Her world disappeared into darkness._

Cameron screamed, back stepping. She lost her footing and fell onto the floor. She fell on her side as she attempted to turn during her fall, remembering the sensation of hitting a bench at the back of her head. _It hurts…it hurts her so much… _

Her breathing came out in rasp; her eyes were wide in fear. Unexpectedly, she turned and leaned over the toilet bowl, vomiting all she consumed. Leaving her throat dehydrated, raw and filled with a sour taste which lingered. _John, why would he do this to me? _

A loud hammering was heard on the door accompanied with John's strong and firm voice calling her name. But the boy in her vision is so different. This John with her, hammering on the door, was kind, caring and loving to her. But that John seemed ruthlessly, harsh and hated her.

"_No, you can't! Gone is gone!"_

It echoed in her mind, pestering her. She let out another agonizing scream, clutching at her head. She retreated into a corner, hugging herself. The door burst open. John stepped in, anxious eyes searching the bathroom. Finding Cameron in a corner, he approached carefully.

"Cameron?" John said gently. But to Cameron's ears, he didn't seem the same anymore. She looked up at him fearfully, met with the same John from her memories but different eyes. This one had kind eyes, "Cameron." He approached, kneeling down in front of her. His arms snaked around each side of her.

John felt her stiffen as he hugged her gently. He felt terrible. Cameron was literally shaking under him. Tightening his hug, he kissed the top of her head. His hands ran up and down her bare and smooth back, in a futile attempt to soothe her.

"Cameron, talk to me," He mumbled into her damp but fragrant hair. She began to cry softly. John pulled away the hug, seeing it was no use in comforting her at all. Instead, John took a different approach. He cupped her cheeks and made her look him in the eyes, firmly asking, "What happened?"

"Stay away from me," She whispered in her own fear but the amount of venom was not untraceable. John stiffened; what he had feared all came through. She didn't want him anymore. He let go of her, falling back and sat down on the cold tile floor, loss for words.

There goes their hard built up relationship. _That's it…she remembers now_. Remembers how badly he'd treated her and what he'd said to hurt her deliberately. John's heart throbbed as the pace of each beat quicken as well as strengthen. His chest is starting to hurt when he forced himself to look at the victim of his reckless and cruel words. _He'll lose her._

She was hugging her knees; eyes closed however, tears seeped out from those closed eyelids all these while. John was at loss for comfort for her as well. He regretted hurting her but he couldn't tell her nor help her. John knew whatever happened he'd said those words and it was his fault. He thought he could get away with it but in the end he still had to pay the price for this.

John moved to her and held her gently, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head, feeling the dampness of her hair.

"Cameron…" John spoke croakily, feeling his eyes flood with tears as well. He remained kneeling in front of her, lost in his own regret, "I'm so sorry."

Cameron didn't reply nor react to his words to apologies. John felt the weight of the world got heavier and crashed onto his frail shoulders once again. He started to feel tears subconsciously flowing down his cheek and onto the tile flooring.

Cameron didn't feel any better. She felt it was difficult to breathe in her fetus position and restrained in her movement. Her legs were so tight on her abdomen that she couldn't breathe but she couldn't care less. Her heart hurts so much. Maybe it was because of the lack of oxygen or maybe it's just her heart, wrenched and squeezed so tightly after remember John's words. _Her John and yet not._

"Cameron…" She heard John speaking again. He sounded so frail and sorry. Cameron listened to them but they sound empty to her as the care and concern he showed to her these days shattered into nothingness. She hugged herself tighter, feeling the band on her ring finger which tied her heart to the other party who wore an identical one. It felt smooth around her finger, and also loose, just like their relationship.

Their relationship had always been unsure for Cameron. She was confused with all that's happen between John and her. She can't remember anything and he did his best to comfort her that it's alright she doesn't remember anything but in the end it wasn't.

Although their relationship together made Cameron felt safe, happy but it was also dangerous. Like a person standing on the ledge of a building, waiting, just waiting for a time when the wind would become too strong for him to remain standing. In that time, he'll fall down to the bottom and die.

John didn't realize that letting Cameron remember things also made her feel what she initially felt. It was a risk that went wrong.

It was a mistake John Baum made but John Connor paid the price for that mistake.

The pair remained on the tile of their bathroom floor. The coldness was seeping through John's pants and his knees are getting numb. But he knew Cameron felt worse now. She wasn't wearing anything at all and he'd left the door open.

Tentatively, John reached for her towel from his position. Bringing it down, he carefully moved a numb knee one before another and slowly placed the towel over Cameron's bare shoulder. She didn't move so John assumed she was asleep. He hesitantly and carefully bent over, wrapping his arms around her body. He jumped as her ice cold body touched his hands.

Yelping, John jumped to his feet, losing his balance due to his numb knees but managed to support himself with the sink. Once he got his balance, John bent over and scooped Cameron into his arms, feeling the bitter cold seeping into his arms.

He ran out of the bathroom and to the bed he had made before. John quickly flung aside the sheets with his fingers from under Cameron's knees and placed her on the bed. Throwing the sheet back on her naked body, he ran to the edge of the bed and looked under it to find a heater which the last owner left.

Quickly, John connected it to a power supply and activated it, slowly warming the bed. He returned to Cameron's side, kneeling by her bedside. He placed an arm across her abdomen, feeling her cold temperature seeping through the sheets and touching him, sending goosebumps on his arms.

He touched Cameron's forehead and realized it was cold too. John muttered a curse and kissed her softly on her forehead. Staying there for a while and realizing this helpless plan isn't working, John stood up and took off his boxers, crawling into bed next to Cameron.

Gently, he placed his arms around her and intertwined their legs. Her body was unbearably cold. John didn't even want to think what's going on with her. An eerie sensation ran up his spine, sending it tingling. _She seemed dead_…John gulped.

"Cameron," He mumbled into her hair before sinking into sleep.

The next morning, he woke, only to find Cameron's eyes still closed; naked and beautiful body under the sheets, smooth skin against his own. John wanted to cry out to her but didn't manage any. He didn't know how long he slept but his eyes were sore and painful with every blink.

Watchful and hopeful greenish-grey eyes watched her, unblinking. His mouth mumbled and chanted her name over and over. His mind wondered what's wrong with her, is she hurt? Her heart is bruised and assumed it was his fault. Time passed and John had no idea how long.

2 days later…

He lost track of time. It was as if it froze.

His stomach never growled, his mouth never felt thirst and dry, he hardly blinked or move at all.

John Connor wondered if he were human at all. His world shut down. His 'CPU' stopped functioning along with his lover's. But he had an argument for his state.

Her, his lover's, stomach never growled, her mouth never feel thirst or dry, her eyes were always closed and she never moved an inch. John missed the endless pools of warm chocolate brown looking up at him, curious and hungry for answers and sometimes, for him. John wanted to sigh as he stared lovingly as his unconscious lover, but he couldn't. His throat was hoarse but he didn't want water.

He wanted Cameron to open her eyes, look at him. Not having the ability to do anything about it, John closed his eyes and shifted a small centimeter closer to Cameron. He sank into sleep, praying she'd wake.

A few hours later…

Cameron Baum's pools of chocolate brown snapped open, seeing her blurry world which she always sees every time she just woke. Cameron felt a warm sensation on her skin. She realized she was naked, under the sheets. But not just under the sheets, John Connor laid asleep beside her, hugging her, holding her.

She turned a little to look at him.

_Gone is gone… _

However, a small voice called out from her head. _No…he's here with you and you're here by him…_

The haunting voice returned. _His heart isn't with you…_

No argument was set on the plate to rebuke that voice. Cameron's mind was a mess. She doesn't know anymore. All she had to do was clarify with John, but she doesn't want to. Cameron wanted to live this beautiful lie. She slowly moved a sore and stiff arm from her side and gently stroked John's arm which was set on her abdomen protectively.

He didn't respond and Cameron continued stroking his arm. She jumped when he mumbled for her. Expecting he was awake, she turned to him but he was apparently sleep talking. Cameron's brows furrowed in somewhat impatient. She decided to shake him.

With her hand on his arm, she shook him gently. It took a while but slowly, tired green eyes opened. They appeared bleary at first but widen as they met Cameron's. No words were needed as he pulled her into a weak hug, kissing her on her cheek furiously.

She felt his dry and sore lips on her skin. Cupping his cheek, Cameron pulled him into a gentle kiss. She tasted his dry lips passionately.

His lips felt dry on hers but hers isn't any better. They kiss gently or rather weakly. It took a while for both of them to be convinced they had each other and then did they part reluctantly.

"I'll get us something to eat, you got to be hungry," John's hoarse voice spoke nervously, praying she won't bring up what she remembered in the bath. He slowly sat up, feeling his back creak uncomfortably. His stomach growled.

"John," A soft hand touched his arm. John was grateful for this simple touch of warmth. He turned weakly to Cameron, "I'll get it," She smiled, getting up at a quicker speed then John, sweeping a bathrobe off the tip of the bed. He nodded, smiling with his pale lips. He lay back down, watching as Cameron walked to the kitchen to get both of them something to eat.

She felt weak but she kept going. She heard her stomach growled as she approached the kitchen but ignored it. Her head hurts but it was nothing. There was an odd feeling in the middle of her torso, her abdomen but she couldn't careless.

Cameron kept going. She realized John had no idea she remembers everything now…and he never will…

To be continued…

Next Chapter: John's unawareness of Cameron's recovery didn't stop him. He suspected something when her way of speech and actions was different. Cameron knew John lied to her and was trapped in her own confusion if having John to own up would be best for them. While John suffered the guilt of lying to someone he loved so deeply. Both of them are forced to make a decision but before one could, the other decided to take a risky move.


	12. Chapter 12: Lie

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!!!

TSCC FAN: Yup, they are for now but don't forget, they would be having some intense stuff in this chapter. Thanks!

zahnfan23: Thanks, glad you liked it.

WilliamJago: This chapter would wrench at your heart, I hope so; as John and Cameron would go through their own mind turbulence. Thanks, I'm still working on the grammar. I found some trouble getting my grammar good this chapter as the characters' mind screwing stuff is getting me all messed up. I hope the grammar isn't too bad…Thanks again!

kaotic2: Thanks. This chapter would be mostly some indecisive stuff on both of their mind so I hope you'd enjoy it.

Dc: Thanks!

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

martinpe: Thanks and you are right, the odds are getting worst. In this chapter, both of them would be having a hard time with themselves. Thank you so much!

TK-MR: Thanks and yes, the cake's waste now. Yup, it would be more of an emotional rollercoaster on this chapter and less action.

This chapter: Cameron and John went through their own emotional rollercoaster as both of them know the stakes of making a move. Cameron began to doubt their relationship as well with all her memories back.

Chapter 12: Lie To Me

Cameron carefully placed the bowl of fish porridge on the tray. She made it herself, deboned it personally, wondering if he would like it. She felt it wasn't good enough as it wasn't cooked for very long but John was hungry and the last thing she wanted was him to pass out due to hunger.

She disposed the cake into the bin, remembering how lovingly John looked at her as they ate the cake. It hurt her heart to even think.

She took a spoon and walked gracefully to their room, finding John's eyes closed but the rise and fall in his chest was obvious. Cameron smiled weakly to herself; sitting down by John.

"John," Her voice was thick with concern as she gently called and shook him. He started to stir, eyes opening and as if on cue, he smiled at her. Placing her small hand on his back, she helped him up, kissing him gently on the temple before bringing up the bowl.

He watched, licking his lips as Cameron brought a small spoonful of steaming porridge up, blowing it a couple of agonizing seconds before feeding it to John. He gobbled it up hungrily, craving for more. John's eyes stared at the porridge, realizing how hungry he was.

This cycle continued and soon, the bowl was empty with John licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Thanks, it was delicious," He spoke, with more energy as the color returns to his cheek. They stared into each others eyes, smiling for a long time before John frowned, "Have you eaten yours?"

Cameron shook her head slowly but with a small satisfied smile, seeing John much more energetic now. He gaped, lunging forward and taking the empty bowl from her, leaving it at the table. John jumped off the bed and wore his boxer. Later, he scooped her into his arms and carried her out. Cameron didn't resist. She knew John well; well enough to know he was going to make something for her.

Cameron looked at the side of John's anxious face and thought about how frightening her life is. She was in total trauma when she remembered John and her argument. Cameron remembers losing consciousness and afterwards she remembered…everything…Riley…Sarah…Derek…skynet…even Ryan…

She missed Sarah and Ryan, the older one and the young one. Cameron didn't think it as John bringing her away but it was her; bringing John away from Sarah. She knows John, the same John who loves her more than anything, is all Sarah has.

For all they knew, perhaps Sarah had committed suicide after learning about they're departure, John's departure, her son…They won't know if she did, they can't stop her if she did.

Cameron felt cruel. Cruel to Sarah and also cruel to little Ryan. She left him back there. And he was her good friend; she loved him like a brother and she left him.

She began consider punching John straight in the face, knocking him out and carrying him to the front door of their old house. Dropping John there, ringing the door bell and run away forever. Cameron knows she is just another wall between John and Sarah. She knows what Sarah wants and she know John wants to be with her but Sarah needs John more than she does.

"John," Cameron spoke weakly, trying to get his attention.

"Hush, don't speak. I don't want to hear a sound from you," He hushed her gently, placing her down on the soft couch, kissing her sweetly on her revealed chest before walking to the kitchen, leaving her to her thoughts. _I have to get John back to Sarah. She needs him more than I do._

She watched the scene of John rushing around the in the kitchen, confused and lost at what to cook. He doesn't even know how. Cameron sat up from the couch and walked unsteadily to John.

He rounded the counter when he saw her coming and took her hand.

"I told you not to move," John said accusingly. He half expected Cameron to pout or whine but she didn't. Instead-

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have anything decent to eat till tomorrow," She countered. John flushed beet red, trying to shrug off the embarrassing moment. He felt Cameron's warm hands cupping his face, "It's alright, you don't have to learn how to cook, as long as I'm here," Cameron smiled. He smiled at her too but frowned when she wasn't looking. John didn't know how to describe it but she doesn't seem like herself at all.

It seems to be as if she's taking care of him now which doesn't make any sense. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Come to think of it, she has been regaining her memories. _Could it be she has already remembered everything?!_ John thought, horrified. _What if she left me?_

He decided to make a practical approach, "Cameron," John walked into the kitchen, taking her shoulders in his hand, "Look me in the eye and tell me if you remember anything,"

Cameron frowned and hid the bitter taste in her heart, looking up at John with her innocent and pure look, "I don't remember everything. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Cameron feigned innocent, praying deep in her heart that he'll lie to her, tell her no, there isn't anything he want to tell her.

John opened his mouth, ready to reply; ready to tell her no, he didn't have anything to tell her but before he could do that, she swayed on the spot and fell to her side.

"CAMERON!" Her world turn black, accompanied with John's screams of horror.

*

The sweet taste seeped into her mouth, wetting her dry chapped lips.

"Cameron…" The familiar and gentle voice forced her to open her eyes, "Hey…"

John loomed over her, blocking out the light, "You alright?" He asked, voice laced with thick concern, "Cameron, answer me."

"John," She mumbled with the little strength she had. Cameron thrust out her hand weakly, wanting to touch him on the cheek but she couldn't. Gently, he pinned down her hand and fed her another mouth of whatever he made.

She downed another spoon of it.

"Everything after you finish this," John grunted, feeding her another spoon. Cameron took it gratefully but the thought of John and her running away from Sarah is stuck at the back of her head. She just couldn't drop it. But right now, she'll need strength. Her vision remained blurry as John fed her just like how she had fed him a while ago.

John looked lovingly at her.

"I love you." Cameron mumbled, meaning it as a reminder to herself. She isn't sure anymore if she love him, or if she could. John hurt her so badly and she could still feel the bitterness in her battered heart. John seemed to know this; he could sense something was up with her. The way she looked at him was different too, John realized. _She remembered and was now expecting me to tell her the truth from my own mouth,_ or so he thought.

"I know." John replied softly, feeding her another spoon. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he'd love her too. John didn't want to lie to her anymore or hurt her any deeper. She took it silently.

"John," Cameron said a little forcefully. She silently prayed for him to reply to her, tell her he loved her. She wanted him to keep up this lie. John was scared but so was she. Sometimes, ignorance is really a blessing.

"Yeah?" John muttered as a reply. Cameron had to bite her lips to prevent her from crying out in pure frustration. She keep her mouth tightly shut as she ate the food which she figured is porridge, only a little too watery; otherwise, it tasted quite good.

John smiled lovingly at her after finishing the porridge. Cameron frowned slightly and stared at him blankly as he reached up and scooped off a small speck of porridge left on her lips. Then he retreated to the kitchen. Cameron wanted to stop him but didn't have the heart. Instead, she lay down and rested, staring around the room.

Spotting a small speck of brown sticking out of the half closed drawer at the bedside table, she dived for it weakly. Her slender fingers traced the hard but smoothed cover book. Cameron turned it over and felt the tears rushing into her eyes. She blinked, bringing the book to the bed and opened it. More tears began to sting her eyes.

"John…" She breathed in between sobs.

*

John walked to the kitchen, dropping the bowl into the sink with a slight clank. He leaned against the counter, thinking. He loves her and knows it but she must've remembered everything and figured this was all a lie. She was pressing him so hard back there it scared him so badly. Everything would fall away the moment he opened his mouth and tell her the truth or lie again.

What worried John most was what if Cameron didn't remember anything; what if everything was a thought on his part? Then wouldn't he be digging his own grave?

Either way seemed to be death for them.

_Cameron smiled at him before Future John raised the controller, pressing the red button after setting the time and date. _

_A huge blue ball of electricity emerged. John and Sarah gazed at it with awe, Derek glanced at it lazily._

"_Its time," Future John said, taking a step forward. _

"_Wait," John shouted. Both of the leaving parties turned around to see John pulling Cameron into fierce hug. He rested his face into the crook of her neck. _

_Future John watched as Cameron hesitated to return it but eventually did. Cameron smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling John against her. _

_For a moment, John wished it could always be like this. He knew he had taken Cameron for granted all this time. Future John was right to take her away but John never thought anyone would take Cameron away from him last time. Now, when he knew, it's all too late, there's nothing he could do now. _

_He had felt like dying at this second or jump back into time to atone how he'd treated Cameron in the past although John had never liked time travelling after his last experience. _

_Cameron pushed John away gently, smiling as he gave her that pleading look. _

"_Cam, go on," future John spoke "It's your choice," _

_Cameron blinked a couple of times before lowering her head, biting her lower lips. John felt his heart wrenched as he waited for Cameron to make up her mind; his hand resting on Cameron's arm. _

_Cameron took a look at Future John, relinquishing her contact with John, taking Future John's hand as they faced the blue ball of light. For a moment, John's face fell, knowing her choice but nobody expected. _

_After Cameron kissed Future John on the cheek, she pulled her hand from his. Cameron took a step away from him and from the blue ball of light and closer to John, Sarah and Derek, the present. _

_John's face lit up as he took Cameron's hand firmly, squeezing it. Future John looked shocked and hurt but he managed a faint smile._

"_Cam, I came back for you, I never thought I'd return without you. Oh well, I won't know what you'd do next anymore," future John sighed, trying desperately to hide his pain and soothe the feel of his heart tearing, "I always thought you'll become more human, but you already had in my absence," _

_Cameron cocked her head, watching emotions displayed on his face against his will. _

"_Well, I guess you're coming with me Carter," Future John said, forcing a smile, "I still need my personal assistant you know. And don't worry, this time, I promise, I won't pull any punches. Only guns if you turn on me," _

_Carter nodded, walking closer to the ball of light. _

"_Let's go then," Future John jerked his head to the ball of light, "Oh, and John, love her for me. Cam loved me, but she loved you more. Remember that and remember tonight. You're a luckier guy I could ever be," _

_John held Cameron's hand closer to his body as he smiled, nodding, "I know; I know," He turned to gaze at Cameron, joy enveloping his heart, having no idea how future John felt at this moment. _

Cameron made her choice back there and chose him. She gave up everything she had with Future John and chose him. She loved him.

Cameron had given up everything for him. _I shouldn't be so selfish. She needs to know._ John squeezed his eyes shut and walked to the room, ready to blurt the truth out to her. He stood at the door, spotting the book in her hand.

*

Her tears blurred up her vision.

Catching something at the corner of her eyes, she turned and saw him standing in the doorway, staring straight at her, "John." She cried softly, breaking down into rags and uncontrollable sobs.

John watched her, smiling at her lovingly before walking to her, "You want me to read it to you?" He offered, sitting down beside her. Cameron nodded through her tears. He chuckled, wiping off her tears with his thumb and index finger gently before helping her back to lie down on the bed. He sat close to her, one hand on hers and one hand holding the book, leaning on the headrest.

"Before I start," John shifted to face her, "I have to tell you something. It was a lie. Everything, our relationship, our love, our lives. I lied to you, I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Please stop." Cameron pleaded to John's surprise. She was already crying.

John pinched his lips together, he needed to continue no matter how much this hurts her, "Whatever you chose, I'll never leave you or stop protecting you or stop loving you for as long as I live. I love you. My heart aches for you, something I have never nor will I ever feel for Mom; or Derek or maybe, even my dad. So that's what I'll do. That's how much I treasure this precious feeling you gave to me. So I lied to you and you have the rights to leave me, I'll give you a choice in this. I'd do whatever you want me to."

"LIE TO ME! Please…" Cameron screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. John sat there, shell shocked. His lips parted in pure shock. He'd thought she wanted the truth, wanted the true him to be sitting with her but she didn't. She needed a lie to soothe this out. That was the last thing he'd thought she wanted.

"Cameron," John cupped her face, "I did this to you. I'd die if you want me to, I'd stay if you want me to."

She looked at him with teary eyes. She cried out, throwing her arms around his neck, "I love you too." She sobbed, into his ear. He let a relief smile spread across his lips.

"I can't lie to you; I'd never want to lie to you." John spoke earnestly.

"What about Sarah?" Cameron sobbed.

"I miss mom. But I'm sure you'll make that go away. You already made this all worthwhile," John stroked her hair gently, "I won't go away. You can't make me." He mumbled, kissing her gently on her temple. Cameron smiled at John through her tears and leaned on his shoulder, "Don't make me. It hurts." John mumbled.

"If you put it like that…" Cameron smiled at him. She closed her eyes and enjoying the feel of having John close to her. He opened the book of: The Wizard of Oz and started reading.

Cameron laid quietly in his arms, listening attentively to his voice as well as the beautiful story. They both lost track of time again as John finished the book, closing it. He placed it aside and stroked Cameron's silky brown hair.

"So we're still getting married?" John asked, receiving a gentle nod, "Tomorrow?" Another nod and John leaned back satisfied.

"Are you sure?" Cameron sat up and looked at John.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He challenged. Cameron was silent after that till an idea struck John. He sat up suddenly, startling Cameron, "Let's go swimming." His eyes glistened with excitement. Fear struck Cameron's heart like lightning striking a small tree in an open space.

"No," She mumbled in objection timidly.

"Why?" He frowned.

"I don't swim." Cameron stated flatly.

"I know. That's why I'll teach you. Come on!" He jumped off the bed and pulled her along. Cameron sat on the bed as John rummaged the cupboard, pulling out clothes for Cameron and for himself. He threw it to her who caught it neatly. She looked hesitantly at the clothes in her hands while John wore his shorts over his boxers and shirt over his bare torso.

Cameron reluctantly put on hers. John sat down on the bed, pretending to be counting their diamonds but his eyes kept wandering back to peeping at Cameron changing. He hated himself for that but then again, _maybe it's not a bad idea after all_…he thought to himself, unable to keep his eyes away from her.

Cameron noticed it as well but decided to keep mum about it since she personally doesn't really mind John staring at her down to the skin. She delicately peeled off her bathrobe and hung it on the backing of a chair.

John stared. His cheeks began to burn and John felt almost ashamed about being so--- well, he doesn't know what but it just felt perverted, like he shouldn't be doing that. So he turned away from her and shut his eyes, cursing himself with every curse he can think of, cursing himself to hell.

Then he felt a smooth and warm sensation on his cheeks. They forced him to look upwards. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Cameron standing there, hands cupping his cheeks. She was practically glowing in his blurry vision from closing his eyes. Then he realized, she was as naked as day.

"John?" Cameron spoke but he didn't reply, he stared, "John." She said again, in an accusing tone. His lips parted as he took in her features. Cameron frowned at his trance.

She couldn't get his attention thus she leaned in and took his lips on hers and it worked. John stopped staring and instead closed his eyes, concentrating on kissing her. She gained her new memories back but she didn't like that. The new memories made Cameron feel sad and tied down, she would never feel like the carefree girl/machine when she lost her memories again. Cameron felt her memories brought hell back down on her.

Now, she's kissing John Connor, the man she has come to admire, learnt to love so much which sometimes brought confusion to her naïve mind. But Cameron found out she liked kissing him, just him. It made her feel all the troubles disappeared to nowhere just having a taste of sweet love. Her world shifted the moment she felt his lips on hers.

-+-

He hardly knew what happened when Cameron's lips touched his. John's mind was floating in nothingness when his eyes took in Cameron's naked body. It wasn't the first time but every time her body amazed him so much it left his mouth hanging open. He couldn't help it but only hope in time it would lessen.

John kissed back; relief to be able to put his mind on kissing her other than staring at her.

*

"So, which one do you want?" John asked, one arm wrapped around her waist and resting on her hips loosely. They walked down the aisle lazily, glancing at every swimsuit they went pass.

Cameron didn't answer his question and John knew why. She wasn't what John would call enthusiastic about touching water. This is one thing they had different to each other. John loved swimming whereas, Cameron, as a indestructible killing machine, has her pride in her abilities and hated to go anywhere near something she is weak at and that is swimming.

"Cameron, I'm talking to you!" He snapped playfully. She looked up at him, pouting, something she hasn't forgot since her memory lost. Cameron has somehow gotten used to it and couldn't kick the habit, "Now don't give me that look we had a deal."

"We didn't!" She objected, tone remaining subtle.

"But we agreed!"

"Reluctantly," She countered to John's surprise.

John sighed, pretending to be disappointed, "If you really don't want to then-"

"That one," Cameron interrupted, leaving his embrace and rushing to a rack of bikinis. John grinned, knowing that trick of being disappointed always worked. One thing about Cameron is she cares too much for John who somehow takes advantage of that but repays her for her effort afterwards.

John followed her and stared down at the light blue set of bikini which Cameron picked out. He admitted it is cute and fitted her. Smiling, John nodded to Cameron. She made a quick scan and picked a size off the rack, heading for the counter. John picked up a swimming pant on the way to there.

They made their payment and went to their car. As John walked along side Cameron, he thought, _what a day…at least I'm not lying to her anymore but will it ever be alright, after I hurt her that way?_

To be continued…

Next chapter: John and Cameron are going swimming! As John teaches Cameron how to swim, she began to think about her past or rather, their past/future (Time travel screws with your head). Later, she decides to bring John someplace she had kept from him all this time.


	13. Chapter 13: Secret

Thanks to those who read/reviewed! Really thanks so much, you really keep me writing at my best!

mshig11: Thanks, I was hoping the pacing would be good. All I can say about whether Cameron and John can get pass that is….John might feel guilty here and there and you would noticed he treat her doubly good, partially guilt but mostly love. For Cameron, you'll have to read but there would be something big coming up for the young couple to keep their mind off this. Thanks!

Zrakien: Thanks! I'm happy too that Cameron had her memories back. And yeah, you got that. I wanted them to give the impression that although they know it'll be difficult, they'll be together because they love each other so…that's mainly the main thing of this story and the show: Love. Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

zahnfan23: Yes, clearing the air is good and now, after the clearing, it's time for some fun and it's all in this chapter.

jojobevco: Thanks and yes, the TDE scene in not really early on but it's in the last few chapters of Double Metal: My first piece. You are highly recommended to read it. I get more positive reviews in that than in Falling in the Black ('thanks' to Riley!) So I really wish you could read that.

Dc: Yup and here's the update! It's alright if the reviews are the same. Just write what you want or just leave me a small note if it's good or bad. (Don't hesitate about pointing out bad stuff, I can improve on them). Thanks so much!

kaotic2: Thanks and here it is, hope it isn't classified as later .

TK-MR: Thanks! And yes, Lols! And it's not really a 'deed' now if it? Lols. Thanks so much for the laugh and the review!

Cptlatnok: Wow, I'm really glad you enjoyed the false reality, just like John and Cameron did! . Thanks! Though I really hope others would find the good part of this portrayal too! Yes, emotional and rollercoaster- ish but I don't know about angst because both of them are just happy to be together! Thanks so much!

Last chapter: Cameron got back her memories in a long sleep and John was kept in the dark about it. It wasn't long before he noticed the different and decided to confess, mistaking Cameron's questions. He thought she wanted the truth. They spent some time together, making the decision to stay together despite the heartbreak Cameron had bear with before.

Chapter 13: One Secret

His heartbeat could be heard in his ears. He was getting more and more anxious as each second passed.

"Cameron?!" John shouted, hoping he'll be able to keep his head in control.

No Answer.

"Cameron! Are you done?" He shouted again, hearing his calls echoed around.

"I'll be right out!" Cameron replied, voice tight and strained, something new John couldn't put a name to. He stood anxiously outside the female toilet, feeling relieved when Cameron suggested for them to change in a public toilet this time. He was glad he didn't have to keep an eye on his hormones this time.

John Connor stood outside the ladies in only his swim shorts which are kind of loose. He was topless and the cool air chilled him right down to the bone. In his right hand, he held his clothes and his left supported him on the wall, used to balance when he peeped into the ladies, praying no one would see him doing this but his fiancé is in there somewhere, taking an awfully long time. She hadn't replied him when he called the first couple of time.

John know she regained her memories but still can't help but worry; if she'd run off or if something was to happen because John know he'll never be able to live with it again. He couldn't help but notice that when Cameron lost her memories and regain them again, some of her confidence got left behind. She isn't the bold and outspoken Cameron anymore but is still the sweet, loving and caring one he adored.

Finally his fiancé decides to step out. John felt the color in his cheeks rise as his sea green eye scanned her dressing. John couldn't decide if the bikini was too revealing or his fiancé is just plain beautiful with anything she wore.

However, Cameron seems to look embarrassed too. A light blush showed as plain as day on her cheeks. John blinked and decides to toughen up. He approached her, taking her hand in his gently. She looked up at him and gave him a forced smile.

"What'd wrong Cam? You look great." John grinned, trying to make her feel better and not make himself look like a complete idiot, "Trust me. You do. Have more confidence in yourself, please…" John wrapped his arm around her waist gently, pulling her close to him.

He looked down at Cameron and saw no improvement despite his efforts. In a last desperate attempt to help her regain her confidence, he held her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Cameron rested her slender hands on his bare chest, looking at him in curiosity. John glanced around before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Her lips moved in similar motion against his, melting into one.

Subconsciously, their bodies grind against each other with a fiery passion, enjoying the moment together. John then pulled away reluctantly, seeping in a grateful amount of oxygen. He gazed at Cameron as she panted lightly, smiling at him.

"Enough confidence yet?" John smirked, holding onto her hand, "come on." He smiled, guiding her to the empty swimming pool. Cameron gazed at John, wondering, just wondering what made her John changed so much…just because of one bullet in her head?

The sky was getting dark as the sun set.

John stared at the horizon for a while, watching the sun gradually disappear behind a tall skyscraper. But he didn't have the luxury of watching the sun set before the cool breeze sent him shivering. Beside him, Cameron trembled as goosebumps form on her arms. The pool was empty as it was getting late, on a Sunday, people goes to work on Monday, but not the Connors.

"Into the water," John grinned cheekily. He took a short and swift cold shower by the side before leaping into the pool like a mischievous teenager, after glancing around and finding the lifeguard not in sight. He swam to the side of the pool where Cameron stood. Her hair was wet and thus John concluded she showered herself after him.

She squat down when John swam close.

"Come on Cam, you'll catch a cold." John said warningly.

Cameron cocked her head in a manner which made John want to grab her head and kiss her so badly, "Unlikely." She stated gently before reaching out to John. Her smooth fingers went to his face and wiped the chlorinated water away from his eyes. John smiled, shaking his head from side to side vigorously, feeling the water in his hair shower droplets of them all over Cameron.

Cameron smiled, her hand proceeding up to John's hair, running her fingers through his dark hair. They are starting to grow longer and longer despite his massive cutover on his sixteenth birthday. He stood there, watching Cameron as she fiddled with his hair lovingly.

"Cam, come on. Nothing's going to happen, I'll be right here beside you." John cooed, taking her hand which is in contact with his soaked hair. He slowly guided her into the water. She was unnaturally quiet. She began her descend into the water with John having hold of both her hands.

Soon, she was submerged in the swimming pool up to her chest. John bent his knees to be submerged to his neck and urged Cameron to do the same. She did and John can only grin like a fool as he watched Cameron, soaked and beautiful.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'll teach you how to swim." He mumbled into her forehead.

John felt Cameron's pang of fear strike her right down to his bone as it must've did to her endo. However, Cameron didn't protest or find any thing to avoid it, she went along with John. Slowly, he guided her to float on the surface of the water. Cameron felt the water rippled as she floated pass. The darkening sky was beautiful as she gazed up at it.

John looked down at Cameron as she relaxed, putting her complete faith into John, the man she loved and admire all her life, since she was born. Cameron could sparsely remember her curiosity kicking in when Skynet first sent John's photo to her database, though it wasn't intense and barely noticeable. She didn't know she was feeling curious back then until now, where she recognized emotions as a part of her.

Cameron could not tell how much she wished to meet John Connor since the day she saw him in a photo, stoic, calm, strong, brave and most importantly, a leader.

_She wanted to meet him more than she wanted the skin to cover her endo, before she had a name 'Cameron' - She was all numbers and code back then, coltan not flesh, no Cameron – that's how much she can't wait just to stand before John Connor. _

_But as Cameron mixed with the humans in the base after killing Allison Young and stealing her face, she found out what a legend John Connor is. She has got to meet this legend. Cameron spent the time blending in with the humans to structure up a steady plan before she acted. _

_In the day, she walked around like a regular hot girl in the resistance while mentally preparing her plan. In the night, she'd conjured John's picture up on her HUD and look at it all night in her cot. _

_One afternoon, she caught John Connor alone and acted on her mission. _

_She fought him, not having a weapon at that time as it was an untimely attack. She hadn't expected to see him alone but it was the best time to strike so Cameron did, regardless of the fact she didn't have a weapon. _

_She had him down with her weight a few times but his strength, his agility was on par with a terminator's. _

_She fell back as the tip of the electric wire touched her body and send them into her CPU. Cameron noticed he didn't draw his plasma rifle on his waist to fight against her. He used physical strength and wits to win. Two things Cameron herself had but still loss. She fell backwards and was stopped when pair of strong arms caught her before she could strike the floor. _

_Her blank eyes looked up and saw the face of John Connor up close. His battle hardened eyes strike her processors so strongly. The scars on his face build an air of leadership and bravery around him. Then and there, did Cameron, a machine created by Skynet, had a taste of being inspired to fight under John Connor. A taste of what made him such an admirable and respectable leader; what made his soldiers so loyal to him._

_Cameron stared at him in a silent awe. After so many nights of admiring his picture on her database, she met him; the legend, John Connor. _

_He placed her head gently on his muscled thighs as he settled on the floor. She wanted then and there to reach up and touch him, feel his scars but the power overload had paralyzed her body. _

"_What's your name?" She heard his voice – for the first time – matured, dependable, and deep but gentle. She couldn't speak. Cameron couldn't control anything of her body now. Not even her eyes as they stared blankly ahead. "I know you can hear me. Tell me that when you wake up and yes, you'll be waking up, soon. Promise." _

_She knew right then when her world turned black as her 'brain' –one that admire John Connor so much- was pulled out of her head, there was no shame in failing to kill the legend, no shame in losing to John Connor._

_Her last thought was of why Skynet couldn't see that? That it wasn't ashamed to lose to John Connor? That this war was pointless; that the humans already won the moment John Connor stepped up to lead mankind. _

John supported the small of her back gently as well as the back of her neck to keep her afloat.

When Cameron got used to the water, John began to teach her the strokes. She watched with amazement as John, her John swam through the water at record time. He emerged above the water surface, bursting out panting for breath. John grinned foolishly at Cameron, who smiled, almost in pride.

"Come on. Try it; I know you can do it." John smiled, cupping her left cheek to face him, "I just know it." Cameron stared blankly at him before nodding tentatively. Slowly, John held her while she tried to apply her strokes she learnt to propel herself through the water.

John guided her along. He was an amazing teacher but his touch to her bare skin made her tingle with somewhat excitement and wants. She had no idea when did that come about nor what made her react like that.

John noticed it too. Her smooth skin seemed to tremble under his fingers. John smiled to himself when she was not looking.

The lesson continued and Cameron, who didn't want to disappoint John, put in all her 'heart' into completing this 'mission'. Cameron found keeping afloat while she swam the most difficult part. John told her it was due to her nervousness affecting her ability to float but she wasn't convinced. She was positive it was the weight of her endo-skeleton.

John sensed her disappointment. He watched in a daze as Cameron stood beside him, panting slightly, pouting at the water even. She frowned as she stared across the water, trying to figure out how to swim.

John looked at her. Cameron may not know why John wanted her to learn swimming, why he was so persistent about it. He didn't intend to tell her or it would defeat the purpose of teaching her.

One of the reasons was for a quick escape from terminators but also, he didn't want her to feel different from them, the humans when she see them have so much fun in a pool. He wasn't sure if they would see people swimming and having loads of fun but he do know, if one day, they met some people at the beach, she'll be sour with jealousy and somewhat hate herself for who she is.

Having a disability because of what she is- no, who she is- would only hurt her and remind her how different she is.

_Don't give up Cameron. You can do it. _John looked hopefully at Cameron. He touched her shoulder and flinched at how cold she was.

"Cameron. Let's go home. You're freezing!" John yelped, alarmed. He made a move to leave the pool but Cameron wouldn't budge.

"No." Cameron replied stubbornly.

"What?!" John gaped in disbelief, she was disobeying him and defiantly nonetheless!

"I would complete this John, I **can** do this!" Cameron said tightly. He could see her clenching her fist in the water.

"Complete?! Cam, this isn't a mission. This is just a hope from me! Not a mission. It's not important!" John said in disbelief.

"Your hopes are important," Cameron mumbled, "I won't let you down." She added before swimming off. John sighed in defeat, watching as Cameron swam off, always unable to keep afloat long enough to complete a lap.

"Cameron…" John growled softly to himself. _Now…I regret teaching her to swim. Cameron is afraid of swimming for god's sake! How can she learn how to-_

He frowned in worry as Cameron waded to the side of the pool. Leaning over, she threw up into the drainage.

"_Cameron." She said as she sat up. Cameron noticed she was sleeping on a soft bed, made from cotton stuffed in cloth. From the strong scent she detected from the bed and comparing it with John Connor, she concluded, this is his private quarters and she is currently occupying his bed. John knelt down beside her. _

"_What's your mission?" He asked. She stared blankly and wide eyed at him as Cameron checked her mission protocols. _

"_I don't have one." _

"_Good." John stood up and walked to his table, leaving her there. Cameron stood up and followed him. _

"_Why didn't you terminate me?" Cameron asked monotonously. _

"_You are different from the others aren't you? Special? Somehow?" John whipped around to face her. _

"_I'm a TOK-715-" _

"_No, I said different." John cut in. _

"_I'm the most advanced infiltrator." _

"_No, different." John said again. She cocked her head. John sighed, "I saw something in your eyes when we fought, that's why I didn't pull out my plasma, that's why you're still here, that's why people don't know you're an infiltrator, that's why people think I'm carrying Young to my quarters for a good night in. You're different." _

"_Allison Young is dead." Cameron replied bluntly. _

"_I know," He nodded, face stoic and calm. This was not what Cameron expected. She thought the moment she burst the truth out; he'd fall to his knees and cry hysterically, grieving for his lover. There was a rumor of John Connor having sex with Allison Young before, that's why she was chosen because she gave her virginity to him. However, his lack of reaction made Cameron doubt their information. _

_John didn't speak but stood there gazing into her eyes. She looked back at him blankly. _

"_What's my mission?" Cameron asked, breaking the silence. _

"_Stay with me." He grunted. They stood there for a long while. Suddenly, John Connor burst into tears for the first time since the war. He cried out in distress and sadness, leaning into Cameron's arms as they settled on the cot._

_She watched as he sobbed into her lap. She caressed the back of his head gently like how she has seen the people done it to their love ones. John grasped at her jumper helplessly while he cried. Tilting her head to the left a little, Cameron leaned in and kissed him on the temple. _

_It was the first time, John cried at all since his mother died which was more than ten years ago. _

_It was also the first time Cameron seen a hero cry. __**Her**__ hero bursting into tears and crumbling before her but she didn't mind that, her hero was human and that's what's making him so special. _

"Cameron!" John called anxiously, swimming over. He burst out of the water beside her and placed his hand on her back as she leaned over and threw up. John watched, wincing as she coughed. It took a while before Cameron is done and relaxed, almost looking relief. He helped her out of the pool gently, drying her up and wrapping her in the towel provided by the club.

"John, it's cold. You-" She attempted to reject the towel but John tightened his grip around her shoulders, preventing her from removing it.

"Yes. It is cold, that's why you have it." John smiled. They stood by the pool as John dried himself after helping Cameron dry up. They pulled on their clothes over their swimming costumes, "Are you feeling better?" John asked, concerned. Other than the time Cameron got upset with him, John had never seen her throw up before.

"I'm fine." Cameron choked out, her throat parched and dry.

"What happened? Are you feeling alright?" John wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pulling her close to him.

"I'm fine, John!" Cameron smiled, sounding amused.

John was not convinced. He pushed Cameron's head to rest on his chest while he rested the side of his face on top of her head.

"Nothing must happen to you. I need you." John said firmly.

"I know." Was all she said before they walked hand in hand to the jeep. John climbed into the seat and ignited the engine.

"Let's go home," John smiled, leaning over in his seat to give Cameron a light peck on her cheek.

"Later, John. I have to show you something." Cameron turned to him and smiled. John frowned. For a long moment, the jeep was engulfed in a pregnant silence.

"Drive."

* (A while later)

John's shoes treaded in the muddy soil grouchily. The squishing sound made his food come back up. "What, what the hell is this place?" Looking up at his fiancé who is walking stiffly again, like a machine, though the mud. Her boots were definitely much efficient than his shoes.

"Look there John…" Cameron pointed forward with a long slender finger. John followed the direction and almost jumped out of his skin. In front to of him, in the dark, sat tombstones, many but right in front of him:

**KYLE REESE**

**No Fate but What We Make**

**A father, a protector, a brother**

John gaped; he fell forward in shock, waiting for the dreaded feeling of his face striking the mud. But he felt small and strong hands on his waist and across his chest to hold him up. "C-Cameron, this-" His eyes went to the tombstone beside it.

**RYAN JAMES KEANE**

**No Fate but What We Make**

**A Protector, a Friend, A soldier**

"Ryan…" John stared in shock and almost guilt, "I'm so sorry." He mumbled, "Cameron? This…all this?"

"I made Ryan's grave beside Kyle. They are both soldier…they died protecting someone else. Kyle died protecting Sarah and-" Cameron paused, "fathered you." She gave him a faint smile.

"How'd you know? Kyle Reese…my father…" John asked, feeling it hard to breathe. He'd never asked his mom about Kyle Reese and neither did she tell him where he was buried.

"It was easy, Future John, Future you."

"Heh, I should've known right. I'm sorry." John chuckled bitterly.

"For what?" Cameron came over, holding his shoulder gently.

"For keeping this from you." John turned to her.

"I understand. It's alright. And you didn't keep it from me entirely." She smirked slyly.

"The tomb," John spoke, "Dad's."

"Sarah Connor made his tombstone but she don't have his ashes," Cameron replied, "His ashes were buried away where the other John and Jane Doe's were buried by the government. Sarah Connor thought Kyle Reese deserved a tomb with his name on it. It was a long time since she came here."

"And Ryan's?"

"I built it when you were still seeing Riley in the winter. Beside Kyle. I believe they knew each other as friends and platoon mates." Cameron replied. She walked to the tombs, pulling off the brambles and removing dried leaves and an ants' nest away from them.

"Cameron, don't. It's my duty to do this." John proceeded forward, removing Cameron's slender hand from the tombstones. He swept off the dirt off her soft hand, kissing her palm gently, "You've done enough, more than enough. Thank you. I love you." He whispered into her hand.

John reluctantly let go of her hand and proceeded to clean the tombs, eyes filled with admiration and love for the people souls who sat in these tombs. The selflessness of sacrificing themselves for the people they loved; dying all ultimately for John Connor.

Sarah was saved so that John would exist and Cameron was saved so that John would not live a dreadful and half life.

His father died for him, his friend died for him. It made him sick just to think when it'll be Cameron's turn and when it was, would he let her?

To be continued…

Cameron revealed the secret to John about the tombs but who'd know how many more are there?

**Next Chapter:** Two characters from John and Cameron's past life showed up at their house. Being the efficient protector that she is, Cameron immediately pulled out bags and made to take John and leave. Meanwhile, John realized that his cyborg (is she?) companion is sick and started to worry about their future. What if she were to die of cancer? Of a bullet? Or just a simple hit on her head when she fell?


	14. Chapter 14: Voices

Huge thanks to those who read/reviewed the story!

Cptlatnok: I didn't say she could and she vomited before she could finish a lap. She only knows she strokes. About the sick part, you'll have to find out. And you don't know yet how far her humanity has stretched but rest assured, it would be explained. I promise. Yup, Cameron has been through a lot and . Thanks!

TSCC FAN: Yup, that was the intended humor as Cameron is fickle.

mshig11: Thanks, I figure it would be good to go back to the old times where he taught her stuffs. It's up to your imagination but I mentioned club so they could have sneaked it or they could have paid their way in…Thanks, I was hoping you'll like that future part. Well, Cameron would sacrifice herself once in a while but John would always bring her back, like how he did in the show. Yup, but the two people might disappoint you…

Nomad79: Thanks. I won't get mad at opinions so don't worry. Yes, Cameron is a machine but there is something I have which would turn this fact around and it would be revealed in time, all you have to do is read and wait . It is really far away. As for your second part, it'll be answered along with the first one so please have some patience with me, I'm a slow writer. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the part about Ryan's grave. And there is nothing I can do about changing Cameron back but I do have a reason worth waiting for and it'll be there.

Dc: Thanks so much and I'm glad I got you excited for it. Hope this doesn't disappoint you. jojobevco: I can't answer if it is but just read on.

kaotic2: Thanks and I'm glad I got you excited to read the next one. Hope this doesn't disappoint you. Remember, this would be less/no action but emotional stuffs.

TK-MR: Thanks and lols. You'll find out. Maybe. And thanks, I will!

WARNING: Sexual content, peeps below 14 and if you freak out with sexual content please stay out from this chapter.

Chapter 14: Voices at Night

John could feel her soft and silky hair splayed out on his bare chest, his legs intertwined with her smooth and long ones, her hand across his abdomen, her breasts pressing on his side. John could almost feel the thumping of her heart on his muscled torso.

The stillness out there frightened John and there is no way he can sleep now. His eyelids drooped down and threatened to pull him to sleep. He could hear voices, voices mocking him. John knows, it is all in his head. Telling him he's not safe. Telling him over and over again he had to protect her. John was sick of this happening every night.

His hands, which are resting on Cameron's bare shoulders cradling her, balled up into tight fist. John tried to fight it but was unable to push away the fatigue, especially after the exertion just a moment ago.

But those voices kept talking to him are like bees in his ears, buzzing away at nothing in the stillness of the night…

Cameron stirred, sitting upright. She froze and stiffened.

"Cam, what's wrong?" John spoke but she silenced him with her hand over his mouth.

"Shh," Cameron hushed him gently. She gestured for John to get dressed in the dark and he did wordlessly. The problem wasn't the darkness it was the silhouette of Cameron by the window with the moonlight bathing on her. The moonlight brought the curves of her body just the way that would make men's legs turn into jelly without even trying.

He hastily pulled on his jeans and tried to zip it. Cameron was oblivious to his troubles and instead walked pass him briskly. John hopped after her, following her out into the corridor.

Cameron picked up a shotgun. John resisted the urge to protest. Now that she had regained her memory, now that she was his Cameron again, she carried the shotgun and he had to carry a pistol, like last time. Like when she protected him and he felt safe.

John hated to admit it but he did not feel that Cameron was protecting him when she was 'asleep' though he knows she'd always protect him. John couldn't tell if it was the doubt for Cameron or he just wanted to protect her instead.

As they entered the dark living room, John heard a van pull up in their neighborhood, making hell of a noise in the silent dawn. Cameron pointed to the back door silently before heading there herself. John followed her, feeling the steadiness in his legs begin to slip as he thought of what happened…

(0)

Her flawless and sexy body grinded against his muscular and well toned form. John could feel her hips under his larger hands. He couldn't stop running his hands up and down her curves. He couldn't resist it when Cameron proved she is all his by returning the affection, all the lust and all the love.

John leaned back as Cameron playfully straddled him. He can't help but notice the transformation. In the public, she was his shy and angelic fiancée but in bed, she a little more manipulative than usual. He doesn't mind, in fact he liked being manipulated by Cameron in bed.

He enjoyed staring at her when she did a new 'experiment' on their bodies and grew wide eyed at the sensation and John's reaction. He had to admit, she looked really adorable when she is curious or don't understand something.

Now she's doing that again. Staring wide eyed as she felt John's course hands feeling up and down by her sides, resting on her hips.

"Cameron." John mumbled into her ear, wanting her. But she was frozen and on top of him nonetheless. He laid back and smiled as Cameron submitted that awesome sensation to memory, remembering to ask John to do it some time again.

With Cameron straddling over John like that, she can feel his hardness under her, between her thighs. They stared into each other's eyes forever.

John saw what he always did in a person, life, warmth, ecstasy and most importantly, love. He admit, he never had a chance to see many people look at him that way, only his mom but behind the warmth and love, he can always see expectations, her hopes for his future burning deep into her soul and through hers, his.

Sarah's hopes have always been for his survival and for him to lead the resistance against skynet, winning the war for humanity. Sometimes, John Connor saw pride in his mother's eyes for him, knowing that the son she gave birth to will soon save humanity. However, he had also seen deep sorrow and apologies deep in them when she gazes down at him. It hurts John as much as Sarah for him to bear this fate.

But now with Cameron, John saw no expectation, no hopes for him, except for him to love her with his heart wholly. John knew he'd done it, he'd done what others thought was impossible and that was to run, from stopping the war, stopping his fate and the machines. In past, John just couldn't figure out why they were unable to stop Skynet.

However, John now know, that wasn't the case, because he found the answer. The answer, to bravely wait for the future to come, was to find the strength. The strength that burns inside of him like wild fire, licking and burning away every doubt of doing the impossible. It was love.

_He needed to have a reason to let all this go and lead his life till the inevitable judgment day arrives and stop fighting it._

John knew, fighting skynet isn't being strong, it was running. By fighting back before the war arrived, it showed they are scared and wanted to prevent it from ever happening. He had to stop this cowardly acts but the truth is, what does it matter?

He had Cameron and that's enough for John. It was enough for him to let three billion die if it means she'll be alive and with him.

John know his love for Cameron drove him to let go of normal and lead a life he had been told he would since before he was born. His love for her drove him to do the impossible just to protect her. John's love for her turned him into John Connor; one man who accomplish a task only known to be accomplished by the gods high above, watching and waiting for the time where he needs to step in to save humanity.

"John," Cameron whispered, breathing hot air down his neck as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you," He blurted as he felt her bare breast gently rubbed against his chest unintentionally on Cameron's part. His breathing became erratic and his heart drummed against chest vigorously, pumping oxygen to his lungs to remind him to breathe.

"Cameron?" John panted softly into her ear. She didn't reply though he can still feel her breathing hot air down his neck, thus John continued, "I did this, all for you. As long as you stay with me, I'll win this war."

"For us?" She whispered to him, softly nibbling his ear.

"Yeah, for us."

Cameron withdrew from him, leaning above him and smiled, "Promise." She requested.

"Promise," John replied simply before sitting up a little just enough for their lips to touch and they kissed lightly. Their body moved against each other in a slow and deliberate movement. John pulled her down so she was laying on him. In a swift movement, John was above Cameron, biting his way down her neck gently.

She moaned out, sending an involuntary ecstasy running down John's body upon hearing Cameron cry out in pleasure…

(0)

"John!" Cameron hissed. He jumped, breathing heavily in the silent night, "Be alert." She whispered in a reprimanding tone. He gulped and nodded.

John watched closely as Cameron brushed the back door with the tip of the finger downwards until they found the lock. John stared and frowned, realizing Cameron wasn't unaware of her abilities when she said she need a torch the day they ran away, she really lost her night vision.

John saw Cameron gestured to him to stay back. He gave a brief nod while his heart knew he wouldn't comply. The fear struck again as he watched with nervous eyes. Cameron crossed their backyard in the moonlight noiselessly and rounded the house after knowing the backyard is empty.

Finally, John can't take it watching her walking right into a devil's mouth. He dashed forward, footsteps silent in the night. Cameron turned around so quickly and soon, John saw the muzzle of her shotgun in his face. She frowned and lowered it immediately, pursing her lips and turning to head to the front of the house.

She peeked past the wall and saw two figures, talking. Cameron couldn't make out who are those two. But they are standing in front of their house, by the road under a tree. John cursed the clouds for blocking out the moonlight.

They strained their ears to listen.

"I saw them at the mart." A timid voice said softly.

"Yes, you did and you are stupid enough not to follow them," Another harsh one rang out in a low tone.

"I couldn't. The metal, it might know,"

"It might not."

John took in a sharp breath, glancing at Cameron. Her hand gripped the shotgun tightly till her knuckles turned white. John was almost certain that she'd dash out and kill those two on the spot. He strained his eyes and ears but could not make out their identities. Their low tone masked their voice and their identity.

"Whatever it is, I'll go looking for them in this area," The harsh tone rang out again softly, "You're coming with me." A strong Australian accent hit their ears like a tone of bricks as the woman stated that louder.

John frowned, committing their only clue to this two people to memory. The woman with the accent jumped into the van and the other rode shotgun before it sped off. John resisted the urge to growl out in frustration.

They had only lived here for a week and people are already after Cameron! John turned to her to find her pursing her lips. Without a word, she spun on her heels and took off in a brisk walk back into the house. John followed her, hoping this Cameron wouldn't go hunting down those two poor fellows.

He sat down at the counter while Cameron poured him a glass of water.

"Cameron," John spoke gently. Her brows are knitted as she filled the glass to the brim, "Cameron." He called her again while she placed the glass of water in front of him, "Cam-"

"Drink," She stated bluntly before rounding the counter and walked to their room, shotgun in hand all the time. John stowed his handgun back into his holster on his belt and followed her.

"Cameron, talk to me!" He growled as she flicked on the light to their room. John's eyes followed her and she crossed the room, opening the wardrobe and bringing down their empty bag, "Cameron, what the hell is this?!"

She threw clothes into the bag, "We're leaving. Find Sarah and Derek, you'll be safe then."

"What?" John practically whimpered out. He pulled himself together, "No!"

"John," Cameron stopped packing and faced him, "It's not safe." John froze as the words struck him like a ton of bricks.

"No, this is not safe but where is?" John spoke, pleadingly, "Please. This house…we can't leave."

"We have to."

"No!" He stated persistently, "I'm not leaving. I'm not returning to mom and Derek after all this! If those two are here to get me, I'm ready. I'm John Connor, I'm always ready. I have to be ready," John growled. Though she'll never figure the true reason. If they went back to Sarah and Derek, he might never see Cameron again. He saw hesitation flashed in Cameron's eyes.

"John we can't-"

"Cameron! I'm John Connor, not a whiney bitch anymore!" He interrupted her, "John Connor fight, is what I do. I don't run." John stated firmly.

"No, not yet." Cameron countered, "You're not future John. You're not that John who fights, not yet. You're not ready."

"I don't want to be Future John. I want to be this John. I want to lead an army being me. Not some heartless bastard who set his heart on winning the little chess match against skynet, forgetting all his soldiers! I want to be human." John took two steps and stood in front of Cameron, "You have to trust me on this. We can do this. It's time to fight back. If people come looking for a war, we'll give them one."

"But this John can't win fights," Cameron's hand touched his arm gently, "he can't win a war, not yet,"

"Let him try," John spoke softly, placing his hand on her shoulder as he felt her stand of her opinion waver, "Like I said, I'm not going back the path of Future me. Have faith in me. I can do this. I am doing this."

Cameron looked up at him quizzically.

"I am doing this." He repeated with a small smile as she looked down and gave serious thought to his suggestion.

"Alright." She said, "We can stay here but-"

"No more kicking back and relaxing," John interrupted and somewhat continued for her, "I know. It's time to kick some serious ass."

Cameron couldn't help but smile at John's silly expression of annoyance. She melted into his embrace, resting her head on his strong and broad shoulder. She can't help but notice the grown in his size and the slight bulge in his muscles. Maybe it's because of all the lifting of her.

John wrapped his arms around her petite frame, feeling her relax. John liked these moments they have without having Sarah and Derek around. It felt good and it brought him a feeling he had wanted, yet couldn't feel, for years. He felt safe, for once, just this moment.

"Cameron, I-" John started but before he know it, she shove him away hastily. He cried out in shock as he stepped back.

She dashed into the bedroom. John recovered quickly, running into the room after her. As he reached the bedroom, he saw her turning and running into the bathroom. He hurriedly followed and was shocked to find her bending over in the sink. Her hair draped over her face but John knows; she's vomiting again.

"Cameron…" He spoke softly, bending over with a hand on her back and the other holding up her hair in a bundle. He saw the yellowy substance began filling up the sink. Cameron reached up and switched on the tap, letting the water wash away her vomit and the stench. John's heart tore as he saw half digested food being washed over in the sink.

Finally she coughed and stood up straight. John delicately reached up and cupped her face in his hands. She looked pale and terrible.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," She croaked out through her sore throat before turning over the sink and vomiting for the third time. John patted her on the back and held up her hair. Then he gently cleaned off any more vomit by her mouth and lips before leading her out of the toilet and to the counter. He offered her the glass of water she had initially poured out for him and watched her drink it up ravenously.

John later led her to the bed, promising with his heart and soul he'll look after her. However, Cameron wouldn't rest until he had allowed her to place a shotgun by the bed side table, and two handguns by John's bedside table, a shotgun outside in an umbrella stand, locking up all the windows and door and finally, promising he'll fix up a bolt on the door the next day.

Finally, she lay down. He waited till her eyelids drooped close and her breathing smoothed out before leaving her side to prepare 'rehydration' fluid. After all, it could be stomach flu.

John laid down by his side, gazing at Cameron's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. He had never placed her health into any serious consideration, only her safety, which is a big mistake. He had never thought in his life she'll ever get sick.

John stared and began to dread how far her humanity has gone now. Is it to the extend she'd grow old and die with him? But that must also mean she would die from suffering a bullet or cancer? He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, watching her. John can't help but feel it is better if she were a machine, full machine. Only then would she be 'healthy' and fine. He didn't mind.

But John felt her pain of being a machine. She knows what she is and strives to be human, to be with him. However, John felt if she were a machine that is indestructible, she'd still be special and loved by him, he love her for who she is and not what. Whatever that is, John just wanted her to be there to hold her hand till the day he dies and not stand there to watch her die.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't watch her die, again…

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

_Fuck…That was the last time I would let this little bitch do the search job. _

Picked her up from a pile of garbage, rescued her from hell and brought her to paradise. Yet, I didn't realize I am picking up garbage and not only a girl who picks garbage for dinner_. Maybe the trash in her stomach is affecting her brain?_

Jesse Flores glanced at her. Her blond hair seems to shine, reflecting off the littlest light that found their way on her hair. Her perfectly curved and full lips, green eyes and noticeable dark pupils; she could've been beautiful, if not for the fact her life barely started before J-day.

_Fuck skynet, fuck the machines. _

She stared outside, looking at nothing. Although they haven't been the 'best' of friends, Jesse knows that look.

It is the same look she had given her when she needed talking to. When she needed to pour her heart out to her.

Riley Dawson didn't dare let out a peep of sound, not even daring to move her arm to rest on the arm rest of the door. Jesse has been painfully quiet and that means trouble; she was angry with her. Having Jesse being angry with her has not been a pleasant experience for Riley.

She was so enraged when Riley told her about John Connor's disappearance. Riley swore she saw the urge to kill linger in Jesse's eyes when she heard that news. If not for the fact Riley taken a slap before she ran, Jesse would've killed her.

It was confusing if Jesse really did care for her at all. Riley is not stupid and could tell; this Jesse woman never really loved her at all. Just maybe cared because she needed her to complete a mission. _How many of the woman who approached you at your lowest and extended help to you actually loved you? _

Most of the acts are done in sympathy on the person's part and nothing more. What else did Riley expected? She just thanked Jesse so much she'd loved her with her soul. Just wishing Jesse would agree to take care of her and they could just forget about J-day and the machines. But there was something Jesse said that was stuck in her head forever.

_Jesse had rescued her from hell and brought her to paradise. _

"Hey," Jesse spoke, startling her. Riley turned; hurt once more she refuses to address her by her name. She noticed Jesse have never spoken her name willingly before other than at their first meeting when she asked.

"Yeah?" Riley blinked, nervous.

"We'll find him and I want you to complete your mission, sweetie," Jesse gave a half smile, almost reluctantly.

_Sweetie… _That disgusted Riley somewhat. It sounded sarcastic most of the time. A plain and mean sarcasm that Jesse is so good at.

"Alright," Riley gulped and nodded.

"Complete and it's all okay. We'll go away and hide somewhere in the countryside. Just you and me." Jesse turned to her, stopping by the side of the road, pulling up the handbrakes and killing the engine.

Riley sucked in an excited breath at the thought of it and nodded in enthusiasm.

"Good. Go to sleep. We'll continue the search in the morning," Jesse smiled, "No bed I'm afraid." Adding to lighten up the atmosphere.

Riley, who was oblivious to everything Jesse's thinking, leaned back and relaxed, sinking into sleep, dreaming of an entire yard of flowers.

Jesse watched Riley for a short while before she turned and looked out of the window, eyes narrowing as she took out her 9mm and slammed it on the headboard in front of her in rage, retrieving her hand. The shiny barrel shone in the emerging rays of the moon as the wind picked up and the clouds shifted. Jesse stared, determined and fiercely at the gun, ready to leap into assault if anyone or anything out there threatens their safety.

Cracks ran along the side of the headboard around the 9mm and beneath it a huge dent. Riley stirred, opened her eyes and stared in shock. However, squeezing it shut for fear Jesse might notice her looking.

_I'll find you John Connor and the moment I do, would be the last moment you ever shared with __**it**__…_

To be continued…

This is mainly also my first time writing Jesse, I hope her character's not OOC.

-Hinotima24

**Next chapter:** John fulfills a promise to Cameron and they went on the day proceeding with his promise while Jesse and Riley closed in on them.


	15. Chapter 15: Engaged

Thanks to those who Read/Reviewed!!! Your comments and suggestion are all read and considered definitely read and considered!!! So just keep them coming!

TSCC FAN: Hey! How'd you know that? However, all I can say is that trouble is definitely coming but it wouldn't be by them. Thanks!

mshig11: Don't mention it! I absolutely love replying to reviews even to those who made simple statements like 'Great Chapter' or 'you suck'. It's fun! So don't mention it! I'm actually expecting a lot of people to be sad at who turn up. I kind of already planned these two to be involved before the rest are; which I promise, they'd slowly turn up as these two's story continue. I'll drag them in one by one slowly. Sarah and Derek's story would be revealed much later and I think how they actually meet would be jaw-dropping for you but it'll be later on. And of course they'll be planning to kill Cameron; at least Derek will. About whether Cameron is pregnant, I can't say, as you've said it yourself but it'll be solved in this story; whether Cameron is pregnant or not?  
About John and his kick some serious a** statement, it'll be in the next chapter but it's no secret as it is kind of in the 'preview'. Jesse and Riley would be kind of hovering around a lot and less/no action. They just come in to let me have some fun with these two and pull in the other characters in case you guys thought I have forgotten about them. Thanks! Right, now I seem to be updating once or twice a week. I was hoping if it would be better if I increased it to thrice?

WilliamJago: Yes, I was expecting the surprised part. Almost everyone must be expecting Sarah and Derek right? And about Jesse's plan, it's kind of here nor there right now. She just kept on looking for them without the littlest lead. And heartaches for Jameron would be subtle here and there but not as serious as Falling in the black; that entire story is an emotional tornado. Even I had enough of writing that. This story would be more of a litter tone but more action of Jameron! Yup, I hope I can preserve that old Cameron image! Thanks so much!

Cptlatnok: Lols. Yup, Riley and Jesse are bad for the story and my health. Thanks so much for reviewing!

TK-MR: Thanks. And Cameron's pregnant mystery would be solved in this chapter. Sarah and Derek would appear later on gradually following Jesse's appearance.

zahnfan23: Thanks and LOL!!! Major LOL seriously! I am kind of here nor there about killing off Riley. She seems like a poor girl now…

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

kaotic2: Thanks and you'll love it more at the 'preview' of this chapter. Thanks and the meeting would be much later on and you'll be shocked at how they meet.

Without further ado….

Chapter 15: Engaged

"We need a job,"

"What?!" John gaped. He spun around so fast on the ladder that he almost fell. He grabbed the ladder in shock and steadied himself. He could see her with her back facing him.

"We need a job," Cameron repeated.

"I know, I heard you the first time." John growled in annoyance at Cameron's obvious tease. He knew that she understood that saying 'what' was an expression of shock, especially given his tone.

She stated, "We need to find a job quickly." Cameron walked into the living room, apron tied around her waist. She had been in the kitchen for a while now, making some sort of apple pie for him.

"What for?" John asked, fidgeting with a bulb.

Cameron looked up at him, "To blend in. Not for money. And we need to continue our plan to stop skynet for as long as we can. You know it isn't stopped, right? We can't stop it; only postpone it no matter what we do."

John's expression changed faster than a thunderstorm arrival. He turned away from her, continuing in replacing the bulb in the lamp. "Whether we stopped it the last time or not, I am not going to run from the war. I'm going to face it. We talked about it Cam." He replied, not looking at her.

"John, I understand that but we got to blend in. Our neighbors are going to ask about why we aren't setting off for work. We can't excuse ourselves by saying we had packets of diamonds that we stole from your mom can we?" Cameron tried to explain.

But John was a little offended and angry, "No, Cameron that's not all. I know you. You have another motive don't you?"

"John," She mumbled, hurt. John stared down at her before leaping off the ladder and landing on his feet, taking a few steps to her.

"I promised you. And I'm not about to break it. Let's take whatever time we have left before Judgment Day arrives. We can live normally for once. Just the two of us." John held her shoulder.

"We can't. Even if we don't stop Skynet, I have to prepare you for the war. War tactics, survival skills, critical thinking and many more. And stopping skynet is the perfect mission we need just to achieve those aspects." Cameron looked at him, gently stroking his arm.

John sighed, knowing she's right. They needed to get ready or how is he supposed to win the war?

"What do you say?" Cameron probed him.

"Alright." John replied gloomily, disappointed at not being able to try to lead a life he wanted to with Cameron.

"At least you will always have me," She tried to consol him, which works like a charm. His face lit up as he laid his eyes on her.

"Good point. You win," John grinned, "I'll fix the light. And is the pie ready? I'm starving." He let go of Cameron and climbed up the ladder.

"It will be in a while and be careful up the ladder." Cameron returned to the kitchen to place the pie in the oven. Later, upon asking John's permission, she accessed his laptop to head online to the internet to update themselves on what they have missed. John promised he'll join her the moment he's done wiring the lights.

Cameron didn't bother to remove the apron, knowing she'll need it to take out the pie later on. She didn't know why she needed the apron but it just made John smile to see her wearing it. So Cameron just started wearing it. She settled on the dining table, accessing the internet and reading all the recent news.

John kept away the ladder and placed it by the door so he wouldn't forget to return it to Mrs. Lewis next door, who had been terribly nice to them. He joined Cameron once he's done, standing beside her and reading the article she is reading.

"What have we got?" John lowered himself to eye level with the laptop, "Open firefight at Downtown Los Angeles,"

Both of their brows knitted in worry as they read the article. It was mainly the same as the rest of the big news they have read. Many bodies, unidentified killers, useless surveillance tapes, unidentified weapons usage. But the feeling of dread grew as John read the increase in death on their departure.

Sarah hasn't been continuing on their job upon John's departure and they both know it judging from the news. Or, she could be dead.

Wordlessly, Cameron left the seat and let John settle in it to scan through the news.

"John," She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's time we stop this killing spree." She spoke. John gave her a stiff nod, turning to hack into the LAPD data base, something he is so familiar with. "I'll get our apple pie," Cameron added.

John typed a few codes into the LAPD website before opening a new internet window and research on some wedding application. He wanted today to be the day he fulfilled his promise. He is sick of making empty promises, one which doesn't include a date.

Cameron came back within minutes, placing the piping hot pie on the table. It smelt really delicious. It made John's mouth water.

"What are you doing?" Cameron narrowed her eyes at him, removing her apron and handing John a spoon.

"Searching for new help to get our identities. We can't walk around without an official one. And to get an official one, we have to get married." John explained, taking the spoon and drove it into the pie. He dug up a huge chunk and shoved it into his mouth, tasting another one of Cameron's expertise. She seems to be pretty good at making pastries, just what John loved.

"We have to get a job, not get married." Cameron objecting, pulling aside a chair and settling down in it.

"Yeah a job, you should open a pastry shop," John said, mouth filled with delicious apple pie.

"John!" She snapped. He gulped down the apple pie.

"Alright. But first thing's first, we get married."

"No, we find a job."

"Getting married only calls for a day. You don't want to marry me?"

"No!" Cameron jolted up in her seat, "Course I do."

"Then we will, today," John smiled, reaching out for another apple pie, "and this is really tasty." He added before shoving another into his mouth.

"Alright, whatever you say," Cameron gave him a small smile before standing up from her seat and stood behind his chair, "What you got?"

"For the identities, I want to make our own and apply for a citizenship. We'll just lie that we're from Mexico. They should approve because we still have a few days, due to the fact we 'travelled' here by car." John typed furiously on the keyboard, trying to get their identities sorted out. He's not good with making the papers but he'll try.

Cameron bent down from the waist and read off the screen, "John Gale. Age: 21. Occupation: Ex-Technician. Cameron Phillips. Age: 20. Occupation: none." Cameron read the information with ease.

"So, what'd you think? If you think this is alright, I'll just do a little bit changes to make it official and we're ready to go. But there's catch." He said.

"What is it?"

"I intend to write that I was born here only to shift to Mexico in a young age. For you, I intend to say you were born there and shifted here with me after being childhood sweethearts." John grinned.

"Alright." Cameron gave a nod and John proceeded. They spent the morning putting up fake Mexican IDs, mostly on John's part and she sat beside him and massage his neck more than a handful of times.

"It's done," John announced, stretching in his seat. Cameron came over from the kitchen and took the stack of papers from him, looking over them. "What'd you think?"

Cameron scanned through them, satisfied at John's work.

"Ready to get married?" John asked, standing up and doing a long stretch of his tired bones. But a nod from Cameron made it all worth it. He grinned foolishly before taking her hand, "Come on." He pulled her to the door, on the way out, switching off the lights, making sure the Glock is in his holster on his belt and scooping the ladder off the wall.

John locked the door behind him while Cameron checked her Glock in the back of her belt as well, "It'll be fine," He assured her, touching her delicately on her arm. She smiled and followed him to the Lewis's residence.

John knocked twice and Mrs. Lewis came to answer the door again. John noticed Mr Lewis is always so busy they haven't met yet.

"Hi, I'm here to return the ladder." John smiled. They exchanged greetings, thanks and farewell before John made his hasty way down the path and to the jeep, a firm but gentle hold on Cameron, almost as if he were afraid she might make a run for it or something. They boarded the jeep and John sped off. He grinned from ear to ear like an idiot the whole time, leaving Cameron amused.

((((((((())))))))))))))

"Hey," Jesse prodded Riley's arm. She stirred and opened her eyes, feeling the light flood into her eyes. Riley straightened up in her seat and faced Jesse, pressing down the mess in her blond hair, "That them?" Jesse asked, pointing to a dark jeep driving pass at quite a fast speed, considering that they are in a neighborhood.

"Yes, I think." Riley replied nervously.

"Connor always had a soft spot for jeeps." Jesse mused before starting up the engine and driving after the black vehicle in front of them. She made sure to drive a distance away. They soon entered the main road with many cars around. Jesse was silent and so was Riley.

Riley thought of what Jesse will do if she caught up with them and what John would do if he saw her in the rearview mirror.

Jesse looked around for a while before deciding to take note of their number plate. The plan of following was simple but Jesse had no idea why Connor was driving so quickly, or the metal…

"Cameron might find out we're following them," Riley spoke up, "This is insane."

"Metal might not. You complete a mission when you are willing to risk it." Jesse snapped sharply. She spun the steering wheel suddenly when she saw the jeep turn into an alley. Riley lost her balance and grabbed onto the arm rest for dear life before she crashed into Jesse.

((((()))))))))) A while ago…

"John." Cameron tapped his thigh gently. He turned to her with that grin which made her smile. Cameron was silent as she pointed to the van in the side view mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" John growled, looking around the neighborhood for an exit.

"The van from last night," Cameron said. John grunted in agreement, "Shake them off." Cameron pointed to the main road and John turned, pressing hard on the accelerator.

"They still on our tail?" John asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes. But the driver is cautious, keeping a distance away." Cameron reported to him stoically. John could tell she was afraid and worried, putting an assuring hand on hers which is lying on her lap limply.

"It'll be okay," John grinned to her. Cameron turned to him and gave a tentative nod.

"John, here's our chance," Cameron pointed to the identical jeep beside them. John glanced and looked back at her.

"You think we can fool them?"

"Take a chance." Cameron urged him. John sighed in defeat and crisscrossed with the identical jeep by cutting in front of him swiftly. John straightened up in his seat nervously, resisting the urge to jump up in his seat when he saw that van turning into the alley with the jeep.

He didn't jump nor stop driving. He kept on moving but that silly grin was back.

He turned to Cameron and saw her smiling at him, almost proudly.

"You did it." She smiled, touching his arm softly. John didn't need her to spell it out to know she is praising him. He smiled at her, feeling her soft hand on his arm.

"We did it." John grinned. It was a simple achievement but if they hadn't achieve that, the consequences could be fatal, "Who was that anyway?"

"I can't see them, the front glass is tinted." Cameron said.

"That's illegal." John growled.

To his surprise, his love threw her head and laughed out beside him. John didn't appreciate that but smiled as he glanced at her laughing. After a while, Cameron smiled at him and explained herself, "Is there anything the Connors do that isn't?" She teased him.

"Don't fret, you'll be one of us soon," John grinned. Slowly, his smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. Cameron observed his change in expression closely.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron?" John started slowly but Cameron can hear the trembling in his voice, "suppose that's mom?"

"Then she can bring you home." Cameron grinned, not even a little worried, having faith in Sarah to not hurt her son.

"If she catches me first," John said gloated, stepping hard on the accelerator. Cameron cried out and grasped the arm rest.

(((((((()))))))))))))

Jesse observed as two burly men walked out of the car and to the restaurant they parked in front of. Riley gulped and watched as the fury in Jesse's eyes grew.

Riley sank into the corner of her seat, ready to jump out of the car if Jesse goes berserk on her.

"Fuck!" Jesse growled, leaning back in her seat in defeat. _I'll get the metal. You can protect her all you want Connor but you can't stay by her side forever …_

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

"These are our papers." John pointed to the pile of papers in front of the woman who was looking through the information in the computer.

"Mexico, you say?"

"Yes, Mexico." John confirmed impatiently. Cameron gently took his hand, warning him to calm down if they should appear suspicious.

"Your information is not here."

"It's there. At the bottom or something." John resisted the urge to punch that lady who seemed to be against the idea of teenagers getting married, "Check thoroughly, Its Gale, John Gale."

"Ah, here it is." The lady behind the counter clicked on the mouse and smiled, "We got your information all here. Let me do a match and…"

John grunted and squeezed Cameron's hand. All John wanted to do is get this over with and get the hell out. It was crowded here and the last thing he wanted to a shooter appearing out of nowhere here.

"You're all clear. So, did I hear you correct?"

"Yes, we want to get the papers done and get married. Now." John added with a soft fierceness in his voice but otherwise only sounded tight and firm.

"Now?"

"Now. With a priest."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do to arrange it." She 'smiled', "Do you have everything ready?" She asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yes." John replied confidently and with a sense of pride. Cameron had not expected John to have already gotten everything prepared. He on the other hand looked more elated than impatient now. _I'm going to get married…_

"Confident." She praised him. John smiled and waited, keeping a tight hold on Cameron's hand, as if afraid she'd change her mind and run off, "alright, we got a priest ready. He would be waiting for you in the church at-"

"The church near downtown LA? The one next to the shop houses?" John interrupted, asking her anxiously.

"Er, yes." She stammered, almost surprised at how anxious John is.

Flashing a smile, John requested, "Could you get the papers done for us?" The woman nodded and placed two pieces of papers in front of them.

"This would be the written copy of your marriage." She explained. John glanced sideways at Cameron as she skimmed through the paper and signed, nodding to John. He gave a quick grin before signing it. They handed it back and the woman smiled, "I wish you a happy marriage and-"

"Thank you!" John beamed, dashing off with Cameron behind him before the woman can say anymore but to wave. Cameron struggled to wave back before the swinging door shut.

"John, what's the rush?" Cameron gasped as she missed a step on the stairs.

Supporting her with his body, John spoke, "I don't know Cameron. I just-we're getting married! I don't know I-" John said as ecstasy rushed up his body, choking his brain.

"Shhhhh John." She placed a soft finger on his lips, "Breathe deeply." She instructed in a soft voice. He listened to her, concentrating on her breathing and he just followed her, feeling all the excess adrenaline leaving him.

John sighed deeply to calm himself before smiling widely at her, "I got everything prepared. Your dress, my suit and our ring." He dug into his pocket and brought out a small black box and Cameron would never forget its content. She noticed her ring was missing that afternoon and he assured her he kept it.

"When did you purchase the dress and suit?" Cameron frowned.

"Online when you had your back turned." John said, adding sheepishly, "And besides, after all the times you have been in my arms, I know your measurements like the back of my hands." John boasted, feeling a surge of pride.

"Are you sure you got the right size?" Cameron asked doubtfully.

"It might be a bit larger but it can't be helped, the woman said there isn't a smaller size that needn't be custom made and I can't afford to wait that long."

"I can wait. We can wait." Cameron took his hand, gently assuring him she's here.

"No, I wouldn't let you. I brought you away so we could live out life and after we'd…" He started to blush, feeling the awkwardness rise.

Cameron blushed too, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise. She leaned forward and gently pecked him on the cheek to loosen the tension which was building. John blinked as she brushed pass him and walked to the jeep.

She felt her heart soar to the air (assuming she have one). Cameron had never expected anything in her machinery life. Not being able to love John, not being loved by John, not getting married to John, not being like a normal girl.

She had been created by Skynet, like all machines but also different from the others in a way that she is created as an individual and not mass produced. She didn't know if she had to thank her creator like all human does. Whatever it is, Skynet brought her together with John. Without Skynet, there won't be Cameron and there won't be a war then John Connor would never need a protector, not need her.

Cameron never believed in anything her life but she couldn't deny it when the growing miracle in her belly took over her life with every passing second even with or without their acknowledgment.

She squeezed John's hand, wondering if he had to know. And if he does, would he get angry at her or run away from her?

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Cameron and John stuck with her original plan to find a job after they got married. The pair searched on what they've missed and decided on a particular suspicious company: Kaliba Corporation.


	16. Chapter 16: Secure

Thanks to those who read/reviewed! Thanks so much, you guys have been a really good support!

Nathan Riddle: I'm glad you are reading at all. And sorry pal can't slow down with all the 'update soon' and all, so try to keep up! ^_^ don't worry, other than a bunch of anxiety attacks, you are not missing out much! Just glad you actually reviewed every single chapter. Hope this one review reply will help reply all. And you are so mean to Jesse and Riley but I like it! Thanks so much for all the compliments and good luck with your car!

Dc: Thanks and I hope this is not going to disappoint you.

zahnfan23: Thanks, it was meant to be a surprise and I'm glad it worked out!

acer-sigma: They are kind of but I wouldn't keep this a secret as it isn't that big. They have to leave the neighborhood anyhow as…I'll reveal it soon…About Cameron's stuffs, you'll get your confirmation very later on but it'll be coming and so will that reaction. . Thanks so much!

mshig11: Yup, me too! I love writing the bad guys going down the drain. And not just you but Jesse is kind of obsession. It seems too harsh to say crazy. I just want to explore a side when Jesse becomes desperate, not having a chance to go with her plans with John Connor gone. Yeah, that part about John being too excited kind of surprised me that it'll stand out in the chapter but yeah, I did made him hyperventilate with the rush of adrenaline. Thanks and I was thinking of having the marriage scene more specific but this is a sci-fi action story so I don't want to linger on drama. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

TK-MR: Thanks so much and I hope that means you're excited for it because the action is definitely up!

kaotic2: Yup! I didn't intend for it to be a humor but I guess it's good that it is! I'm just happy it worked out to be a little humor in my seemingly humorless story. And you don't have to wait for another week! The good response got me off my ass to reply to these reviews and post it (since I already had them up, unedited).

jojobevco: Thank you so much! You have no idea how these little compliments helps .

Chapter 16: Secured

John balled his hands up into fist in nervousness as Cameron stood by him.

She looked so beautiful though John realized he could do better by buying a wedding dress instead of renting it. But John had learnt how to make good use to money and didn't want to waste any. He already anticipated they might need that for something else, especially if they were to go back to their original mission in stopping Skynet: A lot of bribing would be involved.

John stared at her. Cameron looked so stunning. Her hair tied up in a loose bun and loose straight chocolate brown hair hanging by the side of her face. She barely had any make up on. Her white dress was, as John thought, simple but awesome on her. No laces or anything else. Just a dress which revealed her white milky shoulders and chest well, cling onto her curvy figure. She definitely feels like her guardian angel now.

Her small hands held a small bouquet which John prepared which the woman helping to dress Cameron gave to them as a blessing. Translucent white gloves covered Cameron's hands.

John couldn't tear his eyes off her especially when she stood so close to him. He stared, lips parting slightly.

Cameron turned to him, a small smile gracing her perfect lips. She turned away. John continued staring, smiling. Cameron turned to him with a half frown and half smile this time, turning her head back to face the priest a little forcefully to remind John where they are. He grinned and turned to face the priest as he spoke.

John just stared blankly at the priest. His mouth moved into a promise that his heart acknowledge but his brain concentrating on the beautiful kissable woman next to him. He heard Cameron made her vow and they exchange rings.

His mind only came back to him after the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

John didn't need to think twice. He turned and was not surprised to see Cameron turning at the exactly same time. Their lips met. John tasted her strawberry tasting lips gently, savoring the sweetness of their wedding as his hand wrapped around her small waist, bringing her closer to him before they part.

The people who were acting as witnesses, the woman who helped Cameron with her dressing and hair, some people who wanted to watch this two lovely looking youngster get married at such a young age and of course the priest, smiled radiantly at them.

Cameron couldn't help it when she wondered if this was all a mistake or at least he should know about the little miracle in her belly before consider marrying her. In case he changed his mind after that, she could leave…

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

"Jesse?" Riley whimpered out as her hand which was gripping the arm rest tightly became sore. Jesse was definitely stepping hard on the accelerator hard and the van is practically flying.

They have been racing across the street since the two man walked out of that jeep thought to be John and Cameron. Riley was praying for a LAPD officer to pull her over soon to rid her of this nightmare.

"Jesse. Where are we going?" Riley asked softly.

"Looking for Connor and that metal. Look for their jeep." Jesse growled stiffly.

Riley gulped and nodded, pretending to help Jesse look while her heart and mind is twirling in fear.

She didn't want or know how to look when things flew pass them in a blur.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))

"Got about a few stuff going here. I managed to grab 3 companies as the main ones we should be interested in. The two sell ice cream and baby wipes. And I don't think Skynet would be interested in Ice Cream or Baby Wipes." John paused as Cameron chuckled before leaning over the table to look at what exactly John got.

John smiled at his 2-hours-29-minutes-and-49-seconds (currently rising) wife and continued, "The last one is Kaliba Corporation, they manufacture hyper alloy, metal and I managed to grab one of their pet project files; a project on an AI, dated to have started 3 months ago..." John said, taking a handful of chips and stuffing them into his mouth, "Though I can't find any information on that project after. Seems to be classified or something. But rumors on the press and all do have it that they are working on it themselves, refusing any help or partnership."

"AI…" John heard Cameron mumbled, almost grudgingly as she stared.

"Cameron. Whatever Skynet is manufacturing is nothing similar to you, even if it is being produced right there. You are my Cameron." John turned to her, cupping her cheek in his hand, "You're so special to me."

She flashed him a grateful smile before turning back to the screen. "Do they have any companies they are tied to working with or anything?" Cameron asked.

John bit his lips and scrolled down the screen, "Not as far as I can see. Most of them seemed to be suppliers…"

"Check the one supplying Coltan."

"As far as the information provided, they have their own warehouse to make them." John replied, looking as Cameron's frown deepened, "What does this add up?"

"Skynet." Cameron replied monotonously, "They are definitely building something in that thing. Something so sophisticated that they don't want people like us getting in to stop them, so…they would have keep it under the rug won't they?" She turned to John, "Don't you think so?" Cameron asked in almost worry that John would disagree.

He broke into a smile, "Of course." But John was worried for the worst. If it was really skynet, they are in great danger. No backups, no big guns, no contacts, no nothing, just each other to hold on to. It really worry him if there come a time where she has to jump in front of him what can he do then?

"John?"

"But- I don't want to do it." John breathed out.

"What?" Cameron gaped shakily.

"I don't want to. I'm scared. What if you-"

"John, we talked about this before; about what ifs I do something that endangers me." Cameron touched the back of his hand gently; thumb fingering the band that tied their life together.

"We have?" John gave her a frown.

"We will." Cameron assured, sitting down beside him. John nodded absent-mindedly as he considered this carefully.

He wanted to stop Skynet; he wanted a mission in life which he can share with her. John knew Cameron needed this no matter how human she is. Everyone needs a mission to live by and John is not going to deprive Cameron of that right. But the thought of losing her brought so much misery to him that he can barely imagine it. He loved her and didn't want to try something dangerous.

However, like Cameron said some time ago, he'd never forget how she'd defended his wants against his needs.

"_He won't be safe here," Cameron spoke._

"_Mission priority includes sending him to a place with cover and waiting for the arrival of judgment day and we have almost accomplished it. He will be safe." Carter's voice said softly._

"_That's yours. My mission is to protect John Connor, in whatever he wants to do. If John wants to stop Skynet, I'll assist him in accomplishing this," Cameron replied coolly._

"_You and I both know that's impossible. Skynet's arrival is destined, no one can stop it, even us," Carter's boots echoed as he walked to sit down on the wooden chair._

"_If John wants to try, I'll help him,"_

"_That's not a priority. It's not necessary to risk his survival for his will," Carter countered_

"_You can't stop him,"_

"_I'll tie him up if it deemed necessary, "_

"_He'll hurt himself in the process of trying to escape. If John attempts to stop Skynet's birth, I'll ensure John's survival in this; it's also my mission priority,"_

"_It is not appropriate,"_

"_You should know, no one can stop what John Connor wants to do, and I'm sure he wants to find Sarah and Derek,"_

"…" _There was no answer from Carter._

John breathed deeply: if Cameron wants to do this: This time, he'll be the one standing in front of her when the bullets fly. If he can't stop her, he'll just have to protect her.

"Alright," John nodded, "what now?" He asked her, touching her hand softly.

Cameron turned to him and smiled; "Now we get ourselves a job and a new image." A sexy smirk spread across her lips.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))

_Never get use to this _

It was something a Connor lives by.

Never get use to this. A new life would appear without you even trying.

It was always the same deep voice telling John in his head when he was happy over his new identity. Somehow, he knew it was true, unable to deny the facts. Sarah was always paranoid and just a little bit gusts of wind and John's name would change. He hated his mom because of that despite how he always knew it was for his survival.

John knew deep down, John Reese is dead, replaced by the stoic and deadly General John Connor and he hate that him buried deep within.

"John?" Cameron touched his shoulder. John jumped a little upon the contact, "We're here." She announced softly, pointing to the building in front of them. It was a tall one and no doubt a rich one.

He scanned the building while fingering the shotgun that sat on his lap limply. John noticed the windows are all fully tinted glass, the entrance was also glass. _Rich…_he whistled to himself. With a little squinting of his eye, John can spot the two men in proper police uniform patrolling. Their Glock shone in the evening light.

"We'd better hurry, they would be more wary of us when it gets dark and it'll be dangerous at night," Cameron warned. John nodded before they alighted from the jeep.

"Think anyone would be waiting for us?" John whispered as they walked side by side to Kaliba Corp.

"That's less likely. I doubt it." Cameron replied in an equally low voice.

"Better not be mom." John mumbled under his breath, talking to himself more than to Cameron but she flashed him a smile nonetheless as they approached the building and a guard stopped them.

"Excuse me Sir. This building is off-limits." He said in a stoic but strict tone. John almost pulled out a gun on him as he reached out to block their way. John couldn't help but be paranoid, just like Sarah. He had someone to protect now and it's someone he'd die for.

"We know. We're here for a job." Cameron spoke, not trusting John to open his mouth with the look of him grinding his teeth at the guard who even dare to go near her.

"Sorry but do you have an appointment?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"No. We don't but trust us; your boss would want to meet us after knowing what we know and can do with AIs," John said confidently.

"We can wait here while you call and ask." Cameron added, hoping he would at least help out and try.

They watched as the guard contemplated with what to do. Then John grunted under his breath and handed him a small diamond. They watched as his eyes widened, pocketing it. Finally, he nodded, "I'll talk to the clerk but we're not sure if the boss is still around at this time. What's your name?" He asked.

"Gale." John replied. He nodded before turning on his heels, muttering something under his breath about young kids and pranks and at least getting a diamond.

John visibly relaxed as he watched the guard retreated off into the building but the other guards studied them closely, gripping their firearms tighter than ever. Cameron linked hands with him in an attempt to remind him and keep him close to her. He glanced sideways at her and smiled. They both know if they needed to talk, now's neither the time nor the place.

John started leaning on one hip as the wait grew longer and longer. Beside him, at one point John thought he saw Cameron swayed on the spot but decided against it and assumed it was his tired mind swimming. His finger fiddled the ring on Cameron's ring finger gently as he counted the seconds which passed by.

He glanced at Cameron and was committed to staring. She looked stunning in her blue dress that John brought out of the house for her. He'd never thought he'll see her wear it again. The split side of the dress revealed her smooth thigh. John could hardly see the band that was around her thigh for her to keep her Glock. She hardly put on any makeup, being reluctant to using the money to buy any of that.

John on the other hand, was too lazy to go out to get a western suit. Instead, he wore his leather jacket and the nicest pair of jeans he could find.

Soon, the guard returned, looking all serious. John squint his eyes and saw a small petite young woman behind him. She had her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun and thick glasses. John assumed she is the clerk.

"You may meet Mr Frye now; he is interested in meeting you after hearing your claim." She said formally with a slight smile.

John smiled and nodded, not noticing Cameron gave a light frown. _This is too easy. This is like he is expecting us…_ She took note of this and got ready to leap in front of him in a split second if a threat shall arise. John, on the other hand, followed the clerk, refusing to let Cameron cut in front of him for her reasons were too obvious. He'd never let her.

The building looked more magnificent inside than outside. It was obviously the place of a rich. Along the wall of the entrance, there are glass box stand and on it various ornaments with spotlight shining on every one of them. But one of the ornaments caught John's eye.

It was a glass chip. A chip so small that it resembles a chip of a terminator or could be a computer chip. But it is so beautifully made John could've mistaken it for a real one…

"Mr Frye is interested in technology?" Despite being captivated by that statue, John asked the clerk darkly.

"I'm not sure. We all aren't. He keeps to himself." She replied cautiously, "But the projects that we took are mostly technology if you have read up on Kaliba." The clerk added. John nodded and turned to face her.

John glanced down at her tag pinned to her grey blazer, "Madison, you think you could tell us which storey Mr Frye is waiting. I figure we could go on there by ourselves." He asked, feeling a strong tug of his sleeve, by Cameron, no doubt. She almost hissed to warn him not to give her the feeling they are here to crawl around their office.

"Erm, I'm really sorry Mr Gale but Mr Frye had already passed a rule that all visitors must be escorted by a staff and right now, he instructed me to escort you there. I'm very sorry but his instructions were very specific." Madison smiled.

John plastered on his best smile and nodded as she walked ahead of Cameron and him. He narrowed his eyes behind her back and glanced at Cameron to make sure she is taking note of this with him. He knew from that little 'show' that they definitely had something to hide. John walked briskly after Madison, glancing around nervously now and then every time they passed a corner or even when they are in the lift.

John could almost feel Cameron doing the same. At some time, her small hand would brush against him, reminding him their close proximity.

The deep feeling of dread in John's stomach grew as they came out of the lift with a prominent 'Ding'. They turned the corner and were faced by a closed glass door.

_What's the use to that? _

John could plainly see a meeting table in the middle of the room behind the glass doors. The table was huge, or rather long. Thick black cushioned chairs were neatly at the table. And at the tip of the table, where the chair backing was the highest, sat a man whom John assumed to be Mr Frye. He turned the seat and John took in his features carefully.

From his face, John assumed he was in his mid or if late 20s. He had auburn hair which was combed backwards smartly with thick gel. His dark eyes twinkled with life but mostly anticipation. Mr Frye had a sharp nose and pinkish lips any girl would die to kiss. His steady jaw line gave him a very commanding look that Cameron, personally, felt resembles John's. All in all, he is a perfectly handsome young man.

John was surprised to find him in a plain black cotton long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He'd never expected the boss to be dressed like this.

Their eyes met for a second before he stood up and walked to the door while Madison tapped her card on the scanner by the door. John and Cameron walked in without Madison, who closed the glass door behind them.

"Mr Frye, I'm John Gale." John extended his hand politely. He felt Cameron stiffened close to him as her charge reached out to be in contact with a stranger.

He took John's hand with a smile, "Mr Gale." He nodded stiffly, "I suppose that's Mrs. Gale then." He gave a nod to Cameron who smiled passively, "Have a seat." He let go of John's hand after a firm handshake and gestured to the black seats.

John was aware of his eyes constantly following Cameron as she rounded the seat and sat down by John. Mr Frye then settled after his guest.

"Well, Madison told me you two wanted a job." He smiled as Madison entered with 2 glasses of water and served it to John and Cameron. They nodded politely and John took a light seep of the cool water to his parched throat.

"We do." Cameron replied with a slight smile before John can say anything after soothing his throat.

He glanced at John sharply but not harshly before looking at Cameron, "And I heard you two are very capable in my business."

"Depending on what you want from us but in general, I dare say we are." John replied, shifting in his seat.

"You are very young." He narrowed his eyes, lips still graced with a smile.

"I can't say the same about you. Young, capable enough to own a building this size and of this quality."

Mr Frye's smile widened as his eyes twinkled with admiration for these two, "So you say you are capable, may I ask of what?"

"Technology." Cameron stated plainly.

Mr Frye leaned back in his seat and frowned slightly at the ceiling. He seems to be in deep consideration before he looked at them, a slight frown still remaining, "Tell you what. I'll let you work in my company for a week or so. I can access your 'capabilities' and you can adapt to this working environment first if I decide to keep you two."

John turned to Cameron, _this is too easy… _He thought.

"Sounds about right to me," John replied, still looking at Cameron who had an impassive look on. He turned to Mr Frye, "So when do we start and what are the working hours?" John asked.

"You start tomorrow. Working hours for you two would be 5am to 5pm. You would be assigned work by tomorrow by some of your temporary colleagues." My Frye stood up, signifying the end of this small 'hiring' business.

"And our department?" Cameron asked.

"I want to see if you can really perform. So for now, you'll be joining Liam Clayton in the AI department." Mr Frye said.

"Mr Frye, we-"

"Call me Aiden; I hate it when I get called in a formal manner." Aiden interrupted.

"Then John and Cameron it is for us too." John replied, earning a nod from Cameron beforehand, "And we're really happy you'll give us a chance here."

"You're welcome. I love ambitious young adults." Aiden smiled before turning to the door, "I'll see you two tomorrow then." John and Cameron watched as he walked off but he turned and looked at them, "And I would suggest a more casual dressing would be good for work. Comfort." He said eyes scanning Cameron's dressing before walking out and taking the lift down.

Cameron stood there by John, linking hands already.

"Anything special?" Cameron asked, turning to him, careful not to spill out their motive in public. She's not that naïve as not to already guess there would be surveillance camera around. _No one is ever safe…_Cameron stayed with the Connors long enough to commit it to memory and use it.

John smiled and squeezed her hand, "Considered this job secured."

To be continued…

Next chapter: John and Cameron got introduced to their new jobs and they got to know their AI team while they worked.


	17. Chapter 17: Kaliba

Many thanks to those who read/reviewed! You guys are the best!

TSCC FAN: Yup, the Jameron ship is going strong, hopefully it won't be the titanic, the unsinkable ship which sank. And I swear I'll surprise you with where this is going! Thanks so much for the review!

Nathan Riddle: Thank you! I'm glad the idea comes out as original. Yeah, I figured that updating faster would be better and sorry if this chapter comes up a little later than my original schedule. I totally agree with you but in this story (apart from Falling in the black), Jesse is the b****, Riley's innocent. Thanks so much again for that!

mshig11: Thanks, this chapter wouldn't be as progressive but I hope you'll find it somewhat interesting. And just to be a wet blanket, Sarah's vanishing act is continuing. She won't be appearing anytime soon! She'll surprise you with her untimely appearance I promise you but it might be in part 2 of "I'll always come for you". And yes to my smart and observant reader! It mentioned 'it's too easy twice' and that's all I can give to you. John and Cameron's job scope would be in this chapter and you'll find something more interesting in this chapter about the company in general. Thanks so much!

Cptlatnok: The plan is flawed and so is Cameron. She's pregnant for god's sake! She is definitely 'damaged' not to mention flawed. And I'm sorry if I haven't warned you this is AU. I hope you are not an anti-Prego Cam. Thanks for the review!

zahnfan23: John…he'll find out soon. And yes, he'll change a lot from knowing that, almost becoming a full time worrier! Thanks so much for the review!

acer-sigma: Yup, I totally agree, this is a lion's den but not just any lion. And yes, they'll find out something at Kaliba and it'll turn the whole story upside down. She'll break the news soon and meanwhile, we get the fun of seeing how Cameron escapes John's interrogation time and again. Thanks so much for the review!  
dc: Thanks and why do I think this chapter would have lower ratings?

TK-MR: thanks. That is a typo with him and her, sorry, it was rushed. About John's line 'Can't say the same about you' is sarcasm apparently. I didn't want it to seem that John is comfortable being at such close proximity with the boss of an AI company especially one suspected of building Skynet.

kaotic2: Thanks and glad you enjoyed it!

jojobevco: thank you so much for the feedback!

Sorry for the late update, I was a little trapped how to portray John and Cameron's colleagues and whether to give them an appearance at all but I came to decision and I have to say, the part about their colleagues it definitely under my expectations…

I hope it wouldn't be too horrible for you guys.

Chapter 17: Kaliba Corporation

John let out a cry of exhaustion before collapsing on the couch. He removed his leather jacket and leaned on his side, eyelids drooping. He strained his neck and looked for Cameron. She was holding a shotgun, cocking it loudly, standing by the back door. She walked out of the open door before he can coax his tired muscles to call out to her. John watched, frowning in worry, as he stared at the open door, praying with whatever energy he had in his body that she'll return safe and sound.

It took a while but she walked in eventually. Cameron noticed him looking at her. She placed her shotgun on the counter and walked to John, sitting by him.

"I patrolled the perimeter. It's safe, for now." Cameron smiled, taking his hand on her lap gently rubbing it. John offered her a tired smile.

"Thank you. You don't have to do that though. I know you are tired too." He croaked out.

"You are." She smiled, "I'll help you to bed." She stood up and offered John a hand. He took it and leaned on Cameron as his body screamed out for rest. Through out the ride home, his muscles were aching and soft.

"Thanks. Again." He smiled, leaning his head onto hers gently.

Cameron nodded as an acknowledgement before supporting John up the steps. For John, the thought of going to work tomorrow at 5 just made his eyes want to roll to the back of his head and sink into darkness forever. _Finally…_They reached the second level. It was then did John felt a shift in his weight. _No…Cameron…_She started to fall backwards.

_No! Cameron! _

John forced his mind into clarity and pulled onto Cameron's hand before she could roll down the stairs they just took a long time to get up. He was so sapped. His muscles ached like hell. But his will won over again. With a forceful shove, John pulled Cameron into his embrace.

He almost collapsed when Cameron leaned on him, which feels like a building on his sore muscles. They fell to the floor. John cleared his eyes and cradled Cameron. He noticed she was feeling dizzy with the way she is trying to clear her head.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" John asked, leaning over.

"John I-" Cameron wanted to speak but John's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his world turned to darkness just as he lolled to his side.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

John's head hurts like hell. It was just too much for him to take. He reached up and used his weak arm to rub his hurting temple. _What the hell? _He felt like someone placed his head under a hydraulic press.

"John?" Cameron's sweet voice made it tempting for him to use that effort to open his eyes. He didn't regret it when he saw her. She had just a dress robes on, her smooth bare upper chest so clear to John's eyes.

"Hey." He crocked.

"Hey." She sat down beside him and it was then did John realize that he was on the bed, naked under the covers.

"What the hell happened?" John tried to sit up but his body wasn't reacting. He glanced around the room and found a basin with water and a towel floating in it. He could feel the smooth covers on his skin. It was apparent Cameron had cleaned him up will he slept.

"I don't know, John." Cameron replied, guilt showing plainly on her face as she touched his hand, almost sympathizing with him.

"I mean to you. In the corridor?" John smiled weakly.

"That-" she hesitated before touching her stomach, "just a bug or something." Cameron finished with a lie, eyes hiding guilt.

John, on the other hand, didn't suspect a thing. He smiled and touched her hand, "Take care of yourself alright?"

"I will, of both of us." She replied, "I'll call in to Mr Frye that you're sick."

"No. I'll be fine. Just don't." John sat up successfully. "Don't like postponing my mission and besides, see? I'm getting better already." He smiled. Cameron bit her lips, tempted to call in sick but she didn't like postponing their mission either. One day longer means one more day closer to Skynet's victory and also one day closer to John's miserable life in the war.

"Alright. Just rest okay?" Cameron said gently, "I'll make something for you to eat." She left the room, shutting the door behind her. John stretched out weakly and laid on the bed, starting to imagine the convenience of him being naked in Cameron's and his bed…

Cameron shut the door, placing a hand on her belly gently, running her hands over the bulging lump that wasn't there initially, "Yup, just a small bug." She muttered to herself before descending the stairs.

*

"What do I do?" Riley asked.

"Go back to your foster home. Be normal while you can." Jesse shrugged as she walked to her hotel room. They have been looking for those two since yesterday and they haven't found anything. But Jesse knew; she had to return to the hotel, in case he pays a visit, though he said he's been busy. However, she knows better than to trust his words. He changes his mind real quick sometime.

Riley watched as Jesse went away, entering the stairways and out of sight. She sighed to herself before walking to the nearest bus stop. One thing she is dying to know is bothering her: Where is John?

*

"Mr Frye." John approached the young man.

"I told you, Aiden." Aiden grunted, before gesturing to the man beside him, "This is Liam Clayton." Liam had short black hair, determined brown eyes and a fixated stare. His mouth curved into a smile as he was introduced.

"Hi." John shook his hand.

"So Liam," Aiden turned to him, "I'll be leaving this two in your hands then." Liam nodded with a serious expression on. Aiden turned and left through the glass door which Cameron still can't wrap her head around its use since it is neither bulletproof nor opaque.

"So…" John turned to Liam, supposedly their new boss.

"So, you two are coming for a tour," Liam smirked, bumping past John. Cameron had to resist the urge to pull her Glock right under his nose and blow his brains in.

They followed him to the lift and down to the fifth storey. John felt nervous about whatever they are about to face. His muscles still ached from whatever he is suffering from last night but John did notice the look of disbelief and shock Madison gave him when he and Cameron walked through their front door.

John didn't intend to tell Cameron two things. One is about the look on Madison's face and the other…he drank that glass of water and Cameron didn't.

Though it hurt him to lie to her but he didn't want to worry her and besides, is it worth skipping out on this golden opportunity just because he got served some poison? At most, John decided he would eat anything during office hours, he wouldn't drink their water.

"This is the place where the AI chips are tested out on machines." Liam spoke as they entered the dark room, lighted with only computer screens and the only noise they heard were people communicating and the sound of engine running, "Huge machines that are built to try out high tech AI chips. And did I forget to mention Kaliba Corporation is one of the only corporations in the world that gain access to these technologies?" Liam grinned, in pride and walked pass them to the lift again.

"That's why we're here." John mumbled, glancing at Cameron who smiled, or rather smirked sweetly.

Afterwards, they got introduced to many rooms and different places. Nothing was of John interest. They even had their own factory in this building that made the inventions' proto type and Liam also mentioned that they had a bigger separate factory outside, building bigger and better machines.

_At least they haven't got to building triple 8s…_John mused.

The one thing which surprises John though, is that Liam brought them to another manufacturing room which reflects a small factory. And they manufacture Coltan. John hadn't expected to be given the rights to gain access to this room yet.

Next, they were also brought to the room where they manufacture the chips, hardware and software. Cameron clenched her fists. She wanted to burn this place to the ground the moment she laid her eyes on this place. Which from her imagination is something like where she's 'born'. John glanced at her, hand covering her firm fists gently.

"Here, is where you two would be working…" Liam gave a crook smile as the lift bell sounded to the third level. The moment Cameron step out of that lift, she felt a feeling of uneasiness swam around in her abdomen but she ignored it. "This is the invention department. Where, of course, AIs are invented. But not only that, Mr Frye has told us that he is combining the department of structure with the AI, believing it would help our efficiency in inventing something. Our inventors aren't very inspired these days." He explained.

The three of them walked down a well lit and clean corridor. They did a left turn and a right before they reach door. Liam reached down to the handle and opened the door. The inside of the room is lit blue, all the equipments are all mind blowing for someone like Cameron who could identify them with one glance.

In the middle of the room is a huge desk and by the side of the room, long desk everywhere. By the huge desk, there are grey cushioned seats, like at the meeting room. On the grey wall is a huge screen which John presumed is to see what's going on in a chip.

At that moment, John swore he saw Skynet's history flashing across his eyes. _The very descendent of the monster that elimate mankind is the humans themselves…_

"This would be where you two are working. Your team members aren't that many, yet. Noah, Sean, Christine and Abigail. Two guys two ladies. So I figure you two would fit in quite well. Right now there isn't any intention to add any more to your team. They are all out for breakfast so you two can either go out for a quick meal or familiarize yourselves." Liam explained, "Have fun and try not to go to floors I haven't got to showing you yet." He gave a false grin before shutting the steel door behind him.

John froze for a moment, turning to Cameron. She smiled at him. Gently, he took her hand, stroking it.

"So here we are…" John mumbled. Cameron nodded before she snatched her hand away from John and cupped her mouth. She ran to the corner of the room. She knelt down and threw up in the bin, "Cameron," John gaped, joining her at the corner, patting her back.

"I'm fi-." She choked out before vomiting a third round. John patted her back and held up her hair in a gentle bundle. She finally stood up, swallowed and licked at her dry lingering taste in her mouth.

"Really?" John scoffed, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Really." She assured him. But John was not convinced. He noticed her vomiting spree every morning these days and noticed her swaying on the spot, now getting more and more often. It worried him but John couldn't believe Cameron won't tell him. After all they've been through, can she really have the heart to keep secrets from him?

"What's wrong with you?" John asked, pulling her closer to him. She bit her lips as her head rested comfortably on his chest. There was no reply, "Cameron." He probed her, this time a little more firmly.

"I-" She pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. Almost in sync, they turned to face the door as they heard sounds. Footsteps and voices…

John reached for the Glock resting on his belt. Cameron's hand also twitched as she hesitated whether to reach for hers. Suddenly, the door flung open and John took a step in front of Cameron to her objection.

John inwardly heaved a sigh of relief as he only saw a bunch of happy young people. _Not machines…_John could tell from their eyes.

Everyone froze and stared.

Suddenly, a girl with long wavy hair stepped forward and spoke, "You are Cameron and…John right?"

John gave a nervous nod.

"Hi!" She took a 'leap' forward and extended her hand, "I'm Abigail! It's nice to meet you," She took John's hand instead of him taking her outstretched one. Then she took Cameron's and shook it like how she did to John's. John had to admit, he was amazed and startled by the boldness of this girl who looked like she was only in her mid 20s.

He glanced across at Cameron and was taken aback by the warm smile etched on her face towards Abigail. John hadn't seen that in a while now. Her smile was something he'd classify under happy, which was the most contagious one in her arsenal. John smiled at her and then at Abigail.

Abigail looked back at the rest of her friends, "Old people, enough staring! That's so rude!" She said in a reprimanding tone that made John want to laugh out loud. Abigail seems to be the youngest and also the most commanding one.

A man with considerably long blonde hair stepped forward, "Hi. I'm Noah." Noah shook hands with John then with Cameron.

Soon, John and Cameron were introduced to Sean, as a determined young man in his mid 20s but a little older than Abigail, and also Christine as a shy red-head in her early 30s. They all seemed pretty friendly.

"Do you two know that our team is now the best looking team in this damned level?!" Abigail jumped around excitedly, "Especially with these two on our scoreboard, we are bound to win!"

"Abigail…" Noah sighed, "This is an invention department, not the beauty contest."

"Well…that's true but you can't deny what I just said can you?" Abigail countered defiantly.

"Excuse me…but am I missing something here?" John's eyes narrowed in confusion. Cameron cocked her head, smiling at their humor. This _is_ going to be fun after all.

"Don't worry about Abigail. She is competitive at heart and since the AI invention department is the only one with multiple teams…she has gotten to bring out a competition between them. Team 4 is pretty good at inventions." Noah explained, sitting down in one of the seat.

"Not to mention, Team 5 has a girl who is such a whore!" Abigail added, whining.

"Don't worry about that, she just lost to Maggie in an argument and now they're kind of arch enemies…" Sean commented as John and Cameron smiled, amused at her.

"I didn't lose!" She hissed, "I just…choked." Abigail exclaimed, face red with anger, "Sean, put me down again and I'm selling you on eBay!" She growled.

Cameron laughed. John turned, wide eyed. His Cameron is always good at handling humor, what makes her crack now? First, it was Cameron who burst out laughing, then Noah, Sean and Christine, who had heard her contagious laugh the first time; threw their heads back and laughed.

John could only smile and looked at Cameron lovingly as she laughed.

Abigail bounded over to Cameron, patting her on the shoulder. She jumped, startled but managed to keep her calm and not pulling out a gun, "You and John are married right?" Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Cameron smiled and nodded.

"That's so awesome! You two look so young! I heard you are only 20!"

"Heard?" John repeated, hoping it was him hearing wrongly.

"Yeah. The whole building is ranting about two good looking youngsters getting assigned to our AI team, particularly about a really hot chick." Abigail leaned in to Cameron teasingly, who frowned and blushed.

John rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway, we should get cracking or our job would." Sean chuckled jokingly, sliding his roller chairs over to the drawers at the side of the room. John looked around and found this was just like high school, fun, exciting and of course, humor.

"What do we do?" John asked.

"You might want to start with taking a seat." Noah smiled. So John and Cameron took a seat opposite him. Abigail rolled her chair to Cameron's side and Sean opposite her. Christine sat beside Noah, flipping through a file.

"What do you think you two can do?" Noah asked, trying not to sound like he is looking down on them.

"Anything." Cameron replied, "Computers to hyper alloy."

"Whoa. That's a pretty big range, Cameron. Are you sure you two are up for it?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. We both kind of grew up around machines so…" John added, inwardly musing about how true it sounded.

"Still, I think we should start easy." Noah gave them a smile, looking through the files.

"He's always the boss around here." Abigail explained, "Because he's the oldest." She chuckled. As if on cue, Noah looked up and glared at her.

"Abigail, you get to do practical checking on our testing machines today. The toolbox is under the third cupboard to your right." Noah growled. She groaned loudly, leaning back in her chair in defeat.

"Erm Noah. I can do that." John offered, enthusiastically already half getting up from his seat.

"John that work is-"

"I can do this." John grinned.

"He's really into dealing with machinery. Especially fixing or setting them up." Cameron decided to give her husband a boost, to which she received an appreciative smile as a reward. Noah jerked his chin to the third cupboard.

John set to work immediately, feeling anxious to gain as much people's trust as he can in Kaliba.

"Cameron…we have been asked to try out inserting our new software into chips with older models that gives it new functions. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Cameron smiled and got up, taking the box of old chips from Noah and walked to the computer which Noah indicated to her and got to work. The rest of them soon got to work after a short meeting.

John and Cameron exchanged loving glances as they worked: John under a machine, fixing a problem he found and Cameron at the computer, setting up new software for the chip.

_Yup…so far this is going great…_John thought as he planned on how to get Aiden's address. This isn't right. He is obviously human but John is positive Kaliba is building something that helps Skynet or maybe skynet itself. So he decided to go 'behind the scene' and check out what really is going on here. First, they need to start on Aiden's house.

_This is too normal to feel right…_

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Only a few months later when they gained trust in the company, John and Cameron followed the plan and started out 'behind the scenes' at Aiden's house. Cameron realized how much her John changed.


	18. Chapter 18: Birth

Thanks so much for everything so far! I hope you enjoy the story!

Nathan Riddle: thanks, I'm glad the direction of the story isn't disappointing. And Cameron-baby thing wouldn't be explain in one or two sentences. I'll give you guys a full chapter thing for that (of course plus other interesting stuffs!) but it's later on. So treat it like a reward for waiting so long for it! Glad you're finally catching up to it!

mshig11: I'm glad you like the last chapter. I'm so happy the cheerful co-workers worked out well, I was kind of afraid it wouldn't. But it would be kind of their only appearance and the rest would be brief stuffs. Cameron would tell John everything next chapter (after this) and his response…you'll have to wait and see. Thanks and yeah, you'll get what Kaliba is trying to do but it would be revealed indirectly. You'll get more action though!

Nomad79: Thanks and my story is a total AU. It only carries over some small moments from the show and nothing more. So…I think you get it without me telling you about Fischer. The answer to the direction would be elsewhere but there would be action. And hold that thought of the theory. It'll all reveal in time. Just hope you can hang on that wait. Thanks so much for the review!

Cptlatnok: I was totally relieved when you say you weren't! About the poison, I would answer it right now. The main one I have in mind is that the drug was not supposed to kill John. It was to scare him away/ disallow him to come to work the next day or just call it fate that John Connor has to lead the resistance. I didn't reveal it as I think some questions are best left unanswered.

kaotic2: I realized it's shorter too but I can't continue and have to stop there as I always place my chapter in terms of the thing happening. And yes, the next few chapters would be action packed! I assure you that it would be team Jameron and John would find out about Cameron's secret soon! Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thanks and I wouldn't say that but I would say Cameron knows it's there and can feel it.

jojobevco: Yes!!! Wow, I dropped a lot of hints! Thanks so much for the review!

So this would be an adventure/suspense story. I hope it's good!

Chapter 18: Birth of the Savior

Time seems to fly by as John and Cameron worked at Kaliba, a few weeks passed within a bat of an eyelid. Although they know they are perhaps helping in the progress since they haven't got to snooping around yet. However, they comforted themselves by learning more things about the machines as they could.

Cameron committed the emergency measures Kaliba made in case a machine they made cause a meltdown or something. She intends to use them for the war against Skynet.

John, on the other hand, learnt more about how machines work; or specifically how Skynet's machines work.

In the day, the two of them went to work and at night, they went home. Cameron built up a thing for cooking steaks and made John tried all her inventions but so far, they were all made with John's favorite flavors/ spices in mind so he didn't have any horrible experience yet. He built up an appetite for Cameron's cooking as well.

John noticed her vomiting almost every morning before they went to work. Although Cameron attempted to hide it from him, he always heard her from the bathroom. He also noticed her increase in dizzy spells, sometimes while cooking, sometimes while bathing. And he also noticed Cameron had built up a liking to wear spaghetti strips as well despite the cooling weather. Not that John's complaining especially if she wore an apron to go with it.

This was one of those nights.

"Cameron! Is dinner done?" John shouted from the room. He has been sorting out their diamonds stash, calculating how many they still got. Since they have already made up a master plan and intended to sneaked to Aiden's house tonight and scoop anything they find on Skynet or new pet projects. Since they've worked there, neither of them managed to find information in the big project on an AI that John had mentioned.

"Yes, it is!" Cameron replied. John smiled to himself, jumping off the bed and walking hurriedly to the dining room. He can't wait to try out Cameron's 28th recipe for steaks. He had thought he'd get sick of steaks but Cameron bought many spices that sometimes made the steak not taste like steak.

"What's on the menu?" John asked as he emerged around the corner, leaning over the counter.

"Steak." Cameron replied, her back facing him. John watched as she placed the steaks on plates and brought it to the table, where he flunk into his seat with the knife and fork already in his hands.

"Yup. Smells great as usual." John grinned, sniffing the air. He embedded his fork into the soft and tender meat of the steak and cut a juicy piece, devouring it faster than ever,

"How is it?" Cameron sat down on the chair beside John.

"Mm…awesome." John gulped down that piece and worked on getting another. Cameron started cutting into hers.

"Have you got the guns ready?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John nodded, taking a sip of warm milk Cameron prepared. She's noticed that half cooked steaks turned his appetite off and also experimented on a few beverages to cure that; milk appeared to be the answer, warm milk.

"Alright. We'll be leaving once we finish dinner and after I wash up." Cameron smiled, finishing her steak.

John watched for a moment as she ate her steak before his eyes widened a little, "Cameron, why aren't you wearing your ring?" He frowned, worried.

"I was cooking, John. I don't want the ring to be added as a new ingredient to the steaks and neither do I want it greasy. It's in my jeans pocket." Cameron smiled.

John took a short glance downwards and noticed she is not wearing any pants. Cameron offered him a smile before eating her steak. He couldn't control himself when his hand flew down to stroke her smooth thigh.

She didn't have any special reaction but only a smile to John, gesturing for him to finish his dinner. John nodded, downing his steak with a fork through it and a hand stroking her thigh.

John grinned to himself as his hand wandered to her inner thigh and lingered there, brushing his way upwards. He felt Cameron shivered as his hand touched her sensitive spot.

"John." Cameron said in an accusing tone. Her hand covered his hand and removed it from her thigh, "As much as I love where this is going, we have to get into Aiden's house soon. We can't afford to wait anymore longer." She offered him a smile.

"Can we continue later on? When we get back?" John requested sheepishly, realizing how desperate he must sound but Cameron nodded nonetheless.

The dinner was over within a few minutes, with the dishes dumped in the sink and Cameron finishing with her washing up, John cocked his shotgun and checked the ammunition.

"Do we really need the big guns?" John asked as Cameron walked into the living room, dressed in tight jeans, leather jacket and combat boots: full black, as is John.

"It is only a precaution." Cameron stated, picking up a Glock which she intended to carry and checked its ammunition and stowed it away in the holster just below the small of her back.

John nodded lazily, stowing his Glock into his holster. He picked up a duffel bag and dumped the guns, thermite, flare and ammunition into the bag just in case. Cameron walked pass him and headed for the jeep. John rolled his eyes, finding C4s on the table with the stuff-they-are-supposed-to-bring. He hesitated before dumping them to join the others.

John locked the door and went for the jeep, groaning loudly as he saw Cameron igniting the engine already. He's riding shotgun **again**.

"Wear these." Cameron thrust her hand out to him under his nose just as John threw the duffel bag in the back. He squinted his eyes in the dark and saw black gloves in her hand. He took it without hesitation and wore them, finding them of high leather quality.

"When did you buy these? The ones I brought from home are cloths."

"Those are inefficient in handling wet items and would not protect your hand from harmful substances. I placed it into the cart and you never noticed it," Cameron explained, driving off into the dark, adding, "It was cheaper then usual." John rolled his eyes the second time that night.

The drive took forever and John couldn't remember how many yawns he had stifled. Cameron drive them up a dark road and at the end, John saw a huge mansion.

He sat up his seat, taking a good look at the house, "Young rich boys really run around in our neighborhood." John whistled, taking in the building structure.

"This is out of our neighborhood."

"It's an expression." John explained, sighing.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said, bringing a frown and smile to John's face. He'd recognize that tone anywhere: She's been teasing him.

"Don't ask me again." He snapped playfully, not taking being teased like that as kind. Cameron's chuckles end the conversation.

Cameron stopped the jeep in the shadows away from the guards' eyes at the house and killed the engine. They sat in the jeep, observing the situation patiently.

"John-" Cameron started to tell him about the arrival but John cut her off, hushing her down gently, touching her hand. She clamped her mouth shut, watching as the huge grand gate slid open and fours SUVs drove out in a straight line. Their headlamps missing John and Cameron strategic spot by an inch. They both duck down in case.

Luckily, the headlamps came and went. The soft revving sound of the engine died down into the darkness and John cautiously sat up and glanced around before signaling to Cameron it's clear. She sat up and they left the jeep after John picked up and swung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

John pointed to the guardhouse and Cameron nodded, both of them walking up to it. He held the duffel bag tighter; as if afraid others might see it and know its content. The guard sat comfortably in the seat, leaning back and apparently asleep behind the porn magazine on his face.

Cameron smiled to John and pointed to the patterns on the gate, indicating to climb over them. He nodded and instead, bent down and saw what he was looking for. The wires that connected the security camera to the rest of the house, sticking out through a hole in the guardhouse and it led into the ground below.

John wrapped his leather gloved hands around the cable and pulled. A soft sound of the wire breaking and sparks flew silently before the security viewer turned black in the guardhouse. He stood up and glanced into the guardhouse, seeing the guard still asleep.

Cameron was already climbing the gate the moment John started. He made sure the duffel bag was safety tugged on his shoulder before climbing the gate. John could make out the dark outline of Cameron already at the top of the gate. She swung her leg over the top and started making her way down.

It was a chilly night and John could only be glad he had his leather jacket on. He quickly reached the other side of the gate, finding the guard still asleep.

"There has to be another guard." Cameron whispered.

"How'd you know?" John asked in an equal whisper.

"Because humans can never be efficient enough to stay awake for a night shift and they know it," Cameron replied, walking away, leaving John feeling a little insulted and amused at Cameron explaining things to him instead of the other way around. He followed her as they tread on the path, careful to avoid the garden in case their combat boots leave marks on the fragile grass.

John watched Cameron's dark figure as she walked on the path ahead of him. Suddenly she swayed unexpectedly and John had to cup his mouth to resist from yelling out. He took a huge step forward and caught her.

"Are you alright?" John whispered gently into her ear.

"I'm fine." Cameron choked out in a low tone. John frowned in worry, kissing her on the cheek before letting her attempt to stand on her own, "Let's go." She muttered before running the rest of the way to the house. John watched, feeling his heart began to thud in fear. Not of getting found out snooping around but if Cameron was to faint; he don't know what he'd do.

They reached the door and as Cameron expected, it was opened by thumbprint. John cursed under his breath as he knew that breaking it open would only sound the alarm which brings the police around.

Cameron reached into his duffel bag, to John's surprised and brought out a device. John recognized it as the one he used to hack ATM machines when he was young. She fixed up the machine and went to work. He watched as she hacked the machine, accomplishing it in a minute or maybe less.

The huge door clicked open and John slipped inside, Glock drawn. It was not surprising to John that there was light available. The small lamps were on the walls, lighted.

_Rich kid… _

John walked down the corridor and to the stairs. Cameron was close behind him, Glock also in both hands.

They ascended stairs after stairs till Cameron, who memorized the huge house through a map, pointed at a door which John assumed was their destination: Aiden's study.

Cameron scanned the door briefly before pointing to the thumbprint scan again. She got to hacking it again while John kept watch. The door opened, this time in record time. Unlike the rest of their house, this is pitched black. John took out his torch from his pocket and Cameron joined him.

"Search the drawers. I'll do the table." John pointed to the cupboards by the wall and went to the table, filled with papers. He began rummaging through them.

"John, suppose Aiden return now?" Cameron asked while searching the drawers.

"We jump out the window." John shrugged.

"From the 4 floor?" Cameron raised an eyebrow as she turned to face John for a second before resuming her search.

"We could scream." John grinned foolishly, picking out a thick A4 envelope and another and another. He dumped them in Cameron's bag.

"John. What are those?"

"Important information." John replied before digging into Aiden's drawers.

"How'd you know?"

"The envelope read classified." He shrugged. John grunted as he tugged on the drawers which turned out to be locked, "There is definitely information here." He pointed at the rows of locked drawers.

Cameron marched over; giving a small tug and the lock broke.

John gave her a playful scowl, "Thanks. I was hoping you'd pull out a pin to pick the lock. I forgot to bring mine,"

"I don't have a magic pocket." Cameron replied distractedly, dumping all the papers into the duffel bag.

When the drawers and study is swept clean of what they need, John carried the heavier one and left Cameron with the lighter one. They ran down the stairs and burst out of the front door.

"Freeze!"

They did and cautiously turned to face a guard with a gun to them.

"sir-"

"Shut up!" He growled, interrupting John, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Passing through." John smiled.

"What the hell is Richard up to?" John heard him mutter. He approached the guard slowly, aware of the guard stiffening. He was surprised Cameron hadn't made a move. He glanced back to find her trying to clear her vision again. _Bad timing Cam…_

"Stay away!"

John raised his hand and placed it into his pocket. Instantly, a gun shot rang out. He felt himself fall to the ground with Cameron on him and the bullet piercing nothing but air. He glanced at the guard and saw that he was a little startled and frozen in shock: perhaps his first time shooting one at someone.

They both got onto their feet considerably quick and John drew his gun, whereas Cameron was too dazed to.

"Put down the gun!" The guard shrieked.

"I would if you put down yours first." John smirked.

"Do it or I swear I'll shoot you!" The guard screamed in desperation, hand shaking tremendously. John became bold and advanced forward just as Cameron blinked to clear her vision.

Cameron's HUB flashed in a warning:

**WARNING…WARNING….ALERT**

**SIGNIFICANT THREAT TO JOHN CONNOR! 1010111010101**

**MISSION: PROTECT JOHN CONNOR…ERROR….ERROR…**

**RE-EVALUATE MISSION….37547545094305…73465843675394… **

**MISSION: NONE**

**PROCESSING…ERROR…ERROR…ERROR...**

**ALERT**

**SIGNIFICANT THREAT TO JOHN CONNOR!!!!**

**SUGGESTED FORM OF ACTION: REMOVE THREAT**

**SUGGESTED FORM OF ACION CONSIDERING SITUATION: REMOVE JOHN CONNOR FROM THREAT**

"John!" Cameron cried out, leaping forward and pushing John out of the way just as the trigger was shot. He fell to the floor, dazed. He barely made out the shape of Cameron stepping back. His ears are ringing from falling to the hard floor.

John blinked and stared in shock and horror. His love stood with a bullet hole in her chest just above her right breast, blood seeping out and tainting her black jacket. Her face was distorted in pain and she crumpled to the floor, absorbing the impact as best as she could with her hands.

"Cameron!" John shouted, scrambling over to his love as she fell back on the floor, "No, no, no! Cameron!" John scooped her up into his arms, gazing down at her pain contorted face.

The guard began back stepping, horrified at shooting someone but before he could flee, John glared up at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"I'll kill you." John carefully laid Cameron down on the floor before rising, eyes flashing in hatred dangerously, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He ran forward. The guard squeaked out like a mouse caught by a cat as John leaped on him, gun in hand.

Both of them collapsed on the floor. The guard felt a jaw-jarring thud and John felt his knee joint pop unceremoniously. The guard cried out and scrambled away but John had a hold on his jacket fast. He scrambled to his feet and kicked the guard in his stomach, causing him to spit all the food or drink he ate over the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" John hit the trigger over and over and three shots rang out, hitting the guard, three in the chest dead center. The guard flailed, helpless and weak, in pain and attempted to crawl away. John growled and stepped on the back of the dying guard harshly, combat boots over his bullet wound which went through his back.

John bent over, flipping the pathetic dying guy over. Thrusting his face close to the guard's, he growled, "I'm John Connor, remember that."

The guard stared up at him, eyes widening in fear but with a tinch of defiant before his head lolled back and his last breath was taken. John retreated from the dead man, kicking harshly at his ribs, hearing a few crack by his combat boots, before he walked back to Cameron, scooping her into his arms.

"Cameron," John whispered helplessly as Cameron winced in pain and somewhat of fear, "Cameron…" He leaned over to kiss her, his hand trembling as the terrible memory struck his heart.

"_Cameron, please," John felt his legs soften as his mind ran out of ideas, "I love you, I still do, don't do this!" John screamed desperately, running forth, "We can be together, please," _

"_LIAR!" Cameron screamed and that was it. A deafening bang filled John's ears. Crimson red blood splattered unceremoniously across the snow, painting it red from white. Some of them sought its way at John's feet. He screamed, feeling part of him falling and dying as he saw Cameron fall limplessly to the ground. _

_John ran up to her, skidding to a stop, falling to his knees. He cried, holding Cameron up and pressing her head to his chest. She was limpless and there was an obvious and bloody hole by her temple where the bullet drove itself into, right through her poor and helpless coltan against the thermite rounds. Blood flowed out from her temple and onto his hand. _

"_Cameron," John sobbed, whimpering as he shook her for her to get up, "Please, wake up," He shook her._

_The usual pools of browns aren't looking up at him anymore._

_She isn't moving…_

"No." John mumbled to himself as he once again watched Cameron die in his arms.

"John," She whispered with the little energy had left, feeling the rest draining away with the blood, "We have to go." She offered him a pale smile before attempting to get up.

"I'll carry you," He whispered gently.

"No. We'll never get out if you carry me. I'll just slow you down." She gulped before standing up shakily on two feet, hand clutching the bullet hole in her chest to prevent it from dripping on the floor. John nodded reluctantly, picking up both duffel bags.

They reached the guardhouse, only to see the pathetic guard still asleep with the porn magazine on his face. John stopped and transferred all their papers into one duffel bag and tore the other one, tying it around Cameron's torso to slow the blood loss.

"Wait here." He muttered before marching to the guardhouse. Cameron frowned weakly in worry before she heard two deafening gunshots and the gate swung open on the smooth hinges. Cameron heard another two bangs and sparks flying before John Connor marched out. She stared at him in shock, her lips parted.

John stood outside the guardhouse, staring at Cameron with a slight smile. The light from the guardhouse casted a dark shadows over his features. With one hand holding his Glock firmly, he extended other hand towards her, palm facing upwards, "Come with me if you want to live."

Cameron let a weak smile grace her lips. With her free hand, she reached out, moving to John. Before she could get to him, her knees gave up and she felt her world tilt along with the image of John. She crashed into John's arms instead of the usual pavement, feeling him kissing her on her temple before her mind went blank.

To be continued….

Next Chapter: Cameron was forced to tell John the truth as things began to get out of hand for their relationship. She knows this secret could either pull them closer or blow them apart but she still tells him, just like she would about every other thing...


	19. Chapter 19: Okay

A big thanks to those who read and review!

kaotic2: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the new John! And you'd notice, John would keep hardening up as the years passed as Cameron's a little 'occupied'. And maybe…but in this chapter, I'll reveal Cameron's secret to John! Thanks again for the review!

mshig11: First thing's first, T_T I haven't been out on a vacation in years…life's being troublesome as usual! Thanks! I'm glad the action (although small) is enjoyable! And nope, John killed Sarkissian in my story, in falling in the black. Although this story is AU, I still try to keep the important stuffs in it. Yup, first time or not, this shows John love her. And, Cameron would reveal the secret to John so his protection over Cameron would definitely be bigger and better. Thanks! I figured steaks work better than pancakes. Lols! You should go eat some steak for sure, I ate some and that gave me the idea of Cameron making them. And sorry this is such a long wait, like I said, been really busy before!

zahnfan23: Thanks and your wait is over!

Dc: Thank you so much!

jojobevco: Thanks so much! I really appreciate all the reviews!

TK-MR: Thanks! And don't worry, this series ain't over by a long shot!

Cptlatnok: I know what you mean about Cameron being weak and all but this is John's moment. Or at least I want it to be John's moment. I have been thinking how to not separate the pair but let John grow. The only way is for Cameron to be weak and John to take the protection spot. I'm sorry if this bothers you but I can't think of a better way other than to bring Cameron down. I'll still try to make her hard as nuclear nails though!

-------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait and I just want to clear this up in case any of you have doubts or queries about Cameron's 'wimpiness'.

This is John's time/moment or whatever you want to call it. This is a time when John grows into that leader and I think it'll be pretty interesting to explore that. And of course you can't have someone beside John who is stronger than him or how is he going to become a strong person? In my opinion, I think someone grows stronger when he face challenges and John need to be there to face them himself (to have Cameron gone or weak in other words). So he'll be the protector for now as Cameron is kind of 'occupied'. I hope this won't bother you readers out there too much!

Chapter 19: More than 'okay'

John gazed down at her lovingly. She looked so peaceful. He wished this was the life he could offer her, a peaceful life where they could live as a happy young couple forever till death. Secretly John wished to adopt a kid or two. They could raise them and really lead life like how they should be.

John habitually reached up and removed the strands of hair on her face. This was the only time she wasn't having a fitful or disturbed sleep: when she is hurt.

"Cameron, I'll be starting now," He whispered into her ear, though knowing full well she wouldn't hear him. John reached out a trembling hand to the scalpel and surgery tweezers, sucking in a nervous breath; he dug the scalpel into Cameron's chest. Red crimson blood oozed out immediately, bringing John's heart into painful throbs.

He pushed it deeper and continued cutting into the flesh until he could push in the tweezers and get the metal slug out.

John held the tweezers carefully and felt a hard object hitting against his tweezers. Relieved, he grasped around the round slug and gulped before plucking up the courage to pull it out, dropping it in the sink. His trembling hands dropped the tweezers and scalpel along with the slug. He dove for the stitch and needle, sewing up her wound, wincing to himself occasionally.

John grinded his teeth in hatred for that dead guard and pain for Cameron; _it hurts her so much that I felt it…human suck. _

The stitching was done quickly but not perfectly. John's trembling hands made it almost impossible for him to make the stitching precise. He couldn't calm his nerves down.

"Cameron…" He mumbled, cutting off the excess stitch and dropping it into the bin before pulling a chair and sitting down on it. John grasped her hand, feeling, for the first time, the rough wood of the table underneath his elbows, the smell of Cameron's presence. He stared at her sleeping form for about an hour before his eyelids started drooping and his head began to loll forward.

Finally, he gave in to sleep and laid down on Cameron's stomach tenderly, feeling the weak rise and fall of her breathing and her small hand in his.

*

Cameron stirred and instantly feeling a sharp pain striking her chest. She managed to hold the pain and resist the urge to wince. Her throat was parched and dry. She couldn't even make a noise. She lay there, relaxing herself.

**CPU WORKING PERCENTAGE: 100 PERCENT**

**ANALYZING DAMAGE ON ENDO-SKELETON…ANALYZING...**

**2372194936432041…**

**DAMAGE ON TISSUE ABOVE RIGHT BREAST PLATE**

**3049329574523847…**

**WARNING! **

**UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT ON MIDDLE ABDOMEN…**

**ANAYLZING THREAT LEVELS…**

**DEDUCTION: JOHN CONNOR…CALCULATING…86 PERCENT POSSIBILITY.**

**SUBJECT JOHN CONNOR…2409839473209…**

**MISSION: NONE**

**ERROR…ERROR…**

**RUN CHECK-UP SCANS ON CPU… **

**DIRECTIVE: TRANSFER 20 PERCENT OF PROCESSORS FOR CHECK-UP. **

**PROCESSING DIRECTIVE…43094732434832…DIRECTIVE CONFIRMED…**

**0921830921730219…**

**UNIDENTIFIED COMPONENT REQUIRING POWER FROM PRIMARY POWER SOURCE…**

**ALLOW ACCESS? Y/N**

Cameron frowned before allowing the access to her power source.

**DETAILS CONFIRMED…**

**CURRENT POWER SOURCE RUNNING: 100 PERCENT CAPABILITY**

**CURRENT POWER SOURCE LIFESPAN: 97 YEARS…CURRENTLY DECREASING…**

This turned out very surprising and puzzled Cameron. She stopped the check-up processes to conserve power and instead, strained herself to look at John. He was on her belly, lying on his left ear.

She had a clear view of his face. It was twisted in a frown which Cameron identified as worried and scared; one he had on often when they were back with Sarah and Derek.

Cameron raised her left hand, realizing John had her right hand in his firmly held. She gently ran her smooth fingers though his spiky hair. She realized they are longer now than when he cut them off by himself. They had been growing all these while without neither John nor Cameron's notice.

So has John himself. He is John Connor now and Cameron hadn't realized how much a leader he had become. She couldn't help but feel a dread in her stomach when she heard the gunshots from the guardhouse and when she saw John screaming at the guard's face and finally killing him.

However, Cameron was aware. This is not future John. This is her John; also a John that she had raised, in a way. He is kind-hearted and compassionate when he mixed with people, being with their colleagues already proved that point. She remembered the time he'd cried, begging her so hard that he never wanted to become that John who wanted to shoot his uncle down in cold blood. He was a John that did things only when he saw Cameron get hurt.

Although, Cameron had to admit, he was already straying off the path she wanted him to take, during the time she'd lost her memories. At that time, she was helpless and naïve and the only way John could protect her then was to be cruel to anyone who were hurting her. He had to be intimidating and fierce and thus he strayed off to that path unknowingly.

She's here now and she's confident, she'll be able to pull John back to path for sure. _How hard could it be? This is John…not anyone else. _She wondered if John felt the same way when he took care of her during her time of amnesia…

She began thinking about her behaviour these days. It'd been odd. Her priority has always been John, with or without her mission but she didn't move to protect him when he rushed to face the guard before. She didn't and put him into danger. She is damaged, she needs to find help, she needs to find someone to fix her because John wouldn't…he don't see that she's a security risk.

John stirred, bringing Cameron out of her thoughts. She stopped stroking his head and instead kept her hand at the back of his head, rubbing it gently. He blinked a few times, looking at her. He seemed a little bleary before a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Cam," John grinned blearily.

"Hey," She replied hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, John." Cameron assured him, "And you?"

"M'fine. You're more important. You're hurt," John mumbled, turning his head away from her. Cameron knew that look. It was the look he gave when he didn't want to talk about something or felt bad about. He always looked like that in the future after he reprimanded her; guilt.

"You know what I'm talking about," She probed him, knowing him well enough; if he didn't have this thing spoken to, he'll go crazy soon.

"I just want you to know," John reached behind his head gently, placing her hands in between both of his larger ones and leaned in, "I did all this for you." He kissed her on the forehead.

Cameron offered a weak smile to the love he's giving her, "I don't deserve this."

"You do, as much as any living human on this planet."

"You're becoming him," Cameron whispered weakly as a reminder. She could see that her reality statement slapped him hard. He froze, caught off guard with her reply. John seemed shell shocked and worried at the same time, "I may not have a mission but I remember my promise to you."

"Promise…" John muttered, frowning.

"That's why I'm here John. I'm here to keep my promise to keep you from being Future John," Cameron mumbled in reply barely audible. She was close to tears.

"Just for the promise? That's we're here?" John probed, eyes flooding with tears. He was almost afraid that the answer would drive him insane.

"No." Cameron assured and John heaved a sigh of relieve inwardly, "I'm here because I love you." The first tear rolled off to the pillow placed under her head on the table.

John paused for a moment before a smile appeared on his bitter face that initially was prepared to tear up. They didn't speak and left the silence as it is and neither did they disturb the precious eye contact that they had.

"Um…" John spoke softly, "You want me to bring you to the bed?" He asked, gripping her hand tighter.

Cameron thought about it, "Alright but are you-" Before she can finish, John scooped her up and walked all the way to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tugged the blanket over her. He was quiet throughout and before he left the bedroom, Cameron asked, "Are you mad at me?"

John spun around, expression unreadable. He walked to Cameron's side, kneeling down by her and held her hand, "No." he replied, kissing her palm gently, "I could never be. Not at you." John smiled.

"That's good." Cameron said wearily.

"I'll be calling in sick tomorrow." John explained.

"No." Cameron objected, "Aiden's house just got robbed and the police would figure out the guard's gun has missing bullets. They'll assume the robbers got shot and if we don't turn up, we'll be the prime suspects."

"I won't let walk around much less go to work in this condition," John frowned.

"I will." Cameron mumbled, sitting up. She winced out as her wound stretched but did not tear.

"Cameron!" John gritted his teeth in annoyance as his wife slowly stood up.

"I'm fine," She turned to him and offered him a pale smile but that made it all worst for John. He held her by her elbow as she made her way to the dining.

"Cameron you can barely walk without wobbling!"

"It's whatever you gave me before. I'll be fine,"

"Why are you so persistent about this?!" John growled in frustration as Cameron sat down on the wooden chair at the dining table. She looked up at him, a little taken aback by his forceful tone.

"John…there is just-" Cameron paused, avoiding eye contact with difficulty, "Now there's something, something I found worth fighting for."

"Cameron, I get it-"

"No, John. You don't. You don't know anything about it." Cameron mumbled, resisting the urge to touch her belly.

John frowned and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "There's something you're not telling me. Cameron, we promised, no secrets." He knelt in front of her, placing his hand on her knees. She didn't reply nor look at him. The squirm was back to John's stomach. _Is she sick? Did she find out something that is critical to Skynet? Is the end of the world tomorrow? _

John's thoughts ran wild as he began to speculate the possibilities. Each one brought a new wave of dread to him.

"John," Cameron spoke, "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what is wrong. I'll help you."

"You can't. You'll be mad at me." Cameron whimpered, eyes swimming with tears.

"Whatever it is I won't. Not even if you told me you fell in love with someone else and want to leave me." John croaked.

"No!" Cameron jumped, startled and hurt at John's speculation. Her eyes met his by accident. The plead in his eyes was unbearable. Cameron screwed her eyes shut and took John's hand. She opened her eyes and found him frowning curiously. She pinched her lips into a thin line and prepared herself for the worst.

Slowly, she brought John's palm to her small bulge in her belly. Cameron's hand left John's and expected an eruption from him as she screwed her eyes shut in dread and even guilt.

For a moment, they could even hear a pin drop. The warm sensation of John's hand on her belly brought a pleasurable tingling feel to her skin. He didn't remove his hand and Cameron daren't open her eyes but she had to find out. She opened her eyes by a small crack and slowly to stare at John.

He was wide eyed and his lips are parted. Cameron could tell he was shocked and could barely move. She began to worry as a minute passed. She was about to touch him when she felt his fingers moving around and almost exploring the small bulge growing.

Cameron's stomach muscles tensed as she felt John's hand shifted slightly. His frown vanished, replaced by curiosity and to her surprise, a smile spread across his parted lips.

"Cam-Cameron. This…" John struggled to find the words. He gave up soon and instead threw his arms around her neck, pulling in her for a hug.

She winced as pain seared up her chest. John loosened his grip but did not let go of the hug. She felt a wet kiss on her temple before she was released from the hug.

John's face was written in pure joy and not what Cameron had expected, "How long have you-"

"16 weeks, 5 days, 11 hours, 46 minutes and 29 seconds," Cameron replied flatly.

John grinned, "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded playfully.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"Mad at you?" John raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be? I told you I could never be mad at you."

Cameron looked at him shyly, returning his smile.

"So that explains the puking and dizziness." John concluded, holding her hands in his as Cameron nodded, "And the bug…? So my kid is just a bug?" John raised an eyebrow. She laughed and so did he.

"Kind of."

The laughing died down as John leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. They stared at each other for a while before he spoke, "Now that I think about it. It's so dangerous for you to go to Aiden's house with me."

"I'll still protect you!" Cameron objected.

"With a little one in the crossfire?" John countered, kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away.

"You're more important."

"No. She's more important." John touched her belly gently.

"Might be a he considering the-"

"No, Cam, no biology lessons today. You need rest."

"No rest. Where are the papers?" Cameron gently shoved his hand away from her arm and walked wobbly to the duffel bag sitting on the couch.

"Cameron!" John growled, "This is ridiculous!"

"I'll be alright. Now sort out the papers. I need to get something to eat. I'm starving." Cameron told him well mannerly.

"I'll get the food. You stay here." John decided, standing up from the couch, "What'd you want to eat?"

"Real food." Cameron smiled, standing up and walking pass John. He thought about her statement and concluded it as an insult to his cooking.

"Hey!" He snapped but Cameron already started bringing out food from the fridge. John sighed, sitting down and doing as she says. Often, John took glances at her, afraid she might pass out.

John opened the duffel bag and poured out the documents they have, glancing at Cameron before continuing to open the envelope. He took out a stack of papers and flip through them, finding names.

He turned the paper and realized this was the company employees' list and background information. In the invention department, John found his and Cameron's names and fake address. He threw the paper on the far end of the coffee table that is classified as 'rubbish' and worked on opening the next envelope after making sure Cameron's alright by herself.

The next few envelopes are either documents about the company's profit and losses or it is about employees, transactions and proposal blueprints inventions. John decided to record all these down, not wanting all their effort go down the drain.

He took his laptop and typed the information down; the company's profits and losses, the companies they worked or have contact with.

"John?" Cameron walked out from the kitchen, holding a plate of food steaming hot.

"Steak again?"

"No." Cameron chuckled, "Pancakes."

"In the middle of the night?" John asked incredously, walking to the table.

"Supper." Cameron replied, "I'd thought you'll like it." She smiled sheepishly. John felt a small tinch of realization entered his head and he rounded the table, embracing her warmly.

"You're more than mom will ever be to me." John mumbled, pecking her gently on the top of her head, "But thanks so much."

"You're welcome." Cameron grinned, "Eat." John nodded and sat down to dig into the pancakes while she watched. He cut it open, excited to taste Cameron's hand at making pancakes. He choked when the familiar plain pancake filled his mouth. He took the warm milk extended to him and drank it.

"Cam?" John gulped, looking up at her.

"Making it of a similar taste might help you lessen your pain of being away from her." Cameron shrugged in innocence.

John narrowed his eyes, "You know I hate mom's pancakes!" He groaned, shifting in his seat. He went in for another bite, not wanting to disappoint Cameron by rejecting her cooking before she chuckled.

He turned to her expectantly, "You're playin' with me!" John growled playfully, jolting up in his chair and went after Cameron. The chair fell back and onto the floor with a slight crash but neither of them bothered to pick it up. John ran after Cameron through the dining to the living room.

There, she was trapped by the couch where John embraced her into his arms. Cameron screamed out only to be hushed by John. She whimpered softly in a laugh before John gently kissed the tender skin on her neck, enough to make her knees go weak.

He made his way down to her shoulder and gently removed her leather jacket and dropping it on the couch. John kissed her shoulder, stumbling upon her bandage around her wound. He hesitated, feeling the dread swimming around in his stomach.

"John…it's alright." Cameron's assuring voice soothed out his hesitation and in an instant; she was in his arm, on the way to the bedroom.

"You gained a little weight now that I think about it." He commented with a smile.

Cameron nodded, "I gained about-"

"Shhhhh." John hushed her as they entered their bedroom. There, he continued undressing her.

John gently pulled her spaghetti strip over her head, careful not to touch her wound. He leaned over, kissing her just above her left breast as his hands worked on removing her bra. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the ecstasy surge through her body.

"John," She breathed into his ear, sending warm breath down his neck as she pressed her now naked body to his.

"Give me a minute," John panted, leaving her for a while just to struggle with his shirt and jeans. Cameron smiled; amused but before she can tease him for long, their bodies crashed together.

He could feel the slight bulge in her belly against his well toned one as her hips pressed against his.

"You sure this is okay for the baby?" John asked.

"More than okay," Cameron replied and that was enough said before she felt herself lowered on the bed gently in John's arms…

To be continued…

Next chapter: John and Cameron found a target list in the stack of papers they stole, moving on to protect the targets meanwhile another familiar face is pulled back into the story.


	20. Chapter 20: Mission

Thanks to those who bothered to review! And also props to my readers!

TSCC FAN: Thanks! And don't you worry, I won't let you wait sooo long to know most of the questions. And no to whether the character is Jesse or Riley. They already appeared and I meant it when I say introduced back in. You'll find the character in there with a mild appearance.

Cptlatnok: Thanks and nope, keeping him in the dark would kill me too much to write it.

Nomad79: Yeah, I figured that the Cameron getting weak would piss someone off but it was all part of my plan to make John toughen up and not be a weakling. I think this is the best way and not get John to just automatic toughen up. That'll be too cheesy and weird. I mean there had to be a reason for such a huge change right? I think that'll explain most of the stuff there. John and Cameron was very careful if you noticed, during the mission to leave any tracks. And don't worry if I would misunderstand the review, I've received worst and I still replied so do not worry. Every writer has the rights to write what they want but every reader also have the rights to review what they want. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading!

mshig11: Thanks and yeah, the baby and Cameron would definitely be the steppingstone for John's final toughening up! Yay! Finally a compliment for my pancake scene! The familiar face would only have a small appearance but gets bigger soon!

zahnfan23: Thanks and I'm glad the protective John is working good for you.

acer-sigma: Lols! Why he didn't ask would be simply revealed later on. But right now, it'll be safe to assume your assumption of him being too happy to care. I mean which going to be father would ask how his baby was made even if the mom is a terminator. Yup, John's attitude would be super protective and I hope you wouldn't be put off by it.

mitchellsunf: I'm glad I finally got you hooked! Thanks and drop as much review as you'd like, preferably more feedbacks (Good/bad)!

kaotic2: Lols and thanks! Don't worry about repetitions, it never gets old! Sarah and Derek's reaction would be quite late, I apologise for that in advance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Really huge thanks to the reviews again! Each and every review/suggestion/critism are all taken into serious consideration to change the story so be happy to review and put your thoughts into this! Hope this chapter don't disappoint.

Last thing, I went through it twice but it's late and I hope the typos, which I'm so prone to have, wouldn't be too much to bear!

Chapter 20: Mission

Cameron blinked, stirring from her sleep. Her hand flew up to her belly and rested there for the moment. Then it crept up to her naked right breast. Her fingers felt the rough fabric of the bandage and her eyes open instantly. _I'm dangerous…_She thought. _I let John get into danger. The baby weakens me. It made me scared…scared of losing it._ Cameron didn't move as she blinked. She'd consider the baby was a gift from John and now the gift from him will cause his death.

She can protect him and she knew it. Cameron felt the bullet in her flesh. The pain was unbearable and she fell back instantly. She doesn't know what's going on though John told her she's only becoming more human. However, this human she's becoming have a very low pain threshold, apparently. She doesn't know why she couldn't bear the pain.

Cameron has heard of how someone's immunity would be low if they had not been sick. Maybe she's just not used to the pain. Sarah use to say: _You'll get use to it_. She tried and tried for that moment, that second but she couldn't hold the pain in to kill that human that wanted to harm John. In the end, John had to do it himself and it pained him to kill another human. Cameron could see it in his sad eyes.

She hated the fact that the baby crippled her abilities of protecting her love but she can't bring herself to get rid of it. Cameron had tried it interacting with babies through Ryan, and she loved it. Cameron can't understand how can Skynet bear to kill all the babies in the future? Even a machine like her did not understand why but love babies all the same, why can't a more advance machine like Skynet love them?

Cameron read about how babies looked like their parents and can't help but wonder if this baby looks like John. She wanted to touch it. The small fingers, the smooth skin and she wanted to feel how it's like to have her child. Cameron laid there, thinking, almost hoping that her baby would have John's eyes. She smiled was her hand went down to touch her belly.

After a while, she realized she felt unnaturally energized and a little restless. She shifted her position, pulled her attention away from the baby and for the first time that morning realized John had his arms around her, as usual.

"John." Cameron placed a hand on his bare upper arm which ended with his hand on her bare thigh underneath the sheet. .

"Hm?" He replied blearily, eyes still closed.

"John," She repeated firmly.

"What is it, Cam?" John mumbled drowsily.

"Wake up." She spoke softly.

"Why?" He groaned, turning to lie on his back.

"We have to go to work and-" Cameron reminded but before she could finish, her cellphone rang.

She rolled over, careful not to roll over the side of the bed, and picked up her cell, "Hello."

John blinked and propped his torso up on his elbow, suddenly alert and listening attentively.

"Are you alright?" Cameron frowned in worry slightly, "Okay. You don't have to call here yourself…alright. Bye." She smiled before hanging up. Instantly, her smile slid off her face.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"I thought you are asleep." Cameron sat up in bed.

"Was. Who's that?"

"Aiden."

"Aiden?" John repeated, in an unbelievable tone, "What does he want?"

"He called to tell me we could have a day off. The whole company is having a day off because police would be scurrying all over Kaliba."

"Awesome." John grinned, laying back down on the bed and yawned hugely.

"Still, get out of bed,"

"There isn't work today."

"That's why it's the perfect time for us to get the papers done." Cameron said matter-of-factly, swinging aside the blanket and revealing her naked body. Just as she was about to reach for her robes, John turned.

"Wait." He shifted over and leaned on his elbow in front of her, "Can't we laze in bed for a while?" He asked pleadingly.

Cameron looked at him earnestly before sighing in defeat and nodded.

John smiled and got her to lie down. She laid her head on his shoulder blade.

"I missed so much." John mumbled.

"What?"

"Of your pregnancy. I missed over 16 weeks of it!" John kissed her forehead as she looked at him.

"You didn't miss much." Cameron replied, trying to assure him he didn't but she know better. John Connor isn't that easy to be convinced. He smiled but was still a little soured face, "You could make up for it now."

"How?"

"Anyway you can think of." Cameron smiled. John nodded, grinning. He rested his hand on her belly, feeling the little bulge there.

"It still amazes me how I could miss it being there!" John smiled as his hand traced Cameron's smooth skin gently. She didn't reply but rested in his embrace in pure bliss as John's hand explored her belly, face portraying awe. She chuckled inwardly, not wanting him to mistake her again as teasing him but it surprises her how John can really amuse her most of the time.

His warmth spread into her body, warming her up instantly just like how it would every time he caressed her. His fingers traced her belly and paused at her naval, "When is he or she due?" John asked excitedly.

"Later on." Was Cameron answer which surprises him that it didn't come in weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds.

"Good." John muttered to himself, feeling his heart flutter in joy. He himself couldn't believe the first child of John Connor would be sitting in her stomach right now! John had thought of having some kids with Cameron (if she could have them or they'll adopt) but not this soon that's for sure. He had wanted kids later on, when he was at least 21 but well, who's complaining? _I could very well be mistaken as my child's brother…_

"John," Cameron, who was admiring John, spoke, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to name our child?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Something meaningful. I want our child to be a fighter, that's for sure." John grinned to himself foolishly.

"I'm surprised you're not expecting more." Cameron tilted her head a little on his shoulder blade.

"More?" John scoffed playfully, "Like how mom wanted me to lead the resistance even when I'm 4 minutes old? I'd never do that to our baby, Cameron. I could never. I know too well how it felt to have us pinning too much hope on the baby. I don't want him or her to be me. I'm not a kid anymore, Cameron, I've never been one and I'm sixteen. I don't feel like one, maybe only when I'm with you, a little," His hand froze and rested flatly on her belly and his face fell in hurt and disappointment for himself.

Cameron cupped his cheek in her right hand, "You're just special."

"Why? John Connor again?" He looked away, feeling down at talking about this again. John didn't want to throw a tantrum now, when Cameron's pregnant. He didn't want her to suffer his anger but he just couldn't do anything to stop himself

"No." Cameron's hand pulled his face back to look her in the eye, "Because I love you and only you." John stared at her, a little taken aback by her answer. He sure wasn't expecting that. But what more can he say? This answer was too good and pleasing for his heart. John leaned in and their lips met in a gentle touch before becoming increasingly passionate.

Her hands rubbed the back of his head gently while his rested on her back, pressing his own body against her belly gently.

*

She threw the towel on the chair, picking up her bathrobes and wore it. She turned and saw him sleeping there, sprawled and naked under the sheets. She could hear his soft snoring as her cell broke the silence.

Jesse dove for her phone but it was too late, he was already sitting up, blanket covering him from lower abdomen and down.

She resisted cussing when the caller-ID read 'Riley'. However, this call had to be picked up or he would be suspecting her or something. And worst, she couldn't even lie it was a stupid insurance guy because she didn't even register her existence to the government. _Maybe because I took the express trip here and used neither plane, boats, vehicles nor my legs…_She scoffed, flipping open the cell and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke softly but forcefully into the phone.

"Hello? Jesse?" that wimpy tunnel rat's voice sounded through the phone.

"What is it?" Jesse gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Can I meet you?" Riley asked.

"No. Sweetie, I'm busy now." Jesse said in her sweetest voice that sounded like a coy viper that is ready to strike to Riley, "I'll call you back, bye." Jesse hung up before Riley could speak another peep.

"Who's that?" He asked, shuffling around the floor filled with his clothes, looking for his pants.

"A resistance fighter." She replied and mused, _that's not exactly wrong…Tunnel rats resist too don't they?_

He raised his eyebrow, slipping on his pants, "Resistance fighter? Jesse, you never told me about it." He zipped and buttoned his pants before marching in and towered over her.

"You never asked." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I trusted and expected you have to have the initiative to tell me the truth." He growled dangerously and she know how close he is to putting a bullet to her sorry existence. Jesse realized the change these days.

"I told you the truth!" She scowled before walking to the chair and picking up her towel, "I'm here to stop her, to save him."

"He's gone so what have you been doing?" He said sourly.

"Looking for him." Jesse replied honestly.

"Found anything?

"No." Another lie…

"Next time you're looking for him, I'm coming." He spoke, putting on his shirt.

"There's no next time for a long shot sweetie." Jesse hung her towel in the bathroom.

"Why's that?"

"Connor runs away with that metal! He left his own mother to be with _it_! We're all dead!" Jesse snapped.

"Jesse!" He growled just as his cell rang. He took his out of his pocket and stared it at sourly. He neither moved to reject nor pick it up.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked.

"No body." Was the reply before he marched to the door, "See you tomorrow, don't call me I'll call you." The door slammed shut.

"Derek." Jesse pursed her lips.

*

"So what we got?" Cameron asked, passing John a cup of water.

John muttered a thanks and took the cup, patting the space beside him with his other hand. She sat down next to him, hips brushing his.

"We got a few companies and names." John replied, downing the water, feeling his bloated stomach gurgling and swam with Cameron's pancakes; much better one than Sarah's and milk.

"Names?" Cameron frowned, sitting forward in her seat.

"Random ones. They are definitely not employees in Kaliba. But there are information. Full and real information. Where they lived, worked and even owned vehicles." John explained, scrolling down the list which he had collated from the papers they had.

"Skynet's targets." Cameron mumbled, reading off the list and memorizing anything they scrolled pass.

"We don't know for-"

"We know, John, we do know!" Cameron said, with some force that surprised John, "It's always the same. The way they work; the way I work."

John was taken aback by her rage, "Cameron, you're not them anymore. How many times do I have to tell you...." He placed a gentle hand over her shoulder. She leaned in and rested on him, "I know that you want our child to get a perfect world but there are things that are beyond your control." John whispered.

He heard her sigh before she replied, "I know that but I can't, John. I don't want to bring an innocent life into this. One filled with hate, fear and revenge. What's going to happen to our baby?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with so much plead and fear.

"I'm sorry Cameron. There's nothing we can do." John mumbled, "But we can try. Just don't hurt yourself in the process. Relax, believe, it is not good for you nor the baby if you go around spitting fire."

"I'm not spitting fire." Cameron cocked her head, replying blankly.

John narrowed his eyes at her to make sure she wasn't teasing him before smiling, "It's an expression but just relax or we won't do this anymore for your own good."

Cameron nodded, leaving John's embrace and they continued discussing about their plan. They spent the entire morning collating a couple of names, so far, nothing Cameron can recognize as important till they scroll down to the next list that was bolded.

"Next list and you want to know what's funny about this one?" John raised his eyebrow as he spoke, "First three on the list: Martin Bedell_s_." John read out. Cameron, who was initially leaning back, sat upright in her seat and frowned as her CPU processed that name.

**SEARCHING "MARTIN BEDELL"…SEARCHING…**

**FOUND 1 MATCH…**

"I know him." Cameron spoke.

"You do?" John turned from his laptop, frowning.

"He helped you put the resistance together." Cameron explained.

"So I knew him."

"Everyone knew him. Derek too. The last Martin Bedell on the list, that's him." Cameron pointed to the photo which came with the information.

"So why would skynet want him dead?"

"He had military experience. The knowledge you needed to put the resistance together to fight skynet. He studies at a military school and then go to west point,"

"So he's important?" John assumed.

"Not as you are." Cameron stated blackly.

"No. But important." John mumbled, deep in thoughts before he stood up, "We have to get him." He announced before walking away.

"No!" Cameron snapped, grabbing his hand, "If you get him now, he'll never graduate and go to west point. He wouldn't be as efficient as he is in the future." John paused, frowning. He twisted his wrist out of Cameron's grip and walked to the table, picking up the list.

"There are three Martin Bedells and all of them are in LA. So what do we do? Sit tight and wait for the first one on the list to get killed?" John asked.

Cameron pondered over their situation for the moment before turning to John with a sly smile, "No. We wait and kill the first Triple 8 that shows."

*

"So we wait." John sighed, sinking into his seat.

"Yes, we wait."

"How do we know when the triple 8 is going to show up? There isn't a timetable on that list." John asked lazily.

"No but there's a date for that list." Cameron replied, "At the top corner. It might be when Aiden received the list."

"Yes," John nodded and dragged his reply, "But we stole it remember? How's he going to know who to kill now?"

"He would've have an extra copy in case,"

"So he's bound to show?"

"No, might not be him." Cameron leaned back in the seat and squinted at Bedell's house in the sunlight, "There is a high possibility he'll send a triple eight."

"God we clocked Kaliba real fast this time," John smirked in triumph, "One to the Connors and Zero to Skynet."

"Yes, one to John Connor." Cameron smiled at John.

Soon, John snoozed in the seat, one hand on his glock and another holding Cameron's. She, on the other hand, sat up and stared at the house, observing any movement within the vicity. She observed Martin Bedell number one walked in and out of the house at least 4 times. He always had something to do but Cameron noticed he never goes to work.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw him come out of the house a fifth time, this time, picking up a hose and watering his plants. Due to Cameron's knowledge on plants, it was healthier for them to be watered in the morning and evening, not in the middle of the afternoon. However, her other processors proved that Martin Bedell wasn't being naïve, he was bored.

Cameron sighed and wriggled a little to change her posture, feeling her legs start to numb. She frowned, unable to comprehend the reason for this. Her muscles are stiffening from the lack of use but she had never had this problem before, even after she became more human. In a futile attempt to block out the discomfort of the numbness, she stretched her legs as far as she could.

The afternoon sun was also getting to her. Her head hurts and the heat made her dizzy. Her HUD constantly produced static and blurred her vision. To conclude this, she was restless and needed some air.

However a glance at John blocked out all her needs for air. He had his head leaned on the headrest and his body slummed down in the seat. She couldn't help but smiled. John Connor lazing in the middle of a hot afternoon just felt amusing to her somewhat. Cameron had no idea why, but John just amused her so much unnecessarily.

Suddenly, John's eyes snapped open and his hand squeezed Cameron's tightly. His breathing had obviously quickened and his heart rate increased a good lot compared to a second ago.

"John?" Cameron leaned over, squeezing his hand in return.

He turned to her, pupils dilated. This made Cameron conclude, he definitely had a nightmare.

"John. Are you okay?" Cameron probed.

He looked at her worriedly before breathing deeply and slowly, he began to calm down, "I'm fine." He croaked out, pulling her hand to his lap and holding it in both of his.

They were both silent after that as Cameron decided to not pursue about the matter. It would upset him. John stared ahead and cleared his thoughts before turning to her, studying her carefully.

Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead, soaking her hair. John could already see her fringe in long thin strands, soaked in sweat. Cameron looked tired and a little pale. She constantly fidgitted and John slapped himself inwardly. _Of course she can't sit so long like she used to! She's pregnant for god's sake John! If you keep this up, it'll take a miracle for Cameron to survive this! _John felt bad for being an irresponsible husband. Cameron should be the one snoozing while he kept watch and instead, it was the other way around.

John reached out with one hand and wiped off the sweat on her forehead with his sleeve gently. She turned and smiled at him appretiatively.

"You must be tired and hungry. Let's go grab something so eat." John suggested, wiping off the perspiration on the side of her face.

"No." Cameron objected instantly, "The triple 8 may show up any minute."

"Our mission is one thing. Letting our baby go hungry is another more important one." John countered. She opened her mouth to object but John was already winding up the window to block out the afternoon heat and switching on the air conditioner, "I could drive." He offered but Cameron shook her head.

"Where do you want to go?" Cameron asked.

"You?"

"Hotdogs will do." Cameron replied after considering the location of the park which was near.

"Okay. Drive." John said gently.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Two hotdogs please." John said with a small smile. The lady nodded and started preparing the food. Cameron stood stock still behind him, eyes darting around like a hawk, ready to attack anyone who proved to be a threat to John.

Cameron couldn't help but become more paranoid since they had already resumed their mission of stopping skynet. She had spent half the night calculating the dangers of John Connor and it scared her a great deal.

"Hotdog time." John thrust a hotdog under her nose. Cameron took it after thanking him and they sat on the bench, watching the children running around at the playground. He turned to watched as she bite into her hotdog ravenously but with dignity. "See, you're hungry."

"A little." Cameron admitted after swallowing a big chunk of her hotdog.

"You don't have to keep protecting me you know?" John said casually, starting on his, "I learnt a lot in the time of your amnesia. I learnt to protect you."

"Whatever it is, I am your protector." Cameron stated, watching a blonde hair toddler slid down the slide.

"Not anymore." John sang.

"Maybe," Cameron shrugged. She turned to John, looking at him earnestly, "I'd still die for you. We'd both die for you."

_We all die for you. _

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Cameron and John move on and jumped right into the action as they attempts to save the first Martin Bedell from the terminator. They both get caught in between their predicament. John wanted to protect her but had a mission to complete whereas Cameron needs to protect John and fight off the terminator but the baby is crippling her abilities. Someone's about to get hurt…


	21. Chapter 21: Choose

Thanks to those who reviewed. All of them were greatly appreciated and of course to all other readers too!

mshig11: Don't worry. Better late than never. I'm really glad someone noticed that then baby had brought the couple closer and that you are able to accept the new dynamic I'm setting up in Cameron and John. Thanks for your comments on the chapter! For the last sentence in the 2 paragraph of your review, I think it'll be proven in this chapter. ^_^ about your question: For my first story (Double metal) I actually let the story unfold itself out as I wrote so it went kind of overboard with 33 chapters. I think letting the story unfold itself is kinda cool but its scary how your chapters would shoot up before you know it. For the second story: Falling in the black, I did a little planning at the ending as it kind of complicated and for this, I did all of the planning! It was difficult but that was the point. This story has a lot of twist and turns so it'll be complicated. And Yes! Of course I decided on a name! I actually already wrote the story out in my thumb drive. (Yes, I was excited too). Actually, I completed already 2/3 of my story in my thumb drive but only posted about a little less than 1/3 so far…Thanks and lols. My reply was even longer than your 'long' review! But don't worry about being OT. I don't mind it in the least. In fact it's kind of fun!

Nomad79: Hi! Thanks so much for that and the review!

TK-MR: Thanks so much!

j3aless: YES! That was supposed to be an imitation of Sarah! That's not all I'm going for but a small portion, yes. I figured that John would need someone who is paranoid and a little like Sarah but not replacing her completely, near to him all the time. So I figure Cameron would make a good imitation as she know Sarah and is bound to learn from the mother of destiny. (A little secret but I considered making John's neighbor an imitation of Sarah. See how that worked out! Lols!) And about Cameron's maternal instincts, yes, I'll definitely let Cameron develop those but not too much at John. Thanks!

kaotic2: Thanks so much for the review!

This is a busy week for me and made a lot of modification from the original rough draft I had out. It is past midnight and almost 4am. So…bear with me if the grammars are exceptionally bad and if the typos are all over the place. I hope you'll enjoy my work that I completely in a semi conscious state! Enjoy!

Chapter 21: To choose

Cameron pressed her hand against her belly protectively, feeling her back against the steady wall. Her hand, filled with dried blood, felt the small bulge in her belly gently, the only comfort she had. She was panting and tears were flowing down her cheek uncontrollably. Her thigh hurts so much, considering the fact she had a huge wooden splinter through it, this doesn't felt much. Plus, the area where her ribs are throbbed whenever she took in a breath. _Might be bullet interfering with the expanding and contracting of my lungs…but I'm a machine…_

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back on the rough brick wall behind her. Her heart hurts way too much for her head to think. _John…_was all she could think of. She rested there for a while, missing the weight of the 9mm on her band of her jeans. Sniffing, Cameron took a deep breath and calmed down. When her breathing evened out, lessening the pain in her ribs, she slipped her head out the corner and scanned the area. _Nothing…good…but John…_

Cameron pinched her lips together, bending over to accommodate to the throb in her ribs. She placed her arm over the area just below her breast, holding her ribs and trying to stop the bleeding. She practically ran in a limp to the SUV parked along the pavement. The streets were empty.

Cameron leaned over, wincing as she reached the SUV. More blood poured out on her arm, soaking her sleeve. Ignoring the pain and forcing herself forward, she drew back her fist and broke the glass window, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She let herself in after putting her arm through the broken glass and opening the door from the inside. Once settled in the leather seat of the SUV, she got to work. Finding the wires behind her teary eyes proved difficult but Cameron managed, striking the copper wires together in a shaky attempt to ignite the engine.

Soon, the SUV burst into life in the quiet neighborhood and Cameron struggled to sit back upright. When she did, her unhurt leg pressed on the accelerator and she drove off home. _She needed back-up…_

* (About 20 minutes ago)

"You okay?" John asked her, touching her hand gently. They finished their hotdogs a while ago. He had suggested for them to stay at the park longer but Cameron was persistent in getting back to keep watch.

"I'm good." Cameron smiled.

"That's what you say when you aren't," John mumbled, his index finger drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"But I'm fine." Cameron assured, turning to observe Bedell's house, "Promise." She added.

John shot her a doubtful look, accompanied by a smile. She has been unnaturally still since they returned from the park. He had to touch her to realize she's actually there. She worried him more than ever now that he know what's up about her. John felt unnecessary paranoia arise every time. Danger seems every where now that he knew about the baby and how the life could be lost if not taken care of carefully.

Cameron stiffened as a big bald man walked on the pavement, marching towards his house, "John." She called him thickly.

"Yeah?" He turned to her with a slight smile. He stiffened too when his eyes saw the man she saw, "figure it's them?"

"Him," Cameron corrected.

"Or it." John added, earning an annoyed look from her, which he found terribly new and amusing.

"Come on," Cameron mumbled, stepping out of the car. John nodded, reaching to the back of the car and pulled out the shotgun from under their seat.

"Got a plan?" He stowed the shotgun under his jacket as they walked to Bedell's house.

"Yeah. I'll face him, you take Bedell and run." Cameron muttered as she looked across the road at their suspect.

John's eyes widened in fear and shock. He grabbed at Cameron's shoulder harshly, turning her to face him, "No! Cam, I'm not leaving you! Not after what we did, what I did to keep us together, not when you're preg-"

Cameron slapped her hand over John's mouth, "John, it's a plan." She forced a smile, "And we follow it or we're all dead." She gently released her cover over his mouth and kissed him lightly before crossing the road to the man who is now at Bedell's gate.

John gritted his teeth together, looking around the empty neighborhood before pulling out his shotgun, "Like Connors ever follow plans." He mumbled bitterly, following after Cameron.

His heart hammered his chest as Cameron pulled the man away from the fence and kneed him in the stomach. Judging by his stoic look even after getting kneed by her, John concluded sourly that he is a terminator and that Cameron had a disadvantage. He jogged across the road and took aim at the terminator but the fight was too quick and he was unable to get a clear shot at the terminator.

"John, get Bedell!" Cameron shouted, ducking as the terminator thrust out a strong punch. John hesitated, feeling his heart ache as the terminator threw his love into the house throw the wall.

"CAMERON!" John screamed out, helplessly. He pinched his lips together in fury and fired his shotgun at the terminator. It recoiled at ever shot from John, trying it's hardest to advance on him. He watched as the thermite rounds did their job. The slugs drilled into the terminator's coltan chest easily.

From the corner of his eye, John saw Cameron got up, dazed. He took the chance of the terminator flinching to dash to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her while firing on the approaching terminator.

"Cam, are you okay?" John asked thickly above the explosive firing of the shotgun.

"I'm fine. Get Bedell!" Cameron snapped, pushing John away from her and towards the stairs. He staggered a little to regain his balance, shooting her an unbelievable expression, "Go! I'll be alright!" She jabbed her finger to the stairs just as the terminator grabbed Cameron by the cuff of her neck with his arm and slammed her down on the coffee table.

He squeezed his eyes shut in pure hate for himself before turning his back and running up the stairs to where Bedell would be, preferably.

Cameron reached for and pulled out her Glock but before she could aim it at the terminator, it kicked the gun out of her hand.

The terminator pressed her down with his knees, punching her in the face. She flinched uncontrollably, feeling the impact each time. Her sensations haven't hit her so hard since John made love to her. Bracing herself, Cameron reached out and caught the next punch, pushing the terminator back with all the strength she had, noticing the unnatural weight of this one.

The terminator stumbled back only to pull out his pistol and shot it at Cameron. She cried out in pain, feeling the bullet embed itself deep into her ribs. She stepped back from the impact, crashing into the shelves. Worry grew in Cameron's chest for their baby but she didn't have the time to run scans or feel around for it before the terminator grabbed her and threw her across the room.

She crashed into the wall by the stairs, her head ringing as she fell to the floor, absorbing the impact with her hands. Her HUB was in a total mess, ringing out with warnings and damages, making it impossible for her to see as the terminator loomed over her, grabbing her shirt and lifted her into the air.

Cameron cried out the second time as she slammed through the wall behind her, destroying the storeroom beneath the stairs. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh but she didn't have time to explore it either before the terminator shot at her again. She managed to avoid being shot by rolling on her side.

She could barely make out the shape of the terminator as it walked to her. Cameron blinked and heard a loud sound of John's shotgun going off. The terminator stumbled and fell back, a hole through its arm. Then Cameron felt a soft touch cupping her face before she was scooped up into someone's arms, John, she knew. She recognized his touch after so long; she could hear his thumping heartbeat and his panting.

She felt cool air brushing through her hair.

"Bedell! Go, go! There, the alley!" John's voice made her relax in his arms, leaning her head on his firm arm.

Cameron felt herself being placed down on the hard floor and John cupped her face again, pressing his forehead against hers, "Cam, talk to me." He mumbled pleadingly.

"John," Cameron whimpered after finding her voice.

"Are you okay?" John's voice sounded shaky and she knew he was scared, "would you answer me? Please…"

"M'okay." Cameron mumbled her slurred speech.

"Cam you-"

"That man! Who the hell is he?! He-" An unfamiliar voice rang in Cameron's ears, whom she assumed to be Martin Bedell. A small smile of pride graced her torn lips, _John managed to save him. _

"SHUT UP!" John growled dangerously.

"But he-"

"If you say another word, I'll kill you myself." John snapped and Bedell was silent. John kissed Cameron on the lips gently, tasting raw blood on his lips from hers. It broke his heart to taste the blood.

"John, run." Cameron muttered blearily.

"No." John shook his head and she felt his hand on her belly, examining her. Then his gentle touch went to her thigh around her wound.

"The-"

"It doesn't know we're here." John interrupted, touching her ribs gently. Cameron winced, jolting up from her place, "Sorry."

"It knows, John. They always know. Run. Take Bedell." Cameron panted, feeling more blood pouring out from her bullet wound as John touched it gently.

"No. It can kill me if that's the price I have to pay to stay here." John replied simply, touching her hand.

"Don't be stupid John!" Cameron said forcefully with all the strength she had.

"I am. So be it."

"He's coming this way!" Bedell screamed. John dove to him, cupping his mouth shut.

"Idiot! Your voice would bring it to us!" John hissed_. Too late…_He knew. The terminator is already marching their way.

"We're dead to stay here!" Bedell whispered nervously. John contemplated as to what to do before an idea struck him. He turned to Cameron, wide eyed as to whether his idea would work but it definitely beat sitting here to wait. He moved silently to Cameron, cupping her cheek and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Cam." John mumbled before picking up his shotgun and grabbing Bedell's upper arm. Cameron stared weakly at them, afraid as to what John would do.

"We'll run out. You run the opposite direction as me. I'll distract him. Run don't look back, Bedell," John mumbled to him. Cameron frowned weakly in worry and disapproval to John's stupid plan. _He'll get himself killed. _

"John…" Cameron breathed out; she started to move from her cold and hard spot. Her arms slowly went out to gain balance on the floor as she attempted to crawl.

He turned around to face her, lunging forward and pressed his lips against hers gently before she could move an inch, "I love you." He mumbled before pulling away and running out into the open with Bedell running in the opposite direction.

Cameron attempted to cry out to him but she couldn't, her throat refuses to. All she could do was shift to the edge of the wall and peek out slightly with the energy she had left. Her power cell was doing it's best to charge up power from her secondary power cell but that take a while and time was something she doesn't have. Her muscles were weak and she couldn't move but only to watch.

She saw Bedell running in the direction John told him to. The terminator turned to Bedell and raised its pistol but was his aim went wrong and shot into a bush instead when John fired a slug into its back.

Cameron held in a nervous breath as the terminator turned and faced John. The terminator fired at John but he ducked behind their jeep. The terminator shot the engine and killed it.

John ran out from behind the jeep as the terminator reloaded its pistol. It attempted to raise its gun but John shot at it, disarming the terminator. Seeing there is no other alternative, the terminator decided to go after this threat before terminating Martin Bedell.

It ran to John, who grinned in triumph before turning on his heels and ran. Cameron watched in worry as the terminator started to gain ground on him. Just as he wanted to turn the corner, the terminator grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him to the ground. John cried out in pain and dropped his shotgun.

He struggled to get up and picked up his shotgun before running as according to plan. Cameron noticed he was limping, probably a leg sprain or worst, a spine injury. She watched worriedly as John fired at the terminator, taking the chance of it flinching to run away around the corner.

And he was gone, so was the terminator.

*

Cameron stopped the SUV in front of their house, stopping the engine and sitting there, observing any movement in the house. She quietly opened the door and attempted to step out with her injured leg and instead, she fell out of the SUV and onto the pavement unceremoniously.

The image of John all alone and hurt bought her to her feet and she limped to the house, unarmed.

Cautiously, she stepped up to the door and fished out the keys, inserting it blearily into the key hole. The sky is dark and Cameron was too dazed from the warnings flashing away. Finally, the door opened to her and she staggered inside, collapsing on what she knew was the couch, by instinct.

Cameron rested on the couch, placing a hand on her belly, feeling a new wave of pain strike her thigh and rib wound. Her breathing increased as the pain intensifies.

"Have to find John." Cameron mumbled to herself, forcing herself off the couch and to fetch the medical box in the shelf opposite. She fumbled with the hatch, her fingers dripping with blood.

She slowly reached up and removed her jacket gingerly, tearing away her bloody shirt and dumping it on the floor. Cameron glanced at the light switch, finally deciding she'll never survive the short walk there to switch on the lights so she reached into the medical box and took out a torch.

Placing it on the table with the strong light shining on her, she got to work. Gingerly examining her own bullet hole in her ribs, she reached for the scalpel. Her eyes lingered on the bulge just below her wound, staring at its prominent existence. It has grown since a few weeks ago. She couldn't help but smile.

Bringing her attention back to her wound, Cameron knew there is no way she could put on anaesthesia to do this or she wouldn't be able to pull out the bullet. She had to do this without it. Scanning her own body, Cameron located a small extra metal piece on the inner of her body that wasn't supposed to be there according to her memory of her own endo skeleton, assuming that is the bullet. It seemed to have not touched her lungs but it as lodged between two rib bones.

Only thing Cameron knew about that: It's going to hurt.

Taking in a deep breath, she embedded the scalpel deep into her bullet hole. She gasped in pained but gritted her teeth, careful not to cry out in case she attract attention. Cameron threw her head back in pain. She deftly drove the scalpel through her wound, enough for her to reach the small tweezers in to pull the bullet out.

Cameron squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warm blood seep out on her arm. Throwing the bloodied scalpel on the table, she reached out and picked her the tweezers. Looking gingerly at her wound, she carefully reached the tweezers in and felt around, wincing as metal touched her flesh.

Cameron frowned, prompting her hands to work faster as she calculated the rate of her blood loss and compared it with the rate she is working. If her calculations were correct, including the blood loss from her thigh, her body would be empty of blood before she could even find the bullet. Then John would go without backup. He'll die, the baby would die. _Her death was the last thing she'll worry about._

Cameron knows, she's a machine but she also know her baby needs blood if it were to survive. The last thing she wanted was a baby who would turn out to be like her, a metal. She didn't want John to hate it. She didn't want people to hate it, despise it. Cameron hurt just knowing that her baby might go through what she had in the future.

_What if she gave birth to a metal just like herself? What if it had some problems? What if John hated it?_

She jumped as a soft clink was heard. Cameron turned to the source of the noise, spotting the bloodied bullet sitting on the table with her hand holding the tweezers by its side. She smiled gladly, that multitasking wasn't something she lost, and leaned forward to get the bandage. She winced slightly, feeling her wound piercing up her body.

Later, she worked on her thigh, pulling out small splinters from her wound and wrapping it up. Limping on one leg, Cameron walked to their stock of guns and ammunition.

She grabbed a shotgun and loaded it quickly with bullets filled with thermite, made by Derek Reese. They seemed to be useful so far. After making sure the shotgun was ready and loaded, she took two pistols in a bag and threw in a can of thermite and flare.

Cameron wondered where John is, where she'll go looking for him, she didn't even know if John's still alive. She didn't have the time to keep thinking about the baby and herself. She has made a tactical error in leaving John there. She could've strained her power cells more. Then she'll be with John. He'll be safe and that's the last thing he is now.

Cameron had always been an efficient protector to John; to Future John no less and that made her think why she was so valuable to both of them. And that she was always driven to destroy and kill anything that stands in her path to protect John, he was her priority and always will be. This situation was no less different from the rest she's been through.

Someday, she would find a way to make herself a true machine again. She'll go to Catherine Weaver if she had to because John needed a terminator protector and not someone who would be too hurt to protect him at times. Someday, she might have to kill their baby to save John. She wasn't sure if she could do that before but now, when the situation was in her face, Cameron would never hesitate if she had to choose between the baby, herself and John.

She'd always choose him.

Cameron cocked the shotgun smoothly.

_I'm coming John…_

To be continued…

NEXT CHAPTER: Cameron struggles to find John with her injuries while John fight for his life while being hunted by the terminator. In all this, John Connor found a new reason to fight for humanity.


	22. Chapter 22: Alive

Thanks to those who read and those who reviewed!

mshig11: Thanks, I'm glad the new format worked out after all. Thanks so much!

TSCC FAN: That is a good thought there about her power cell and yeah, Cameron would be carrying the post of protector a little more lightly now. John would be the protector for a while. Thanks!

Cptlatnok: Yes! Of course! I have put out multiple apologies and warnings. It would be very late but good! It'll be in part 2 of this 3 installment! But it's there! I have it written out!!! I promise I'll explain, just hold out till then and you'll get it.

DragonSeraphin: Thank you so much! And here, it would be mostly what happened to John but there's definitely Cameron!

zahnfan23: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thank you!

Dc: Thanks so much and nope, you never told me but…I'm so glad you're leaving reviews for my story! Keep doing that! Every simple review is an encouragement to write!

kaotic2: Thanks and you're definitely right about John not letting her protect him. In this chapter, they'll have a small debate at the end! Hope you like it!

000

**Announcement:** Before this chapter starts, I want to clarify something. About the explanation of Cameron's humanity WILL be explained! I have not forgotten about it and I've been considering doing a part 2 for this installment since I've collated up to about 45 chapters and is still writing for this 3rd installment. The explanation would be one of the climaxes of part 2! So just to assure you guys, I have not forgotten! It's only a matter of time! I know some people don't like the wait but it'll all be out soon!

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 22: Stay alive

He ran.

After all these years of training, John Connor finally put his heart into it to run.

Bedell had run in the opposite direction and John knew Cameron would be watching.

His shotgun is weighing him down and John had problems running with a shotgun. Since Sarah actually trained John to run away after dropping his gun. He didn't actually have real training on running while holding such a gun. So John held the shotgun in anyway he saw the military boys normally held them, which felt really uncomfortable for him.

However, the other option was to of course abandon the gun but John was not running for **his** life. He was running for the life of his wife and child. Right now, he had a T-triple eight on his ass and John never intended to die either. He intended to live to take care of both of them for as long as he could. If he died, who'd take care of them both?

So he stuck with the gun even if he had to be weighed down. The thing is, although he wanted to live to take care of them, if he had to sacrifice to make sure they lived, he's fine too. To him, losing him is better for Cameron than death. The shotgun would come in handy to distract or slow down the terminator.

He daren't look back, incase he saw Cameron and soften to stay or if he got intimidated by the terminator. But soon, he felt a strong hold on his shoulder and a tug by his jacket. John spun around and flew to the floor with a hard hit. The shotgun tumbled out of his hand as pain surged up his back when it hit the concrete floor. John couldn't hear himself scream. He hoped he didn't for the sake of Cameron, who is watching but John felt a scream escape his mouth.

He was too dazed to hear it but he was also aware he didn't have much time. Ignoring his bruising back (preferably not broken), John rolled to his side, picking up his shotgun and stood up.

John gritted his teeth, feeling his right ankle pop and left him limping in pain with every step. He turned and faced the terminator, just as it advanced on him. Firing the shotgun, he hit the terminator square in the chest. It flinched as the bullet lodged itself in its chest. He turned and ran in a limp, ignoring his aching back and his ankle.

Upon turning the corner, John was relieved he at least got out of Cameron's sight. Even if he died, she wouldn't see it; not that he'd willingly submit his life to a terminator when he had the opportunity to meet his kid if he lived.

He could hear the terminator heavily combat boots thumping on the concrete as he ran, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he was caught up to. Seeing no other option, John crossed the street and ran into a forest. He had no idea how dense it was but John needed some cover and prayed it would provide him some.

Ducking away from the branches, he squatted low among the bushes beside him and the branches hanging low over him. John hoped he hadn't stumble into a hornet's nest by jumping in the bush.

He panted, hands gripping his only life line tightly, index finger lingering on the trigger. John couldn't hear the terminator anywhere. Perhaps it lost him? John hoped so.

Just as he got his hopes up, the twigs snapped. John turned to that direction and saw the eerie silhouetted figure of the terminator, watchful eyes scanning around the forest.

The terminator looked into John's direction and tilted his head slightly. He muttered a curse before jumping up from his hiding place and firing a bullet at the terminator's skull, intending to hit the chip but instead, it went into its left eye, destroying his flesh and the red optical flash beneath, leaving a hollow hole there; the eye now replaced with a bullet.

The terminator seemed to be in a state of shock when its left vision was destroyed, John took the opportunity and ran from his hiding place and deeper into the forest. He attempted to duck from any low branches but hadn't succeeded; many of the sharp ones went into John's face scratching his skin. One of them went really near his eye but he shut them and tilted his body away from the branch, feeling it scratch his eyelid and luckily, not his eye.

"Damn it," John grumbled as he tripped over a protruding tree root, losing grip on his shotgun. He could hear the triple-8 pushing aside branches and bushes behind him. John scrambled to his feet, trying to locate his lost shotgun but was unsuccessful. He realized half his face was covered in fresh blood from the cuts on his face. Wishing for the best, he decided to leave the shotgun and keep running.

Finally reaching his limits of his injured ankle, John sat down behind a tree. He used his hands to wipe of the blood but his hands were dirty and the refrained from doing so, not wanting to infect his eye.

He was scared, but not as scared as when Cameron almost died but still, his heart drummed hard on his chest.

Then he heard its footsteps, following by the cocking of a shotgun. _Great, I couldn't find the shotgun and the triple eight convenient took it? _

John's eyes began scanning the area for anything he could use as a weapon to survive this stupid predicament he was in. Then he heard it. Water. He slowed his breathing to think.

_Those bastards can't swim. _That was one thing he learned from Cameron during their little swimming lesson.

With a sly smile on his lips, John jolted up from his seat and dashed for the source of the noise. He ran low, hearing the shotgun go off and the bullet missing his head by an inch.

His ankle was getting worst and his blood was affecting his vision terribly.

Soon, the rush of water became louder and louder. John smiled as he caught sight of the river, a distance away below the slope he was on.

He turned, considering his next move but the terminator emerged through the leaves, cocking the shotgun and hitting the trigger, John ducked down but there was no bullet.

The shotgun ran out them. John gave a small smile but that didn't last long. The terminator moved forward and grabbed John by his jacket, lifting him into the air. He kicked and struggled.

Suddenly, the terminator slipped off the side of the slope. Bringing John with it, they both rolled down the slope.

John felt the terminator let go of him. He gasped in pain as his ankle strike a hard object but his screams of pain were cut off as his body rolled down the slope. John could barely make out the shape of the larger terminator rolling down the slope much calmer than him.

They both hit the water one after another with a splash. John felt himself fall on the terminator. He felt the dreaded feel of the terminator's hand on his injured ankle, squeezing it. John screamed in the water, coming out as bubbles as he trashed and kicked the terminator with his good leg.

The river was moving fast and John could feel both of them moving downstream. He kicked the terminator in the face and finally, he felt a small release. Using all his strength, John twisted his injured ankle out of the terminator's grip gingerly.

John burst out of the water, gasping for air. His arms paddled strongly through the water, against the fast current that struck every part of his body. He had to survive this. Last thing he wanted was to drown to death. He had a choice now, get his numbed muscles working and get a second chance to see Cameron again or die in this river.

He cried out one last time before kicking and trashing towards the bank. Once his fingers felt stone, John scrambled on the shore. Bringing up his good leg, John used it to crawl up the back, lying on his back. His chest heaved in and out while he catches his breath. The sky was dark and the moon was his only light.

John licked his lips blearily, feeling his ankle throb terribly. He could barely sit up, much less walk. His lip was dry and taste of blood. He looked around, strength sapping away with each glance. It looked like forest everywhere he looked. The current in the river was the only noise he heard.

Then an idea struck the back of John's fuzzy mind. Moving his hand to his chest, John dug into his shirt and pulled out the necklace by its silver string. It was soaked and he could only pray as his bloodied finger moved to the side, pressing the button which opens the cover of his birthday present.

The device flipped open and the screen lit up. John smiled to himself weakly. Gently, he mumbled into the device.

*

Cameron hit the breaks and turned down the engine. She reached back sorely from her wound on her ribs, bringing up her shotgun from the house and the rounds.

Filling the shotgun up, she alight the SUV and held the shotgun loosely in one hand. She marched stiffly across the street, ignoring her injured thigh, and took the turn John had took, flinching a little as she saw a small blood stain on the concrete. It hurt her just to think if it's John's.

Cameron was faced with many rows of houses and cars. She had no idea where to start looking and her thigh is really starting to hurt from the light walking.

She heard the leaves rustled a little and a soft wind caught in her hair, bringing it across her face. Cameron brought up her shotgun as she turned abruptly.

The muzzle of her shotgun came into the face of a cat. Cameron lowered her shotgun, noticing the hair of the back of the cat's neck standing. It stood tall on the top of a garbage can, snarling.

Cameron cocked her head and took a step closer to the cat. It stiffened and snarled again, as if warning her not to come any closer. Cameron heeded its warning and instead reached out with one hand.

The cat stared at her with its yellow eyes, considering her before leaning forward a little. Cameron saw that its fur is white, like snow. And also soft as her hand come in contact with its head.

Gently, Cameron touched the cat's head as it purred. She took the opportunity and went closer. The cat didn't seem to mind her at all. In fact, when Cameron came closer, the cat leaned in and licked her thigh, where the blood is beginning to seep through. It mewed out softly as if it felt Cameron's pain and pitied her.

Cameron let a smile flutter on her lips. Without warning the cat leaped on to Cameron's shoulder, jumping down on the floor from there. She turned and felt the cat rubbing its head against her leg. She tilted her head to the left.

Then she jumped slightly as words flashed across her HUB:

**ALERT! **

**INCOMING MESSAGE. **

**ACCEPT? Y/N **

Cameron let out a gasp of shock and happiness as she opened it.

**CAMERON…CAM...ARE YOU OKAY? **

**-JOHN**

His voice filled her ears and instantly, Cameron knew, he was hurt and weak. And yet he didn't call for help… Tears welled up in Cameron's eyes as she began to do a trace for John's position.

He knew, John knew that without revealing his position, Cameron would be able to track him if he sent out a message to her. After all this time and he actually remembered.

She smiled to herself before heading into the woods, leaving the cat mewing in protest but didn't dare follow Cameron into the dark forest for fear of 'bigger animals'.

Cameron couldn't see a 'damn' thing: how John would've put it. The moonlight was sufficient but the trees block out the light at some point but that won't stop her advance on John.

He needed her and she could feel it. Holding the shotgun firmly, Cameron walked deeper into the forest, not faltered when an owl hooted in the dark. The sound of river rang loudly in her ears and she knew she was close. She felt her way, scratching her hands on rough trunks and sharp branches but she had not noticed them

Approaching the bank, Cameron walked along it, positive she was getting closer to John.

Her eyes widened as she saw a figure lying on the bank. She ran the rest of the way. John was laid out there, eaten out by the cold night air and his wet clothes.

"John," Cameron breathed out in horror, kneeling by him. She slipped her arm under his neck and pulled him closer to her. John stirred, gripping on Cameron's arm weakly.

"Cam, are you alright?" John blinked before using her as a support to sit up, refusing her hug.

"I'm fine." Cameron nodded, pulling him into a hug, feeling his cold body against her warmer one.

"Cam, we got to go." John mumbled.

"Alright," Cameron let go of him, "Can you stand?" John struggled a little.

"I've got to." He leaned heavily on his good leg. Cameron swung his arm over her shoulder and got John to carry her shotgun. They slowly made their way back to the SUV, careful to avoid downstream in case the terminator managed to crawl on shore.

While they walked, John told her his story in bits and pieces on Cameron's request to keep him conscious as she had no idea whether he had any bleeding and she wanted to avoid that subject. She knew if she brought injuries up, John would pursue hers which won't be good.

They walked and walked until they reached the SUV.

"Where'd you get that?" John mumbled as Cameron opened the passenger door for him. He settled on the comfortable leather seat.

"Stole it." Cameron replied with a smile. He nodded knowingly.

"Right, I knew that." He grinned. Cameron shut the door and rounded the car, trying not to limp.

John's eyes scanned the SUV, finding blood stains on the driver's seat, arm rest, floor, steering wheel, gear. There was blood everywhere. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the bloodied SUV.

Cameron smiled as she entered the jeep, oblivious to his stare of worry. She jumpstarted the engine before John grabbed her hand so quickly it was hard for her to notice till she was grabbed. He held it firmly, pulling it away from covering her thigh

The bloodied jean was obvious in the moonlight. John's mouth hung open limply as he took in the sight and heartbreak.

"Cameron…" He mumbled, hesitating whether to reach out to touch her wound.

"John, we'll do this later. We have to get back to the house first." Cameron said gently, removing her wrist from his grip and pressed on the accelerator.

Through the whole thing, John stared at Cameron's bloodied thigh his eyes occasionally darted to her rib area, knowing somewhere under her jacket buried the wound he can feel for her but not see.

She helped him to the house and the moment they entered it, John urged her up to the bedroom, trying to ignore the dull throb in his heart as his eyes took in the bloodied couch and the table.

He grudgingly took the medical kit and limped upstairs, rejecting Cameron's help. They entered the bedroom and John shut the door behind him.

"Lie down." John instructed softly. She obeyed, hoping he'll get this over with so that she can check his ankle, "Where are you hurt?" He asked gently.

"Upper torso and left thigh." Cameron replied stoically.

"May I?" John asked, receiving a small nod and he gently took off her jacket as she sat up gingerly, only to lie back down after he placed her clothes on the tip of the bed, "You didn't do a good job in wrapping these up." He commented.

"I had to find you." Cameron mumbled. John ignored that, gently removing the bandage of her torso wound, also noticing the noticeable bulge. It was pretty obvious she's pregnant.

John couldn't help but ask as he worked with cutting off the bandage, "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, it should be. I have not picked up anything unusual from it." Cameron replied.

"Is there a way we can confirm there is nothing wrong?" John asked, not satisfied with the answer.

"There isn't a way for you to know if anything is wrong with it but there is a way if you want to know if it is alive." Cameron replied.

"What's that?"

"You hear the heartbeat,"

John froze, "You mean- we would be able to hear the heartbeat now?" He asked incredously, as if he had never heard of an infant having a heart.

"Yes."

John blinked, "May I?" He asked excitedly. She nodded and John slowly moved to kneel by the bed. Anticipation took over his mind. He's finally going to hear the heartbeat of the little life he made with Cameron! _The life so fragile and helpless_.

Taking in a breath, John pressed his right ear on her belly, right where the bump is. At first he couldn't hear anything but soon, when he stopped breathing, he could hear a quiet beat, it was soft… _Ba dum ba dum _

John's lips curved into a smile as he lingered there, just listening to the little heart beat. He created a little life to bring to this world! _Their baby! His own flesh and blood! _

In the past, John heard about babies and how parents became so proud and happy. He could never understand it then till his own flesh and blood sat in Cameron's belly. It felt so magical and unrealistic that it made John's head float helplessly in mid air in pure happiness.

The soft heart beat was so much like his, like Cameron's. The little heart in there sound like it is beating so hard, as if telling John, his father, it wants to live and that it wanted to see the world, to breathe. Just like everyone else.

Cameron gently touched the back of John's head, feeling the spikes of his wet hair on her palm. He snapped out of his happiness and reluctantly retreated from listening to that little but beautiful sound. He grinned at her, happy like a little kid.

"What'd you hear?" Cameron asked, tilting her head on the pillow.

"A little life in there, telling me she wants to come to this world. And like the rest of us, she wants to live, wants her heart to keep beating." John replied, gripping Cameron's hand tightly.

"Might be a he." Cameron corrected.

"When would we know?" John asked gently, bringing up her hand to touch the side of his face.

"We should know now or a week from now. Including if we got the equipment." Cameron smiled.

"I'll beg and steal to get one." John offered.

"No. Don't steal nor beg. They'll just tell you to go to the hospital." Cameron said.

John was sour for a moment at the thought of not being able to see his child like all other fathers.

"You'll get a surprise when he or she is born." Cameron said in a desperate attempt to comfort poor John, who was just being excited of being a dad, since he never had one. He nodded and got to clean her wound after giving her a little anaesthesia.

Cameron watched closely as John worked, taking in every single wincing on his part from the sight of her wound and his every movement. Once or twice, she couldn't resist but reach out and touch his hand which was busy with her. His touch made her shiver and created goosebumps all over her smooth skin. She knew John was also lost in the touch once or twice but hid it better than she did.

After that was done, they waited for the anaesthesia to wear off and John took the time to listen for the heartbeat again. He sat up grinning from ear to ear much like an idiot.

Cameron had to push him all the way to the bathe. In the end, John convinced her to join him and it was a good two hours in the shower before they walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but towels. Later, Cameron helped John with his ankle.

It was a little dislocated and sprained. After putting it back in place, they rubbed medication on it. Later, Cameron helped John see to the cuts on his face before lazing in bed together. They had a small chat about what happened and also what was going to happen.

"You will not do that again." Cameron said. It was not an order and of course not a question but a decision that she had already made for him.

"You can't stop me." John whistled.

"I'm becoming more of a danger to you than a protection." She tilted her head to look him in the eye. It was a whole thirty seconds of gazing into each other eyes, trying to understand each other before John decided to reply.

"I'd like that." He smiled softly, kissing her on the top of her head.

"You shouldn't." Cameron mumbled, snuggling up to his body as he tugged the blanket further up to keep their nude bodies warm.

"It's what fathers do. It's what husbands do." John said, his tone remaining gentle and warm.

"I shouldn't be with you." She concluded, "I'll get you killed."

"Don't say that." He hissed, cupping her cheek to make her look at him, instead of averting his stare like she is doing, "You're the only person I'd die for. The person I won't allow to get hurt because of me."

"John I'm not-"

"I love you." That shut her up for good as she closed her eyes in defeat; leaning closer to him, resting in his embrace, having nothing more to say.

John drew small circles followed by big circles and small circles again on Cameron's belly while she slept in his embrace.

He looked at her picture perfect face while she slept with a certain gentleness but intensity. He was thinking. John felt he couldn't let this continue. Her mindsets never change all this while and she'd never understand that it's alright to step down for the sake of the baby as the protectee for once.

But he'd never known that she'd decided to kill the baby if it endangered John's life. She couldn't tell him or he would just lose all that this baby had come to built up for John, for their relationship.

John also realized couldn't shrink the responsibility of saving the world or being a father. Not after knowing his child wanted to live, like all of them. It worked so hard to live and John isn't about to let his child fight and fight just to give up eventually. So he'll fight for Cameron and for the child. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. _This little bug might just save the world. _

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: John and Cameron continued to work to stop Skynet. They found out that they, after all, aren't the only ones working towards that goal. As they let their allies do the work, John and Cameron return to Kaliba to work only to make new discoveries there.


	23. Chapter 23: Progress

A million thanks to those who read and a billion to those who reviewed!!!

TSCC FAN: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed it! The thing about Cameron is explained in part 2 (about the middle which is about 10 chapters in). Just to warn you about the long wait. I'm trying to update a little quicker but I'm losing my motivation to write some portions of the story. (I'm having a small writer's block…) Anyway, thanks so much for this review!

mshig11: I was hoping the Jameron's and cat's scene would appeal to you! And thanks! Thanks again for the criticism; I'll take note of that! I always get the bullets and slug stuff mixed up! (Not a weapon person!)

Darkvampirewitch: Thanks! And don't worry, more Jameron to come!

T.R. Samuels: Thanks so much! I'm glad it has improved! I went back to read my first story and realizes how bad the writing is compared to this! I'm so glad you're getting the part that making John a father will change him! Thank you so much for this review!

Nomad79: Thank you so much! And yes, I wouldn't mind telling you, the actions starts next chapter and would be a tornado before it settles!

Mitchellsunf: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint but the next chapter (after this) would be chalked full of non stop action!

zahnfan23: Thanks! And more changes will come for John later on!

kaotic2: Thanks! I was kind of lost at first at how to get rid of it. I wanted John to be able to kill it but couldn't think of anything that would deem possible other than Cameron coming to the rescue (which is old, to me.)

000

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Those really help in the making of this chapter and I hope you won't be disappointed but I promise the next chapter would be awesome with the action in it!

Plus, sorry this took so long. I am already working on the part 2! It turned out quite good. So here's chapter 23 with less action but leap for the characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Progress?

The next day, Aiden called again to tell them the investigation is still on and the police told him to seal off Kaliba due to the lost of important documents. They had not decided when it would be back. It was all over the news.

It worried Cameron that the police are onto this, taking this case so seriously but John kicked back and relax. He had already had a back-up plan if the police are on this at full force. He hacked into the LAPD network, observing every single clue they obtained.

Two dead bodies, a broken lock of the drawer and bullets from a common pistol that almost everyone in LA have. It pleased John that they managed to pull off a mission so cleanly.

John hacked into the LAPD today again. The last time he did was a day ago. He gained access to the file under Aiden's house robbery case and found that there wasn't any much clue. They however speculate that the robber had not entered through the front but through the back.

_I didn't know they have a back…_John mused. He sighed, leaning back in the couch and placing his injured ankle on the table. He looked around curiously, "Cameron?" He called but there wasn't a reply. He left the place at the couch and limped to the kitchen where she went to last to make him a fruit juice.

He found her back to him, standing at the table in the middle of the kitchen, "Cam, what's wrong?" He rounded her and saw what she was looking at. It was the news today and their scoop was all over the headlines:

**TWO MARTIN BEDELL FOUND DEAD. **

John titled his neck and read the first few lines. The Martin they tried to save was killed in cold blood in his destroyed house and the second Martin Bedell which they intended to save was killed in his apartment.

_That son of a bitch went back to his house!_ John thought angrily. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, propping his head up on the table by his hand supporting his forehead.

He looked up at Cameron, noticing her disturbed look. She looked just as angry as he was.

"Cameron." He reached out, touching her clenched fist gently, "We tried." He mumbled, trying to comfort her when he wasn't doing so good himself. John felt enraged and that all their efforts went down the drain.

"We failed." Cameron spoke monotonously, "I failed you."

"_We_ failed." John nodded softly. He leaned in, propped up on his elbows, "This is war. There are always success and failure. Then there is victory and losses."

"No." Cameron shook her head with a small smile, "You'll always win in the end. I know that."

John couldn't help but offer a silly grin, "I know. I'm John Connor." His statement went along with a little pride. He doesn't hate himself anymore. The faith he had from Cameron brought him to his feet. He is a man who achieve great things but things aren't achieve without sacrifices.

In the past, he had been naïve. He always thought people are important and he wasn't wrong but to win a chess match, _you must always be bold, calculative and most importantly, willing to sacrifice. _

(0)

"So we grab him, throw him in a hole, babysit?" John asked, leaning back into the seat. He is still uncomfortable with the bloody seat Cameron is sitting on. The driver seat was coated in dried blood and it was a risk driving this stolen SUV out so quickly but she didn't want to wait for John to make a plate or even clean the car first.

"Yes. I'll grab him and throw him into a hole. You'll babysit him," Cameron replied monotonously as she gripped the steering wheel tighter, eyes always on the road.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." John played along sarcastically, hand testing the pistol in his hand.

Just this morning, they checked the information they could obtain on Palto and found out that the soldiers are permitted to return home at the end of the month on Sunday. Today is the last Sunday of the month, so as the papers wrote, they're going to his house.

"Figure the Triple eight gets there before we do?" John asked with a frown.

"We kick his ass." Cameron stated blankly.

"I like that plan." John smirked.

Cameron didn't reply him and instead changed the subject, "Get the shotguns, we're almost there." John nodded, reaching in the back seat for them. He was a little sour at her seriousness when it came to a mission. It was great that she is, but _a little humor wouldn't kill, would it? _

The drive was shorter this time and they arrived in 3 minutes. Cameron slowed the SUV to a stop cautiously as she stared shell shocked at the house. John was no better: his mouth was hung open, stunned by the state of the poor house.

The once beautiful white house was now in pieces. The front yard is fine but the fences are totally destroyed. There was a huge hole in the white door, leaving it hanging limply by the hinges. The windows are completely shattered.

"Wow," John gaped, "What happened here? Armageddon?"

Cameron turned to him, frowning, "Armageddon?"

John faced her, raising his eyebrow, "You don't know what Armageddon means?"

"Yes. It means the end of the world." Cameron replied. John nodded before turning back to stare at the house, "but it only happens approximately four years later if there isn't a change to the timeline when we destroyed the Turk." She frowned monotonously, thoroughly confused.

John spun around, a little annoyed but he replied her well-temperedly, "We'll talk about the end of the world when we get back okay?" He smiled, "Come on. Let's go."

John jumped out of the SUV, tucking the pistol under his jacket, deciding to leave the shotgun. Cameron got off at the other side of the car, stowing her pistol away in her holster. She was a little out of shape with the posture. Although her wounds healed quickly but her rib sustained a little unhealed damage from the bullet and it hurts her when she stretched. Her thigh was fully healed by the time she woke from last night.

John was doing quite okay considering the massage she got from Cameron this morning on his ankle.

They marched up to the house, joining the small group of teenagers standing by the messed up house, gossiping. John merged into them.

"What happened here?" He asked with a curious smile.

"Don't know man." A boy replied, "Heard some dude came to the place. Some chick came; little fire fight went on then heard she took off in a car or something."

John froze, "What'd she look like?"

"I don't know. Didn't really see her,"

John nodded, stepping away from the teenager. He stood beside Cameron, leaning to his side and mumbled, "Triple eight was here." He stated.

"Definitely." Cameron nodded, ignoring John's objection, and marched into the destroyed house. He followed her, trying to ignore the mumbles from the crowd. Cameron was oblivious to it as she bent over and picked at a grass with her finger. He looked over her shoulder and saw a spot of blood on her hand, "Some one got hurt,"

"Figure its Bedell?"

"Triple Eight."

"Guess or genetics?" John mumbled as they walked into the house.

"Guess." Cameron moved the door a little so they could slip in. The house looked worst on the inside than out. The television screen was cracked, obviously caused by a stray bullet. The remains of a fish tank stood by the television. The walls were decorated with bullets and the furniture was destroyed by them.

John and Cameron split up. They want to gather they're clues and scram as soon as possible, before the FBI show up. John looked around the one storey house, examining every single clue he could find. Occasionally, he shot glances to Cameron. She was always looking around the house meticulously.

John concentrated on his own investigation, not having a clue what they're looking for. Then he saw something. He bent over at the waist by the wall beside the door and reached out, touching the bullet embedded in the cushion of the wall. He withdrew his hand, finding powdery substance on it.

"Cameron!" John called out, dusting the substance off his finger. Cameron walked over on his call, "Search is over. I know who's been here."

"Bedell?"

"No, not our show anymore. Let's go home." John smiled, taking her hand. She looked puzzled but decided not to pursue the answer now. She'll ask him later. She squeezed his hand and followed John as he walked through the open backyard glass sliding door and slipped to their SUV without the crowd's noticing.

(0)

"Sarah?" Cameron asked doubtfully, looking as John walked into the kitchen, pouring himself some juice.

"Mom now," John smirked at her, leaning against the counter by the fridge.

"John, I'm serious."

"So am I!" He gave her a half smile, gulping down the juice.

"So you're saying **Mom** faced the triple eight, kicked his ass, took Bedell and went back to the house until the storm's over?"

"Yes but not the kicking ass part."

"How'd you know?" Cameron followed him closely as he deposited the empty glass into the sink and head out into the living room, settling down in front of the laptop.

"Thermite. In the bullet embedded in the wall." John replied simply, "Who else but Sarah Connor would have destroyed the poor kid's house like that?"

Cameron smiled, sitting down beside him when he reached up and held her hand, guiding her into his arms, "and who else but John Connor would've done the exact same thing with the first poor kid?" She commented.

John grinned, pulling Cameron into his embrace. She rested her cheek on his chest for a moment before pulling away.

"You're very happy," Cameron stated with a small smile.

"Yes."

"You're happy Sarah's still working towards her promise to you."

"Yeah," John nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "She said she'll stop it and she's still working towards it."

"So are you."

John smiled at her, stroking her hair gently, "Let's not make this about my mom," He whispered into her ear before turning and planting a small but seductive kiss on the sensitive portion just in front of her ear.

"John," Cameron smiled, shying away.

"I didn't have my way last night." John scowled playfully.

"And you wouldn't now." Cameron grinned, leaving the couch. She walked to the kitchen, feeling a slight throb in her ribs as she stood.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Didn't you say you wanted to clean the car?" Cameron replied from the kitchen.

"Oh right, the car. Ours now." John mumbled to himself before picking himself up. They spent the rest of the time forging to car number plate out, thanks to Cameron's expertise with tools.

John bend over, scrubbing the leather with a cotton cloth gently, careful not to spoil the leather while he got the blood off the seat. Cameron was cleaning the car's roof. They had decided to make the best out of the job since they are cleaning the car.

No one spoke, each caught up in their own job. John had a lot of consider now. He didn't have a good feeling about having to bring Cameron along to save Bedell but she insisted and he had no choice but he knew it is dangerous for her to do this.

There is a change in this game now. His mother is definitely in it like she used to be but he also had to be careful to avoid her. Now that Cameron's pregnant and they're married, John could not guess how Sarah would react. She might freak out and put a bullet into Cameron or freak out and calm after a while but John would rather not take that chance.

This screwed with his head. He started to wonder if he should step back and re-plan their life from now on. He was almost certain when the little one step into their life, it was impossible for them to work at Kaliba for sure or who would take care of the baby? He didn't trust anyone to take care of him/her other than Cameron and himself.

Maybe he should take them away from here and forget this till the baby is due? For one, they would be safe and for another, their kid would grow up in a safer environment than when they stayed in LA. John completed the seats and proceeded to the car plate while Cameron worked on the rest of the car.

John glanced up and smiled as he spot the prominent mold under her tight fitting shirt. He noticed she absolutely loathe bending over now with the little bulge giving her slight abdomen cramps once in a while.

*

The next day, they went to Kaliba when Aiden send out a mass email to tell them it was okay to report to work. John felt uncomfortable for the fact that Kaliba is crawling with LAPD officers at almost every department. They went to the third level and had a small meeting with the rest of the AI teams and were given a bunch of blueprints to work on.

John was asked to go to the structure department to help out for the moment, since that's his area of expertise. He was reluctant to leave Cameron's side and it didn't take long before their team members know about Cameron's pregnancy.

John was exasperated when he found out by lunchtime, almost the whole corporation know about it, judging by the amount of congratulations he received by just walking to the cafeteria.

Later, John and Cameron was called to Aiden's office to have a small talk and found out Aiden intended to split them up into different departments along with the decision to make them permanent staffs. He said John was to be transferred to structure department and Cameron was to remain in the AI department with her wide knowledge of AI technology.

John had immediate objections but was simmered down by Aiden's statement about the fact that both departments would be working really closely from now on. He was not satisfied with this arrangement but Cameron immediately interrupted before he blew their cover, and told Aiden that it was alright.

"Cameron," John growled the moment they stepped out of Aiden's office.

"You heard him, the two departments would be working very closely anyway." Cameron waved his worries off although her mind is drowning it them for him. She watched as John glanced at her unconvinced. She finally said, knowing he'll agree to this, "Besides, you get to gain access to the stock supplies of coltan. You love coltan." She said slyly.

John stood there, getting her small hint and followed her, still a little angry at Cameron's disregard to her own safety.

They entered their working room at level three, finding it empty but it wasn't surprising. Their team members are always going to other teams to exchange ideas and so on.

"I would not be able to protect you when we are in different departments," Cameron spoke.

John looked angry and shocked, "Oh who cares about my safety?!"

"You should."

"I should care about yours." He snapped quickly, careful not to be too harsh on her.

"Listen, you keep your personal belongings with you," Cameron mumbled, wrapping her arm around his waist and feeling the Glock on the holster at the back of his jeans, "Anything's up, you know how to contact me," She smiled before releasing him. John nodded reluctantly, turning to collect his files.

Cameron sat down at the desk and beginning on her idea of the AI. She gave him a small smile when he pecked her on the top of her head before leaving the room.

John felt nervous to be away from her especially when they are in the enemy's territory. Either way, this isn't working out well at all for them. He entered the elevator and went to the 2nd storey to the main office of the structure department.

He knocked on the door and was invited in. He recognized the man behind the desk. He was the same guy who came to their office the other day and got into quite a heated argument with Noah for the fact he refuses to extend the deadline to a particular project.

"You're Mr Gale?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." John nodded.

"Your work would be simple. Machines go haywire, you fix them. Machines don't, you help out in shifting the coltan." He said.

"And my job parameters are?"

That man narrowed his eyes at John, "you have none, according to Mr Frye. He said you are a talented boy."

"Not a boy." John corrected him.

"Talented person." He sneered at John before turning and walking away.

"Hey!" John called after him, "What am I supposed to do? Now?"

"Walk around. Be comfortable while you last."

For the rest of the day, John spent his time familiarizing with the environment while he serviced the machines in the small coltan producing factory. He walked down the hallway when no one was in sight and stopped at the door that wrote: Records.

John dug into his pocket and got to work.

*15 minutes later

"Gale!"

John looked up nervously, stowing the notepad into the pocket of his jacket.

"I'm here!" John replied to the call, stepping out behind the desk.

It was the man who showed him to his working area, which is pretty much the entire factory.

"What are you doing in the record room?" He demanded, taking a step closer to John. He put his arm behind his back, fingering his Glock and thanking it for being there.

"I…I was familiarizing with the records of our stock supply." John replied firmly, "Being comfortable, like you said."

He stared at John, grinding his teeth in frustration before bursting into a smirk. He took John by the shoulder and guided him out of the room, "You know, Gale. There is a time when this little employee I had. He walked into Mr Frye's office and 'have a look around'."

"So?" John frowned as they came to stop outside the door. That man turned and shut the door, placing his key into the lock and turning it counter clockwise; a click was heard and the door was locked; secured.

"He was fired on immediately actions." He whipped around and looked John into the eye, "So, I'm telling you there are places you are not to go to or it could come to terrible consequences."

"I've been into more terrible ones," John smiled, "But I'll take note of that. Thanks."

"For your own sake."

"For my own sake." John smirked, "Excuse me sir, but may I know your name or at least how I should address you?"

"Walsh."

"Alright then, Mr Walsh. I'll head to places I should be, assuming it is the control room." John nodded and walked away.

Mr Walsh frowned after him in realization, "Hey Gale!" John turned in response, face calm and stoic, "How'd you get into the record room anyway? Last I remembered, it was locked."

John feigned an innocent expression, replying with a shrug, "Is it?" Mr Walsh stared at him for a moment. John didn't receive any reply as Mr Walsh frowned to himself.

John turned and walked away, hand flying up to push the pin into the pocket just before it slips out deposit earlier.

To be continued…

**Next chapter**: Cameron's worst nightmare haunted her as things made a turn for the worst for them when Kaliba decided to make necessary actions against them.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Please take note that this story will be put into two parts as it adds up to about 60 to 70 chapters. So technically, this whole story line from 'double metal' would be about 5 whole 'season'. Tentatively, the part 2 of 'I'll Always Come For you' (This is 31 chapters) would be titled 'Nothing We Can Do' (Number of chapters undecided). I'll make another announcement later on! Thank you for reading the story and making all this possible! **


	24. Chapter 24: Confrontation

Thanks to those who reviewed and also to those who read!

TSCC FAN: Thanks for the support there! I just have to say, part 2 seemed to have more action and all the stuff are there!

mitchellsunf: Thanks! I hope the action here wouldn't disappoint. And yeah, I think you can say that. When John is having the transition, Sarah and Derek wouldn't be back but you will have small glimpse of Derek. Sarah's part would come in part 2 (First few chapters of part 2)

kaotic2: Thanks and that's alright! Don't hesitate to tell me what's really wrong with it (even if you don't like where the plot if going etc.) Don't worry; I'll make the chapters worthwhile. And I guess I just have lots of ideas for this…Erm, is that a good thing?

zahnfan23: Thanks so much! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

As promised, the action in this chapter!

Chapter 24: Confrontation

"John?" Cameron called out. Her voice echoed back to her immediately. Cameron had no idea where she is. Wherever she was, it is pitch black and after cursing her 'malfunctioned' night vision, Cameron walked forward.

Her hand flew up and rubbed her belly subconsciously. She noticed it was larger than when she last remembered.

"John?" She called out a second time; feeling around the back of her waistband for her Glock but it wasn't there, neither was her holster. She kept walking and finally saw a door, it looked familiar but Cameron just couldn't match a memory to it. Giving up on finding the Glock, Cameron touched the cool handle of the door and pushed it open.

The room, unlike the outside, was lit up in a soft blue glow and projector shone everywhere on every wall. Cameron's lips parted as she stepped in. She couldn't remember this place better. It was her working room at Kaliba, except that all the projectors are switched on and there was no one there.

A single computer was left on to work the projector, beside it was a file filled with a hard copy of information. Cameron took a few steps and stood in front of a projector screen. On it was information about Terminator structures. It was like a broken record of the examination or experiment on how they go around building them. First, they showed the parts and material of the chip, then the body, then the joints, right down to the eyes.

Cameron gasped, taking in the information. She can't believe it. Turning away from the screen, she faced another. This one showed a human anatomy. Cameron could tell, it was a woman but not just any woman, it was a pregnant woman. Her organs were there but her bone structure was different from that of a normal human.

She frowned, taking a closer look. The infant looked to be about nearly due but there was something wrong. The infant's shiny endo skeleton was highlighted with a different color from its mother. It was in a fetus position, head pointing down and ready to be born. Subconsciously, Cameron touched her pregnant belly.

She shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Turning around, she marched briskly to the table, opening the file. It was statistics. About the baby…

Everything was all there. It's abilities, traits, 'functions', AI chip power, the state of its living tissue, power cell, it's IQ and EQ…

Cameron dropped the file, breathing erratic.

She could swear she just saw their baby, John's and hers in that file, on that screen. His life. His fate.

"Cameron."

She whipped around, looking at the familiar person in the doorway.

"John."

He took a step into the room, pointing at the projected anatomy of the woman pregnant with the machine, "That is the future. Humanity's future. Hybrid, Machines." He snapped harshly.

"John," Cameron felt her first tear flowed down her cheek, "I…I didn't want this."

"It was you. You started this, you're a damn machine!" John took two steps closer to Cameron, "You baited me into this."

"No," Cameron shook her head, matching John's step forward with her own backwards.

"Our future, mankind; freaks." John smirked, "Skynet wins."

"John," Cameron began to cry as she backed into a wall, "John, what're you doing?" She asked fearfully.

"Saving mankind." He smiled. Before she knew it, a sharp pain was felt in her belly.

She cried out in pain, crumbling to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her swollen belly protectively as it erupted in a constant pain.

"Now," John's eyes flashed with accomplishment, "Now **we** win," He smirked before pulling out his Glock. Cameron's eyes widened as she felt the muzzle of the gun on her forehead and the sound of it going off.

*

"JOHN!!!" Cameron screamed, jolting from her place at the table. She was breathing erratically and her chest heaved in and out in record time. She looked around the house, remembering it was empty, like it is supposed to be. John was not home yet. Her hand felt around her bulging belly, feeling the little life there, filling her with warmth. It was smaller than from her dreams, _just like how it was supposed to be._

She looked at the pile of papers in front of her and realized she'd fallen asleep on her blueprints. Lying limply by the papers is her pencil. Cameron pursed her lips before calming herself.

She picked up the half drawn blueprint, realizing it was half of a triple eight coltan head. Cameron closed her eyes, feeling the nightmare flood back to her. In a sudden move, she stood up from the chair as she crushed the paper in her hand, throwing with all her might across the room. The paper hit the wall limply before falling to the floor.

Cameron sat back down, bursting into tears.

*

John walked to the SUV from Kaliba, stretching his sore neck. Mr Walsh had asked him to stay back and fix a machine before leaving so that the machine, like all others could work overnight to get the new batch of coltan done.

_Must be picking on me for sneaking into his damned room. _John grumbled and getting into the SUV, shutting the door.

He'd call Cameron just this evening to tell her he'll have to stay back a little later today. John could hear her, sad and worried, through the phone as she told him to be careful and informed him she'll take the cab home and they hung up.

John started the engine and sped to the guardhouse. He got waved through by a half asleep guard, whom John recognized to be the one who got his bribe.

John gave him a smile before speeding off into the night. He was anxious to get home. For one, he missed Cameron and he was worried if she got into trouble. _No one is ever safe. _

Besides, John was almost sure she had made dinner like she promised and waited for him till now. _She'll be starving herself. _John thought, going faster than the speed limit.

*

Cameron sniffed, jolting up from her seat and turned to face the main door. She heard a car engine; _could be John. Could be Triple eight._

Cameron marched to the counter and pulled out the shotgun from behind it, cocking it. The door was flung open and John Connor stood there, hands raised with an amused expression.

She didn't say much as she placed the shotgun back to the initial position.

"Cam?" John frowned, noticing something is wrong with her instantly, with the lack of rolling of eyes or laughter. He glanced at the covered up plates on the table, knowing that's definitely their dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Cameron asked thickly.

"Cam, have you been crying?" John demanded, pulling her to face him by her upper arm, careful to be soft but firm on his grip.

"I'm fine John," She avoided his gaze.

"No, you're not." John said earnestly, looking straight into her red and puffy eyes. He read fear in her eyes from his experience with her all these years, "Cam," John pulled to him and embraced her gently.

Her warmth immediately seeped into John's body. He had been worried if something would happen and unfortunately, it did. He held her while she silently sobbed on his shoulder. He could feel her small hands clutching at his leather jacket.

"What's wrong?" John asked gently as he let go of her.

"Nothing," Cameron choked out, "I made spaghetti you want some?"

John narrowed his eyes in worry and suspicion before nodding, "Yeah, I'd love some."

She gave him a small smile, "I'll heat it up. You should go have a shower."

John watched as she walked to the table and cleared her blueprints, "Alright. Be careful."

Cameron gave him a small nod before proceeding to bring the food into the microwave oven. John went upstairs for a bathe, wondering what happened in his absence. She seemed out of it somehow but he couldn't put a lid on it.

Suddenly, John felt something at his foot, he stepped back cautiously. He bent over and picked up the ball of crumpled paper, opening it as he walked up the steps.

It was a realistic drawing structure of an endo head. _Damn, she just can't get her head out of this. _John sighed, tearing the paper into pieces and dumping it into the bin.

He picked up his towel and a fresh boxer before walking into the shower. Cameron might not have known but he'd heard her mumbling in her sleep something about machine and their baby. He should've known about this. _He should've known about a lot of things. _

*

"John!" Cameron placed the food on the table, "Food's done."

"Got it!" He replied, throwing down the half dismantled pistol and the cloth before dashing downstairs, topless and barefooted.

He sat down in the chair, picking up a fork and spoon. Cameron joined him, giving him a nervous smile. John looked at her earnestly, contemplating whether to question her. After a while, he decided not to, instead, John wanted to get her mind off it. He dug into his pocket and pulling out the notebook.

"New department proved useful." John passed it to her.

"What's this?" Cameron frowned, reading off the list of suppliers.

"The record of everything they have." John said, his mouth stuffed with spaghetti.

"Records? John, you sneaked into the record room?"

"I had to; they told me to get comfortable."

"I thought we agreed for you to stay safe."

"_We _didn't and besides, we got new lead now." John grinned. Cameron flashed him a doubtful look.

"Didn't we already have these information?"

"Yes, but we don't know where the stock come in from, specifically."

"50 tubs of water from the Waterworks Corporation?"

John shrugged, "Machines and humans alike, they need water."

Cameron thought about it for a moment, "We should take a look."

"Honestly, Cameron, checking out the shipyard is alright but water?" John asked incredously.

"Waterworks Corporation." Cameron corrected.

"Cam you've been out of it." John took the notebook from her, "chasing down skynet and killer robots can make you think-"

"John," Cameron interrupted, "It wouldn't hurt to have a look."

They stared over their food for a moment before John sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow, after work."

"I'll get the stuff ready," Cameron nodded, digging into her food.

"And you," John looked up from his food, pointing his fork at her to make his point known, "Bringing work home is the last thing I want from you."

*

"Mr Frye,"

"Yes. How's the boy today?"

"Good performance, said by Mr Walsh but boy's been to our record room." Aiden shifted from one leg to the other, pressing the ear phone closer to his ear.

There was silence.

"I want guards at Waterworks immediately," An alien voice said through the headphone, "And tell them, if they show up again, I want them dead."

"Yes,"

"Both of them," The deep voice stated stoically as the CCTV tapes played out. Two dark figures in the room in Aiden's study. The tape paused just as the camera locked in on John's face.

Three red ocular sensors brightened up in the dark room.

*

"I'll meet you in the parking lot at 6 after work alright?" John smiled, taking her hand gently as he drove to Kaliba. He felt her hand fondly as he struggled to concentrate on driving instead of on her.

"We've gone through this four times already." Cameron sighed, "This is the fifth."

"Bring pregnant makes you forgetful."

"Being pregnant make most women forgetful. I'm not most women."

"If you were, I doubted I'd love you." John grinned. Cameron chuckled, squeezing his hand. It really amazed him how all these small bickering always turned out refreshing

He made a turn to Kaliba, hitting the breaks abruptly. Cameron cried out in surprise and shock as she clutched onto the arm rest.

"John what-"

"Look." John pointed to the entrance of Kaliba. The front entrance of Kaliba was filled with men in black suits. They stood there, armed with guns and firearms. One of the guards turned and spotted their SUV. He shouted out and pointed to them. Instantly, the guards jumped into their Mercedes and BMWs.

"What the hell?" John growled, changing the gear and hitting the accelerator. The SUV was immediately shot back to reverse. John made a quick U-turn and drove off, the other cars hot on their tail.

"John, don't drive home," Cameron said anxiously, turning around to see the other cars, closing in on them.

"I know." John replied, hitting the accelerators to the limits. Then a shot rang out, hitting the rump of their SUV, "Cameron get down!" John shouted out anxiously. Two more shots were hit at them, shattering the rear glass window. He held Cameron's upper arm and tried to pull her down to take cover but she refused.

"John where's the shotgun?" Cameron shook off his grip and began looking around in the back for the gun.

"Cam don't be stupid. We're not facing them in an open firefight. Not with you in the crossfire." John growled, trying to pull her back.

"Found it," Cameron smirked, ignoring John entirely. He heard her filling the shotgun up. Before he can stop her, she winded down the window and stood in the car with the shotgun in one hand.

"Cameron don't!" John shouted, holding onto one of her hand desperately trying to pull her in while he struggled to drive.

He heard a shotgun rang out and made an attempt by turning the steering wheel a little. The bullet hit the car beside them and John heave a sigh of relief. He didn't need to be out there to figure out it almost hit Cameron.

John then heard Cameron began to fire back. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he spotted the bullets bounce off their windshield.

"Cam-" John growled but was cut off when he felt a hard impact on his rear as the BMW hit them.

Cameron cried out as she struggled to keep hold of the shotgun in hand. She shook off John's hold on her hand and used it to keep her balance and aimed at the tire of the BMW. She pressed the trigger and saw the car spin out of control as the bullet puncture their rubber tire entirely.

She cocked her shotgun with her right and held the door frame with her left as she shot at the other cars.

John glanced nervously at her, trying to keep his attention on driving. However, he figured it was kind of difficult when his pregnant wife is half hanging out of the window getting shot at. He made a turn to the free way, hoping to lose them. He heard two more shots rang out from Cameron's shotgun and two shouts from the men behind as her slugs killed them.

He managed a small smile of pride as he sped along. Cameron then sat back in, looking in the back for ammunition.

"Under your chair." John said distractedly. He heard her fill the shotgun up and continued shooting at the others. He began to feel anxious. At this rate, they are bound to run out of ammo before the others would and when they did, it'll be difficult to make their getaway. _Why the hell are they chasing us anyway?! _

He felt more bullet hit their SUV, some of them hitting the chairs and some shattering his front glass. John growled in annoyance, using the butt of his pistol to remove the broken windshield.

Then one of the BMW began to gain on them, driving by their SUV. John swore, winding down his window. Keeping one hand on the steering, John shot at the wheels of the BMW before they could shoot at him.

Then he heard a loud cry from Cameron and she fell limp at the window.

Instantly his world came crashing down.

"CAMERON! No no, no, Cam!" John struggled to get her in while he drove them into a tunnel. He glanced at her and noticed the bullet had hit her shoulder but she was still conscious, "Cam, stay awake alright? Cameron!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, John. Where's my Glock?" She managed a small smile before reaching over with her left hand to take the Glock from John's hand.

"Cameron! We can't win. We're running." He stated, pressing down the Glock in her hand before she can stand up and shoot at them again.

John began to panic when Cameron became bleary.

He cursed into the air before making a sharp U-turn just outside the tunnel. Many cars braked and honk at them. John heard some of the cars crashed with the ones going into the tunnel. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see some men coming out of the cars and attempting to chase them on foot, firing their pistols at them. Some of the bullets hit the car's rear but soon, they were out of sight.

John heaved a sigh of relief, glancing worriedly at Cameron, whose eyes are closed.

"Cameron can you hear me?!" John squeezed her hand, desperately trying to get a reply. He drove them out the tunnel and into the alley, trying to avoid police and unwanted attention to their bullet filled and windshield-less SUV.

He stopped the SUV abruptly, killing the engine. He intended to abandon it here and find another one.

John then turned to Cameron, pulling out the medical kit he'd place there a few days ago from under his chair and pulled away her jacket, unbuckling his seat belt to lean over.

He ripped the material at her shoulder, wincing as he caught sight of the bloodied hole.

"Cameron?" John spoke as he filled the syringe with anaesthesia.

"The men…" Cameron breathed out weakly.

"They're gone now," John replied, pushing the needle into her arm and emptying the content.

"Are you hurt?" She began panting, trying to talk while he inserted the anaesthesia into her.

"No, I'm good." John forced a smile, planting a small kiss on her forehead as he waited for the anaesthesia to take effect. She smiled and nodded before sinking to sleep. He removed the bullet expertly and wrapped up her shoulder.

After that, John rounded the SUV and opened the door at Cameron's side. He gently turned her to face him with her legs hanging out of the car. Delicately, he peeled up her shirt to reveal her belly. It was still his job to make sure both of them are safe after all. He bent down and pressed his ear on her stomach.

He could barely hear the little heartbeat. John realized it seemed to have a stronger heartbeat than other fetus. He began to worry if it is good. John needed a doctor to assure him but couldn't bring himself to send her to the hospital as Kaliba would be looking for them and the last thing Cameron can take is a fight.

He sighed, pulling down Cameron's shirt gently before leaning on the door frame. John placed his right hand on her belly softly and took her left hand in his.

It was a good old 20 minutes before Cameron stirred. John let go of her hand as she brought it up to rub her eyes. _That is new…_John mused.

"Cameron?" John whispered, leaning in closer to her. She groaned before opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Cameron asked blearily.

"We lost those guys but you got hurt." John replied, feeling the guilt choke him at the throat. Cameron chuckled before removing his hand from her belly and held it in both of hers.

"I got hurt and it's my fault. I wasn't careful." Cameron assured.

"But I was supposed to take care of you."

"Either ways, I'm fine now and you patched me up."

"Whatever you say," John forced a smile, leaning in and giving her a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Good, now I say we go to the Waterworks." Cameron smiled warmly.

John froze, "No way Cam, you do realize you're hurt quite badly right?"

"Can we wait? The quicker we get to the bottom of this the better." Cameron countered. It was a while of convincing and a little demanding on her part before John gave in. _After all, Cameron did have a pretty persuasive effect on him. _

"So we go back to steal a car?" John asked as Cameron told him the plan she made up.

"Not back, we're stealing one here." Cameron corrected.

"The Connors strike back." John whistled and collected their stuffs, their shotgun, ammunition, medical kit and the toolbox.

"John?" Cameron asked just as John took out the toolbox from the boot, "Does this mean we won't be going back to Kaliba? I mean, there may still be some information we might need and besides, they have information on us."

John chuckled, "Going back there is as good as getting butchered. They sent men to kill us. About the stuff we might need from Kaliba; we might have to go back there but not without a couple of plastiques and guns. And we put in fake address so it doesn't exactly matter. Just don't pick up your phone. To conclude this, we're fired."

"So it's just us again?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"It's always been just us." John smiled. Cameron nodded with a grin, walking ahead, "Ever since I bought you out of that house it's all about us. Our story is just the two of us…" He mumbled.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: After escaping barely from the attack from Kaliba, John and Cameron went to have a look at the Waterworks Corporation. There, they make a more shocking discovery that throw them headlong into another mission.


	25. Chapter 25: Learnt

Thanks to those who reviewed and read!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with this but don't worry; I'll eat up some of Cameron's character plot as well!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thank you!

Keep reviewing people! We're coming fast to an end to part 1 of 'I'll always come for you'. And one excellent reference to the title in this chapter too! Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Learnt

"This is it?" John frowned, looking pass Cameron and at the small warehouse. It had a fence surrounding the perimeter and a few vehicles parked inside. The warehouse looked like any old warehouse.

"Yes, this is it." Cameron nodded, stopping the engine and stepping out of their newly stolen Mercedes.

"This better be," John muttered as he checked his magazine on his pistol and slapped it back in. Cameron did the same with hers, wincing as her arm pushed forward, "Hey, will you be alright?" John asked, gesturing to her shoulder with his pistol.

"We've been in worst situation before." Cameron assured with a smile. She turned to face the warehouse across the road. She narrowed her eyes and took a look at it. All the exits and entrances were close where there is a door or anything to cover it. It seemed like no one was there.

John chuckled, "You sound like my mom."

"I quoted it from her." Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"Still I'd better have a closer look before we sneak in. So if anything happens, you can rescue me." John changed the subject, following Cameron's gaze at the warehouse.

"You made it sound like a videogame." Cameron stated stoically.

John chuckled, "My whole damned life is one."

"I'll go."

"Your arm-"

"All the more I should be the one to be captured and you can rescue me." She countered. When John didn't rebuke her, she walked away from the car.

"Hey!" John called after her, "Be very careful and keep in contact," He said with a small smile, holding up the necklace. Cameron nodded and smiled before walking briskly across the road and to the warehouse.

John narrowed his eyes as he leaned over the car, spying on her environment while his love walked straight into the enemies' territory. John would admit this was one of few times where he felt worried and fear at the same time. _She's in danger!_ Every of his sense screamed at him, hitting him hard like a warning. He tightened his grip on his pistol as Cameron walked behind a white van.

*

Cameron couldn't deny it; she felt uncomfortable and scared being away from John. She felt it for John. What if Kaliba saw through their plans and kidnapped John before she can turn? She shook that thought out of her head forcefully. She could almost feel her child, in her now, agreeing to her fears and cautioning her; like a reminder of John's importance, of her importance to John as well.

She shoved her hand into her jeans pocket just as she approached the white van parked by the curb. It was opened and she could plainly see many tubs of water in water cooler tubs, stacked up in the back of the van. It was dark and Cameron couldn't see if there was anything or anyone else in there even if she tried.

She held her head high just as she walked pass a man, coming out from the warehouse. She did a brief analyse to her best and confirmed he's human, catching his eyes once or twice. Once it was confirmed, Cameron was satisfied he wasn't a threat. It wasn't long before he shut the door of the van and drove off.

Cameron walked up to the fence, scanning the plates on the van and three BMWs parked on the inner side of the fence. After making sure that the coast was clear, she gave John the message and he was soon running across the road, relieved and happy to be able to at least be near her.

"You okay?" John muttered under his breath while keeping a keen eye out.

"You saw me get hurt?"

"No." John replied, confused. Cameron gave him a smirk before reaching up to get a hold on the fence, "What are you-"

Before John can finish, the fence was ripped into two pieces, wide enough for them to walk in.

"There may be an alarm."

"It beats walking through the front door." Cameron gave him a look before walking through the fence, pulling out her Glock. John shook his head. He noticed she seemed more impatient after getting pregnant but come to think of it; _she's never had patience. She's just being her…_John mused. He followed her hastily, realizing she had already marched away at a distance.

They were quiet as they walked into the warehouse. John glanced at Cameron often just to make sure she's there. There were many empty water tubs at the side of warehouse and some things covered up with dark canvas sheets.

"FREEZE!"

John cursed a grabbed Cameron's good arm and pulled her down for cover as gunshots rang out. He held her under him, shielding her from any shell casing that might have bounced to them.

"We're all damned." John spat before standing up and firing at the men in business suits. He swore upon realizing they are the same people that have been chasing them.

"I'll be taking cover on separate grounds." Cameron said, patting his back before leaning over and running to the opposite side for cover before he could stop her. John fired at the men continuously, hoping to be able to provide Cameron with some cover. He shot and scanned his surroundings. He couldn't find anything that would work to his advantage, they were too far out. He glanced nervously over his shoulder, praying that no one would attack them from behind.

Cameron bent over at her waist and ran with all her might. By the time she reached the other side, she was panting. Cameron could feel the bullets close to her as she ran but that was least of her worries. She leaned against the wall, biting her lips so that she wouldn't cry out as her leg start to cramp. Her hand explored her belly for any injuries, pleased when she found none before the cramp worsen. She sat there, trying to look neutral, watching as John duck down to reload. Their eyes met for a while before Cameron pull out her Glock and shot down three approaching men.

She duck down just as the bullets hit the wall behind her. Cameron saw John pull out the necklace and starting speaking into it. Just as she expected, her HUB flashed:

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**OPEN? Y/N**

**Y**

**OPENING….PLEASE WAIT…**

**CAMERON, THIS CAN'T KEEP UP. SOMETHING'S UP WITH YOU, ISN'T THERE? I HAVE A PLAN; I HAVE ONE MORE MAGAZINE. I'LL THROW A SMOKE GRENADE THEN ENGAGE THEM. THERE ARE ONLY THREE MEN OUT THERE. I KNOW I CAN TAKE THEM, SO YOU JUST SIT THERE AND DON'T MAKE A SOUND. IF THERE ARE MORE MEN, I'LL RUN. I SWEAR I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU OR ME. AND DON'T, I REPEAT, DON'T BE A HERO. **

**LOVE,**

**JOHN**

**P.S. HOLD YOUR BREATH, SMOKE'S BAD FOR MY BABY.**

**REPLY? Y/N **

Cameron sat there, feeling the fists in her leg tightened. She growled in frustration softly, considering if she should oppose John's stupid at a time like this. He seemed to be making her job more and more difficult. She worries and John knows but he never seemed to stop letting her and neither does she stop letting him protect her. There always seem to be something that caused her incapable of protecting him like she is supposed to, like she used to.

**REPLY? Y/N **

…

**N**

**RUNNING DIRECTIVE…DIRECTIVE CONFIRMED**

She felt wet tears roll down her cheek as John nodded to her and pulled the ring of the smoke grenade. Cameron brought up her hand and cupped her nose and mouth, watching guiltily as John Connor ran out, sacrificing everything for her survival.

She heard screams of pain and two gunshots…

All the time, tears streamed down her face as she listened intently if John was hurt. The third gunshot rang out and…

"Cameron!"

She screamed out in shock and fear.

"Shh, it's me, it's John." John whispered. Cameron looked at his bloodied face. Slowly, she removed her hand from her mouth and nose and reached out to clean the blood out of his eyes so that he can at least open them, "Thanks." He chuckled, bringing up his clean hand to cup her mouth so that the smoke wouldn't get to her.

Cameron sat there, forgetting about the cramp, busy cleaning John's face with her hand. She found out that he had a cut on his forehead. Not a very deep cut but it made his face all bloody.

"Cameron, that's enough thanks." John smiled, "Can you stand? What happened?" He held her under her elbows and tried to help her stand. Cameron shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Cramp." She choked out.

"Baby's sure a trouble at the wrong time," John chuckled. He knelt over and ran his hand gently over her left leg, "Left one?" He looked up at her. Cameron gave a nod.

"John we got to go." Cameron said, hands clutching his jacket. John gave her a small smile before starting to light squeeze on her calf to ease the cramp.

"I'll fix this, very quickly." John said with a nervous smile. Cameron nodded, feeling his massage getting to her. Her muscles started to loosen from the strain. Cameron gazed at John while he put his heart into easing her pain. He looked up, smiling, "Cam, is this good?"

"John," Cameron placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "I'm feeling better. Thank you."

John stopped hesitantly, "You sure?" He asked, wiping the blood out of his eye with the back of his hands.

"I'm sure, come on." Cameron stood up unsteadily, grabbing John's hand.

"Wait. We came and now we have to get what we're looking for," He smirked and took the gun from Cameron gently.

John walked cautiously over to a man, moaning in pain, clutching a bullet hole in his leg. John pressed the sole his boot on his cheek.

"Tell me what is Kaliba doing?" John growled, "Or I'll blow your head off." John pulled the safety off.

The man stared fearfully at John, eyeing the muzzle of the gun, "I-I d-d-don't know."

"Don't lie to me." John gritted his teeth angrily, hitting the trigger and embedding the bullet into the concrete an inch beside his temple, "I hate liars!"

"I DIDN'T!" He screamed out, "They didn't tell us anything. J-just to kill you!"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Hey what the hell is-"

John looked up and saw a man in grey uniform and a cap standing deeper in the warehouse. He pointed his gun up at him. The man, who was reaching for his weapon, raised his hands into the air.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" John countered.

"I work here."

"Really?"

"Check my pass," The man dared John, bringing up a pass.

John walked forward cautiously, taking the pass from him, "Don't move." He muttered and glanced down at the pass, not to check his identity but John was wishing the pass could tell him what Kaliba is doing.

"John!" Cameron shouted out. John dropped to the floor on just the trust for Cameron and a shot rang out. He felt fear gripped his heart for her but before that, John cried out in pure anger and tackled the man in the stomach. John heard a clank as his gun fell on the floor. He drove the man into the wall. The man elbowed his back but the pain was numbed upon the thought if Cameron was hurt by the shot.

The man kneed John in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"John get down." He fell to the floor, flat on his stomach, part of him happy that she didn't sound hurt at all.

Another shot filled John's ears and he felt the man fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked anxiously, pushing the man off his body. John got up, turning around and grabbing her by the sides of her face.

"Cam, you don't come for me!" John seethed angrily. He looked into her innocent puppy dog eyes for a while before taking a deep breath and felt the pain in his stomach, "I'll come for you. I'll always come for you."

Cameron placed her hand on top of his, "The feeling's mutual." She whispered, rushing into his embrace and burying her face into his chest. John wrapped his arms around her petite body, taking in the scent in her smooth long auburn hair.

"I know, I know." He mumbled planting a wet kiss on her head gently. She slowly withdrew from him, and their lips met. John gently probed her lips with his tongue and she let up. Her lips parted, letting his tongue find hers and he brushed against her teasingly.

Cameron could feel John's hands holding her firmly by the small of her back, assuring her and making her feel safe for the first time. Future John had never made her feel this way no matter how he hard tried because she was his protector and it'll never be the other way around no matter what he said.

However, Cameron now felt protected and safe because she's the weaker one, she needed protection. She would die for John but she knew he'd always be the one protecting her no matter what she did and Cameron knew very well their baby has given her this, to cherish.

They parted with John pressing close to her, ready to close in for another kiss.

"John," Cameron whispered, "We got work to do." John smiled, nodding.

"Alright-y. What we got here?" John bent over and picked up the pass that he'd previously glanced at, "Peter, show me what you got." John mumbled as he began searching all over the dead man in the grey suit. Cameron walked over to the man they last interrogated and pulled out her gun.

"P-please don't kill me!" He cried out, wincing as he shifted. John turned around and crossed his arms. Cameron was oblivious to his attention, she pulled the safety off; her finger on the trigger, "PLEASE DON'T!"

"But you'll have a more painful death if I don't-" Cameron frowned, innocence reflected in her chocolate doe eyes. Her hand didn't tremble like a normal human's should but she was practically drowning in confusion.

"Please, don't kill me!" He pleaded.

"I don't understand," Cameron lowered her gun, pouting at her problem. John couldn't help but smile, taking in her endearing look.

"Cameron," He said as she turned to him quizzically, "You know what to do."

"I don't understand." Cameron titled her head with confusion in her eyes. That was definitely familiar for John. He remembered how she used to do that a few days after he first met her. He always thought she was hardwired to do that by Skynet; John assumed it thought a girl acting that way was cute, which is true for John.

However, John realized Cameron isn't wires anymore but she still kept doing it. He realized that was her habit to do that all this while He watched as she placed the gun in her holster and bend over the man.

"You'll be okay." He heard her said to the man, "I won't kill you." Cameron reached out and took his coat, tearing a cloth from it and tying it around his wound.

"Thank you," The man breathed out, "thank you…" His head lolled to the side.

Cameron smiled and stood up, "We should get out of here John,"

"Why?" John frowned.

"He needs an ambulance." Cameron smiled, her hand bringing the man's phone out of his breast pocket and pressing it to her ear. She spoke in his voice, wheezing and breathless, "911? I've been shot."

*

John gave her a nervous smile while he sped up the car.

"Cameron, check the ammo." John said. She nodded, turning around and pulled the duffel bag to her lap and started rummaging through the magazines and rifles they have.

"We have little."

"Little means?"

"Means we do not have enough for distraction. Every shot has got to count." Cameron replied.

"Figure we go home first?"

"Then they kill the girl,"

"And sweet Jesus kills me." John muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Point is, we can't go home Cam," John said, frustrated with their cornered situation, "Look, we need a plan. Think you can come up with a solid one?"

"No, not without the floor plan of our environment," Cameron replied, looking at John earnestly. He gritted his teeth. She recognized that look; it meant that the explosion is coming next.

"Damn!" John slammed the steering wheel angrily. _There it is…_ Cameron mused.

"John," Cameron whispered softly, taking his hand in hers on her lap. She stroked it gently.

John kept quiet for a moment, taking the time to breathe but he was angry and a little upset at himself for making such a stupid mistake. Sometimes, he'd wish Cameron would be like last time, taking control of all this and nothing would've gone wrong since she would have anticipated all the things that could go wrong. She could always come up with something good and they wouldn't be in this situation, but then again; if Cameron was like last time, they wouldn't be having a baby together.

"We can do this." Cameron said earnestly, "It's not the first time we've done this."

"It's not the first time you said that." John managed a chuckle. Cameron broke into a smile.

"Keep your head. I know you can do this. You always do this right." Cameron held his hand firmly in hers. John gripped hers back, nodding, "I trust you John."

"You always do." He smiled. The car was silent for a moment, giving John time to think and Cameron some calm time, "Cam,"

"Huh?"

"Back there, why'd you decide to let that guy go?" John asked, deciding this is a good time to bring his head out of frustration with a new conversation.

"He is in distress and you told me when people see others in pain or in trouble they'll try to help. Empathy." Cameron smiled.

"I told you?"

"You will."

"Future changed, Cam. I've never had a baby with you when I told you that." John gave her a small smirk.

"But that's what you told me. So I learn and understood."

"But you never done that, before; when you were with me?" John asked.

"I never felt like how I did back there before, until now." Cameron replied stoically, "He pleaded to me and I just wanted…to let him go. To give him a second chance in that, to try again." Cameron explained, frowning at the complex feelings she actually went through.

"You empathize him."

"I guess so." Cameron nodded, feeling John's hand gripping on hers tighter.

"But did Future me tell you something else to go with that, to give you a reason to empathize with the needy? Something that answers partially why we're doing this?" John glanced at her.

"No."

He turned to her earnestly, "We're people. People are not murderers. We're not murderers, at least we're not meant to be."

"That's one for the human race." Cameron chuckled, leaning back and relaxing on the headrest.

"And this girl needs our help. We don't know her but we'll help her." John gestured to the blackberry they took off that man, "I think that's important. Don't you think so?"

"Yes," Cameron nodded lightly with a small smile, "We should help her."

To be continued…

NEXT CHAPTER: John and Cameron's mission to stop Kaliba continues as they intercept another of their plans with the information gathered off the blackberry from the workers.


	26. Chapter 26: Saved

Many thanks to those who left reviews and also to those who read!

Nomad79: Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And I read your PM; I'll reply it after the update.

Madje Knotts: Savannah Weaver would be a small addition but obviously she'll be significant for Cameron's and John's growth as parents. Sarah's appearance would be much later. I think it'll mostly be the second part of the story (which means this story would be ending only to start with a sequel. It'll be better than before!) Thanks! Feel free to leave any criticism you think would be crucial to improve the story though! I have been working to improve on grammar but they keep slipping through the cracks! So just to tell you, I'm working on it!

Dc: Thanks and [spoiler] part 1 would end with a cliffhanger so don't get a heart attack!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much for your support all these while!

kaotic2: Thanks! Short reviews are fine! Feel free to leave any more criticism!

0000000000000

Short note on happenings: So I just want to let you guys know that I have already begun my work on part 2 of this story quite a while ago. It is going good. The title to Part 2 would be: Nothing We can do. [tentative]. Sounds depressing? Well, I would say it's a little…

This is just to inform you on the writing progress.

Hope you would enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 26: Saved

"Follow the plan, Cam and both of us would be safe. I won't let anything happen to you." John gave her a nervous smile, squeezing her hand before they step out of the car on the either sides.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Cameron said with a small smile before she made a dash for the back door and John ran towards the front door. He threw his head back in frustration upon seeing the white van parked outside.

He pulled out his Glock and held it ready. John ran to the open glass door, spotting a dead body of a woman with a bullet hole through her head. He gripped his pistol tighter, finding two security guards dead in the living room, bullets in their chest. John squeezed his eyes shut. He ran into the corridor leading to the garage, like how they had plan.

In the corridor, he found the man that Cameron had passed by at the warehouse. John remembered he left in a van too. His grey cap lay on the floor a distance away and there was a plain hole in his stomach. John bent over to examine him.

John placed two fingers on the crook of his neck, finding no pulse, "You just don't let us have a good day do you?" John muttered, taking the gun off the dead body. John pocketed the blackberry he found in the corpse's pocket.

Two gun shots rang out loud and clear. John looked up, eyes wide with fear for Cameron, their baby and the girl…

*

Cameron leaned low, running along the wall. She could see a blurry shadow in the garage through the frosted glass window. She held the door handle gently, pressing it down and pushed it inwards. There was a lone black car in the garage.

Then she heard a noise, footsteps, almost a whimper. Cameron leaned over, hiding behind a car. There was another set of footsteps and the whimper got louder and followed by nervous breathing. Cameron peered pass the corner just enough to see the girl running to her.

The little red head bumped straight into her. Cameron heard her stifled a scream before hugging onto her tightly with her little arms. She shushed the girl gently before looking up and saw a different man but in the same grey uniform. She looked into his eyes for a moment and knew; he's a terminator.

Cameron didn't have time to curse as she ran low with the girl in her arms behind the car. Gunshots rang out and the glass of the car shattered atop of her. The girl screamed just as Cameron shielded her from the shattered glass.

She heard footsteps and gunshots. Cameron stood up, spotting John shooting at the terminator.

"GO!" John shouted over the gunfire as he ducked down just when the terminator shot at him. Cameron nodded. She made sure the girl was held firmly before running out of the back door. She ran across the small field. The girl started crying into her shoulder and Cameron couldn't stop to assure her no matter how she wanted to. It's better to feel frightened than to die.

John ran out of the front entrance, looking unharmed, "Get into the car!" He shouted and almost immediately, the terminator marched out the front entrance, pulling out ammunition from his pocket.

John jumped in and started the engine while Cameron went into the back, placing the girl on her lap while he sped them off.

The terminator ran after them and shot at their boot. Cameron pressed down the girl's head while John drove away from the terminator and the house.

*

"Cam, are you alright?" John turned around in his seat for a glance at the two females in the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cameron nodded, picking up the girl from the car carpet and placed her on her lap. She was crying.

"Savannah right?" John turned back to face the front. Cameron saw her nod slowly, tears flowing down her cheeks. He sighed, hearing her sobs, "Great, now what. I haven't signed on for babysitting, did I?" John said to himself, glancing at Cameron in the rearview mirror.

Cameron shook her head at John with a small smile. She gently placed her hand on Savannah's arm just as the little redhead reached up to rub tears out of her eyes. She looked up at Cameron with wide teary eyes.

"It's going to be alright," Cameron mumbled to her gently, pulling her into an assuring hug.

"I'm scared." Savannah whimpered out into Cameron's ear, getting comfortable in her embrace.

"I know." Cameron planted a small kiss on her temple, stroking her back.

"Who's that man?" She asked, sitting up, "He have a gun and he-"

"That man….is a…." Cameron paused before continuing, "a really bad guy. So we have to stay away from bad guys right? Or he'd hurt us."

Savannah nodded earnestly, "But what about mommy?"

"Your mom?"

"My Mommy. She's not home yet,"

Cameron frowned, catching John's worried look. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the blackberry and starting clicking on it with her thumb. Savannah looked at it curiously but made no move to take it or peep at it, "That her?" Cameron flipped the blackberry around, showing Catherine Weaver's photo on the screen.

They thought Catherine was killed by Ryan years back and that Kaliba didn't know thus they didn't bother about that as they save Savannah.

"Yes, that's my mommy!" Savannah said, giving a toothy grin.

Cameron's smile faded as did John's. He glanced back, almost as a reminder to Cameron that Savannah's still watching.

Cameron grinned at Savannah, "Honey, why don't you take a nap? It'll be a while before we reach a bed."

"Okay." Savannah nodded timidly and laid her head on Cameron's chest.

"John…" Cameron hissed softly as not to wake the girl but to get his attention, "This-"

"Oh wow Cam; you never did call me honey." John faked a scowl and jerked his chin at Savannah, whose face spread a smile at his statement although her eyes remained closed as the little girl got ready for sleep.

"Shut up," Cameron snapped back playfully, genuinely feeling embarrassed to talk about something like this in front of a kid. That made Savannah's smile all the more wider.

"Cam," John looked at her through the rear view mirror, eyes all earnest.

"Yes?"

"We're taking a detour." John gave her a nervous smile and Cameron took that cue perfectly.

*

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Cameron smiled, stroking her beautiful hair gently.

"Is she a girl like me?"

"I don't know. Could be a boy."

"Like John?"

"Like John."

"I like girls." Savannah grinned, sitting crossed legged on the space beside Cameron, "You're pretty."

Cameron chuckled, "Thank you. You're pretty too."

"Cam did you see my wallet?" John asked, hopping into the car, looking around his seat.

"No, but here." Cameron pulled out a wad of cash and handed them to John.

"Thanks." John took them, giving Savannah a smile, "Can I get you girls anything?" He asked, halfway out of the car.

"I want some Cheetos!" Savannah jolted up in joy before turning to Cameron with puppy dog eyes, "Can I have some Cheetos?"

Cameron smiled and tilted her head at the little girl, "If you want them."

"Alright, so I have 1 packet of Cheetos on my list and Cam?" John grinned.

"I'll have a bottle of water thanks."

John thought for a moment, "I'll get you milk." He grinned before slamming the door shut. Cameron watched as he walked to the counter. The patrol station is somewhat empty except for a few cars parked around. After Cameron did a full visual search, she brought her mind back to reality.

Savannah was apparently holding her hand without her noticing. Cameron smiled, placing her hand gently on her back and pulled Savannah closer to her.

"Come here."

Savannah shifted closely.

"So, where were we?" Cameron smiled at the little girl.

"I like her being a girl than a boy."

"Why's that?" Cameron asked curiously, stroking the back of her head gently.

"I can play with her dolls and we can play hide-and-seek together."

"You like playing hide-and-seek?"

"Yes but Mommy's always busy and never plays with me."

"Well, later we'll get John to play with you hide-and-seek okay?" Cameron smiled, trying to consol her. _Well, can't blame her mommy. I'll probably be the only terminator willing to play hide-and-seek with a child._ Cameron mused.

"Boys don't like hide-and-seek." Savannah pouted.

"Really? John does."

"He does?" Savannah's eyes widened in excitement as she gripped onto Cameron's hand, "Ooh, get him to play with me!"

"He will. When you ask him yourself." Cameron grinned. Savannah nodded, excited to start playing. They sat in the car, watching as John looked for the Cheese Cheetos, the crunchy one.

"Can I touch her?" Savannah asked, her small hand hovering near Cameron's belly.

"Not sure if it's a her but yeah," Cameron smiled and nodded, leaning back a little. She felt Savannah's small hand on her belly. Cameron resisted the urge to jump away and protect the little life she made with John. She stiffened, trying to rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

Cameron turned a little and looked at Savannah, relaxing instantly as she took in her wide eyes and innocent expression.

"It's warm." Savannah mumbled.

"What's that?" Cameron said distractedly looking at John before she blinked, replying to the girl, "Oh, the baby has been accumulating to my overall body heat."

Savannah frowned in confusion.

"Nevermind." Cameron chuckled, dismissing the awkward atmosphere as soon as possible.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"I was in my mother before right? I saw the tapes." Savannah looked innocently at Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron nodded, feeling her throat tightened up at the thought of her real mother's throat being silted opened by Weaver, "Suppose so."

"What do you think baby is feeling now?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know Savannah." Cameron smiled, trying to ease her curiosity, "what do you think?"

"I don't remember. Do you remember when your mother had you?" Savannah asked.

Cameron barely remembered but what she remembered was enough, "No." Cameron choked out, "What do you think it's like?"

"I think it's warm." Savannah grinned, "and safe." Her smile slowly fades a little as she thought. Cameron's smile faded too as she thought about her creation at Skynet's base where there was no one but machines. They'd send codes into her head and she'll do what they asked but she remembered how it felt when she was built. _It was cold…_

"Savannah?" Cameron touched her cheek gently to get her attention.

"My Mommy. Would she be alright? That man, he'd hurt her."

"Your Mommy would be okay. She knows you love her and she wouldn't let anything happen to herself." Cameron smiled, trying to encourage the poor girl. It surprises Cameron how this little girl could have space in her heart to care and think about her Mother.

"I wish my Mommy were like you." Savannah said.

Cameron froze, _would her child think that? Would her baby love her like how Savannah loves her mother? Or would he/she love me after knowing what I am? What he/she has been 'living' in for the first 10 months of the life?_

"Hi girls." John grinned, shutting the door.

"Hello!" Savannah grinned back. He turned to Cameron, expecting a wide smile from her but there wasn't and it worried him.

"Cam?" John called her anxiously. She looked distant, like she was thinking of something, "cam!" He shook her gently on her knee.

"Yeah?" Cameron blinked, offering him a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" John asked doubtfully, placing the bag on the empty passenger seat.

"I'm alright."

"You better be. I have no intentions of showering Savannah and neither do I intend to change her diapers."

"I don't wear diapers anymore! I know how to use the potty!" Savannah protested with a pout.

"Cameron," John turned around and held her hand.

"Huh?" She forced a smile at him. John caught her look. She looked sad and even fearful. He'd decided to talk to her later, at least not with the little kid in the middle of them.

"We're going home." John said gently to her and turned to Savannah, "You're coming with us to our house till that bad guy goes away okay?"

Savannah nodded, feeling happy but hesitant with her new friends. They both looked nice, especially Cameron. She drooped her head as John drove off, thinking about her Mommy. _Would she be worrying?_

Before she knew it, she felt Cameron wrap her arms around her and carried her to sit on her lap. Savannah liked sitting on Cameron's lap, it felt warm, unlike her Mommy's.

Cameron wrapped her arms around Savannah and pulled her into her hug. Savannah felt Cameron leaned her forehead onto the side of her head.

*

"You sure you got her?" John whispered gently as he shut the door.

"Yeah, she's not that heavy," Cameron nodded, following John up the path to their house.

John opened the door and he shut it behind Cameron, who had Savannah in her arms sound asleep. She sat down slowly on the couch so as to not wake the little girl. John began stowing away the guns and ammunition so that Savannah won't be frightened when she sees them before sitting down beside Cameron.

He stroked Savannah's back gently, "What were you thinking about? Back at the patrol station, you looked distant, dazed even."

"I'm fine."

"Not buying that Cam," John planted a small kiss on her cheek, "Let me in."

"I did."

"Your heart is a maze you know that? Door after door, I need an entry pass." He smirked, teasing her.

Cameron chuckled, "You normally force your way through anyway."

"Not this time."

"Would our baby hate me?"

John frowned, "Is that what you worry about?"

"When we tell him about the coming apocalypse, would he accept that his mother was one of them?"

John managed a strangled laugh of disbelieve before cupping her face gently, "Then he's no kid of mine."

"John, last thing we need is a family mutiny." Cameron pulled away from his touch like it burns.

"And that's the last thing it would be." John assured gently, hurt as she avoided contact.

"Listen to me. I've decided. If it must come to that, we'll go separate ways. You'll take care of him and I'll protect you both, undercover." Cameron said, softening her gaze, "I'll be with you." She added as if that would soothe the hurt look on his face.

John looked at her in realization, "You thought this though. You were going to abandon me and the baby." He frowned. Cameron knew, he was hurt and betrayed.

"No John. I was going to make things better. I was the problem." Cameron struggled to explain.

"Not to me." John lifted his hand caressed the side of her face gently with the back of his fingers. He watched as Cameron closed her eyes and relaxed, melting into his touch, "If our baby gets to know you, now. He'd like you. Or she. Besides he can learn from his father, who loves you dearly."

Cameron chuckled, reaching up and taking his hand, "John, I-"

Savannah stirred, bringing up both her hands to rub her eyes, "Is it morning?"

"Savannah," Cameron whispered gently as the girl sat up, looking around at her new environment before turning back to Cameron.

"Where am I?"

"This is my home." Cameron replied with a small warm smile as the little girl turned to her.

Savannah slid down from Cameron's lap, "I'm hungry,"

John looked at Cameron, clueless. He caught her roll her eyes before she left the couch, picking up the packet of Cheetos from the table and passing it to Savannah after tearing it open for her.

"This should fill you up for the moment." Cameron smiled as Savannah ate the packet of junk food savagely, "I'll cook you something in the mean time."

She flashed John a look which he recognized as 'take care of her'. He watched pleadingly as she walked to the kitchen. John was surprised and almost scared of how he had no clue with children. They had no toys so he had to make do with what he had which was about nothing at all. He let out a tired sigh.

Suddenly the bag of Cheetos was thrust under his nose. John jumped and looked at Savannah quizzically before he dug into it and shoved a handful into his mouth, grinned foolishly.

Savannah withdrew with the bag before John could get a second handful.

"John?" Savannah gulped down a mouthful of junk food.

"Huh?

"Cameron said you could play hide-and-seek with me if I asked." Savannah started timidly, "Can you play hide-and-seek with me?"

He groaned inwardly, dreading this nightmare. Cameron had teased him on purpose behind his back! He glanced at the little girl's expectant look and knew he shouldn't disappoint.

"Alright," He sighed. Savannah's face lit up instantly, "But, you can only hide in this house. No going outside."

"Okay!" Savannah grinned and ran off while John turned his back and started counting backwards from 20.

_This is going to be so fun…_John thought, shoulders drooping. _I feel like a little girl…_

To be continued….

Next Chapter: John and Cameron successfully stopped Kaliba from terminating Savannah Weaver but neither of them expects it to bring them into another mission: taking care of her. They were into the first lesson of parenthood before they know it.


	27. Chapter 27: Babysitter

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you!

TSCC FAN: I'm glad the hide-and-seek worked out. I kind of got that idea when Savannah asked Weaver to play with her in the show. Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thanks and your questions are all answered in this chapter.

kaotic2: Thanks! I'm glad you'd taken a liking to her. (Sorry to you in advance. You'll understand why when you read this chapter)

Madje Knotts: Thanks! And I'm sorry to say, but she won't be. Thanks so much for all the support!

zahnfan23: Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!

000

Short note to peeps out there: I won't be updating for two weeks or even be near the computer. I'm going away and if no miracles show up, I'll have no computer or internet connection for two weeks! So…leave the reviews/PMs and I'll read and reply them when I get back!!! I'll return on 15th October and it should be a few days to the update! Stay tuned!

However, to make up for that, I wrote a longer chapter for you guys to enjoy!

Chapter 27: Babysitter

"BOO! Found you!" Savannah screamed as she ran behind the curtain, scaring the living daylight out of John. He swore he'd almost lash out at her based on his instincts.

John sighed in defeat, dropping down on his butt from squatting and leaned against the glass door.

They'd already played 3 rounds with John finding Savannah but he could never figured where she could've hide, considering she could squeeze under the bed, jump into the huge umbrella stand by the door. This is the forth and Savannah took less than 2 minutes to find him.

John really had to hand in to this girl. He'd spent all his life hiding and yet he couldn't even hide from a little girl.

"John, let's play again!" Savannah squealed in delight, tugging on his sleeve. John refuses to budge as he leaned back on the glass. He felt nervous when Savannah looked for him during the game, he didn't feel safe although it's just a game.

"Savannah," John groaned as she took a step closer and pushed his back off the glass door.

"You promised!" She protested.

John glanced at her hopeful face and sighed, "Alright I'll-"

"Savannah, John! Dinner's done!" Cameron called. Her voice had never made John feel so relieved in his life.

"Let's go have dinner!" John told the disappointed little girl enthusiastically.

Savannah frowned before brightening up, "We'll play later!" She grinned, dashing off. John drooped his shoulder, sighing.

He walked out of behind the curtain in time to see Savannah running to Cameron. Cameron scooped the child in her arms smoothly, kissing her cheek. For a moment, John lost himself. He grinned ear to ear, imagining their child in Cameron's arms as they sat down to have dinner like a family should.

He snapped out of his reverie and walked to join them at the table.

"So, how's the game?" Cameron asked casually, putting Savannah down.

"John lost to me!" Savannah declared proudly, "I won 4 times,"

Cameron raised an eyebrow as she turned to John.

"We played 4 rounds," He forced a smile. Cameron burst out laughing as she set out the bowls. She caught his sour look but ignored it as Savannah got into her seat. John sat opposite her as Cameron brought the pot of their dinner to the table and settled beside Savannah.

"Savannah, do you eat Spaghetti?" Cameron asked, removing the pot cover and filled John's plate.

"Creamy cheese?" Savannah looked at Cameron hopefully, who nodded, "I love cheese!" She grinned.

"Okay, lots and lots of cheesy sauce for you." John grinned, enjoying having a small one between them for a change. Cameron smiled widely at Savannah before filling up her bowl to the brim. She filled her own and sat down.

John ate, glancing up often, spotting Savannah shooting Cameron smiles as she ate. He couldn't shake how happy Cameron seemed and how watching her made him too.

After a full dinner, Savannah tortured John with two more rounds of hide-and-seek while Cameron washed the dishes and set up Savannah's bath.

Later Cameron brought Savannah to bathe, giving her one of her t-shirts to wear as a nightwear. For once, John felt like they had a purpose, a real living responsibility. At times, he would find the red-head staring at him for directions or even if she's allowed to do certain things. John thought it was a good feeling.

He'd had responsibility for a long time but this time, he actually enjoyed having it. He enjoyed having someone so young look up at him for instructions, when to bathe, when to eat, when to sleep and everything else in the little one's life is dependant on him. John, for once in his life, accepted this responsibility quite happily.

Cameron walked Savannah into the room.

"Will we have bubbles?" Savannah grinned as Cameron removed her shoes and socks for her.

"Yes, we'll have bubbles." Cameron replied with a smile as she worked on Savannah's left sock.

"Will you be bathing as well?" Savannah grinned, "Can we play with bubbles?"

"Whatever you want honey." Cameron nodded, bringing Savannah into the bathroom and helped her get her dress off. Savannah stood there obediently while Cameron took off her own shirt and jeans in the room and wore the bathrobes.

She carried Savannah into the bathtub of warm water and bubbles floating around on top.

"I miss my mommy," Savannah muttered as she popped a bubble. Cameron looked up at her from finding the sponge.

"Savannah," Cameron leaned over the ledge of the bathtub and hugged the poor little girl.

"My mommy never cuddles me," Savannah muttered softly, pushing in closer to Cameron, "she never bathe me either not since Daddy left."

Cameron let go of her, cupping her rosy cheek gently, "Your mommy is busy at work to get you a better life."

"Mommy says that too." She nodded but Cameron can still see sadness in her eyes.

"You'll go back to your mommy soon. I promise you."

"But if I go back to my mommy, would I see you again?" Savannah asked, looking down at the water.

Cameron couldn't answer that but flash a smile, "We'll think about this later. Better finish your bathe before the water gets cold." She picked up the sponge and dipped it into the clean basin of water and ran it over Savannah's face gently just as her eyes shut.

Savannah sat in the bathtub, playing with the bubbles while Cameron ran the soft sponge over her body gently. For a moment, Savannah stared at Cameron, who was meticulously washing her as gentle as she could: _I wish Mommy could do this… _She thought before deciding that the atmosphere in the bathroom was not to her liking.

Suddenly she scooped a handful of water and sprayed it over Cameron, who cried out and flinched before spraying soft sprays back at Savannah's face. The little red head laughed loudly, splashing her arms into the water around her causing huge droplets of water to shower Cameron.

The water war lasted for a long while before Cameron decided it was too cold and quickly bathed Savannah and helped her dry up.

"Savannah, if your mommy doesn't bathe you, who do?" Cameron asked, running the towel softly over the little girl's torso.

"My nanny does." Savannah replied matter-of-factly, "She's nice."

Cameron's smile faded as she remembered John telling her how he found a dead woman in the foyer on his way through the house. She realized she was starting to like this girl. Cameron loved her, in fact. Savannah is the loveliest girl she'd met, not that she met any before. She started thinking about their baby. _How would the baby be like? Would she be like Savannah? _Then Cameron's thoughts were interrupted when Savannah reached up to wipe away the droplets of water off Cameron's cheek with her smaller hands. They both smiled.

"I'm sure she is." Cameron replied eventually as she ran the towel gently into the girl's hair, drying it up before slipping the shirt over her head, "I'll get your dress washed alright? You'll wear it tomorrow."

"Thank you," Savannah replied as Cameron drained off the water and guided Savannah to the living room where John was catching a night movie on the television.

"John," Cameron called gently as they approached the couch so as not to startle him. John turned around and smiled.

"Hey," He looked lovingly at Cameron before looking at Savannah, noticing both of their hair soaked in water, concluding the reasons of the screams and laughs he'd heard, "Come here Savannah." She ran over, crawling up on the couch, joining John.

"I'm going to have my bath," Cameron said, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"Yeah, you go." He looked up at her, "Be careful in the bath."

"Look after her,"

"Don't worry, it's good." He caressed Cameron's hand gently before watching as she walked to the room. Then he turned to Savannah, looking up at him with wide, innocent and hopeful eyes. He knew that look by now. _She wanted to play… Okay, maybe this is not so good… _

*

"But why doesn't Dorothy want to stay in Kansas?" Savannah asked, peering up at Cameron, with the blanket up to her chin.

"She wants to go home." Cameron smiled, tugging the sheets higher, "You'll sleep here alright? John and I would be just next door. Call if you're scared alright?"

"I wouldn't be, at home, I sleep on my own too."

"Alright, nap time. Go to sleep." Cameron smiled, taking the girl's hand and placing it under the blanket. Savannah closed her eyes but Cameron could plainly see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelid. She isn't sleeping anytime soon. Slowly, Cameron stood up and slid under the sheets by Savannah, who opened her eyes and cuddled close to her.

"Can we talk for a while?" Savannah requested, pressing her face into Cameron's chest.

"Alright." Cameron smiled, making herself comfortable on the bed. Savannah was quiet and Cameron assumed she wanted her to ask a question, "So what do you do normally?"

"I go to computer class, gymnastics and school." Savannah replied.

"Good. Some things other than school." Cameron smiled, stroking the back of Savannah's head.

"But Mommy don't fetch me from school often and I don't see her till night,"

"Then who fetches you?" Cameron asked her, making conversation.

"Sarah." Savannah replied with a small smile. Cameron's blood froze and she stiffened.

"Sarah?" Cameron asked shakily. She felt almost guilty towards Sarah. She'd taken John away from her and she'll never forget that, neither would Sarah.

"She's nice."

"She knew your mommy?"

"Yes. They talk together a lot."

"A lot?"

"Yeah, at night. Sarah would come to visit and they talk. She also come visit at where my mommy works."

"Where does your mommy work?" Cameron asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible and not forceful.

"At the city, her office. Zeira Corp. Mr Ellison picked me up from school too." Savannah mumbled and Cameron could hear her getting sleepier in the soft bed and warm cuddle.

"That's good." Cameron forced a smile as she saw the little girl fall asleep in her arms. Cameron carefully dislodged herself from Savannah and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and making sure the lights are switched off.

She found John on the bed, in the room. He was in the exact same position as when they first shared a room about a year ago. He had his hands behind his head, propping his head up and his eyes were closed. Cameron didn't neglect noticing the lack in clothes. He didn't even have his jeans on; he only had on his boxers.

Cameron failed to hide a smile as she pulled at the string and removed the bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor. She walked barefooted to the bed and slipped under the cover. It wasn't long before John turned and placed his hand on her middle.

"How's Savannah?" John opened his eyes, drawing small circles on her belly.

"She's good. Sensible child." Cameron smiled, taking hold of his hand, pressing it down. She needed him to touch her, a firm hold, "She's sleeping now."

"Took you long,"

"She told me things," Cameron shifted a little, lying on her side, "She said her mother works in Zeira corp and apparently, is meeting with Sarah often."

John's reaction was exactly what Cameron thought he'd react. He froze, "Mom?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah, Savannah said Sarah talked to Catherine Weaver a lot." Cameron looked away from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

She felt John moved closer to her, tightening his hold around her waist, "She's not going to get you again, ever. As long as I'm here." He breathed into her ear, "Neither of them are going to get to you. I promise."

"I know." Cameron smiled, "And also, Mr Ellison has also been with Weaver."

"_The _Mr Ellison? The one who drives himself crazy trying to solve Mom's mysteries?" John scoffed.

"Apparently yes,"

"Does he work there?"

"I don't know, Savannah told me he picks her up from school and so does Sarah." Cameron replied, observing John as he began thinking about their situation, "Do we go to Sarah now?"

"No," He said instantly and firmly, "Mom can handle it; she'll kill Weaver before anyone knows it. Bet it's one of her plans."

"Sounds like Sarah." Cameron commented earnestly, "And Mr Ellison?"

"Mom can deal with that too."

"Savannah?"

"She stays with us till she's safe, till we make sure that thing's dead." John said plainly, nuzzling up to her.

"So can we kick his ass tomorrow?" Cameron asked, almost striking John as in a hopeful manner.

"Whoever said we're ever going to kick his ass?" John mumbled drowsily, "We'll wait for him to drop dead and if he doesn't, Savannah can join us. She can't stop ranting about the baby by the way."

Cameron chuckled and they became silent for a moment before Cameron spoke, "No. Savannah misses her mother." She stated, aware that John's face fell in disappointment.

"She'll die if we let her go back." John withdrew from Cameron a little to look into her eyes.

"Her mother would protect her, since it hasn't killed her." Cameron replied, "Weaver has the capabilities to both protect and kill her. She hasn't kill Savannah, obviously, so she'll protect her."

"Might not." John countered.

Cameron looked straight at John, studying him closely, "You like her and do not want her to go, don't you?" She said earnestly. John instantly felt intruded by Cameron, knowing what he's thinking just by staring into his eyes and down to his very soul.

"Yeah." He choked out, burying his face into her neck.

"We'll do it this way." Cameron said decisively, "We'll observe the news. The terminator might attempt to kill Weaver since Savannah's trail's gone cold. And when it does, Weaver would kill him. When that happens, we can drop her anonymously at Zeira Corp and if that doesn't happen, my bet is Weaver would be looking for her daughter and if there's a way we could contact Mr Ellison or Sarah, we could give Savannah back with a warning."

"If the first didn't happen and I don't want to contact either of the two?" John asked, his voice muffled.

"Then like you said, we'll take care of her." Cameron kissed his head, "Like you wanted."

She felt a soft kiss on her neck before John's hold on her fell limp. She could almost feel it as he drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on his lips. .

*

John stirred, shifting his position. Somehow, he felt emptiness around. John ignored it, trying to get back to sleep but couldn't. He forced his eyes open with a grunt and glanced around the room. Instantly, he knew, Cameron's missing.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes and walked blearily out of the room, 'sleepwalking' down the corridor and the stairs, missing the last step but with perfect balance which he does every morning.

John saw Cameron at the table in her spaghetti strip and jeans, "Hey Cam," He smiled, dragging his feet to her and taking ahold of her hand gently.

"Morning. See you finally decided to wake up." Cameron grinned, pulling him to have a seat in the table. He found himself in the chair by Savannah, who was still in Cameron's shirt.

"Hello John!" Savannah gave him a toothy grin as she picked up her spoon.

"Hi," John grinned, reaching for his spoon. He'd forgotten that the little red head was living with them for a moment. It took a while but John realized Cameron had woken up to prepare the cereal, toast and milk for them. He thanked her as she sat and dug into her breakfast, "Had a goodnight sleep?" John asked casually as he sipped the warm milk that Cameron made up for him.

"I dreamt of dinosaurs!" Savannah exclaimed happily. John chuckled and began applying his toast while Cameron already started on preparing them for Savannah.

"Savannah, after breakfast, I need you to wash up by yourself alright?" Cameron asked gently, passing the little girl her toast, filled with a thick layer of jam and margarine.

"Okay!" She grinned, munching into her toast.

*

After breakfast, as planned, Savannah went for her bathe and washed up by herself while John switched on the television and they started browsing through the morning news.

They found a news report of Savannah Weaver getting kidnapped from her apartment. It was reported as 'the police are still investigating the matter'.

John switched off the television just as Savannah stepped out, requesting for Cameron to help her plait up her hair. As Cameron 'examined' it and started worked on plaiting her hair, John walked to the corner of the house, flipping open his cell. He took a deep breath before dialing Sarah's number. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he waited. Ring by ring went by and no one picked up.

Suddenly, the ringing stop and John heard the phone get picked up.

"Hello?" He choked out.

"Hello?" A mysterious lady's voice said at the other end of line.

"Sorry, wrong number." John replied hastily, hanging up instantly. He didn't care if his mother had a sore throat or one of her good buddies picked it up, John couldn't bring himself to hear his mother's voice again.

He held the phone to his chest, screwing his eyes shut as he thought about how close he was. John hoped she'd change her number and so he'd never contact her again. Ever.

Suddenly the phone rang.

John jumped, looking at the caller-ID: Unknown

He picked it up cautiously and pressed it to his ear.

"John Connor. This is James Ellison."

This voice couldn't strike John in a more familiar manner. Even if he didn't introduce himself, John'll know it's him.

"How'd you get this number?" He choked out, praying his mother wasn't on the other side by him.

"A friend found it for me."

John grinded his teeth a little in anger but didn't speak.

"Do you have her? Just tell me if she's safe." Ellison said. There was a pause as John turned around and looked around the corner for any signs of Cameron or Savannah, "I need her back. Weaver's house wired. I saw the surveillance tapes. Right now I'm the only one who has. Let's keep it that way."

"I can't, not yet. It's a long story." John replied, taking the terminator out there into consideration. He didn't know if Mr Ellison believed the machines exist yet and would take his warning seriously. John didn't want to go to Pescadero like his mother and leave Cameron and the baby out here alone, unprotected from the danger.

"Tell it to me."

"Downtown, third street tunnel, one hour." John said after serious consideration and hung up. Just this moment, Savannah and Cameron walked down the stairs. Savannah had two plaits tied and dressed smartly in her own dress, "Looks good." John smiled.

Cameron brought Savannah to the couch and went to the kitchen. John watched as she went there, trying to find a chance to talk to her. John had a lot to consider. He didn't feel like bringing Cameron into this. He didn't want to meet Ellison. He glanced at Savannah to find her struggling with her shoe laces.

"Hey," John walked to her, smiling, "You know the squirrel and the tree?"

Savannah looked up with a smile before shaking her head. John grinned, kneeling down before her, not noticing Cameron standing by the kitchen door, watching them both with a smile.

"You make a loop, for the tree." John glanced at her, making the loop, "the squirrel runs, around the tree. Jumps in the hole, scurries up the other side." He grinned as he complete the knot. John looked at Savannah, resting an elbow on his bent knee. Savannah gave him a toothy grin.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Cameron walked into the room, placing a hand on Savannah's shoulder. She looked up at Cameron and gave a wider grin.

John gazed at Cameron and Savannah before his smile faded, "Cameron, let's go."

*

"Sit down here alright?" John smiled at Savannah, trying not to let the girl feel his nervousness as he sat her down on the beaten couch.

"I can fetch him," Cameron said, standing by the window, keeping a look out.

"No, wouldn't want to put you anywhere near him," John walked to her, holding her hand in both of his, "I'll talk to him, a short talk and we'll plan what to do."

"No, John. I'll go." Cameron turned, feeling the anxiety rise to her throat as she thought of how John would be in danger if she let him.

"I'll handle this myself. You watch Savannah. Things would be fine." John wrapped his arms around her petite body and pecked her on the top of her head before letting her go, "Careful. I'll be back." He smiled, walking briskly to the gate.

Cameron couldn't speak; her voice was caught in her throat as she watched John drive right into the mouth of danger.

*

John waited at the tunnel, tapping on the steering wheel while holding his 9mm firmly in the other hand. Whatever Ellison had, John was ready to take it, even if he had to fight off a whole squad of police he would, just to get back to Cameron again. Soon, he saw a silver car drive in, coming to a stop. John could plainly see Mr Ellison as he came out of the car. John did likewise, stepping out in a firm hostile stance.

John held the gun at him, "Give me your gun," He gritted his teeth.

"I don't carry one anymore." Ellison replied, seemingly disturbed by that fact.

John narrowed his eyes before lowering the gun but didn't stow it away. Ellison glanced at it, noticing the change in the boy's demeanor since he last met him. From every angle, John looked hardened and firm but deep down, Ellison could see kindness in him.

"Where's Savannah?" Ellison demanded, glancing behind John and into the empty car.

"Safe." John replied curtly, "What's your deal with Zeira Corp?"

"I work there," Ellison replied matter-of-factly.

"Bigger car, bigger money." John commented with a smirk.

"Yes, head of security. Especially after you broke in and blew up the basement." Ellison replied flatly, "What were you doing at the Weaver house? Why'd you take the girl?"

"To protect her."

"From who?"

"A machine was at the house. It was after her and her mother." John replied, leaning against the car he stole as he checked the magazine. From his reaction, John could conclude he knew about the machines and believed them to be true.

It almost frightened Ellison how the boy can be relaxed and intimidating at the same time, "Why?"

"I don't know." John glared at Ellison through his growing fringe dangerously. Obviously he didn't know what Weaver was, with the way he's asking, but it puzzled John that a machine from Kaliba would be after another machine who is trying to build skynet.

"Just give the girl back to me. I'll handle this." Ellison stated persistently.

"You do realize what you're asking for, right?" John asked, slapping the magazine back after casually checking it.

"I know what to do."

"Bet you do." John muttered.

"I need her back," Ellison repeated, "Her mother is already demanding to see the tapes and if she does, you don't need me to tell you she'll inform the police immediately,"

"Heh," John scoffed, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

"You and the machine would be labeled-" Ellison said but before he could finish, John dashed forward, grabbing the collar of his coat and slamming his back into a wall.

"_Cameron_ is not a machine," John seethed into his face, eyes flashing dangerously. Ellison stared back into the boy's eyes, filled with rage, hate and murder but deep down in there, he saw a young boy, happy and kind. The kindness didn't surprise him but the gentle happiness that erupted within them as he spoke _its_ name did.

"What happened to you?" Ellison asked incredously as he looked into John's hardened eyes. Realization spread across Ellison's face, "You killed somebody."

John gritted his teeth, releasing Ellison, "None of yours." John turned away, pulling out his gun again, "I'll give you the girl back, three hours, Call me. And if I find out anybody else knows about this, I'll kill you." He walked back to his stolen car and opened the door.

"John," Ellison called out, arranging his suit, "your mother misses you."

"It'll be best if she didn't know about this either, except the fact that Savannah's in danger. She can protect Savannah." John replied, trying to suppress the urge to break down upon the mention of his mother.

"You need protection too."

"I have enough,"

"A whole army?"

"No," John smirked, "just my fists." Ellison watched as he sat into the car, driving away. They both know that John will return Savannah not to Ellison or Weaver but more into the care of Sarah.

*

"John," Cameron smiled, rushing into his embrace. He grinned, squeezing her gently.

"I'm alright." He assured her. He glanced pass her shoulder and spot Savannah smiling at them, "Hey." He smiled, releasing Cameron. John took hold of her hand and walked to the couch by Savannah. They both settled down, "Savannah, we'll be bringing you home to mommy alright?"

Savannah nodded, looking up at him. She fingered her giraffe stuffed animal awkwardly. The three of them sat on the couch in silence. Cameron rested in John's embrace, feeling her eyelids get heavier and heavier and John felt her fall asleep.

"It's all my fault." Savannah said suddenly. John turned to her with a puzzled expression, "It's all my fault that the bad man came."

"Savannah," John said in a low voce, not wanting to wake Cameron, "That's not true."

"The teacher told me, mommy told me too…not to talk to John Henry, that if I do, bad people would come to our house and hurt us." She said.

"Who's John Henry?"

"He's my friend. At my mommy's work."

John frowned, starting to get curious, "What does he do there?" and for the sake of making conversation.

"He lives in the basement,"

John's heart skipped a beat. _Basement…_He decided to continue this meaningful conversation, "He lives there?" John asked incredously.

"My mommy says people won't understand."

For a moment, John thought before smiling, "Oh. Well, I understand," John smiled, feeling the presence of Cameron spreading warmth to him. "I had imaginary friends too when I was your age." He could feel Cameron breathing in his arms, peacefully. She probably tired herself out by worrying about him just now.

"He's real. He talks. I'm teaching him how to sing." Savannah insisted.

"Why does he live in the basement?" John frowned.

"He can't leave, there's a cord in the back of his head."

John felt something got stuck in his throat, "A cord?"

"In the back of his head," Savannah continued for him earnestly.

John frowned, "Do other people talk to John Henry?"

"Mr Ellison."

"Mr Ellison?"

"He works for my mommy. He teaches John Henry stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" John's smile faded as he struggled to keep his soft and gentle posture.

*

John typed furiously on the laptop before turning it to Savannah, who is sitting on Cameron's lap, "Is that him?" Cameron woke moments ago when John hurriedly pull out his laptop, although it was good effort of him to try to be unmoving as not to wake her. But she wake easily.

"Yes!" Savannah exclaimed excitedly. She was oblivious as John's eyes flashed with anger.

Cameron stared at the picture of Cromartie, feeling disturbed by the situation. John looked at her before smiling at Savannah, "Hey, why don't you play for a while? I need to talk to Cameron,"

Savannah nodded, settling from Cameron's lap to the couch and started playing with her giraffe.

John pulled her to a corner, whispering in a low tone, "It's happening again, the second Skynet. What're they doing?"

"What do you think?" Cameron turned the question back on him, curious to know his opinion for a change.

"I think they're...playing with it!" John hissed.

"Well, Sarah knows Weaver. She knows what Weaver is. I'm sure she'll stop it before anything can happen, John," Cameron replied, trying to keep him calm.

"What if she doesn't?" John asked anxiously, "What if she dies trying?"

"If you want to save her, we will." Cameron replied, gripping his hand gently. Her voice promising and her offer tempting.

John averted her gaze as his head started to throb. This was a choice he had to make, again: His mother or the love of his life. If he and Cameron went to Sarah's rescue in destroying Skynet, he'll be putting Cameron and his baby in the most dangerous situation ever and if he didn't, Sarah would be in danger.

"It's alright John. We can save Sarah. We can stop all of this." Cameron said gently. She waited patiently as John considered his thoughts. He wanted to meet his mother, to save her but he couldn't. He was quite sure Sarah would blow Cameron's brains in once finding out she's pregnant with his child and the last thing he'd do is put Cameron in danger knowing she would be.

"No, we won't." John replied, pulling Cameron into his embrace.

He chose her again, over his mother. Like that night he decided to leave everything behind and run away with her. He'd left his mother back there knowing full well she'll be heartbroken.

John Connor would die for his mother just as he'll die for Cameron but there are still some pains out there in the world he'll bear for Cameron only.

To be continued…

Next chapter: John decided to bring the game down a notch for Cameron's and the baby's sake. He made up his mind and he is not changing it.

"_Where're we going?" [Cameron turned to him curiously] "Home. We're leaving."_


	28. Chapter 28: The Road

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! The reviews really keep me going!

Cptlatnok(Review for chapter 25): Thanks for pointing that out!

zahnfan23: Thanks! And just keep reading! I hope the fic hasn't disappointed you so far!

Mitchellsunf: Well, I'm back! And I'm so glad you're reading and of course leaving me some reviews! Keep doing it and thanks!

kaotic2: Thanks so much! Major turning point for Jameron in this chapter.

TK-MR: Thank you so much!

Dc: This part of the story would be going up to chapter 31, which means 3 more chapters to go! And I wouldn't complain of too many reviews plus I read and reply them all so go ahead and review! They really keep a writer going!

A/N: Keep the reviews rolling in guys! Thanks so much for your support. I sincerely hope this story wouldn't disappoint you in the next chapters.

Chapter 28: On the Road

John's glanced sideways at Cameron. Her tear streaked face made his heart ache. He asked if she was alright more than a couple of times already and she'll always assure him she's fine but he wasn't assured.

"Cam?" John turned back to face the front, reaching out to his side with his right hand. He placed it gently on her thigh, "talk to me."

He felt her slip her hand to grip onto his, "I'm fine," She forced a smile.

"Don't lie to me," John said, turning the Mercedes off the road and onto the side. He pulled the handbrake and released his seat belt. Finally, John turned in his seat, giving her his full attention, "I want to you know that all this is necessary. For the sake of this baby and you."

"It's not right to do this." Cameron sobbed, leaning on his shoulder.

"When is it ever?" John mumbled gently, stroking her hair. She didn't reply, "I know you like that house. You want to call it home. You want the baby to grow up there. You want me to be able to settle down finally. It's important to you. I know but the wellbeing of you and the baby are more important."

"To you?"

"To us."

**(5 hours ago) **

"Think Savannah would be safe?" Cameron asked softly as they watched Ellison stop his car by the curb where they left Savannah. Ellison walked out his car and carried Savannah into the passenger seat. He strapped her in before driving off.

"I know she will." John nodded, starting the engine.

"Where're we going?" Cameron asked.

"Home." John said, "We're leaving."

**(Present) **

"Have to ditch this car. Wouldn't fit in if we don't." John told her as he drove down the road.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cameron asked, feeling the desert smell filled her nose. The wind blew and dried her tears, leaving no trace of her ever crying. Sometimes, it was not all a lie to say that some sun might do you good.

"Where I grew up. I think it'll be good for my child to grow up there too." John smiled.

"Dejalo?" Cameron frowned, remembering the last time he went there with Riley.

"Yes and no. Yes, we'll be going to Mexico, crossing the borders and no, we won't be going to Dejalo. People might recognise me there." John replied.

"Like the last time you went with Riley." Cameron stated monotonously.

John knew her well enough to know once she went into 'robot' mode, it means she's upset. Time to do what he did best: Make her smile again.

"Drop the Riley-thing." John snapped playfully, "I never want to remember that." Cameron chuckled, getting a hold on his hand, squeezing it.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Just a small village." John replied flatly, "Some thing near a river, a forest, and nice folks as neighbours and we can live as ourselves to raise the child."

"Sounds like something I'll only find in a dream." Cameron smiled, leaning back into the seat.

John scoffed, "I'll surprise you when I find it." He grinned, "Why don't you lean back and have a nap. It'll be awhile before we reach the next patrol stop."

Cameron nodded, feeling the desert heat getting to her head. She pulled the lever and felt the backing in her chair fall backwards. She leaned back and let out a soft sigh. After making sure John's hand was in hers, she fell asleep.

John glanced at her occasionally to find her in a new position. She was perspiring profusely and her breathing was irregular. He almost regretted bringing her to Mexico. He opened the window wider and sped up the car. John hadn't considered that Cameron would be uncomfortable here with all the desert heat and all.

He turned on the radio, switching the music to some soft music.

He continued driving, watching miles of dry and hot desert fly pass. John drove non stop for another hour before Cameron was woken by the increasing amount of traffic as they neared a town.

"Hey," John smiled, slowing down the speed and winding up the window a little.

"Hey," Cameron greeted him with a bleary smile, "how long have I slept?"

"About an hour," John replied as she carefully brought up her seat backing, "You're not going to sleep some more?"

"No, I don't like sleeping in the day." Cameron stated, looking out of the window, "And you could use some company."

"Do I?" John chuckled.

"Yeah." Cameron grinned, "Why don't you stop the car, I'll drive for a while."

"No. No driving for you till the baby is born." John said firmly. He swore he saw Cameron pout. He was aware of the fact that she love driving but he'd never know she'll react like this to the fact she won't be allowed to drive. Then an idea struck John, "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

"Yes." Cameron replied, sounding a little more cheery instantly, "what is it?"

"Bug slug."

"Bug slug?"

"You don't know how to play it?"

"I know." Cameron smiled, looking out of the window.

"How did you know?"

"You and I play that a lot."

"Bug Slug?" John raised an eyebrow in confusion. He doubt there would be any Volkswagens around in the future.

"Metal slug." Cameron replied flatly, turning to him with a small smile. She saw him smile in amusement at how useful and fun that game would be.

"Just don't hit so hard, you could do some real damage." John joked. They were both silent for a while, looking out of the window.

Cameron turned swiftly and punched John on the shoulder lightly with a grin.

John spun his head around and looked outside her window, spotting a yellow Volkswagen nearby. He gave her a sour look before adding gloomily, "One point to you. Whoever gets the highest till we reach the petrol station wins." He smirked, glancing around on high alert for a bug.

**(5 hours ago) **

"Pack the clothing, I'll settle the guns," John said gently as they entered the house. Cameron stood there, rooted and dazed, "Cam?" John took both her hands in his gently.

"I'm on it." She forced a smile and walked briskly to the bedroom. He watched apologetically before turning to keep the guns in the bag. John was packing up their stock of C4s when Cameron descended the stairs with two bags in her hand.

John ran and took it from her halfway down the stairs. He smiled at her, trying to extend some comfort but he wasn't able to. She looked gloomy that they were leaving and John could tell she cried.

He stood rooted as she brushed past him.

"Cam," He conveniently scooped her hand into his gently. She stopped, turning to face him. She gave him a quizzical look but squeezed his hand nonetheless. John know she enjoy subtle contact like that, once in a while, just like a person should, "Come here." He mumbled. Tentatively, Cameron walked into the distance of his embrace and felt his strong arms around her.

"John? What are you doing?" Cameron whispered despite enjoying the little moment.

"Since we're already leaving, I guess we could afford to spend our last time in this house together. Just a short while." He replied in an equally gentle whisper as he kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her long silky auburn hair which always seems to smell good no matter what the consequences. He gently disentangled himself from her and guided her to the couch.

He sat down on the couch and gestured for her sit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to place her head on his chest.

They were both quiet as Cameron relaxed in John's embrace, feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She could hear his soft heartbeat as she pressed her ear to his chest. His warm hand slowly crept from holding her loosely around the neck to her belly; where the third party of their every moment slept.

"She'd grown since I last touched her." John commented with a smile, his eyes closed as the sense of touch was directed to just his hand.

"Or he." Cameron offered softly, pressing John's hand firmly on her belly.

"Why don't we settle on one gender, this is getting awkward to address our kid," John grinned, relaxing on the couch.

"Do you want your first child to be a boy or a girl?" Cameron asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"I don't know." John chuckled, "Boy's good but girl's awesome too."

Cameron's smile widened.

"What do you want?" John asked curiously.

"I'm fine with both."

"Great," John grinned, "So let's ask your intuition, do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I think it would be a boy." Cameron smiled, "Brave and handsome, like you."

"When would we know for sure?" John asked, shifting the position of his hand a little as he swore he felt a small movement in her belly.

"We won't, I told you. We'll need some equipment from the hospital, which we don't have," Cameron stated.

"Cameron, has the baby moved before?" John asked; puzzled as he felt the small movement again.

"No I don't think any major movements have-" Cameron started to reply but was interrupted as she gasped in surprise. John felt a small movement in her belly. She didn't speak but brought both hands down onto her belly as the movement went on, shifting to a new position each time. Cameron held John's hand which he had shifted away subconsciously. She placed it gently down onto every spot the movement can be felt from.

John's face was imprinted with amazement as his jaw dropped before curling into an exhilarated smile. It was a while before the small movements that was creating barely noticeable bumps on Cameron's belly, stopped.

John's mouth was still open in a big smile. Cameron was just plain relieved it stopped.

"What was that?" Cameron turned to John, puzzled and somewhat scared.

"Might be our baby moving," John replied, managing to get a grip on his excitement, "Did you feel that? It was so amazing, it's-it's like…" He paused and looked at Cameron's happy and scared expression, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. It felt…" Cameron paused, finding the right word, "different and unusual."

John chuckled, holding her cheek in his hand and pulling her into a passionate and yet slow kiss.

"Cameron…" John gasped out as they broke away from the long kiss, "I love you." He breathed out, kissing her on her forehead before letting Cameron relax on his chest again, "Is this the first time he moved?"

"Yes. I did feel small sensations but not as intense as this one." Cameron mumbled, letting John explore her belly gently.

"Wow," He couldn't help but let it be audible as he imagined, once being that little baby, moving around in his mother's womb, "How old is he?"

"21 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours and 47 minutes." Cameron replied flatly.

"Wait, you took the time from-"

"When after we made love." Cameron stated. She could almost feel the warm blushing radiating from John's cheeks.

**(Present)**

"We're here. So what's the score?" John asked proudly as he pulled up the handbrakes.

"I had 5 points, you had 1." Cameron announced proudly, her hand on her belly.

"You sure?" John asked with a frown of pure doubt. Cameron turned to him and gave him an earnest nod. For a moment he was lost for words and hated to admit his lost at his own game. Finally, he frowned playfully, "This doesn't count! Two against one!"

Cameron chuckled, feeling a small shift in the baby and there was no more. John's protesting stare faded into a soft gaze as he looked at his wife affectionately.

He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek, "He moved anymore?"

"A little, just as you protested." Cameron smiled, gazing at John, "he must be supporting me how you are such a sore loser." She gave him a smug smile.

"Me? A sore loser?" John raised an eyebrow. They exchanged a serious stare before John burst into laughter, "Alright, alright. Stop staring at me, it's creeping me out. So what's my punishment?"

"Get me a smoothie," Cameron said with little hesitation as if she were expecting him to accept the punishment sooner or later.

"Wow, you sure didn't hesitate ordering the Future leader of mankind around."

Cameron smiled, leaning over and propping her chin up on his broad shoulder, "Alright leader of mankind. Would you please get me a smoothie?"

John chuckled, "I was just kidding. You can order me around any day but only you." He turned and kissed her forehead, "What flavor?"

"Peachy Keen." Cameron smiled.

"Sure, I'll look for it but I cannot say for sure they sell it here." John grinned before turning to get out. Cameron also got out, stretching her sore legs, "Cam, must you come out? It's kind of dusty here and there are people..."

"My legs are sore; I need to stretch a little."

"Alright fair enough, can you pump the oil while I get your smoothie?" John asked.

"Alright." Cameron nodded, walking around the back of the car to reach the oil pump.

"Thanks." John grinned, "Be careful." Cameron nodded and watched as he walked to the convenient store.

Cameron held on the to the oil pump while it fills their car with the best oil they have. She looked around curiously at the activity. There were only a few cars around the other pump stations. Cameron smiled as she felt the baby shifted, just slightly.

Cameron silently decided to read up on child care and pregnancy the moment they passed a bookstore. She didn't want to admit to John but she's afraid of so many things. How their child would turn out? What happens when it's time for childbirth? What should she do? What should he do?

She blinked out of her thoughts as a small jeep drove up. A man in his early thirties stepped out. He looked decent besides the dusty boots and ragged outfit. Cameron watched as he walked to the oil pump.

He caught Cameron looking over and gave her a simple smile before pulling out the oil pump. She noted that he'd only pumped a little oil into his jeep; she wondered why but decided not to ask. She watched as he jumped into it and drove off.

Sighing, Cameron pulled out the oil pump and placed it back at the rack.

There was a loud noise as the jeep came to a screeching stop at the side entrance of the patrol station. Cameron cleaned her hand on the towel provided and glanced over to see the man bending over his inflated tire. Cameron thought for a moment and decided to help.

"Excuse me." Cameron said, "Do you need any help?"

That man looked up at her, squinting at the sunlight. He looked her up and down before shaking his head, "Not really little missy. Tire really blew. Guess 5 bucks would be enough to change it but not enough for my lunch after." He sighed.

"Do you have a spare one?" Cameron asked, not faltered by his rejection of her help.

"Yeah," He stood and narrowed his eyes at Cameron, "In the back." Cameron nodded and walked to the back of the jeep, taking the spare tire and walked to the inflated tire, "Erm little missy?"

"I'll change it for you." Cameron said, not looking at him as she adjusted her posture to accommodate her growing belly before kneeling down slowly. She started working on the tire.

"Are you sure you know how?"

"I changed one before." Cameron replied simply, beginning to remove the tire, "Excuse me but do you have a metal piece? To hold up the jeep?"

He nodded and handed her a small metal box. Cameron actually didn't even need it as she could support it with her hand but she didn't want to freak the man out. She placed metal box under the jeep just behind the wheel and started on it. She saw the man kneel down beside her.

"Thanks y'know."

"You're welcome." Cameron flashed him a small smile.

"I know I look like a big guy but I'm just an old one, with no knowledge of even working his computer." He chuckled.

Cameron smiled, removing the inflated tire, "It's not that hard."

"The tire or computer?"

"Neither is." Cameron replied, fixing on the tire.

"Jeffrey." He cleaned his hand on his ragged vest before reaching out for a handshake.

"Cameron." Cameron smiled, taking his hand. He watched closely as she got the job done easily. She stood up, feeling her knees numbed. She winced a little, testing her weight on her left one.

"Thanks again, Cameron." He smiled.

"Cameron!"

Cameron turned and saw John running to her. He looked nervous and scared.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked, breathing a little erratically.

"Hi, I'm Jeffrey." Jeffrey shook John's hand, who looked at him suspiciously.

"John." John mumbled uncomfortably after letting go of his hand, "Come on, we got to get going." John slipped his hand into Cameron's and walked her back to the car after nodding a goodbye to Jeffrey who waved in thanks.

John jumped into the Mercedes and on the other side, Cameron did likewise.

"What the hell was that about?" John asked quickly, trying not to sound angry.

"I was helping him." Cameron replied innocently as John passed her the smoothie, clearly upset, "He needed help and I saw it so I tried to help him."

John felt his anger fade away instantly. She was following what he taught her:

"_Back there, why'd you decide to let that guy go?" John asked._

"_He is in distress and you told me when people see others in pain or in trouble they'll try to help. Empathy." Cameron smiled. _

"_I told you?" _

"_You will." _

"_Future changed, Cam. I've never had a baby with you when I told you that." John gave her a small smirk. _

"_But that's what you told me. So I learn and understood." _

"_But you never done that, before; when you were with me?" John asked._

"_I never felt like how I did back there before when I was with you, until now." Cameron replied stoically, "He pleaded to me and I just wanted…to let him go. To give him a second chance in that, to try again."_

"_You empathize with him."_

"_I guess so." Cameron nodded as John's hand gripping on hers tighter._

"Empathy." John repeated, from his memories.

"Yes." Cameron smiled, "One for the human race." She added, drinking her smoothie, "and thanks for the smoothie."

"Don't mention it," John smiled, starting up the engine before he frowned in realization, "And isn't smoothie bad for the baby?"

To be continued…

Next chapter: John and Cameron continue their exploring in Mexico to look for a place to settle. Instead, danger seems to lurk everywhere they turn. Unknowingly, John got Cameron and his child into the mouth of a dangerous village. While Riley got a place to stay through Jesse but she had no idea what news awaits her…

P.S. Please Review!!!


	29. Chapter 29: Weep

Thank you to my readers and reviewers!!!

zahnfan23: That line just shows John's ignorance about the whole pregnancy thingy but at the same time his care for Cameron and the baby.

Mitchellsunf: Thank you so much.

Dc: Thanks so much! That is definitely one of the highest compliment I ever got!

Kea: Thanks! I'm so glad you like that line!

tricks (not signed in): Thanks!

kaotic2: Thanks so much!

olischulu: Thanks and I'm glad you find Cameron's humanity nice to read about!

000

Thanks for all the support!

Chapter 29: Weep

John and Cameron spent the afternoon driving and by evening, they sold the Mercedes at a rundown shop and exchanged it for a jeep and some extra cash. Later with their new jeep, John tried to cover more distance with an annoyingly hot weather despite Cameron's advice to get a motel and get some rest.

Soon, at around 5pm, the sun started to set and for fear they might get lost, John found a small village with a decent motel and paid for the room generously, asking for good services. The men took the money and looked at John like he was some changeling before bringing them to their room.

"Cameron," John called to her distractedly as he rummaged into his bag for a set of boxers. There was no reply. He turned around to find her standing by the window and keeping a lookout, "Cameron." He sighed, walking to her.

John took her hand gently. He felt her jumped with the sudden contact before turning to pay attention to him, "Yes?"

"Sit down." He smiled, pulling to the bed, "It's been a tiring day. I know you're tired. So let the lookout thing be the husband's job." John grinned, sitting her down. Cameron titled her head and looked at him with an amused smile.

"Later. I need a bathe." She left the bed and walked to the gun bag.

"I was looking for my boxers." John said, evidently annoyed, joining her at the table which holds their bags.

"Check the pockets." Cameron said, not even facing him. She pulled out a Beretta and fished out its magazine from the small pockets and slapped it into place before John took it from her.

"There's no way you're bringing that into the bath." John chuckled. He placed the Beretta on the table before peeling off his shirt on the spot, feeling it stick to his sweaty body. He eagerly took off his jeans and threw them all on the floor. He began to head for the bath only to find Cameron still fully dressed. John looked at her expectantly.

"I'll keep watch." She explained matter-of-factly.

"We both know you prefer to be in the bath with me so let's just go," He grinned, pulling her closer to him. He carefully unbuckled her belt and removed her jeans for her while she took off her shirt. He removed her knickers and bra for her gently and eagerly pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door.

John quickly threw his boxers to the floor the moment they entered the bathroom and joined Cameron into the shower.

He ignored the soap and pulled her to him gently. John wasn't surprised when she let him, slipping her arms around his waist. He turned the heat of the water up; this is going to be a long shower.

*

"How much you say?"

"About a million."

Jesse nodded as she surveyed the house, "So the previous owners?"

"Skipped faster than lightning."

"So you are the previous owner?"

"A note says the owner decides to give it back to me, despite the fact he purchased it."

Jesse walked away from the owner and surveyed the kitchen, "I'll rent it for a month."

"Only a month?"

"For a month. How much?"

"3 thousand."

Jesse fished in her pocket and gave him the cash, "Keep the change." She said. He gave her a pen and gestured for her to sign on the paper. She bent over and signed a bogus name before they shook hands, "I'll see you in a month Mr Smith."

*

"Cam…" John groaned, pulling the blanket up to cover her bare shoulder. He had been whining and begging for a while now but Cameron was none reactive to whatever he did.

She had her back facing him. John shifted closer to her, kissing the back of her head gently. They had spent the last few hours in bed making love. Cameron had initiated it and John couldn't shake the thought of how energetic she was. He tried to be gentle with her but it was hard to keep it that way with the energy she put into it.

However, once John start thinking about it, the baby changed her so much. She seemed more energetic, need for attention from him and need to feel wanted. John had no problem giving her those but it's getting hard for him to catch up with the changes.

Just a moment ago, he was grabbing at her hips and thrusting hard. John swore she had never screamed like that before. It's like this was more than just making love. John could tell she was finding something but he didn't know what. She seemed more temperamental too and it's getting harder for him to anticipate what she felt.

"Cam...." John whispered, nuzzling his face into her hair, "Don't sleep."

John had to admit, he'd expected her to be weaker and tire easily since being pregnant and all but she always surprise him. He was sapped after the exertion but wouldn't mind having a little more or at least a chat. One moment, they were having the time of their lives and another; she slipped out from under him, turning her back to him. He didn't need to think to know she's ignoring him.

"Go to sleep John. You need to drive the next day." Cameron's muffled reply came. He could hear she was a little tired too.

"One last time." John tugged on her arm gently, "I enjoyed myself." He grinned, murmuring into her ear. Cameron giggled, turning to lie flat on her back. John's smile vanished as he looked earnestly into her eyes. He caressed the side of her face with his fingers, pushing aside stray hair, "I love you." He pressed his lips against hers before she could reply. John felt that if she needed to feel wanted, John would make her feel that.

John felt her hand run through his hair gently and another around the back of his neck. His hands wrapped around her torso, half shifting half carrying her to the middle of the bed while keeping connected by their lips.

"Are you alright?" John broke away from the kiss, "Should we go easy this time? The baby?"

Cameron pulled into a soft hug, "He'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Whatever I feel would be felt by the baby," Cameron closed her eyes, relaxing as John touched her belly gently.

"That's true?" John mumbled, "Who told you that?"

"You did,"

"I did?"

"I asked you. There were a few pregnant women in the future. You watch out for them." Cameron smiled sweetly, eyes still remaining close as she commune with John.

"I do?"

"You're a good man."

"Wish I were to you."

"You are."

"Not all the time." John muttered, feeling his guilt rise to his throat as he remembered Riley. He didn't see Cameron open her eyes.

"All the time, you are a good man to me." She cupped his cheek, "Those are in the past. Not that you should forget but they are in the past."

"Sounds like something I would say."

"You did."

"I'd guessed that much." He leaned over and pecked her gently on the lips.

"We'd better forget about this. You're beat." Cameron smiled, shifting gently from under him. He nodded blearily, yawning audibly loud; satisfied with the little conversation they had. He heard Cameron chuckle as his head hit the pillow, "You shouldn't sleep on your stomach."

"I know its bad sleeping posture." John yawned lazily, flipping to lie on his back.

"No," Cameron said, leaning in to kiss him, "I can't kiss you that way." John scoffed, tasting her lips before feeling his mind began to drift off. He felt her pull away and used his remaining energy to embrace her before his mind went black.

(0)

"Cam?" John felt around the empty space beside him to find her missing. His eyes snapped open and he sat up anxiously. After taking in the environment and remembering where they are, he swung the blanket aside, "Cameron?" John jumped down from the bed, ignoring the fact he's naked as day.

He found her at the door, holding a tray of food. John stared while she walked past him, amused.

John followed her as she placed the tray on the bed gently before wrapping her in his arms, "I thought you disappeared."

"That's what you worry?"

"Not just a worry, I see it every time, in my dreams…nightmares actually." He mumbled, kissing her clothed shoulder

"I won't leave you," Cameron wrapped her arms around his waist, "Get dressed." She giggled.

John let go of her, "Now you mind?"

"You'll catch a cold," Cameron let go of him.

"Right." John nodded with a smile before slipping on his boxers and jeans, following by a hoodie over his bare torso, "Now can I have my breakfast?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Eggs scrambled and toast." She said, "Eat up."

"Someone seemed awfully anxious," John mused aloud, munching into his toast.

*

"So I'll be staying here?" Riley asked as Jesse threw her bag on the bed.

"For the time being seeing you screwed up at your foster's." Jesse replied, looking into the empty wardrobe. Riley nodded silently, turning around to unpack. Jesse was angry with her and she didn't want to make things physical.

Riley knew she should keep her emotions in check after the last burst from her but she just couldn't help it and freaked her foster's out again. In a flash, they threw her out. She'd never forget the look of murder Jesse had in her eyes when she saw Riley with her bag at the door.

"You will look for John Connor while you're here. Ask around or something." Jesse shut the wardrobe door and looked into the bathroom, "Like we've found out, they are around here. Just keep looking."

"Where would you be?" Riley asked timidly, pulling out her t-shirts.

"Busy and waiting for your news." Jesse replied with ease. She dug into her pockets and handed Riley the keys, "Try not to go out too often to the mall or crowded places. Just go to some park or something in this neighborhood and ask for John Connor."

Riley nodded, taking the keys from her. She watched as Jesse walked away. Riley went to the window in time to see Jesse walk down the porch and jump into her small van.

She let out a sigh, pocketing the keys. This room was decorated fancifully. The wall skin was blue and black. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed and two bedsides table by the sides accompanied with a lamp each. There is a chocolate colored wardrobe at the corner of the room, a study table opposite the end of the bed and beside the table was the door to the bathroom. The floor was carpeted red. She loved red.

The bed looked welcoming but Riley decided to get something to eat before falling asleep. She didn't mention it to Jesse but Riley hated to live in this huge house alone.

She walked out of the room and was about to walk down the corridor to the stairs when she turned and peeked at the other doors. Riley figured it wouldn't hurt to look around. She walked to the door beside her room and opened it.

This room was beautiful too. The walls are a purple color at the head bed and the rest of them are of dark red, something like mahogany. The furniture and the bed frame are a champagne color. The carpet around the bed is a white with long fur. There is no table side lamp on the tables but instead, they are all planted on the walls. There isn't a study table here but a dressing table and the bathroom, a distance away, beside the bed.

Riley cringed as she remembered the metal: or Cameron as John was so persistent to call her that. It loved purple too; the stupid obsession with its purple leather jacket was making Riley sick. She walked into the room, examining the room closely. She loved the fur on the carpet.

Riley decided not to stay here any longer, leaving the room and shutting the door. She headed downstairs and out of the house. She needed some fresh air. Riley couldn't get John Connor out of her head. The way they had kissed so passionately in his room on the bed just before he disappeared. She missed his touch, their kiss and his voice.

"Excuse me?"

Riley spun around quickly on instinct. She thought for a moment she heard Jesse.

A woman stood in the garden by hers, only separated by the fence. She was a pleasant faced woman and Riley took an instant liking to her immediately, definitely more pleasant then Jesse.

The woman had brown eyes and black locks, medium built.

"Yes?" Riley forced a smile as she stood there awkwardly, reluctant to go any closer.

"I was just wondering did you just move here."

"Yeah."

"Oh," Riley saw a flash of disappointment on her face before forming into a smile, "Then I'm your neighbour. Tracy Lewis." She stretched out her hand to Riley in a handshake.

Riley walked to her and took it, "riley."

"Hello Riley." Mrs. Lewis smiled, "Do you know where the last owner went?"

"Erm, no. My…mother bought it for me. I study somewhere around here," Riley explained awkwardly.

"Oh…the last owners were really friendly and young too. Shame to see them leave like that."

Riley gave her a smile, not knowing what to say.

"Especially the girl, Cameron. She was an angel."

Riley's blood froze. _Cameron…_

"Cameron?" Riley asked shakily.

"Yeah, and her husband, John. They lived right where you live." Mrs. Lewis smiled, "Really nice neighbors. It's weird they just took off. My children love them."

"Husband?"

"Really good looking pair." Mrs. Lewis nodded, "Suppose their children would look beautiful."

Riley wanted to throw up.

*

"Are you alright?" John asked, squinting as he turned back to the road from glancing at Cameron. She had been fidgeting since they left the motel.

"Fine." Cameron forced a smile, shifting a little to lean on her side to face John, "Just restless."

"Bear with it alright? We're getting there." He reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Earlier, they had been examining the map and found a small location where seems to be a good spot. There was a river nearby. They figured it would be good for them. John already planned it out to build a cabin if there isn't a village there.

Cameron had been shifting her position every second. The air conditioner wasn't as good as their Mercedes and the seats aren't as spacious. Plus the desert heat was bothering her. John didn't want to wind down the window as they are driving on the dirt road and the tires could whip up significant amount of dust and sand into the jeep.

He could only speed up.

"John?" Cameron spoke.

"Yeah?" He was more than happy to strike a conversation with her.

"Can I have a look at your necklace?" Cameron requested, surprising John.

"Sure." He dug into his shirt and pulled it out. Cameron reached out and took it. He glanced over as she flipped it open and started to examine it, "Cam, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping myself occupied by finding ways to improve your necklace." Cameron replied matter-of-factly.

John couldn't help himself but chuckle, "It's good enough as it is. It doesn't need improvement."

"Everything would have need for improvement. Nothing is perfect." Cameron stated distractedly.

"You are." John smirked. He spotted her smile and their conversation ended.

(0)

John stopped the jeep outside a small village, just beside a wooden fragile stand that seems to signify the entrance of the village. Cameron returned him the necklace and asked, "So are we going to stay here or what?" She looked around noting that it was still a significant amount of distance from the river; not what they have planned but if it's a pleasant little village then why not?

"We have to have a look first. At the same time, we could buy some supplies," John smiled, "It'll be fun." He opened the door and stepped out. Cameron did the same on the other side.

John guided her by the small of her back gently as they entered the village. His other hand brushing the Glock on his belt.

"Hey! Stop right there!" John heard someone bark out in a strong Spanish accent. He heard a gun cock after the bark.

He sighed inwardly, turning around slowly, shifting closer to Cameron. They both raised their hands as John saw the shotgun's muzzle aiming straight at him. John realized the man was masked with a piece of cloth covering his nose and mouth.

"Peter!" The masked man shouted out. Soon, about ten men surrounded them. All armed with shotguns and pistols.

"What do you want?" A fat and balding man stepped forward, speaking in a pitiful pronunciation of English, his belly showing through the rags he wore.

"We're just passing by. Getting some supplies and a place to stay," John explained, trying to resist the urge to fight them off instead of standing at their mercy helplessly. John couldn't careless of he was shot or something but Cameron would be in the crossfire at this rate.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because you asked." John countered, glaring at him. He assumed this man is the village head or their chief.

The man chuckled, amused by John's wittiness, "Alright, you want a place here?" He grinned, revealing two missing front tooth as he looked at up and down Cameron's body lecherously.

"Not really now." John growled, glancing at all the guns, "Just supplies and information."

"On what?"

"This area." John said, "And supplies, food and stuff. We can pay."

The man studied John and Cameron with his beady eyes, "You have weapons?"

John nodded, pulling out his Glock and dumping it on the floor. Cameron had stopped carrying one some time ago on John's request. He didn't want to cause her any discomfort with a gun sticking at the small of her back constantly or worst, any accidents with the gun but he was surprised when she pulled out one and threw it on the floor with his. He shot her a puzzled and angry look before turning back to the man.

"Quite some weapons for two folks."

"Didn't say we were. But you know, out here, who survives without a gun?" John said.

"Alright kiddo. Search them." He snapped at one of his man, who stepped forward instantly.

He searched John from head to toe before advancing on Cameron. John dove in front of her instantly, hearing the men stiffened, reading their weapon.

"Don't touch her." John growled and glowered at the man dangerously. He backed away a little, cowering under his glare.

"John, it's alright." Cameron reached forward and touched his hand gently. She didn't want him to trigger the men into firing. The timid man took the chance and started to advance. John growled, taking two steps forward.

"Back off." He snapped.

"Kid, if you don't let us search your girl here, afraid we'll have to kill both of you." The balding man said.

"I'll search her." A woman stood forward. Her leader stared at her for a while before nodding. The woman walked to Cameron. She saw John twitched uncomfortably, getting ready to attack if she hurt Cameron.

The woman smiled at John assuring him she wouldn't hurt Cameron before standing in front of her. They exchanged small smiles before the woman searched her. John watched, clenching his fists. He absolutely loathed anyone getting close to her other than himself, not just for her modesty but for her safety as well.

The woman searched Cameron, instantly feeling her swollen belly which was quite well hidden under her jacket and loose shirt. She felt a strong respect for John upon her knowledge of their condition.

"She's clear." The woman said to the village head, who nodded and they started lowering their weapons.

"Bring them to get whatever they want and clear them out." The village head grunted before moving away with his men behind him. The woman picked up their Glock from the floor and turned around to face John and Cameron, "I'll have to keep this for the moment." She smiled, stowing behind the rag she called a vest.

Cameron nodded, returning the smile whereas John nodded stiffly, reluctant to have their way of doing things at all. The woman looked understandingly at John before turning and walked to her house. Cameron slipped her hand into John's who instantly loosen his glare around, squeezing her hand.

"We got some canned food and-"

"Just some food and other necessities." John interrupted as they stepped into her house.

The woman looked stunned by his harsh interruptions. She caught it when Cameron squeezed John's hand before flashing him a warning look.

Cameron smiled at her, "Anything you can provide thanks." The woman nodded before walking away to gather what they need.

John and Cameron sat down on the wooden stools around a wooden table.

"You shouldn't be so mean John." Cameron whispered.

"The village head is definitely up to something. He doesn't want us here. Didn't you see the way the people point those guns at us? And he intentionally insisted on searching you. And did you see the way he looked at you. It's like…like, he could eat you whole." John hissed quietly.

"I don't think he knows I'm pregnant and the last thing we need is you angering them judging by all their firepower. She seem nice, just be friendly." Cameron nudged him encouragingly. He flashed a 'come-on' look at her before nodding reluctantly. _No one is ever safe…_John thought as he scanned the small hut.

"These are the things we have for you so far." The woman said, placing some food which would be able to last them for a long time, a few supplies like matches and candles, "You'll need those in case the light blow out. Lights in small villages like ours are rare." She explained when John raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Thanks." John nodded, looking through the supply.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" She asked, gesturing between Cameron and John.

She cringed when John turned to her quickly, narrowing his eyes before replying, "No we're not."

"Well, this kind of village is the last place you'll want her to stay at, especially given her condition." The woman glanced at Cameron's belly.

"I know." John mumbled, browsing through the canned food.

"Why are they so paranoid?" Cameron asked out of pure curiosity.

"A few days back, our village is attacked by 'travelers'. We were robbed of food and all the stuffs."

"These happen often?"

"No. Heard our chief had some grudges with others."

"The other?"

"The one in the village a distance from here." The woman lowered her voice.

John and Cameron nodded thoughtfully.

"Their villagers are nice though. You two could live there." The woman urged.

John forced a smile, "I'd rather not with the fight going on between the two villages. Do you have a few torch lights you could provide?"

"Yes, yes." She nodded profusely, rushing off to fetch it.

"John, where would we live?" Cameron whispered softly upon the woman's departure.

"I'll ask her." He assured Cameron with a smile and quick kiss on her cheek.

When the woman returned with the lamp, she was perspiring; in her arms are three torch lights. Her cheeks were flushing red and she was panting like she just ran a marathon, "Two of you have to leave." She gasped, placing the torchlight on the table and touching Cameron on her back.

"Why?" Cameron asked, puzzled.

"They are looking for you. They destroyed your jeep and are coming here." She panted. John growled in frustration, "I have small jeep. You can take." The woman surprised both of them. She was oblivious to how shell shocked the two of them were. She scooped the things into her arms and John did the same. He grabbed Cameron's hand with his free hand and followed the woman out back.

"What the hell is going on here?" John growled as the woman opened the door for them and threw the supplies in the back.

"The chief already had everything planned. He wanted to steal your wealth and keep you here for labour," She panted, "Many travelers met the same fate,"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" John demanded angrily. He watched as the woman twiddled her thumbs nervously under his glare, "What happened to the travelers?"

"Most of them died." She whimpered. John hopped into the jeep as Cameron got in the passenger side, "Go north. By the river, a distance away, there is a cabin where an old man stays. He would accommodate you for a while." The woman held the open ledge of the window to the jeep while she spoke, "Go!"

"Thank you." John dug into his pocket to give her the cash but she shook her head and barked at him to go, "Why'd you help us?" John asked, starting up the engine.

"I didn't want your girl to get raped." The woman said quickly, opening the fence of her back way to the exit of the village, "Like I did when I arrived with my husband." She forced a small smile.

John stared at her shell shocked. His lips parted and he struggled to get the words out, "Thank you so much."

"Take this." She dug into his pocket and pulled out a pair of diamond rings and a wad of cash, "Go!" She shoved them into John's hand along with their Glock before stepping away from them. John took it reluctantly and hit the reverse gear.

He rammed through the gate by a little and drove away. They heard shouts from the men as they run out from the woman's house and went after them. John turned out of the village and saw the woman attempting to escape from her 'punishment' for her betrayal as well as to distract the men from them. John wanted to stop to help her but he couldn't risk it with Cameron by his side.

He stopped by their trashed jeep and took out all their bags, including their diamonds, medical kits and firepower. John threw them hastily into the back and jumped into the jeep. He could see the woman fighting the men off as best as she could at the corner of his eye. Then he saw her getting impaled by one of the wooden sticks carried by the men.

John drove off, screwing his eyes shut as he heard the screams from the woman, some gunshots, and then silence. He heard Cameron winced, hearing the woman get shot down. John sped up and head north like she said.

Gently, he reached out with his right hand and placed it on Cameron's belly, "It's alright." He muttered to her. Cameron placed her hand on top of his, forcing a smile. He didn't smile at her, having trouble accepting the fate of the poor woman. John felt uncomfortable.

When they were about 2 miles away, John stopped the jeep abruptly and pulled up the handbrakes. Just as Cameron was about to ask, John burst into sobs. He could feel his wall break off instantly.

He felt Cameron's small hands held his arm and pulled him over to her. His head rested on her thigh, he pressed gently on her belly as he sobbed. She felt his hand clutched at her knee as his tears soaked her jeans. Cameron stroked his head gently, running her fingers into his hair, caressing his scalp.

John sobbed, pressing himself gently closer to her. He tried so hard to be strong for her and the baby only to crumble in the end.

Cameron understood why he needed this. This was the real John Connor; always fighting to break loose of the fact that humans are no more different than machines. They were capable to extend much more cruelty to their own kind, physically and emotionally. Cameron knew that it was only a matter of time before he loses it the more he saw how cruel and deadly humans can be. He didn't know why he fought at all.

Future John never weeps for death or otherwise but her John took the chance to weep in her embrace for the end of innocence and the darkness of men's heart.

That's what set her John apart from others, this was who she helped John become.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Cameron and John continue their search for a place to call home while Riley tried to settle down in her home after getting the disturbing news.

_She like shiny things, she once told John but there is some exceptions; Cameron, for example._


	30. Chapter 30: North

Thanks so much to those who had made the effort to review and also to those who read!!!

TK-MR: _LOL Mr Smith stills alive, i thought he died. And he's still want to sale the house with 1 million price.  
What? John think Cameron would be weaker and tire easily? She is a cyborg, running by power cell, isn't she? :|  
*"Whatever I feel would be felt by the baby,"* Eh? What? That meant the fetus 'boy' felt the sensation/emotion/feeling of his mother when his father... scr3wing her?  
*Ask for John Connor*? That is not going to work, since John never was John Connor at the moment to any normal people.  
Before running to Mexico, John and Cameron are John Gale and Cameron Phillips, right? so what name they get now? John Gage and Emily Gage? LOL  
Wow... just some situation there.  
*She like shiny things, she once told John but there is some exceptions; Cameron, for example.* LMAO  
Nice work.  
__  
_Yeah, I just thought bringing Mr Smith back would be a good idea! I'm glad you still remember that guy. For the part of John thinking Cameron tire easily; that was just to show his concern. And the third point…that's not exactly it but the baby would feel happy, sad etc when Cameron feels it. About their names, in this chapter, you'll notice they are now avoiding being around people so having an official ID isn't necessary. Thanks!

kaotic2: Thank you so much!

zahnfan23: Thanks a lot!

000

**Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 30: North

She chewed on the food gratefully, ready to jump off at any time.

Riley couldn't remember the time she last ate cheeseburgers; or does she?

With a second thought, John came to her mind. The last time she had them was when John and her hung out at the mall. He'd treat her to cheeseburgers. Riley didn't know why but she missed him. Jesse, her fosters and John was all she had as 'friends'. Jesse was hot and cold, and still is. Her fosters didn't want her and kicked her out thinking she's some kind of nuthouse. John didn't want her too. He left with the machine.

Thinking about it made her sick. Riley didn't want to go back to the house. They lived there; John and it.

Riley let out a sigh to press down the urge to puke. She bit into her cheeseburgers, looking across the mall for something to entertain her and settled on the jewelry store. She like shiny things, she once told John but there were some exceptions; Cameron, for example.

*

Cameron placed her hand on her belly subconsciously as she watched John. It has been quiet since John pulling away from her. He flashed a small smile to her and continued moving forward. Cameron was reluctant to let him drive but know better than to ask when he'd already stated strongly no driving for her as long as he's around. John knows how restless Cameron can get.

"You've not spoken for 14 minutes." Cameron informed him monotonously.

John bit his lips, trying to hold in his smile but ended up chuckling, "You did that on purpose."

Cameron smiled, happy that her little joke worked out, "Yes…but that isn't false either. You haven't spoken for 14 minutes."

"Feels a lot longer when it's you I never spoke to." He smiled, "How do you always make me smile?"

"Like how you always made me." Cameron replied flatly. John laughed, taking her hand and bringing it to his chest while he drove.

For the next 40 minutes, they laughed and spoke and laughed again, the jeep was never short of laughter until they arrived at a cabin which they assumed was what the woman said.

John stopped the jeep a short distance from the cabin. He reached behind in the duffel bag for the shotgun. He came out of the car, pumping it.

"John," Cameron frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for situations like that village with loony people." John replied.

"He's an old man." Cameron said, signaling for him to at least keep a low profile with the shotgun.

"Old men are famous with guns. Especially those who live alone," John stated, "If he were to faint upon the sight of this, then that's too easy for us."

"John, we're not going to steal the cabin. We're supposed to live with him." Cameron reminded him as they walked to the cabin.

"I'll consider that." He muttered, walking to the front door of the cabin. With a harsh kick, the door swung open, hitting the rubber bung and rebounded. John held it open and walked in. The cabin was small and dusty. John signaled for her to stay outside as he explored it.

The cabin was smaller than he had initially expected. There is a queen sized bed to the left side of the door a small distance away from the window. Between the bed and the window is a brownish leather couch and on the other side of the bed is a hammock. There was a door on its left.

The counter, which is directly in front of the main door, is small and had two gas stoves on it. Behind the counter was a small fridge and a sink by it. The wooden table, which was directly in front of the door, had 4 stools around; John could plainly see the dust on it. A single light bulb hovered over the table. To the right of the door, is a huge chest and nothing more. The cabin was a little cramp as far as John could see, and dusty.

"Cam, come on in." John called to her. He heard her walked in, glancing around curiously, "Looks like nobody's home." He said, "For a while now." John said, lowering his shotgun as he touched the wooden table with his finger and caught dust.

Cameron walked towards the bed and touched the string of the hammock, getting a lot of dust too.

"This is too easy." John said, walking to the big chest. He pulled out a pin and began picking the lock. John heard a click and flung the cover of the chest open, coughing as the dust choked him. This chest was empty, "Looks like he packed."

"What do you supposed happen to him?" Cameron asked.

"Probably decided to leave his old cabin and head for a city or something." John shrugged, checking the stoves, "These are still good. We could live here. What do you think?" John stood beside her by the bed.

"I think it's perfect." Cameron turned around, glancing at every thing which caught her attention. She walked to the table and touched the wood gently.

"Good, we're moving in. I'll get the stuff." John smiled, heading outside. Cameron looked as he walked out and she couldn't help but smile widely.

This is definitely one of her quirky dreams.

*

Riley shoved her hands into her jeans pocket, kicking up a good sized rock into the air as she strolled in the park. She was quite full after consuming a cheeseburger, 2 packets of fries, a can of coke and a cone of ice cream. Riley was bored and alone. She needed company and that's what John gave her.

She couldn't remember the last time Jesse gave her company and attention without snapping at her or marching off all of a sudden.

She sat down on the bench, watching the people relaxing in the park. She thought back to when she went to John's house looking for him, only to find him missing.

_Riley muttered a small complain under her breath angrily about John ditching her, or not really, she initiated the break up first; thinking he'll beg for her forgiveness. It was completely unexpected and heartbreaking for her. She needed to come back to him or Jesse would wallop her to hell. _

_She reluctantly, knocked on the familiar door thrice and waited for someone to open it. Someone did and it was Sarah; John's mom. _

_Sarah shot her a different look from when she last visit. When she came for a visit, Sarah always frowned uncomfortably or stared at her but this time, she looked lost and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. _

_Riley could tell she cried. _

"_Mrs. Baum, is John in?" Riley asked, trying to feign a good warm smile, ignoring all the difference she observed from Sarah. _

"_He's not in." Sarah croaked out, seemingly trying to steady herself._

_Riley was a little pissed that she had finally decided to disallow John from meeting her. She feigned a smile nonetheless, "When will he be back? If you could leave a message…" _

"_He won't be back for a long time," Sarah looked straight into Riley's eyes, seemingly able to control herself now; "Cameron and him went to boarding school." _

"_Oh…" Riley didn't try to hide her disappointment as she thought earnestly about what really happened. Obviously, Sarah wouldn't send John or Cameron to boarding school. _

"_Goodbye." Sarah forced a smile and made a move to shut the door._

"_Wait." Riley said before she could, "Could I know which boarding school he attended?" Now Riley knew she had hit a bone as Sarah looked clueless. _

"_No," Sarah replied bluntly, "He doesn't want to see you, John told me that before he left." _

_Riley was visibly downed. She didn't believe a word Sarah said but was disappointed she could get nothing out of her, "Okay then. Sorry to bother you." Riley nodded and walked back down the path. _

_She went back home and tried to figure things out; taking extra note of Cameron and him. It meant that both Cameron and John are both gone now. This could only lead to the fact that both John and Cameron left or they both died. Riley would bet her life on the fact Cameron took John and ran away. _

_She sighed, dropping back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about how to explain this to Jesse. _

_*_

John sighed deeply, pulling Cameron closer to him. It was getting cold and the flow of the river was surprisingly soothing for him to listen to, though he preferred listening to Cameron breathing.

He sat up a little and pulled the blanket higher to Cameron's chin. John glanced at the bolt at the door mildly, not feeling at all safe with only a bolt between them and whoever wants to kill them. Cameron had been sleeping the whole time and John only slept a moment before waking up and not having a wink of sleep after. He is too paranoid now that he had a purpose. He had to protect her.

She was exhausted from all the cleaning and dusting of their house. John felt guilty for feeding her canned food as dinner. It isn't good for the baby to just have that but she didn't want John to rush to the nearest supermarket which could be miles away or just nearby, either way, Cameron didn't want to venture out when it's getting dark. They shifted the jeep away from sight of anyone who passed by.

They found a small backyard that was facing the river and John made some changes to the fence. He fixed a gate wide enough for their jeep to drive in and park there for the night.

The cabin looked great after the dusting. John dumped their bags into the chest, not bothering to unpack since they're still settling.

They found out that the door by the hammock was the bathroom with clean water, probably from the river itself. The water was ice cold and John silently planned to purchase a heater to provide warm water.

John felt he had so many things to do and yet remained undone. He had to purchase a heater, fill up their fridge, and get some infant clothes and toys for their baby. He'd talked about the infant stuff with Cameron just before they slept and he laughed when Cameron told him that their baby could start practicing with a Glock, so he/she didn't need toys. Despite her promises that she'll clear it before letting the baby play with it, John disagreed.

They had a good laugh about it before Cameron fell asleep in the midst of their conversation.

John chuckled at the memory before glancing at the frosted glass window. Some light was visible on the outside. He forced his eyes shut and wanted to get some sleep before Cameron woke but felt the excitement denied him of that. He can't wait to shop for the baby's toys and clothes, which they had planned to do today.

John stopped and thought deeply. Now he had a place for Cameron and him to settle while they waited for the baby to be due. He'd hate to move while she is heavily pregnant so decided to keep a very low profile from now on. Also, some changes would have to be made for the changes to come. The wait for the baby to arrive is killing him.

He pressed his cheek on the top of Cameron's head, kissing her gently. John felt her stir before her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," He whispered. She shifted and looked up at him though her long eyelashes.

"Morning." Cameron replied softly, still looking bleary. She brought up her hand and gently rubbed sleep from her eyes. She stifled a yawn, leaving John looking at her, amused.

"Not exactly. It's just daybreak." John smiled, "Sorry, I didn't know a kiss would wake you up."

"Not just _**a**_ kiss." Cameron said with a smile. John didn't think she'll know he's been kissing her gently all night since he couldn't sleep. She noticed he had a habit of stealing kisses on her in her sleep. She liked that, "I was getting up anyway." She slowly sat up.

"We'll drive to the nearest town to get breakfast." John informed her as she sat up and left the bed, walking barefooted to the chest, nimble and graceful steps. He stared at her as she did so. She was wearing her long sleeved shirt and just knickers; he could tell she neglected to wear her bra not that he's complaining.

John couldn't understand why there weren't any changes to her body since her pregnancy apart from her middle. From what John read, there should be other changes to her body to support the growing belly. Abnormality scared him.

"Alright," Cameron replied, fishing out toothbrushes and toothpastes in two separate packets. She pulled out a fresh set of jeans and shirt for John and threw them across the cabin to him, landing right on his chest. She'd never miss. He pulled the clothes off his chest and sat up in bed just in time to see Cameron ducking under the string of the hammock and entering the bath.

He watched as she took off her shirt and knickers, neglecting to shut the door as she showered. John smiled as he watched her. She caught him staring and shut the door abruptly.

(0)

They were lucky to find a small town with an oil station and a supermarket only a good 15 minutes drive from their home. It was 8am the moment John and Cameron arrived. After they showered at the cabin, they have rested on the bed, chatting softly in each other's embrace. Cameron noticed their inefficient usage of time but didn't care anymore. She's enjoying herself and so is John. Besides, judgment day is in four years, might as well enjoy them.

John bought Cameron to a fast food restaurant for breakfast and they headed for the supermarket immediately. They got into a brief debate to whether buy any toys for the baby. John insisted they needed to but Cameron was still on her stand of letting their baby learn to shoot guns and didn't have a need for toys. In the end, they decided to buy them with John's strong disagreement to their baby being anywhere near firearms before 2.

This time, they bought enough food to last them for a good long while without coming into town all the time. The point about moving to Mexico was to keep away from people and be invisible, even nonexistence. John made sure to buy plenty of stuff that Cameron would need for nutrients while she kept picking the ones he love to eat. They couldn't decide which to buy and ended up purchasing everything.

The supermarket mission is getting more difficult every time in John's opinion but Cameron just looked happy to be out with him which in turn made him smile.

They bought a good amount of bread and a whole different lot of stuff to eat with the bread. John had decided that he'll hand wash their laundry since it wouldn't be very comfortable for Cameron to bend over or sit for too long, so they purchased some detergent for the clothes. Cameron objected into buying a big tub but John insisted they needed it.

She began to wonder how long he'll last with washing laundry.

Cameron felt that more argument was beginning to occur between them, especially about whether she should do some stuff instead of sitting back and resting; which John said she'll do when she is told to. Cameron heard of couples arguing and separating: At least in school they do this. But she didn't want that, they're having a baby and she just wanted John to stay with her.

"We'd better load this into the jeep." John said happily, glancing at the number of bags in his hands and Cameron's, "Then we'll look into toys!" He grinned. Cameron nodded, sighing inwardly. She couldn't believe how excited he was when a few months ago, she thought he'll dump her for getting pregnant. She'd wanted to get rid of it secretly but now, she was glad she didn't. Cameron hadn't really thought if she'll be able to kill the priceless gift John gave her.

(0)

The toy store was huge! John and Cameron stood in front of the tall racks, staring at all the toys and baby clothes.

Cameron felt her excitement die away upon sight of the amount of toys they have. It was making her dizzy just trying to pinpoint on something she think the baby would want.

She could just feel the excitement radiating off John just beside her as he slipped his hand into hers and pulled her to start on the first shelf. They picked up a trolley on the way and Cameron knew, this would be a long walk.

John practically dived to the first toy he set his eyes on the moment they set sight on the first rack. He took the toy off its hook and started fiddling with the toy in the casing. Cameron watched John, amused. He looked like a five year old.

"Cam, look at this." John stepped back with the toy in his hand and stood beside her. She saw that he had a small fan in his hand. Cameron did a brief glance and figured it was to be used in the pram with the baby when he/she is bored. It works as a fan and also plays music and was able to light up, "We should buy this."

"I don't think we need a pram." Cameron smiled, taking it from his hands. John looked purely disappointed, like his mother had just disallowed him to purchase his dream toy.

"We need it. When the baby sleeps." John snatched it from her before she can place it back.

"Then we just need a regular fan,"

"No." John stated firmly, all smiles gone in an instant, watching Cameron hopefully. She sighed, giving up on this pointless conversation, nodding lazily. His face lit up and John went forward to look for the best color, "Blue? Or pink?"

"Yellow. It's unisex." Cameron said dismissively as she pushed the trolley down the aisle. John caught up quickly, depositing a red fan into the shopping cart. She rolled her eyes and glanced sideways at John who was unnaturally fascinated by the toys…

"_Hey." John whispered. Cameron looked up from the files she was reading. They were just walking from the meeting hall to their private quarters. She, as usual, was busy reading through the mission reports which she would tell John about since he would be too lazy to read those lengthy ones the experience men wrote. _

_Cameron looked for John only to find him kneeling on one knee by a small child. Despite the bad lighting, Cameron took in the small child's features. The child was a male. He had a sparse number of strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Cameron noted the fact his eyes are red and puffy, indicating that he had been crying. _

"_Hey, look at me." John cooed gently. Cameron had never seen John like that except to her when they were having one of their intimate moments of caressing and kissing. She watched as the child looked up at John, "Are you lost?" _

_He gave a hesitant nod._

"_So do you know where your mommy is?" John continued to probe the child gently. _

"_No…" He replied quietly. Then John slowly reached out and scoped the child into his arms. Cameron took note of how dirty the child was but John didn't seem to see them and pulled the child close to his clean fatigues. _

"_Let's go find your mommy alright?" John asked. The child nodded and John spun around, glancing at Cameron, and walked back towards the civilian tunnels. As they walked, their boots echoing in the empty and damp corridors, Cameron continued examining the child. He was wearing rags that exposed skin on his body on certain portion to the environment and he was bare footed. Then Cameron saw a small fresh cut on his leg. _

_She gently reached out and brushed her finger over his leg. The child barely winced even if it did hurt. She examined the little blood on her finger and spoke up, "John. This child belongs to the Brent family down the civilian tunnels according to my files." _

_John looked at her and nodded with a small smile. He glanced down at the terrified child, "Hey." The child snapped his head to John's direction, "What's there in your hand?" Cameron listened in, tilting her head in confusion. She didn't understand the purpose of this meaningless conversation. _

"_It's m'toy." The kid mumbled, glancing nervously at the 'toy' in his hand. Cameron looked at it. She hardly classifies that under toys. The 'toy' had a long stick which the child held and at the end was a small net which looked pitifully stuck there by a thin thread. _

"_What does it do?" John continued the 'meaningless conversation'. _

"_It catches my meals." The child replied, enthusiasm growing as he told John about his toy. They walked towards the civilian tunnels with John talking to the child the whole time. By the time they arrived there, Cameron identified the family and returned him. Then they made their way to their quarters. _

"_Why did you ask that boy so many questions?" Cameron asked curiously as they walked. _

"_He was scared." John replied simply. _

"_But it was unnecessary." Cameron cocked her head, "I don't understand." _

"_I was just…" John pursed his lips, thinking hard how to explain this to Cameron, "making conversation." _

"_Why?" _

"_It's what we do…" John replied, "Humans do things just because." He smiled at her curiosity towards this subject. _

"_Thank you for explaining." _

_Then for the next few days, John spent his free time chatting to Cameron while collecting some scattered parts. By the end of the week, he started 'work'. Cameron sat by him patiently and watched. By another week, the thing John was building took the shape of a mini robot. Cameron cocked her head as John turned it to face her. He grinned playfully, holding its arm and making it move up and down towards Cameron. _

_She frowned slightly, examining this queer creature that had an unnaturally big head, small body and all four limbs. It was shiny because John got the parts from the surface world where all the endo are destroyed in fights. Cameron weighed it slightly and concluded it was light. She didn't know what it does but John kept it by his bedside. _

_Then she came into his quarters one day, to pick up the file he told her he needed and forgotten to bring to the meeting, and she found out the small robot is missing. When she asked him, John grinned widely and replied, "I gave it to the child we helped the other day. Kids need their life, their toys." _

"Cam?" John said softly, picking up another toy.

Cameron snapped out of her reverie and looked at him, "yes John?"

"Are you alright?" John walked to her, ignoring the toy for once.

"I'm fine." Cameron sighed, "Just, can't this wait for when the baby's born?"

"That'll be too late."

"At least when it's visible that I'm pregnant." Cameron smiled, placing a hand on his arm.

"It is visible." John said defensively, his hand shot up and rested on her swollen belly. Cameron chuckled, pushing down his hand.

"Alright, you win." Cameron laughed, amused. John looked at her and grinned before he threw another toy he picked into the shopping cart.

"This is really fun Cam." John browsed through the variety of toys, "There are many interesting toys here."

"Yes." Cameron replied, looking around, taking in all the mini 'laptop' to regular rattles.

She watched with a small smile as John picked up toys to examine them, all ending up purchasing the item. Among all the toys they have in their cart, Cameron only picked the toy gun, which is very practical in terms of letting the baby get use to firearms.

"Hey, a cellphone, the baby could call me," Cameron heard him mumble as he picked up a blue artificial plastic cell. He pressed at the buttons and threw it into the cart. Cameron chuckled, feeling the baby move around a little.

They spent the afternoon shopping for toys. John managed to sneak some jumpers and mini jackets in the cart as they made their way to the counter.

They purchased the items after Cameron looked through some of them and decided not to have it, reminding John that they had a little space constraint in the cabin. John was disappointed but was never unwilling to obey Cameron if she made sense and he didn't.

Cameron watched as John paid for the toys, looking more than happy to be purchasing these. She understood why John was acting this way. Future John told her kids need their toys and he always wanted to have a chance to go shop for them but Cameron never thought it'll come to reality.

Cameron reached out and placed her hand on the back of his neck gently as they walked out of the store. John looked surprised but smiled widely at her, enjoying the subtle contact. He knew there's a possibility Cameron was scanning him but there's also a possibility she isn't. The truth is, Cameron is not. She just wanted him to know she understood by giving him a small smile and a little caressing and John got it.

"Love you." He said gently as Cameron removed her hand.

"Love you too." Cameron replied. He grinned, kissing her on the cheek before heading to drop their stuff in the jeep before eating their lunch.

John's definitely enjoying every moment of this. He knew the next 5 and a half months would be the best time of his life.

To be continued…

Next chapter (Last chapter of 'I'll always come for you'): Life goes on for everyone. Riley started to fit in while John and Cameron stayed hidden without an identity to be recognized.

_John, help me…_

And…don't forget to leave a review before you go!

-Hinotima24


	31. Chapter 31: Out

Thanks to the people who still take the time to review and read!!!

MementoMoriYB: Thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!

Zahnfan23: Keep on reading!

Dc: Thanks!

TK-MR: Thanks. And yes, I will definitely have a sequel whether people read or not!

**Hang on for the last chapter of this story! **

Chapter 31: Out

Riley couldn't keep living in this house. Now that she think about it, it's even starting to smell like metal. Day in and day out, Riley frets if John should return and worst, accompanied by the metal. She's not stupid and know, Cameron would kill her on sight. Riley could see how Cameron disliked her presence around John, despite the way she acted.

It was 4 months since she moved here. There was not a scrap of news from Jesse but a couple of visits from her to make sure she hasn't run off.

On one of her visits, Riley told Jesse about not wanting to live here and decides to keep the part about John and Cameron living here to herself. Riley wanted to find John but she didn't want Jesse to rampage next door and interrogate her new neighbor, who is being awfully nice. It was a while now and Mrs. Lewis invited her over more than a handful of time for dinner when Riley told her she was living alone.

She adores her two beautiful kids and played with them often. She took the chance to find out about John and Cameron. What they did, how they acted around each other. It all adds up to: They are both deeply in love with each other. Or John is since he can love.

Riley couldn't help but be disgusted when she heard about them together and how Mrs. Lewis described how 'perfect' they looked together and how happy. It made Riley paused and think about what to do. She was sick of Jesse telling her what to do. She practically worshipped Jesse and that woman was absolutely passive about it.

Riley loved John, or his company; Riley didn't know but she wanted him to come back and they could revert to their original lives.

There is nothing she could do if he chose the machine. She could wait though.

"Really?" Riley's face lit up. Dennis sat beside her on the couch and Denise was on her lap, dozing off with her head on Riley's chest.

"Yes. Mommy said we could have a small one for now." Dennis nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great." Riley beamed. The Lewis are about to have a domestic pet: a dog. It definitely made Riley happy. It could be her metal detector.

Riley felt tired and sick of it. She had to stay out at the mall or something during school hours as Mrs. Lewis is a housewife and always notice whether she went to school. It annoyed Riley but at the same time she was pleased someone cared. When Riley was not at 'school' she was either at home or playing with the two kids.

She wondered when would be Jesse's next visit. She'll always leave as fast as she came and Riley just hoped she can stay a little longer on the next.

*

John ran a hand through his hair, feeling the cool breeze brush though his semi long hair. It wasn't as long as before but the fringe was getting on his nerves. He had wanted to snip it off to a simple crew cut but he noticed how Cameron loved running her fingers through his hair and decided to keep it. He loved it when she did that.

The baby was going to be due any moment now and the wait was killing John with excitement and nerves. He hadn't decided if he wanted Cameron to go to a hospital. That would be most safe for her but yet, with all the officers there, he daren't do it. Cameron supports home birth and that John would deliver the baby himself but he refuses. John was afraid he'll freak out and kill her by accident.

Maybe he'll do it Conner style and go to the nearest hospital, kidnap a doctor and think about the consequences later. So far, this was his latest plan.

John stretched out his legs and laid back on the little grass. The weather was getting dryer and all the grass they grew in their little back yard was withering. John and Cameron made a few trips to the river and sat there for the longest time. There was grass there and a cool river to soak their legs in.

Cameron had been getting the cramps more often and was having some problems with her movement but she was stubborn. She denied having the cramps when John offered to massage for her. John made a guess that she just didn't want to freak him out. Besides, she seem to have better use for it by claiming the cool river water helped and he had to accompany her, not that he minded. He could spent hours listening for the baby and Cameron always got sick of it before he does.

She had also been having contractions recently. It was happening more often now. Both of them know the day is getting closer.

John could feel his eyelids began to droop and he kicked back, ready for a lazy nap under the warm sun. He hadn't had much sleep last night and neither did Cameron. She had woken to the baby 'rolling' around, right down into her ribs. It was a while of kicking and mad looking lumps of feet and elbows before the baby settled. John was so excited he couldn't sleep and stayed up to watch and feel as the baby kicked. Cameron, on the other hand, wanted her sleep but was kept awake with discomfort and pain.

"John?" Cameron's voice rang into his ears softly. He sat up, turning around to find her standing in the doorway to their house. The swollen mould of her belly was plainly seen through her attire, which consist of only a shirt and her panties. .

"Yeah?" He smiled at her.

"Lunch's ready." She gestured into the house.

"Lunch, okay." John nodded. He got to his feet and stretched, walking towards her. They come together at the door and he placed a hand on her belly, "How's he?" John asked, moving in closer to her. It was at about 7 months did Cameron do her best to scan herself. She explained to John that some of her CPU functions aren't available anymore and she was unable to conduct an inner x-ray scan of herself. She based it on weight and other aspect to deduce it has a 74 percent of being a male.

John got even more excited and told her he wanted to be there to feel every kick like how she always felt them. As the baby grew, his kicks became more obvious and harder. At some point, Cameron always had to pause in the midst of doing something, wincing. John just got more excited with every single news he got from their baby.

"Come on, lunch." Cameron removed his hand from roaming around her belly and took it in hers. She pulled him to the table and they ate their lunch.

John found a small job as a delivery man in town just to keep in touch about news and because Cameron have been having these cravings and it is difficult for her to move around too much with a huge belly. So John tend to call back home to ask if she wanted to eat anything from town. John is reluctant to be away from Cameron, afraid any accidents might happen in his absence but he always came back finding Cameron safe and sound.

During her pregnancy, Cameron had so much free time on her hand. She started spending her days inventing recipes and weapons, improving John's device which now had a torch to it, inventing some useful things for their baby.

John normally came home, finding dinner on the counter and on the table would be stripped wires, pliers, plastic, metal and all sorts of stuff. He commented on how she was beginning to become Frankenstein; to which she tilted her head in confusion.

Today, John had finished his delivery early and came home twice as fast. He found some pieces of their guns on the table, ammunition, grenades and some separate material. Earlier, Cameron had given John a list of what she needed from town. He brought it to her and found out she was inventing new firepower.

She spent the morning telling him what she had invented. John nodded his head, not understanding a single word of her scientific explanation and instead concentrating on how beautiful her voice sounded. Cameron was just happy that John is making an effort to listen. They took a while to finish clearing up the explosives carefully before she told John to relax in the back while she prepared lunch.

"I was thinking of trying to invent the earliest plasma rifle in history." Cameron blurted as she swallowed the food. John choked and coughed. He picked up a glass of water and gulped it down, spluttering a little before turning to her with an absurd look on his face.

"Cam, I was starting to think if maybe I should stay home and make sure what you're doing is safe. Everyday I come home and find the dining table like a lab at Oppeinheimer's nuclear project." John said. Cameron looked down at her food, averting his gaze, apparently feeling guilty. She had to admit that what she is fiddling with had a percentage of risk to it. John slipped his hand into hers, "Listen. I appreciate that you found what you like to do but I don't want you to go crazy trying to chase the future."

"It is not the future anymore. The time travel had altered the timeline." Cameron stated, squeezing John's hand.

"Bet it has." He smiled, his hand moving to cup her cheek. Cameron stood up from the table, straddling him. John hugged her close to him as he kissed her neck gently. John could feel the mould of her belly pressing up against him. At the 6 to 7 months when the baby started to grow rapidly, they found it difficult to have their usual hugs, kisses and even to make love. John was too afraid to hurt her and there was plain hesitation.

It was difficult but like everything else, John and Cameron got used to it. They had a routine now. John got up early in the morning while Cameron slept. He'll spend some time doing some domestic repairs. When he was done, he'll find Cameron sitting up in bed, looking around for him.

Then he'll set off to work and returned as soon as the day's delivery was done. He had little salary as the boss didn't trust young kids like him but John proved him wrong and not only deliver the goods on time but early.

John chuckled, pulling Cameron closer to him as they kissed, "Why do we always get distracted at lunch huh?" He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't know." Cameron replied honestly, pressing in for another kiss. John reluctantly pulled away, gesturing at the lunch. Cameron pouted before leaving his lap and resumed eating. He gave a smirk and glance up at her as she ate the food. Later, as usual, John did the dishes but not before having long and passionate kisses. She rested on the hammock as he did the dishes just like John had wanted.

"Cam?" John shouted from the kitchen. He heard her replied before continuing, "I was thinking, when our baby's born. We could raise him here. Then when he's old enough, we'll have to leave."

He heard soft and nimble footsteps as Cameron appeared around the wall at the counter, "Why?" She frowned. John realized she had gained an ability to get attached to things, just like him, she couldn't bear apart with this house.

"I want to train him up. He's our child. He'll bound to be a target sooner or later." John explained, placing the plates on the side to dry. He looked at Cameron as she thought it through.

"You want to train him?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "Like how mom did to me. Only then he'll be somewhat able to protect himself," John smiled, rounding the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think it's important."

"Yes, it is." Cameron nodded, "So where will we go?" She asked him.

"Where I was trained, the jungles of Central America."

"Yes, the atmosphere would be most similar to after Judgment day." Cameron stated, "But then what?"

"I don't know." John smiled, as he stared past her dreamily, "Maybe he'll tell us." His hand found her belly and rested there like always.

"He will." Cameron nodded, "Just like you always do."

"Just like me?"

"Always having strong opinions." Cameron stated matter-of-factly. That tone always brought an amused smile to John's face. She's getting really good at emotions and postures. He pushed her head to his chest and kissed her on the forehead, finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head and threw it towards the chest.

He removed her bra and panties. Carefully bundling up her hair and propping his chin on her smooth shoulder, running his hand down her back. John brought her to settle on the bed before stripping off his clothing in a hasty mess as he stared at Cameron's beautiful naked form on the bed in front of him.

John slowly crawled above her and kissed her chest delicately, advancing down to the cleavage of her perfect breast. He paused at her belly, pecking his child gently before making sweet love to her, slow and gently.

She seemed to enjoy it better this way since her belly got larger. Cameron's hands held on to John's muscular arms as he worked, both of them moaning out in pure pleasure and whispering each other's name.

Moments like this was what that seems to make all this worthwhile for John.

(0)

John opened his eyes and, automatically, bringing up the device and checking the time. It was the time for him to get out of bed or he'll be late for work. John lazily slipped out from Cameron's embrace after kissing her on the lips. He stretched, feeling the rough wood prick his feet.

He walked around naked as day, looking for a fresh set of boxers. It'll be soon before Cameron woke. Yesterday was the laziest day they ever had. After making love, John and Cameron stayed in bed, hugging and teasing each other. It wasn't long before they were at it again. John groaned as the toll on his muscles tug at his sore thighs. He pulled the set of boxers out of the bag and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

John spot Cameron stir at the corner of his eye as he entered the bath.

The heater he had placed there few months ago was working great. John sighed, feeling the warm water gush out on his sore shoulders. He heard movements outside and it wasn't long before Cameron pulled aside the curtains.

He continued soaping his hair as he turned to face her, a questioning look for interrupting his shower.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Cameron asked. John loved the state of her in the morning. She wore his oversized shirt over her belly and smaller frame. John didn't see neither a bra nor panties on her. Her hair was in natural and beautiful waves, draped over her shoulder. Her hair was what intrigued John most. It was always perfectly in place, apart from when she emerged from the explosion on his sixteenth birthday.

"Anything you'd make." John grinned, switching on the shower and began to wash away soap from his hair.

"Alright. It should be ready the moment you are." She gave him her signature killer smile before walking away.

_Typical Cameron…_John rolled his eyes. She'll always ask him about this whenever she liked and neglected to close the door or shut the curtain on the way out.

He ran a comb through his hair and tugged on his leather jacket. One thing that his boss is very particular about was the attire. His boss allowed his to wear whatever he desired but insisted on it being perfectly neat and smart looking. John placed it on the small bedside table he and Cameron made with a few leftover wood from the making of the chairs.

Just as Cameron said, she placed the scrambled eggs with tomato and some cream soup on the table as he walked towards it. John had tried to tell her that no one drinks creamy soup early in the morning but she replied with a simple and typical phrase: _We do_.

He smiled appreciatively as Cameron passed him his spoon to eat the eggs. They ate breakfast in silence, stealing occasional glances at each other, knowing perfectly what that means. Both of them aren't in a verbal mood every morning, especially when John was setting off for work.

They dumped the dishes in the sink and Cameron brought John to the door, clinging loosely on his arm. He stopped outside his jeep as usual and kissed her, mumbling the usual, "Be careful around the house and don't over experiment with the fire power." He pecked her on her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cameron hugged him, worried for John just as he worries for her. Cameron had been hesitant about letting John out of her sight. After all, killer robots were still on their tail as far as Cameron was concerned. John felt her stiffened and winced.

Almost instinctually, John let go of her and placed his hand on her belly. Cameron guided him to the kicks and John felt and saw them clearly. One after another, his baby kicked, hard. John had been sour about missing some of them earlier in the middle of the night when he was down like a log after the exertion.

He knelt down before her and pressed his ear on her belly just as the baby stopped kicking. John smiled as the usual strong heartbeats came to his ear, faintly but strong and firm. He pulled away, kissing her belly before standing up to leave.

Cameron stepped back and watched as John started the jeep and drove away, smiling at her assuringly. She watched until she couldn't see the jeep or him did Cameron retreated back into the house and locked the door like John instructed.

Pulling out the rifle, Cameron began cleaning it. She started on dismantling it while she settled in the wooden chair. She began working on it, feeling the baby kicked again. Cameron gasped, as he kicked hard. She touched her belly with both hands.

"Stop that." Cameron murmured playfully at her baby but he was persistent, giving her one hard kick after another. She finally decided that maybe he wanted her to rest. It happened before Cameron went to the bed and rested on it, pulling up John's shirt that she's wearing and plainly seeing the baby's foot as he kicked. She chuckled bitterly, feeling his small foot on her hand through her skin.

It stopped after a moment and Cameron stood up to finish the rifle. She began thinking about names for their baby, running through the ones she knew first. Nothing satisfy her thus Cameron started to invent her own and interpreting the meaning with her knowledge of other languages. It amused her when she found out the meaning of the words.

Cameron began reassembling rifle after cleaning and loaded it. She stood up, cradling the rifle when she felt the violent movement in her belly followed closely by contractions. Cameron cried out in shock and pain, falling to the ground. She dropped the rifle nearby, crying out as the contraction took hold of her body.

She clutched at her belly, feeling the pain claw at every portion of her torso, particularly her abdomen. Cameron cried out again in pain as she felt the pressure tightened. She strained her head to look around for any help she can find.

Cameron spotted her cell phone lying on the top of the chest a distance away. She bit her lips, bearing with the pain and started making her way across the floor to the chest as the pains got worst for her to bear.

_John, help me…_

*

Jesse straddled Derek, teasing him through the thin blanket over his pelvis. She grinned in triumph as he moaned out, tackling her from above him to the space on the bed beside him. They wrestled a while before Derek turned out the winner, as always.

The ring of Derek's cell interrupted them as the pair turned and glared sharply at the cell. Jesse pressed him down to her, pulling into another kiss but Derek resisted. He slipped away and picked up the call after checking the caller-ID.

Jesse watched sourly as Derek walked to the far end of the room, talking softly on the phone. She kept quiet and listened, "Yeah, I know. I know alright? Be there. Alright. And him? You sure that's alright? Yeah, good point. See you in a few." He said in a low tone before hanging up. He turned around to meet Jesse's glare.

"Mission." Derek raised the phone, picking up and wearing his jeans.

"Like always." Jesse snapped, pulling up the sheets.

"Duty calls. You may not be a soldier but I still am." Derek stated, giving her a brief smile.

"Derek." Jesse croaked out just as he walked towards the door, slipping on his shirt. He turned around, "John Connor. At the mall with the metal."

She watched as Derek frowned before his expression turned dark ,"When?" He demanded.

"A few months ago."

"And you tell me now?!"

"My insider told me now." Jesse lied.

"Your insider? You've been telling me that but I never asked. Who the hell is your insider anyway?"

"A person. Human. Skin." Jesse snapped, annoyed at his constant probing. She could feel the anger, doubt and suspicion radiating off his green eyes.

"So is her."

"She's Connor's mother. You should keep your distance."

"She's skin."

"Loved the metal." Jesse countered. Derek glared at Jesse. She seemed to have a grudge against Sarah and would be sour once he mentioned her or even spoke to her over the phone. Derek didn't know why he hated her to much. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes, walking two steps towards the bed.

"How do you know Sarah got along with it before?" Derek asked, eyes filled with suspicion as he analyzed the situation.

Jesse snorted, inwardly slapping herself for the slip of her tongue. Plus the way he said her name: _Sarah_. There's something about the way he said it that made Jesse want to strangle Sarah Connor but she knew better than to go head to head with the legend. Sarah might have her on her stomach before Jesse finished saying her name.

Jesse felt a bile rise up to her throat as the silence hung in the air, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere as Derek glared her down while she tried to think of a way out of it, "She didn't burn it." Jesse replied casually.

"Doesn't mean she get along with it."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't." Jesse steadied her voice as Derek looked to take another step to her. He stopped and turned his back on her. She resisted the urge to heave a sigh of relief until she heard the door slam shut and Derek walking down the corridor.

To be continued…

Thank you so much for all your support all these while! Please review to tell me about this chapter!

The sequel would be up asap (Entitled: Nothing we can do. But it is tentative) so watch out for it.

"_I can't do this…I'm not ready."_


End file.
